<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Amongst Gods by crazgus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115007">Living Amongst Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazgus/pseuds/crazgus'>crazgus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Elsa (Disney), Superheroes, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazgus/pseuds/crazgus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is just as ordinary as anyone else. Living in a world where superheroes take all the credit, she is certainly envious of them. Her boring life takes a deep turn when she meets the strongest hero of all time, the Snow Queen, an emotionally unstable goddess. Dealing with shady corporations and super villains will become routine. Lets hope she is ready for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superheroes were a controversial topic. Usually, Anna was very outspoken with her thoughts. But those people, if they were really considered humans, remained a puzzle. They certainly looked awesome with their godlike powers and gorgeous costumes. Everybody yearned for the thrill of being saved by them, or even to be near their presence. However, nobody seemed to pay much heed to their mistakes.</p><p>And they committed <em>many</em> mistakes.</p><p>Could this be hate? No. Maybe envy. <em>I wish my life wasn't that boring.</em></p><p>Anna exhaled a discouraged sigh, snuggling herself on her shabby couch. The TV was tuned in the local news, and unsurprisingly, they were reporting the last heroic act the Nokk did yesterday. A building had mysteriously caught fire, and the flames were put off easily with his water powers. The hero conducted the interviews with a beaming grin, arms crossed in a pretentious stance, obviously showing off. It was always like this with them. The heroes casually showed up at the right time and the exact place, saved everyone, and the media bloated their acts to the extremes.</p><p>Maybe one day Anna could be that awesome and do something cool for the world, right? Even lacking divine powers or any exceptional skills, or without being extremely good at anything...</p><p><em>Enough of these depressing thoughts! </em>Anna sighed again, massaging her temples. It wasn't typical of her to be that pathetic, that deflated. She even wanted to devour a whole pot of ice cream right now, but the fat always ended up in unwanted places. She blamed it on the stress of finding a new job, as it was proving to be way harder than expected.</p><p>Still, not all hope was lost. Not long ago, she received an email from a medical clinic that sought a new secretary. It wasn't the ideal job, but it was something she had already done in the past, with a certain comfort. It could be a way out of her temporary job — a lame salesperson in Yelena's old shop — and a fixed source of income. The interview was booked for tomorrow morning, and if it all went accordingly, she would be hired.</p><p>It was hard to admit, but Anna's professional life was currently a chaotic mess. In the past few months, Anna was a bartender, a call center agent, a sales clerk, and the list was growing exponentially. Her sociable, extroverted persona was the only redeeming quality she could use. Unfortunately, that could only get her so far, and her normally cheerful mood was slowly diminishing. Even though she seemed happy for those who watched from afar, she was very much lonely.</p><p>She had just one, lovely dear friend.</p><p>She hopped on her gaming chair, put her headphones on, and connected herself online. If she had any decent money, her obsolete computer wouldn't take that long to properly load.</p><p>"Hey Olaf, how's life going?"</p><p>"Exceptionally well, thank you." The childish voice exploded from the headphones, almost destroying Anna's hearing at the spot. "How about you?"</p><p>"Still looking for a job..."</p><p>"They are going to cut off your internet if you don't pay your bills. You're lucky to have Yelena, even if she's a little freaky sometimes." He giggled. "And old."</p><p>Anna groaned. "I have an interview tomorrow, ok? And don't trash talk Yelena, she can be old and grumpy, but she is the sole reason you and I can still play League of Legends together."</p><p>
  <em>And also the reason I'm not broke and have a roof above my head.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, right. By the way, did you know that pineapple works as a natural meat tenderizer? I just discovered that today, tested it myself!" Olaf said out of nowhere.</p><p>Anna facepalmed, stifling a piteous laugh. "Don't start with the random facts, Olaf. I'm not in the mood. Let's play something; I need to cheer myself up... I got too many negative thoughts recently. League of Legends or Counter-Strike? I will let you pick the game today."</p><p>"Woah, negative thoughts? You? Are you really Anna Jensen? What have you done with her?" After a beat, Olaf realized the matter was serious and tried to correct himself. "I'm sorry. Warm hugs? Consider yourself warm hugged, even if we are far apart — "</p><p>"It's ok, Olaf. I gratefully accept your affectionate online hugs, now let's go."</p><p>"We can't play now." He deadpanned.</p><p>"What? Why?" Anna was getting impatient. Sometimes, she wondered how she managed to deal with this on a daily basis.</p><p>"Are you that oblivious?" Olaf almost spat. "They are going to live stream the Snow Queen promotion as the leader of the Five Spirits! In the official Ahtohallan headquarters!".</p><p>Anna digested the information for a moment. "...So?"</p><p>"She is undoubtedly the mightiest superhero ever! With her joining the Five Spirits line up, Arendelle is going to have the strongest heroes at everyone's disposal!" Olaf was enthusiastic.</p><p>Every so often, Anna stupidly forgot Olaf was the biggest superhero nerd ever.</p><p>"No, I'm uninterested." She pouted. "I won't give my views to boost up their ego some more. If everyone thinks they are so good, why Arendelle is this shithole?"</p><p>"Oooh, you are really envious! You know, I thought you would be interested since they say she is like the most attractive and sexy woman ever, considering your taste. I know you like tall blondes—"</p><p>Anna ended up the call. </p><p>Enough of superheroes and their greatness. She flopped back to the couch, turning the TV back on. It was time to think about her life, about obtaining a college degree, making money, finding... A companion? No, not now. She had to set her priorities. Olaf didn't mean any harm, but his speech wasn't what she needed at the moment.</p><p>She couldn't help but grab a jar of ice cream on her way to the living room, though. The occasion asked for sugar, and the couch was a beaming beacon for her body to sink in. She couldn't care less for Ahtohallan, but the last bit of information Olaf said actually got her interested.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe… I could actually check this out to see what it's all about. It wouldn't hurt, right?</em>
</p><p>After devouring a scoop of chocolate cream, she tuned in the live broadcast of the celebration.</p>
<hr/><p>"I'm not wearing that."</p><p>Elsa stared incredulously at herself. She was standing in front of an enormous wall-sized mirror, being eyed by three personal stylists in an elegant room of the Ahtohallan Corporation.</p><p>"But dear, this is your big day!" A tiny lady dashed to her side, touching the fabric as if it was made of gold. "This magnificent costume is modern, matches the color of snow, and makes you look fabulous!"</p><p>Edna, the lead stylist, was pleading for Elsa to change her mind for about an hour. The blonde knew her looks were above average, but she preferred to maintain a low profile regarding her figure, especially when considering public appearances. In this case, the exact opposite was happening.</p><p>"Your measurements are perfect!" Edna assuredly said.</p><p>Elsa turned her back, observing her posterior in the mirror. <em>No, it's ridiculously tight. How did I even fit in these?</em></p><p>The new Snow Queen uniform was completely white. In its center, it possessed a small belt, fastening shiny leather pants with an off-shoulder shirt. Nothing in the suit was really comfortable, especially considering her breasts, which were practically bursting out of the fabric. On top of that, she had white thigh-high boots. Fortunately, Elsa's glossy hair was gladly untouched by the stylists, being kept in a voluminous French braid.</p><p>"This is all too bold. And why the high heels? Like I'm not tall enough already." Elsa frowned, slowly turning her body around the mirror. "How can I even move efficiently on these?" </p><p>"You need to show your curves, darling!" Edna slapped her bottom with gusto. "Men and women will love it. And don't try to deceive me into changing your boots! You can run on ice, for Christ's sake. You are a superhero! There is nothing you can't do." Edna looked at her creation with pride.</p><p>The Snow Queen sighed mournfully. "Ok, but I want the cape."</p><p>"What? No cape, no way. Did you hear a word I just said before? No cape!" The other two stylists shook their heads in disapproval.</p><p>"Look, you can't order me around to wear anything! Just give me the damn cape!" The room temperature suddenly dropped various degrees.</p><p>Edna was about to protest when the doors opened suddenly, and Agnarr joined them. He seemed slightly surprised by the unusual temperature variation, though one would argue he was already used to such occurrences. His eyes, however, had a sense of urgency. </p><p>"Gods, I thought you were ready. We are running late." He motioned for everyone to make haste. "Sofia screwed up our schedule, and with her resignation, everything is a complete mess. We should have already been down there. People are waiting for the speech."</p><p><em>Resignation? Did he just fire her? </em>But before Elsa could voice her opinion, a stylist grabbed her arm, shooing her towards the exit.</p><p>Even amidst the confusion, Edna didn't think twice, grabbing the cape and nervously adjusting it on Elsa's costume. It came as a surprise to the blonde to see the stubborn woman give in, but they were so late that any chat would have to wait. In the blink of an eye, the Snow Queen was clad in her new uniform, almost being shoved in the elevator to head down. When the doors closed, Agnarr exhaled a deep breath, at first glance looking relieved, but Elsa knew otherwise. Today was a special day, perhaps not as significant for her, but their lives would embark on a new chapter.</p><p>Today was the day the Snow Queen would come back in full glory, becoming the leader of the Five Spirits. </p><p>In honesty, it wasn't what Elsa wanted with her life. The Five Spirits was the most ambitious project Ahtohallan ever had, intended to be the most powerful superhero group ever created. It took some convincing for her to step up as the leader, but she knew how much it meant to her father. A hero's life was challenging, one that held too many responsibilities, and hers also had the added pressure of being an heir of the Ahtohallan Corp. Still, The Snow Queen was no newcomer to this life, already having her fair share of combating crime and demonstrating her powers to the world. </p><p>With her parent's company, she had wealth.</p><p>With her powers, she was a goddess amongst mortals.</p><p>But why she felt like there was a void in her heart?</p><p>Elsa longed for something else now, maybe exploring the unknown, a different lifestyle. Could she find a new purpose? It was a daunting idea to leave all she had behind, but part of her wished for a fresh start.</p><p>Trying to focus elsewhere, the blonde shifted her attention to the glass windows of the elevator. It provided her a pleasant view of Arendelle and their familiar surroundings, even though they were still reasonably high. She stared at the crowd down in the plaza, her enhanced eyesight allowing a detailed view of everyone. A couple caught her attention, one that seemed so happy their energy stood out amongst the swarm of people. They bore a sign that read: <em>Get the bad guys Snow Queen!</em> Both were cheering, screaming in delight for her imminent arrival.</p><p>Likely hundreds were behaving the same way, waiting for her speech. Do these unknown individuals really have all this hope and trust in her? They seemed so fragile down there, so weak and powerless. Elsa often questioned herself how an ordinary life could be. Was it possible for her to experience this one day? Will she ever discover her soul mate? Someone she could willingly disclose her well-kept secrets? How would that feel?</p><p>Sensing Elsa's mind drifting away, Agnarr cleared his throat to snap her back to reality.</p><p>"Are you nervous? I would understand if you were."</p><p>"I'm fine," Elsa said evasively. "But I should inform you that I don't have any speech prepared. I hope you can smooth the crowd."</p><p>Agnarr thought for a while. "You know, we only got this far because of you. All the work your mother and I have been doing wouldn't be possible without you by our side. People's acceptance of superheroes were never this high."</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow. "There are plenty that still hates me."</p><p>"Well, we are still working on that..."</p><p>"The citizens want their safety. If gifted people wearing spandex are their solution, they will embrace it." Elsa answered with a chuckle.</p><p>Agnarr sighed. "I know this is not exactly what you desired. I... I undoubtedly know how exhaustive it can be. But the Mayor and the American Government are giving us a chance. They are giving <em>you </em>a chance. And we must take advantage of this while we can."</p><p>The elevator arrived at the bottom floor, and when the doors opened, Elsa and Agnarr were escorted by armed security guards towards the outdoor plaza.</p><p>The arrangements were visibly finalized in a hurry. A grand stage was constructed with a dais in its center, intended to elevate the speakers, and security established a blockade around its perimeter. The crowd was noisy, reaching the point of annoying Elsa due to her advanced hearing. Most of them showed signs of being supportive, but there were rumors for an opposition party to be protesting farther down the block. </p><p>Iduna was the first one to flash a reassuring smile back at Elsa. She was already positioned next to the dais, not showing a single drop of nervousness. By her side, stood the remaining members of the Five Spirits group.</p><p>The first one was Gale. A pre-adolescent boy with light skin, large amber eyes, short brown hair with a funny cowlick. He wore a light gray polo shirt and dark cobalt colored shorts. Gale was the most inexperienced, often labeled as the child of the group, and most civilians thought he was somewhat cute.</p><p>Almost sleeping next to him was Bruni. A lean-built young man with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair. The hero wore a red jacket over a magenta shirt. He always bore a look of disinterest with almost everything he did.</p><p>The Fire Spirit was soon nudged out of his boredom by the Nokk. The man had long black hair tied in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a defined jawline. He was the proudest and most well behaved of the group. Still, Elsa always had to hold the urge to laugh when looking at his small goatee. There was gossip that the Nokk was the strongest of the group besides Elsa, but she knew he never stood a chance against her. </p><p>The last member of the lineup was Gordon, formally known as the Earth Spirit. He carried a wild beard that made him look like a stereotypical biker, flattop haircut, and a bulbous grey-green sweatshirt. He was the oldest of the group, had a more quiet demeanor, and kept his thoughts to himself most of the time. Elsa always associated him with a homeless hobo.</p><p>"How are you, sweetie?" The blonde was startled when Iduna hugged her tightly. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure..." But when Elsa saw the attire of the other Spirits, she frowned. "Why I'm the only one with this stupid costume?" She whispered.</p><p>"The others didn't have their suits ready on time. Probably due to Sofia messing up all the schedules. Your father was furious! But it's ok—" Iduna stopped midsentence to scowl at Bruni, who was hiding a small giggle.</p><p>Their chatter was interrupted either way when Agnarr passed between them, positioning himself near the microphone. Everyone stiffened, watching the man clear his throat to commence the speech.</p><p>The crowd had already waited long enough.</p><p>"Good afternoon, citizens of Arendelle. Today is a very special day for all of us. It has come to my knowledge that Arendelle city has been voted the most dangerous place to live in America. Main issues: High rate of violence, and more people living below the poverty line than anywhere else."</p><p>"That's why we have been working hard with the Police Department and the Government to raise the stakes of personal safety in Arendelle. Our citizens should be proud to live here." The crowd cheered a little.</p><p>"I recognize people have been skeptical about the superhero program. When my wife Iduna and I founded Ahtohallan Corp, we thought we could oversee superheroes to help improve the world. We committed many mistakes along the way, but our company grew in size and influence, and today we maintain various headquarters all over the world. I'm extremely proud of my company and how far we have gone. But there is someone I'm prouder of." Agnarr glanced at Elsa, and she blushed, knowing what was coming.</p><p>"My beloved daughter. Some of you might know her as the Snow Queen." A big round of applause echoed through the stage. "God gave my daughter superpowers. I reflect frequently on this, and I think it's a sign. A sign that we remain on the righteous path. Ahtohallan is the next generation solution for crime and corruption. Arendelle will suffer no longer, and now it's the best time to receive the support of the people."</p><p>"This afternoon, we make official the current lineup of our most powerful S class heroes in Arendelle. I'm saddened to see the famous Jungle King and Dark Prince abandon the team, but I believe it's for the best. This team will dedicate their hearts to bring justice to the streets of Arendelle. They will be our guardian angels. The group is called The Five Spirits, and their elected leader, and newest member, is THE SNOW QUEEN!"</p><p>Applauses erupted all around the plaza. Elsa would never guess people were so excited to see her in action again, especially considering the controversial past she had. Agnarr glanced at the Snow Queen with a proud grin, and only then she realized she was supposed to take over the speech. The blonde walked to the microphone, nudging it awkwardly to test the sound.</p><p>"Good afternoon. Uh... it's an honor to be here. I... I have been doing this for quite some time now, so everyone likely knows me already." Elsa could see Iduna doing a thumbs up behind her back.</p><p>"Crime fighting is second nature to me. It... it has become pretty easy as my powers grew stronger. I... ugh... I thank everyone for their support. Yeah, it's been great." The blonde massaged her temples before continuing. <em>I can do this. Get your shit together.</em></p><p>"I will work very hard with the Four Spirits. They are undoubtedly an extremely competent team, and I couldn't ask for more. I can imagine people are tired and want direct results quickly. This unacceptable level of crime must go down, and it will. Working as a hero all over the world provided me much-needed experience, and I'm confident that we will improve life quality here. I won't take any vacations soon, I promise." She could hear some small giggles. </p><p>"And now I address the notorious criminals of Arendelle City. We will deliver justice, and there will be no mercy for lawbreakers." The crowd screamed.</p><p>"I take no pleasure in busting criminals, I really don't. And you all know that sometimes we get a little bit carried away, right? It would be a shame to kill some of you accidentally—".</p><p>Agnarr had to stop Elsa for damage control before it was too late.</p>
<hr/><p>Anna woke up with a text message blip from her phone. After blinking dazedly for some time, she noticed she fell asleep on the couch with the TV still on. The founder of the Ahtohallan Corp. was finishing the ceremony, and there was no sign of the alluring blonde Olaf mentioned.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it seems I missed the Snow Queen speech.</em>
</p><p>Checking her iPhone, there were a bunch of messages from Olaf:</p><p>
  <em>"Anna, did you know that rabbits can't puke?"</em>
</p><p>A pause. Another text came right after:</p><p>
  <em>"Btw are you still mad at the Snow Queen? Her speech was kinda awkward. But she's still awesome anyway."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I accidentally slept over it. Stop fanboying about heroes. I'm sure they don't give a damn about normal people like us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She is still awesome."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, Olaf, go to sleep. It's already late. You have kindergarten duties tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You sound like my mom. Good luck tomorrow then."</em>
</p><p>Anna sighed. The auburn-haired needed the best vibes possible for the next day. <em>I'm going to nail that interview. I was born ready.</em></p><p>If only she knew what awaited her tomorrow...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone :)<br/>I hope some people give this story a chance.<br/>I'm not a native English speaker, so please let me know how I'm doing with grammar and all that stuff. I will reply to all the reviews I can.<br/>Please review ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Setback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale was in pursuit. </p><p>The lively Sunday morning of Arendelle was taken over by dread when the news of the robbery spread. The famous Arendelle City Bank had been sacked, and the criminals were escaping with a large amount of money. The citizens were used to hear the police sirens echoing from across the street, the high-pitched sound reverberating through the dingy buildings. But no one was expecting to confront a fully armed group, driving two military armored vans, along with two regular cars. It was a frightening fight for any ordinary police officer.</p><p>But the Wind Spirit was no ordinary human.</p><p>The Wind Spirit was flying through the streets, commanding huge bursts of air like he was one with the sky. He weaved his way around the blocks, sharp twists, quick turns, always pivoting around the city intersections with ease. Even though the robbers had managed to acquire vast armaments and vehicles in their possession, they posed no threat against Gale.</p><p>It didn't take long for the boy to launch several gushes of wind at the bandits' vehicles. The compressed air was popping with the overwhelming strength of a cannon, totally lethal if well stricken. Unluckily, many civilian cars were driving casually, oblivious to the chase that was taking place, and thus turning themselves into potential targets if Gale wasn't careful. Eventually, complete mayhem broke out in the city streets, making the frantic chase even harder.</p><p>"Hey, guys! How about you pull over now, so this can end quicker!" Gale shouted from above.</p><p>As if on cue, one of the cars got hit with a gush, proceeding to skid throughout the asphalt until it toppled over in a quick flip. The boy celebrated the deed, but it was a brief triumph, as the response he received from the remaining cars were several machine gun shoots coming from below. Some of the gun-fire even hit his body, but S-class heroes were practically bulletproof, and this was merely an annoyance to them.   </p><p>The aggressive response he got only fueled his energy to fight back, prompting him to increase his velocity to perform another finishing move. With his hands curled, a vast mass of pressurized air started forming around his palms.</p><p><em>I will need to create a small tornado to flip that armored van. It's too heavy.</em> Gale thought, and his mind was already calculating the trajectory of his offense.</p><p>Startlingly, the boy's eyes widened when he realized the air around him was cold. A shuddering feeling shivered down his spine, and he knew there was only one person who could carry this unnatural aura. </p><p>Before he could react, a giant ice spike sprouted from the ground right in front of the enemy van, and the car struck it directly. The ice didn't even crack, bending the van's steel as if it was made of cardboard. Gale's first instinct was to stop, but he didn't, visibly confused by a sudden swift movement he felt by his left side. When his eyes set on the figure next to him, his confusion transformed into excitement. The Snow Queen was flying alongside him, using an ice flurry to sustain herself. It was an odd sight; she practically seemed to be riding a snow cloud, hovering on top of a glowing mass of eternal snow.</p><p>"You are getting slow, Gale," Elsa said wryly, speeding up and forcing the boy to follow.</p><p>"Shouldn't we check those guys that got knocked out? You might have killed some of them." He glanced at the van that was now behind them.</p><p>"You can head down there to see if anyone is hurt. I can catch the others."</p><p>"Okey, I leave it to you them." The Wind Spirit did a sign of dismissal and flew to the opposite direction where the two cars were halted.</p><p>Elsa shifted her attention back to the chase, her azure eyes narrowed in deep focus, locking on her targets. After the previous display of her powers, the remaining criminals began to drive more carelessly, bumping into innocent cars, or almost running over bystanders. Waving her hands, the Snow Queen summoned several icicles that jutted upwards. They were smaller than the previous one, created in an attempt to flip or disable the military van. The cars, however, were harder to hit with the increasingly chaotic traffic. They didn't stay still, dodging her ice and attempting to change their route, forcing Elsa to continuously erect ice walls around the streets, maintaining the flow of the chase one-sided.</p><p>This strategy was not working.</p><p>The drivers were too nimble, and her powers only added to the disorder around the city. Deciding to switch tactics, the Snow Queen flew faster to position herself ahead of the cars, gunshots becoming more frequent as she progressed. Closing in, near the van windows, Elsa could see the men inside panicking. The only thing they could do was to shoot her, merely futile attempts because the bullets didn't do any damage, some even ricocheting off her face.</p><p>
  <em>They are utilizing heavier weaponry than I'm used to... how did they even get their hands on this?</em>
</p><p>Not wasting any more time, the Snow Queen lowered the position of her snow cloud, its bottom tip now barely touching the road. Upon contact, the flurry glowed, frosting the streets instantly. </p><p>The driver of the armored van gasped, suddenly losing control of his steering wheel. Ice carved its way around the car, and a small ice ramp appeared right in front of him. Time seemed to stop as the vehicle was launched forward, running into a gasoline truck. The collision made both van and truck flip on top of each other, pinning a civilian auto between them. All the cars that were near the frosted streets started to skid, bumping into one another until the whole traffic stopped.</p><p>The Snow Queen stared at the chaos and shrugged.</p><p>Three cars had gone down, and now only one remained on the run. Elsa dashed his way, but as soon as it turned around a street corner, the vehicle disappeared. Confused, the blonde flew around the block in the hopes to find any lead, but to no avail. Oddly enough, it seemed that the last car had vanished, leaving a ghastly black mark on the ground, almost like a cloud of dark smoke. </p><p><em>I couldn't have lost track of it like that... weird.</em> </p><p>She decided to come back to the crash site to wrap the day up. The streets were an absolute mess, but it wouldn't take long for the firemen to arrive; her attuned ears could already hear the sirens from afar. Still, part of her was already imagining the scandal the local news was going to make.</p><p>Elsa sighed. <em>Better end this quickly.  </em></p><p>The Snow Queen glided leisurely around the scene, examining the tangled jumble she caused. The van doors had burst open, scattering money in a mix of gasoline and dust from the wreckage. A mother and a daughter were the passengers of the innocent vehicle that was hit during the accident, but they seemed conscious, struggling to release themselves from the rubble. At last, groans of pain could be heard from the criminals that were now exiting the armored van, grabbing their weapons in a dizzy state. </p><p>Elsa dispelled her snow cloud and landed on the ground, cracking the pavement as if she weighed tons. The booming noise startled the bandits, and most of them staggered aimlessly until they stiffened. When their eyes set on the Snow Queen, they realized their fate. Each frightened face was a priceless sight to witness, and Elsa would find it amusing if not for the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>"Stop! Don't come near me, you freak!" A man aimed his rifle at Elsa, but she could see his whole body was shaking pitifully. </p><p>"Or what?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The most terrified ones were always the firsts to do something stupid.</p><p>"You can't kill her, Erick!" Another man tried to dissuade his comrade. "We are fucked! Just run!"</p><p>The moment they started sprinting, a wall of ice stalactites instantly surrounded the area.</p><p>"The police should be arriving here soon. You guys should just wait for them." The Snow Queen said wearily.</p><p>"Fuck you! You ice bitch!" Of course, the thug couldn't resist. He screamed like he was allegedly doing an honorable suicide move.</p><p>It was stupid. But it was enough to incite more courage, enough to make all of them open fire.</p><p>Elsa closed her eyes when the bullets bounced off her face, and with a thrust of her hand, ice ripped from her fingertips.</p><p>Several magical ice beams knocked the convicted men with impressive force; their bodies were propelled backward, falling limply on the ground. Just for extra safety, Elsa conducted the snow to envelop their bodies, encasing the criminals on the filthy floor.</p><p>
  <em>"It's too cold!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't feel my legs. Please help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You bitch!"</em>
</p><p>The men cried and screamed hysterically, but each time they fought to escape, the temperature of the ice dropped further.</p><p>Mission accomplished.</p><p>Amidst the frantic yells, Elsa heard quiet steps behind her. Turning around, she was happy to see that the little girl freed herself out of the wreckage, along with her mom. Both were slowly approaching the scene; the cute little girl's eyes were wide with wonder.</p><p>"Mom, it's... it's the Snow Queen! Look!"</p><p>"Louise, we have to get out of here." The mother anxiously pulled her daughter away, but she seemed to be injured in the leg, falling on her knees.</p><p>As expected, some citizens were already nearing the area, but instead of helping, they were getting their phones ready for pictures or videos. Elsa wanted to scowl at them, but that would have to wait.</p><p>"Miss, I can help you." As soon as Elsa extended her hand to the woman, she was hit in the jaw by a stray bullet.</p><p>She whirled around fiercely, her eyes searching for the source of the annoyance. One of the criminals was left behind inside the van, and feeling helpless, he wisely decided to unload his gun on the hero.</p><p>Glowering, the Snow Queen took a few quick steps, and with a flick of her wrist, ice struck the man with such force that he died instantly. </p><p>Elsa facepalmed. <em>I overdid it.</em> </p><p>Killing the man wasn't in the plans. Sometimes, measuring the output of her powers wasn't easy, especially when her mind was fueled with rage. Even so, long gone were the days where she would cry about such mishaps. Part of her didn't even care anymore.</p><p>"Mom..." </p><p>The girl's voice snapped Elsa out of her trance. Glancing to her side, she noticed both mom and daughter were looking at the truck. With her superior senses, she should have seen it before, but only now she realized the last shot missed her, hitting the gasoline truck.</p><p>Right beside the little girl and her mother.</p><p>Elsa's eyes widened, not for her sake, but theirs. Gasoline was dripping near the burning cars, and they would certainly explode in mere seconds. The Snow Queen dashed with inhuman speed, snatching the little girl in a tight embrace. She concentrated all her power to create an icy aura around them, but it was too late.</p><p>The violent explosion consumed her.</p><hr/><p>"I think everything is under control now, right? Are we good?" Gale said to the chief police officer. All the thieves that stayed behind were now apprehended.</p><p>"Ugh... yeah. I thank you for your assistance... Wind Spirit." The officer said lamely. It was weird taking orders from a kid.</p><p>As soon as the arrested men were settled in the police cars, a shrill sound echoed in the boy's ears. Gale spun around, and he could see smoke rising in heavy plumes. Judging by its position, the murky clouds were coming from the direction Elsa went.</p><p><em>Oh, gods... did the Snow Queen go overboard again? </em>Gale swallowed a lump in his throat.</p><p>The Snow Queen was famously known for being very powerful, and consequently, her exercise of power was sometimes exaggerated. Gale launched himself in the air and flew as fast as he could, hoping to arrive before anything worse happened. </p><p>"Wait! We need to..." The officers had barely finished their acknowledgments and just gawked at the kid disappearing in the sky. "Damn..." </p><p>The Wind Spirit reached the crash site in record time, and the first thing he saw were various wounded men wrapped in ice, squealing on the ground.</p><p><em>They are alive, at least. </em>The boy exhaled in relief.</p><p>But his comfort was short. Next to the cars, a large area was set aflame with smoldering ash and wreckage strewed everywhere. Right away, the curtain of smoke cleared, and Gale saw the shiny platinum blonde hair amidst the murkiness. The Snow Queen was kneeling, and the ground around her was covered in a circular sheet of ice, perfectly frozen.</p><p>Gale was hesitant to approach at first. There was steam emitting from Elsa's body, and he couldn't decide if it was because of the heat of the explosion or the frigid air around her. Only when she stood, he saw the little girl now turned into an icy statue, a dreadful look on her crystallized face.</p><p>"W-What happened?" The boy gulped.</p><p>"One of those idiots shot the fuel tank of that truck. I tried to shelter her from the explosion but..." Elsa's tone was flat, but nothing could mask the bitterness in her eyes. "...ended up freezing her instead. Her mother is that pile of ashes next to you."</p><p>Gale didn't even bother looking; his wince spoke for himself. He could sense the aura of rage, disappointment, and frustration Elsa was pouring from her body. </p><p>"Shit..." Gale scratched his head. "I think you should unfreeze her. The cops are coming, and they are going to ask questions about this if we leave it like that."</p><p>Elsa flicked her wrist, and the frozen body collapsed. It infuriated her, but the Wind Spirit was right. If she left the proof of her failures out in the open, all the blame would be placed on the Snow Queen. She stared thoughtfully at the icy fragments of the innocent girl, now a pile of frosted flesh and shattered bone.</p><p>Why are these people so flawed? Why are humans so incredibly fragile?</p><p><em>Humans</em>. Was she even considered a human? Considering what she had done and could do? Even though there were other people with powers, Elsa felt like an outcast. It seemed there was no place for her in this world, and that infuriated her. </p><p>Even with all that power, she still couldn't save that unfortunate girl. Why did this bother her so much? Elsa was already familiar with death. In her lifetime, she had already killed many who were deserving and saw many innocent people die. Elsa was a far superior being; those people were inferior to her! But why was she so irresistibly drawn to them? Why did she want to know them? Gale noticed her internal conflict, and with a sigh, he decided to break the silence.</p><p>"Snow Queen, are you ok?"</p><p>To make matters worse, pedestrians were also coming closer with phones in hand, taking pictures and gossiping.</p><p>"I'm leaving," Elsa said gloomily. "You can handle the cops and the press."</p><p>"What? Wait, what about—". But the Snow Queen jumped upwards, blasting the ground beneath her and blowing dust over his face.</p><p>"Yeah, right. Leave everything to the kid..." Gale could already hear the sirens approaching.</p><p>Elsa was in a bad mood today.</p><hr/><p>"Oh god, oh god, oh god, this not happening. This is not happening! Ugh!".</p><p>Anna bashed her head in the steering wheel. She was in a traffic jam for about forty minutes now. She desperately looked at her watch; every tick was a stab to her gut, every minute ebbed her sanity away. The interview in the medical clinic was scheduled to begin in twenty-five precise minutes.</p><p>"No, no, no. Why this always happens to me? Ugh!" Anna continued to honk at the other cars, but it was useless. She was definitely not moving from that lovely spot so soon.</p><p><em>What the hell is going on? I left home with plenty of time. </em>She glanced around, searching for any solace, but nobody was moving.</p><p>Perhaps the radio could enlighten her; anything would do at this point. Tuning in the news broadcast, she was surprised to find something promising.</p><p>
  <em>"Breaking news! The Snow Queen and the Wind Spirit were critically involved in a car chase near Bell street. An armed group of violent criminals stormed Arendelle City Bank and were on the run!".</em>
</p><p>Anna grimaced and turned the volume up.</p><p>
  <em>"Our investigative reporters positively confirmed the culprits were detained. However, not without a fight. A shootout unintentionally caused a terrible explosion near the intersection with Groof Street. The traffic is at a complete halt."</em>
</p><p>The universe was conspiring against Anna. There was no other explanation for her terrible luck. Considering Bell and Groof's traffic was jammed, there was no possible way to reach her destination in time.</p><p>
  <em>And the ones to blame are the goddamn superheroes.</em>
</p><p>Why not let the police handle those matters? Anna couldn't fathom how people entrusted their lives to those unknown freaks. Their powers were always chaotic, recklessly causing senseless destruction everywhere. They were nothing but kids that were born lucky. </p><p>"<em>The fire department and the local police are working hard on the crash site at this terrible moment. The traffic should come back to normality in a couple of hours."</em></p><p>Anna couldn't let herself spiral down in those foolish thoughts. The heroes remain the ones to blame in her cynical mind, but she had to figure out her current situation. She was going to lose her interview if she stayed idle, and under no circumstance, she was coming back to work with Yelena.</p><p>
  <em>Losing is not an option!</em>
</p><p>Anna stepped out, locked her car, and started to run desperately.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?</em>
</p><p>Abandon the car and sprint to the destination. It seemed like a brilliant idea at first, at least for about five minutes. To start, Anna was wearing a pencil skirt along with high heels, definitely not the best attire for a run. Second, her physique was shameful, and all that ice cream and chocolate were now showing their side-effects. Already sweating like a potbellied pig, Anna took her stilettos off and decided to go barefoot.</p><p>Another awful idea.</p><p>During one of her strides, her lovely foot smashed a gum that was resting on the filthy ground. Losing balance, Anna tottered until she tumbled down into a pool of sewer water. She grimaced in disgust, but not even nasty gutter water was stopping her now. </p><p>The redhead ran through Arendelle's dirty streets like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>She didn't even care about her proper appearance. Nor did she care about the curious eyes that stared wonderingly along the way. These concerns were at the bottom of her list now. Arriving on time was all that mattered, and she allowed her brain to shut down for the moment. </p><p>At long last, she reached the clinic.</p><p>Anna felt hot, too hot, and she felt sweat matting her hair. The wetness ran all the way to her back, plastering her shirt to her torso. Her mouth felt dry, and her lips were chapped. Her skirt was soaked in filthy water, and there was still a piece of gum between her toes.</p><p>
  <em>It's ok, no biggie. Everything will be fine.</em>
</p><p>That's what she believed before looking at her watch. She was arriving thirty minutes late, even after all that running. Either way, she decided to go ahead and enter the elevator, thanking the god's nobody saw her coming. It was hard to contain the growing anxiety, but those last few seconds were precious to adjust her hair and clothes. The medical clinic was a few steps away, and Anna stood in front of a white ornate door.</p><p>She hoped she was at least presentable.</p><p>After a gentle knock, the redhead was greeted by Doctor Kleiner, the actual owner of the place. His eyes attentively examined her from head to toe, and she caught a slight glimpse of a twitch at the corner of his lips. Suddenly, Anna paled in the realization of what she had done; leaving her car behind, running carelessly around town, screwing all her clothes. Not only her job position was at stake, but her reputation as a whole.</p><p>"Good afternoon Mr. Kleiner. I'm Anna Jensen. I believe we have an interview scheduled regarding the secretary position." Anna talked as if everything was completely normal.</p><p>"Oh, yes, sure. Please, come in." Kleiner made a gesture for Anna to sit in a chair. They were in the clinic's waiting room.</p><p>"Just a moment, please." The doctor went to fetch some papers in a small cabinet near a stand.</p><p>The office was modest, but Anna welcomed simplicity. From the looks of it, Kleiner was working alone, managing the patient's schedules while also working as a doctor. Anna knew the interview was a long shot, but this could be her chance.</p><p>Kleiner came back and sat right next to her. "Anna Jensen," He said while adjusting his tie. Kleiner scrutinized her face, and at long last, he let the scowl slip.</p><p>"Dear, our interview was supposed to be thirty minutes ago. I'm unsure about what happened before... but your presentation is unacceptable." He said pithily.</p><p>Anna was going to reply but clamped her mouth shut. Kleiner had raised his hand.</p><p>"I could willingly let the delay pass. But you have to be more careful about how you present yourself to me. Everybody is struggling financially right now, and I can't afford a hiring mistake, ok? I will let you know if we have more opportunities."</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Anna was shooed away from the clinic. No time to explain herself, no time for a persuasive counter-argument, complete utter denial. She felt broken, defeated. The more hope she placed on such opportunities, the harder it was to accept the failure. It was a mistake she committed frequently; to fill herself in optimism instead of looking at things realistically. Her plan was doomed from the start, and the fault was hers, not the superheroes. </p><p>She was trying her hardest to hold the urge to cry when her phone rang, and she hoped it was news she could handle. Of course, her lovely forgotten car got towed. To retrieve it from the impound lot, she had to gather several documents and pay various charges. Why did she even consider receiving good news from that call? It was money she didn't possess, and her wallet was left in the car, meaning she had to make her return on foot.</p><p>Just a normal day in the life of Anna.</p><hr/><p>After hours of distress, Anna decided to rest on a bench in the Northuldra park. The sunset was near, indicating the finale of a surprisingly radiant day. Despite that, not even the brightest twilights could cheer Anna right now; her afternoon was an absolute disaster. Thankfully, Olaf came to the rescue and paid the towing charge, so at least she would get her car back. Failing an interview was disappointing, but it wasn't supposed to be the end of the world. She had experienced similar hardships before, but today struck differently. Anna was emotionally drained, tired to lose, desperate for a success that never came.</p><p>Could it have been different if her parents were around?</p><p>Anna sighed, feeling so deflated that she slumped on the bench, placing her hands over her face. If she died today, would anyone care besides Olaf? What were her contributions to society until now? Her achievements? She was about to cry when she felt a presence; someone was likely standing next to her.</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>Anna didn't dare to look, pretending to be deaf for a moment. She hoped the person was talking to someone else, and she decided to feign obliviousness. It was embarrassing to be crying in the middle of the park with soiled clothing and disheveled hair. </p><p>"May I sit next to you?"</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>In honesty, Anna wanted to be left alone. But the voice was rather beautiful, sultry even. She murmured positively and sensed the weight of another sitting next to her on the bench. Curiosity took over, and she reluctantly opened her eyes for a side-glance.</p><p>Judging by its figure, sitting next to her was a woman. She was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt and white sports leggings, usual jogging attire. Her face was concealed by a hood, but looking sideways, Anna could see the palest blonde hair she had ever seen. Even sitting down, it was visible how much of a bigger built the girl had, slender, tall, but never losing touch of femininity. She shifted in her seat, crossing shapely legs that Anna would fantasize about in her dreams. How ridiculous it was that her sorrow would vanish at the sight of thick thighs.</p><p>Straightening her posture, Anna wiped her tears away. Perhaps someone did care about her; maybe it was only a matter of time until she found a new friend. Trying to smile, Anna felt a shiver wrack through her body.</p><p>The air got so cold all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Idina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna underestimated the awkward atmosphere that settled due to the woman's presence. She welcomed the company; she could even say she needed it. But neither of them took the initiative to start a conversation, and before it got too uncomfortable, Anna cleared her parched throat and blurted:</p>
<p>"Hmm... I thought this was a good spot to relax."</p>
<p>"You don't seem relaxed." The voice was low, detached, but had an attractive melodious resonance to it.</p>
<p>"I'm fine!" Anna shook her head, took a deep breath, composed herself. "No need to worry. I was just sitting here and... reflecting... on life."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course I'm not ok. I'm crying in the middle of a park, alone, with fucked up clothes and hair.</em>
</p>
<p>Anyone that could read basic social cues would realize she was not feeling well. Either way, Anna decided to give the woman a chance. She seemed to have good intentions, and the redhead needed to share her thoughts with any human being, even if socially inept.</p>
<p>"I had a bad day. Got late for a job interview, and obviously, they rejected me. And then, because of my stupid running, my car got towed. What was I thinking, right? My friend had to pay all the charges for me because I don't have any money. Actually, I do have money, but not that much, you know? And it wasn't my fault! That's what makes me so mad! And the doctor didn't even want to hear my story! Sometimes, I think the universe is conspiring against me!"  </p>
<p>Anna realized she rambled four hundred words in three seconds. The woman, surprisingly, displayed no reaction, no sharp inhale, no uncomfortable shoulder roll. She just stilled there, and Anna couldn't even see her face.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you with my ramblings." Anna sighed wistfully. </p>
<p>She was about to leave when she heard a reply.</p>
<p>"I usually come here when something is bothering my mind. I agree with you; it's a nice spot to relax."</p>
<p>Anna stiffened, taking a moment to acknowledge the retort. With a genuine smile, she slumped back on the bench.</p>
<p>"Yeah, beautiful isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Very." The hooded woman stared thoughtfully at the sunset. "I didn't understand much, but... you lost a job opportunity, and your car got towed. That's why you're crying?"</p>
<p>It was, but it also wasn't. Deep down, Anna knew these problems were a facade to her more intimate issues. It was a sensitive conversation to be had with a stranger, but Anna had nothing to lose.</p>
<p>"You see, the thing is — What's your name? I can't tell my life story to a stranger. It's bugging me out."</p>
<p>"I'm I-Idina." The woman stuttered.</p>
<p>"Idina, cool name. Anyway, I'm just... tired. Very tired. For most of my life, I've been doing everything alone. And now that I'm at my lowest... it's getting hard. What happened today shouldn't have bothered me that much. But I keep failing and failing all the time..."</p>
<p>Anna glanced at the woman to see any reactions, but her hood still hid her face. It was nerve-wracking to have a conversation like this; it was almost as if she didn't want to be seen.</p>
<p>"I feel like I could do more." Anna continued. "I'm not dumb. I struggle like everybody else, but I'm hardworking. I just wish my life had a bigger purpose. I feel like... I haven't achieved anything yet, you know? I just wish more people cared..."</p>
<p>Only then Anna noticed she had held her breath during the whole speech. It felt good to exhale all those feelings out, even if it was emotionally draining to do so. She had no idea why she decided to spill the beans to a stranger, though.</p>
<p>"You live alone? What about your friends?" Idina asked, shifting in her seat.</p>
<p>"I live alone." Anna wouldn't talk about her parents. "I have a friend named Olaf. Most of my other friends left Arendelle when I was younger. Olaf is great but... he's kinda... hmm... how can I put it? He's kinda retarded? That sounded a little bit mean. I'm Anna, by the way."</p>
<p>"I think I can relate to that, Anna."</p>
<p>"You also have a retarded friend?"</p>
<p>"No!" Idina stifled a laugh. "I also question my life's purpose sometimes."</p>
<p>"Oh! Right, of course. I don’t even know why I said that. Ha!"</p>
<p>Idina still seemed to be fighting back giggles, but managed to say, "My job is complicated, and today I made a big mistake. In my line of work, if these mistakes happen, people normally get hurt."</p>
<p>"Woah. Well, I'm unemployed so... I really don't know how that is."</p>
<p>"I was so upset about my blunder that I even left my workmate to clean up the mess. I... I shouldn't have done that. It was unprofessional."</p>
<p>Anna had no idea what to say next.</p>
<p>"That sucks."</p>
<p>That was all her brain managed to come up with.</p>
<p>"And just like you said, people don't seem to care. I can tell they know how I'm feeling, but they chose to turn a blind eye. Sometimes, I wish I could do something else and get rid of this burden that I have."</p>
<p>For the first time since they were next to each other, Idina peeped cautiously at Anna. It was quick, but the redhead caught a glimpse of stunning blue eyes, almost glowing beneath the hood. She still couldn't discern facial features very well, but that stare was surprisingly alluring.</p>
<p>"Why don't you quit?" Anna sincerely asked.</p>
<p>"It's not that simple."</p>
<p>"Sometimes, we believe it's not. But it just is! Just quit."</p>
<p>Idina paused for a moment. At length, she decided to move the focus of the conversation.</p>
<p>"Your job interview... for what position did you apply to?"</p>
<p>"Oh! It was a secretary position. In a medical clinic. I was hoping I'd get it since I've done it before." Anna was playing with strands of her hair. "I've tried lots of things. I wanted to experiment with different options until I start college."</p>
<p>"And you like being a secretary?"</p>
<p>"Actually, I don't. It's just something I was doing to be able to pay the bills. I really wanted to go to art school. But that probably won't pay the bills either. So, I tried lots of jobs to figure myself out. I worked at the private Weselton offices for some time."</p>
<p>Anna grimaced when recalling past events of her life.</p>
<p>"Weselton fired me because of the economic crisis at the time. And now, the superheroes screwed me over. Doctor Kleiner seemed to be a little creepy, though."</p>
<p>"W-What? Superheroes? W-What about them?" Idina stammered, suddenly feeling agitated.</p>
<p>"Yeah, those weirdos. It turns out the ice queen and the wind boy blew up some cars near Bell street. They were in a car chase or something. The traffic jam lasted for hours, and my car got stuck. I tried going on foot, but as you can probably guess, I failed."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm certain I di — the Snow Queen didn't mean to intentionally harm you in any way."</p>
<p>"I know, I know. Sometimes... I get angry with them. I don't know how to put it."</p>
<p>Anna sighed, and for a moment, there was a deep, deep sadness in her eyes. </p>
<p>"It's just... everybody worships them. They get all the attention, all the praise on TV. Kids of our generation consider them icons already. All those toys, merchandise... but in reality, they just end up destroying half of the city every time they go to action. And they're untouchable... like they're above the law!"</p>
<p>"There are plenty of people that dislike superheroes, Anna. Those concerns you have... I think a majority of the people agree with you. But I believe most of the heroes want to do good. Not for fame or popularity. I— "</p>
<p>"I get what you mean, Idina. I think I'm just really jealous, that's probably it. Jealous that maybe I will never make a difference like they do. And that makes me mad. It's pathetic, I know."</p>
<p>"Everybody makes mistakes, Anna, even superheroes."</p>
<p>Anna let herself smile just a little.</p>
<p>"And you are not pathetic," Idina added.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Anna chuckled. "I'm glad I met you Idina. I kinda needed a reality check. It's rare to find a person that could listen to my ramblings for a few minutes. Not all heroes wear capes, right?" Anna gently nudged Idina with her elbow. </p>
<p>Anna wished the girl would just lift her hood. There was a peculiar curiosity building within her, craving to see those brilliant eyes again.</p>
<p>"I think I can help you, Anna. With your job situation." Idina blurted.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The private company I work for is conveniently looking for a new secretary. The previous one was... asked to leave the company, in the most favorable terms, of course."</p>
<p>Anna's mind clicked. Could this conversation be going in the direction she thought it was? Was she receiving another chance?</p>
<p>"This leaves the position open. And I thought you could apply." Idina offered. "I have some influence there, so I think this could favor your odds."</p>
<p>"You would do this for me?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>It's been a long time since Anna felt that joyful tug in her heart. She flashed the widest grin she could, fighting back the tears now soaking her eyes. She almost hugged Idina, out of sheer joy and instinct, but stopped when the woman's phone blipped. Her mysterious savior checked the messages for a moment, and Anna realized that their chat would probably end soon. </p>
<p>"Hmpf, I think I'm gonna have to go, Anna." Idina lamented.</p>
<p>But not before satisfying Anna's curiosity. At last, the woman finally stood up from the bench and took her hood off. Anna's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped.</p>
<p><em>Woah</em>.</p>
<p>Idina was one of the prettiest women Anna had ever seen. Her platinum blonde hair was unique, tied in a voluminous ponytail that shone in the sunset lights. Facial features that appeared sculpted, carrying an ethereal porcelain complexion, with skin so pale to the point of looking unreal. Her eyes were ice-blue, and her body was in perfect shape.</p>
<p>If they told Anna that Idina was a goddess, she would believe it.</p>
<p>The gorgeous blonde gazed at Anna with a genuine smile, yet her eyes showed pity. The redhead was too shocked to notice, but the feeling was there. </p>
<p>"B-But... ugh... but what company is it? Do you need my contact information? My full name is Anna Jensen. I could write my email down to you or my phone number!" Anna said, growing flustered.</p>
<p>"Anna Jensen is all I need. I have my ways." Idina smirked. "I work at Ahtohallan Corp."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Anna's face instantly paled, so badly she bore a passing resemblance to Idina. </p>
<p>How ironic the situation is. Seconds before, Anna had criticized superheroes brazenly, and now was being considered to work for them.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about what I said earlier! Really!" Anna said.</p>
<p>She could at least try to remedy the situation...</p>
<p>"It's just... uhm... I'm not sure what I was thinking. Superheroes are —"</p>
<p>"It's ok." Idina exhaled a shaky laugh. "I don't mind your honesty."</p>
<p>"If you haven't noticed, I speak what's on my mind most of the time. Even it's not really appropriate." Anna chuckled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Imagine if you were a supe, how awkward would that be?"</p>
<p>Idina went mute, so stiff she was practically a statue. Anna was about to intervene when the blonde regained her senses.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I have to go."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure..." Anna said. "I will be waiting for anything related to the interview!" </p>
<p>"It was nice meeting you, Anna Jensen. I will see you around surely." Idina almost went for a handshake but stopped midway. Trying to avoid more embarrassments, she turned around to leave.</p>
<p>"Wait! Idina! Have we... have we met before? I somehow feel like I know you" Anna asked, almost pleadingly.</p>
<p>The blonde stopped, glancing sideways at Anna with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Maybe. I get that a lot."</p>
<p>The blonde walked away, gradually disappearing on the horizon. Anna decided to stay at the bench, gawking at Idina's body getting farther and farther off, her form bathed in the sunset lights. The redhead never imagined she would meet someone so peculiar, a person that would support her not only emotionally but professionally as well. Is it possible the world was repaying her for the continuous horrible luck she had? Nevertheless, her definition of good-fortune was updated today, currently being the fellow lucky enough to court Idina. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh man, I wish I had given my number to her. Jeez, look at those legs. Goddamnit.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Arriving at her apartment, Elsa went straight to the bathroom for a hot shower. The walk in the Northuldra park ended on an unexpected note, and a bath would be good to clear her thoughts. Part of her questioned the decision of not telling Anna about her true nature; she was a superhero, a pretty strong one to be honest. She couldn't bring herself to confess after learning about Anna's fate. She was indirectly responsible for her misfortune, for her failed interview and her distress. Would Anna be fearful of her? Or angry? Would she express her unbiased opinions about superheroes if she knew who Elsa was? Probably not.</p>
<p>After cleansing, Elsa quickly toweled herself and strolled to the living room. Her luxurious apartment was gigantic, perhaps too large for a sole person, possessing the best furniture money could buy. Conjuring an ice robe to cover her nude form, she sat wearily on the couch. She knew the local news would be covering today's chase, and couldn't help but turn on the TV. As expected, the first image she saw was a picture, most likely taken by a civilian, of herself amidst the chaos.</p>
<p>The local news was describing, though not very accurately, what happened earlier in the day. Elsa had her back turned to the camera, steam emitting from her body while fire and ice surrounded her. The picture must have been taken right after the explosion, and luckily, there were no signs of the frozen girl.</p>
<p>Elsa frowned when several interviews started playing randomly, most of them given by survivors and witnesses of the event. Every single citizen was harshly criticizing the Wind Spirit and the Snow Queen. They took the blame for almost anything, ranging from taking too long to damaging cars, and nobody praised the fact that the criminals were busted. Only now, Elsa realized the number of people that were impaired due to her actions, and her mind promptly thought of Anna.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to be more careful. People are counting on me. Decent people, like Anna, are counting on me.</em>
</p>
<p>The Snow Queen turned the TV off and paced around the luxury flat. She needed to make more of an effort to care, to worry, and emphasize with the citizens. Only a select few were immune to harm like she was, only a few could fly, only a few had an infinite supply of money. Traveling back in time was a power she didn't possess, so there was no way to reverse the damage. But what if she could make things right for one person? Make sure just one innocent person had a happy ending after what happened?</p>
<p>That innocent person could be Anna.</p>
<p>She could do more than just arrange an interview. Beside her parents, Elsa was practically everyone's boss. At that thought, the blonde couldn't hold back her smirk.</p>
<p>She was going to surprise that redhead.</p><hr/>
<p>The following day, Anna received an official email from Ahtohollan. She expected an intricate interview process, but what she got was a surprisingly simple email, merely containing vague details about a meeting. Anna had no idea how Idina gathered her personal contact information, especially with only her name. If the talks with Olaf taught her anything, it was to never underestimate the reach of the Ahtohallan executives. </p>
<p><em>They always get what they want. </em>He said wisely.</p>
<p>Either way, Anna's emotional state was completely restored after her encounter with the mysterious blonde. The whole situation appeared to be unreal, a stroke of pure luck. For all that, she couldn't count on luck to help her get a job. She'd been given another chance to redeem herself and needed to seize the moment.</p>
<p>If she was going to be working at a superhero company, it was crucial to at least study and learn more about them. Therefore, Anna decided to spend the whole afternoon gathering material about the organization. It was no easy task, as Ahtohollan kept most of its business matters private, and the media only showcased what they desired to be made public. With no reliable source of valuable information, Anna decided to summon her trump card, a superhero nerd named Olaf. </p>
<p>A pizza night with Olaf a day before the interview could be enlightening.</p>
<p>When Anna called Olaf to tell him the most recent news, the boy was initially confused, then surprised, and ultimately taken in excitement. In the blink of an eye, he was at Anna's apartment door, carrying three large pizzas and tons of comic books.</p><hr/>
<p>"I told you, Olaf, I met her in the park. She probably felt pity and decided to give me a chance. Not that I'm complaining. Thank the gods she was there."</p>
<p>"What was her name again?" Olaf asked.</p>
<p>"Idina".</p>
<p>"Oh, that's funny. Just like that famous Broadway singer".</p>
<p>Anna and Olaf were comfortably settled on the living room couch. Two pizza boxes were already down, and only one remained. Anna was taking notes on her laptop while eating, doing her best to not grease her keyboard. Simultaneously, the TV was tuned in to the news channel, but the day was relatively uneventful, providing nothing to work with.</p>
<p>"So, it's Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, and Snow Spirit?" Anna repeated, once again, wrongly.</p>
<p>"NO! It's the Snow Queen!" Olaf's tone was a little bit too high.</p>
<p>"But they are all Spirits! Why Queen then?" Anna pouted.</p>
<p>"Have you seen her? She is a queen. If you'd watched her speech, you would have known."</p>
<p>"Also, isn't ice just a different form of water? Why is she considered the Fifth Spirit of nature if she controls the same element as the Water Spirit?"</p>
<p>"It's not supposed to make sense, Anna! Just go along with it."</p>
<p>Anna paused to slam a big bottle of coke, stifling a large burp.</p>
<p>"So, do these guys really have that much stuff to do?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, they sure do! It's not just about going out on the streets to fight crime. They have press interviews, meetings with the mayor, visits in children's hospitals, talk shows, modeling for toys and fashion products, and— "</p>
<p>"Ok, I get it, Olaf. And I'm supposed to be the one helping and controlling their schedules."</p>
<p>"Yep. Actually, they'll host a press conference for the new documentary about the foundation of the Ahtohollan Corp. tomorrow! You might even see the Five Spirits in person! If you were hired, you'd likely see them very frequently you know? But until that happens, could you get an autograph of the Snow Queen for me? That would be neat."</p>
<p>"I promise I will try, Olaf. I need to meet her first, right? Tomorrow is gonna be insane."</p>
<p>Anna sighed, rubbing her temple with her thumb. She could feel the anxiety building up, the fear of failure crawling under her skin. Her mind slowly drifted back to Idina, somehow soothing her nerves. She hoped she would meet the girl again one day. Their encounter was so brief, yet so memorable, and it left Anna craving for more. To have another chance, she would need to overcome that interview.</p>
<p>A large burp interrupted her thoughts.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that." Olaf giggled hysterically. "Who'd've thought? Anna Jensen is looking forward to working at Ahtohollan. Looks like I succeeded in proving to you that superheroes are awesome!"</p>
<p>"They're so awesome that they made me lose a job! Giving me a chance is the least they could do." Anna smirked.</p>
<p>"I still find it kinda weird that a random woman thought it was a clever idea to offer a job interview to an absolute stranger!" Olaf questioned. "She doesn't even know your skills! You must have made a good impression."</p>
<p>Idina likely made a more striking impression of herself than Anna did. The redhead was focused on that interview, but the idea of seeing that pair of azure eyes, that flawless creamy skin, and those ample hips were far more interesting than a work meeting.</p>
<p>Idina couldn't be any more perfect than that, could she? After all, she is just an ordinary human like Anna, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna had never woken up as early in her life as she did today. She couldn't risk any unforeseen accidents happening, not when the interview was this close. Leaping off the bed, she went straight to the bathroom for her usual morning ritual: Shower. Groom. Brush teeth. No disaster happened in any of those, so she was already winning. The redhead opted for a traditional<em> 'I'm a serious professional' </em>look just for safety. She styled her hair in a regal bun, as it would match with the new white blouse and pencil skirt she bought. The attire was purchased exclusively for today's occasion, one might add, and with her last remnants of money.</p><p>Anna hoped it would be worth it.</p><p>Unfortunately, the failure count went up during breakfast. Anna was too distracted watching a Water Spirit commercial about hair gel, leaving a couple of unlucky slices of bread to burn in the toaster. With the toasts demise, she had to resort to a bowl of cereal, Fire Spirit cereal, to be more precise. With her stomach full and apartment in order, the redhead decided to use a cab instead of driving herself. A gut feeling made her consider leaving the driving to another person, maybe a trace of the recent trauma. </p><p>Luckily, the taxi arrived on time, and she never thought she would say <em>Ahtohallan </em>as her destination. It was hard to relax, considering everything that was at stake today, and her stomach was knotting with anticipation. Glancing through the car window, even at a considerable distance, the Ahtohallan tower could be seen. It was a majestic building. Designed by the best engineers of the world, using cutting edge technology while also being eco-friendly. Anna swallowed, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.</p><p>She was ready for that interview.</p><hr/><p>The Five Spirits had assembled in the conference room. It was an ample meeting space, with a mix of royal-like furniture and advanced technology. An entire wall of monitors covered the left side of the chamber, contrasting with the exquisite architecture. All members of the Five Spirits lineup had an exclusive self-portrait on the decorated walls. Ornate moldings, gilded columns, lush carpeting, the more ostentatious the best.</p><p>The Snow Queen couldn't care less.</p><p>Elsa was sitting comfortably in the middle seat of a massive u-shaped table, along with her hero co-workers by her opposing sides. She kept staring thoughtfully at her commissioned painting, wondering how much that had cost. Her stupor was broken by the double doors creaking, a hasty Fire Spirit rushing up to his seat.</p><p>"You're late, Bruni," Elsa said, her voice the blandest monotone.</p><p>"Sorry, Snow Queen, I had a setback." </p><p>"I thought we agreed to address ourselves with the hero alias?" The Wind Spirit interrupted, slurping a coke can straw.</p><p>"What's the excuse this time? Were you saving a cat from a tree?" Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow at Bruni and then redirected her gaze to Gale. "In <em>this </em>room, you can call me the way you want. I don't care."</p><p>Nobody dared to retort. Elsa was still moody, and the heroes knew best to not push her. The Nokk couldn't hold a muffled chuckle, though.</p><p>"I know this afternoon we'll have to attend the press junket. Even so, I already have assignments for everyone for tomorrow." Elsa said.</p><p>The monitors shimmered, and several images appeared with a massive quantity of information. Logistic maps, investigative documents, countless photographs, every piece of data needed for the missions. The Five Spirits discussed the tasks at length, and after a few hours, the Snow Queen decided to appoint the best fit for each assignment.</p><p>"The Navy Seals are conducting an operation to seize a smuggling ship near the Southern Isles. Water and Wind Spirit, I leave this over to you."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>The Nokk and Gale reacted, respectively.</p><p>"Local Police and Special Forces are also doing a clean-up near the Northern district. They want to break into some recently discovered drug houses. Claude Frollo gang, as far as I know. Earth and Fire spirit, I leave this over to you."</p><p>"Gonna leave all the work to me again, old man?" Bruni scoffed.</p><p>"Old man? Watch your tongue, boy." The Earth Spirit spat, rising from his seat. "Are we dismissed, Snow Queen?"</p><p>"Yes. More details tomorrow. I really hope everyone survives the press junket today." Elsa sighed wearily.</p><p>"I'm more worried about not burning any of those reporters. Those little fuckers..." Bruni muttered, and Elsa could almost agree with him.</p><p>Everyone except the Snow Queen stood, leaving without further ado. As soon as they left, Agnarr came into the room. He strolled calmly towards her way, with an unmistakable air of grace.</p><p>"Good morning," Agnarr said bluntly.</p><p>"Good morning," Elsa said back. She knew he was probably upset because of the chase fiasco.</p><p>"I heard about the incident. What happened?" He sounded concerned.</p><p>"There were three casualties, two innocents and one criminal. It was my fault. They died because of my carelessness."</p><p>Agnarr seemed puzzled with her answer. Only then Elsa realized she misunderstood his question; the intention was to discuss the criminals that escaped and not the victims.</p><p>"Yes, of course. I've heard about the aftermath as well. Though I'm more intrigued that only three vehicles of the four were detained. The Wind Spirit didn't provide much valuable information on that. Did you see anything that day?" </p><p>"I lost sight of the last car in the middle of the chase. I'm unsure if they used any tricks or unusual routes. But it was as if the car had vanished instantly."</p><p>Agnarr considered her answer for a while, pacing slowly throughout the room.</p><p>"Those robbers stole a considerable amount of money from the Arendelle City Bank. The executives were a little upset to find the money soaked in gasoline and ash, but we were able to recover most of it. However, it seems the leader of the gang was in that car."</p><p>"How convenient," Elsa murmured.</p><p>"Definitely. I asked Gerda to provide you a list of heroes ranging from class C to A. I want you to create small squads. Preferably pairing weaker C-class heroes with more capable ones, like B or above. The first squad could investigate those missing criminals that escaped." </p><p>"Would you entrust a matter like this to low-class heroes?" Elsa questioned.</p><p>"S-class heroes like yourself have bigger matters to attend. Also, we need to start building a hierarchy of power. Using only the class system is insufficient. And I would rather consider heroes working together in squads than going out all by themselves."</p><p>"Can I name Bruni as the leader of those squads? He's been getting on my nerves lately." Elsa chuckled, prompting Agnarr to smile as well.</p><p>Suddenly, Agnarr eyes widened as if he remembered something significant.</p><p>"I almost forgot to ask you! I heard we'll be getting Sofia's replacement today? People told me you were involved." Agnarr said it with a lite touch of skepticism.</p><p>"Oh, yes. The new secretary will be arriving today." Elsa burst into laughter but was quick to compose herself. "Or at least I hope so."</p><hr/><p>Anna arrived safe and sound, earlier than expected. Amazement at Ahtohallan would be an understatement, especially in person. The building was everything Anna had heard about on TV and more. Completely stunning. She craned her neck to look upwards, and it was still hard to see the top of the magnificent construction. Walking in, she was surprised to see the entrance being guarded by armed officers, considering the place housed superhumans. At her sight, the guards merely nodded.</p><p>
  <em>They probably don't have much work to do, anyway.</em>
</p><p>The extravagance show was still far from over. The front lobby was enchanting, possessing polished granite floors, mirrored walls, and light-reflecting cream-white tile. At its center lay a small decorative fountain, with a glittering chandelier hanging right above it. Each of its crystals carved with symbols of the four elements of nature, a homage to the Five Spirits.</p><p>It took a while for Anna to notice the receptionist's desk amidst the spectacle. The clerk was an older woman, slightly chubby, with certainly too much makeup. Judging by her dull stare, she was observing Anna up until this point.</p><p>"Good morning. I'm Anna Jensen." Anna said, still flabbergasted. "I'm here for a job interview. I believe my friend Idina formalized the necessary arrangements."</p><p>"For what position?" The woman raised a dubious eyebrow. She bore a badge that identified her as Gerda.</p><p>"A secretary position. I didn't receive many specific details about it, unfortunately." The redhead smiled nervously. "But I'm positive the interview was scheduled for today."</p><p>Gerda hummed positively, typing into her computer faster than Anna presumed she could. At length, she exhaled a deep breath, feeling relieved.</p><p>"Of course, Anna Jensen," Gerda motioned for her to follow. "Right on time."</p><p>Anna nodded and complied. Gerda escorted her through a maze of halls like she was on auto-pilot, twisting and turning until they reached a pair of sliding doors. They required badge access to enter, and Anna could hear muffled noise through the walls.</p><p>"You'll get your own card soon. For now, you can utilize my spare one to access restricted areas. Your referral by the Snow Queen came at the very last minute, and everything is pretty agitated because the press conference is about to begin." Gerda said while handling Anna her spare badge.</p><p>
  <em>What? Snow Queen referral? What the hell does she mean by that?</em>
</p><p>"I know this is your first day, and your hiring could be considered unorthodox, but I'll still need you to assist me with the press junket interviews."</p><p>
  <em>Wait… what? HIRING?</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Gerda. I'm afraid I don't understand. I was told that an interview would happen— "</p><p>Anna didn't have time to argue, as a wave of noise pounded her ears. The sliding doors opened to a press conference room, and it was chaos. The place bustled with activity, restless energy that she hadn't seen before. Ahtohallan employees ran desperately and yelled frantically along the corridors, racing against the clock to finish the preparations in time. There were likely hundreds of people in the room, making that spacious area look confined.</p><p>Gerda seemed to be giving more specific guidance to Anna, but all those instructions were falling on deaf ears. The redhead was simply filtering all the information she received directly to her brain recycle bin. Right now, her intellect was busy trying to figure out what was indeed happening. The older lady talked as if she was already hired. Was this part of the interview process? A test, perhaps? Attentively examining the room, she could see various small stands, each with a proper film crew preparing equipment for the upcoming interviews. </p><p>
  <em>The invited press hasn't arrived yet...</em>
</p><p>The walls were decorated with promotional posters of the Five Spirits, all very colorful, picturesque even. Each Spirit had their own individual stand, thematically adorned with their exclusive material. Anna instantly recognized Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth Spirit. However, the beauty of their stations diminished when compared to another, one designed with shades of blue and white, immediately resembling snow. It was impossible to miss a wall-sized image of the honored hero, a woman, one strangely familiar...</p><p>Anna's jaw dropped, and her brows rocketed towards the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be... it's... it's HER!</em>
</p><p>Right in front of Anna was a twenty-foot tall picture of the woman so-called Idina. There was no mistaking those ice-blue eyes, that platinum blonde hair, and that pale skin. Anna gawked at the giant face now staring her down, clad with a white uniform and a glorious cape.</p><p>Idina is the Snow Queen.</p><p>Anna's brain almost turned to mush. What could this mean for her? Was that considerate woman at the Northuldra park a superhero? Gerda implied Anna was already hired, and this should be her first day. Could this have been orchestrated by Idina? Her head was about to implode when she realized Gerda was talking eagerly for quite some time now, visibly annoyed by Anna's obliviousness.</p><p>"W-Who's that?" Anna stammered, pointing at the poster. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Gerda's eyes lined up with the picture. "The Snow Queen? I don't understand."</p><p>That was it. Anna was either screwed or blessed.</p><p>"Look, Jensen, we don't have much time." Gerda hissed. "Maybe I should take you to your office, so you can—"</p><p>But Gerda stopped speaking midsentence, clenching her jaw shut. The entire room went silent, the noise gradually becoming cautious whispers, and everyone's eyes gazed at Anna. She could sense a presence looming over her, an imperious figure. She thought everyone appeared to be looking keenly at her, but they were, in fact, staring at someone behind her back.</p><p>"Hi, Anna."</p><p>She recognized that sultry voice.</p><p>Anna whirled around and winced at the sight. There she was, in all her glory; the legendary Snow Queen was right in front of her. As expected, the identical Idina features were there: azure eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, delicate nose. But now, Anna could witness her clearly, unfiltered in her superhero persona, and realized how much more there was. The first striking difference was how much higher the Snow Queen stood comparing to her, more than a head taller than Anna, plus the high heel boots. Her superhero suit exaggeratedly clung to her curves, highlighting her breasts and hips, but also her physique. Even through the fabric, she could see the defined muscles, the toned stomach, suggesting more than natural human strength. </p><p>The sexy apparition took tentative steps towards Anna, causing the girl to recoil. She immediately regretted it, but the idea of her being next to one of the strongest beings in the world was frightening, and the height difference was intimidating. Idina was harmless, kind, and simple, but the Snow Queen oozed charm, poise, and power.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Snow Queen. It's always a pleasure to be in your presence." Gerda tried to break the awkwardness but failed miserably.</p><p>The Snow Queen, however, barely regarded her. She studied Anna with a gentle smile, but her eyes still showed pity, and this time, the redhead noticed it. </p><p>"H-Hey... I-Idina? S-Snow Queen… right... uhm... verynicetomeetyoutoo." Anna blurted. </p><p>The Snow Queen fought back her giggles, trying desperately to keep a straight face. "Gerda, could you guide us to a more private space so I can talk with Anna?"</p><p>"Of course, follow me, please."</p><p>Gerda conducted both girls away from the press junket, but not too far. Anna lagged behind them, attentively observing the Snow Queen's cape flowing freely in the air. They settled at a tiny table, in what seemed to be a 'coffee break' space. Gerda didn't join them and left the girls be.</p><p>Elsa felt like she shouldn't let the silence stretch too much, mainly because Anna was visibly uncomfortable. </p><p>"So... I guess you're a little surprised." Elsa almost whispered.</p><p>"A little? Oh, hell yeah, I'm surprised. Why didn't you tell me?" Anna eagerly questioned, now finally having the courage to retort. "And what the hell is going on?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I thought revealing my true identity could... maybe intimidate you. Especially since I was responsible for your failed interview."</p><p>"Wait, what? Failed interview?" But this time, Anna's wits didn't desert her, and she managed to connect the dots. "Oh... OH."</p><p>"I caused the explosion, leading to the traffic jam," Elsa admitted, now ducking her head uncomfortably.</p><p>"So, what you told me in the Northuldra park, that mistake you mentioned, you were referring to this?" Anna said. <em>And hell yeah, I'm intimidated by you... in a good way, though.</em></p><p>"Well, a lot of things happened that day, and one of them resulted in you being late."</p><p>Anna found it extremely weird (but so cute) how basically a goddess was taking a defensive stance in the conversation.</p><p>"Don't you think you're stretching things a little bit? There was no way you could have known. I mean, I was angry… but not at you! Definitely not at you! I was... huh... angry with the explosion!" Anna cringed at her own answer.</p><p>"I know. Either way, I feel somewhat responsible for what happened. I thought providing you this opportunity would be the least I could do for you." Elsa said.</p><p>"So, it's true. There is no interview? Anna gaped.</p><p>"There is no interview."</p><p>"You hired me?"</p><p>"Yes. Well, I referred you. And my referral is quite persuasive."</p><p>Surprisingly, Anna deflated after the Snow Queen's comments. Having a job given to her like this should have been a reason to celebrate, but not for Anna. She wanted to fight for it. It wasn't fair to the others that applied for that same position. Maybe her values and honesty that day in the park didn't impress Idina after all, just her dire situation as a whole.</p><p>"Idina, you know I can't accept this." She chuckled sadly. "You just felt terrible and tried to do something about it. That's what you do, right? Saving people, superhero stuff, right? Well, you shouldn't worry about me" Anna wasn't angry, just bitterly disappointed.</p><p>"What? You don't want it?" Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"No. It's not fair with the others."</p><p>"What happened to you in the clinic wasn't fair either."</p><p>"I... I don't know, Idina. Nobody ever did something like this to me."</p><p>"No, Anna, please. I know it's extremely foolish of me to offer something like this to an absolute stranger. But I wanted to do something good for you." The Snow Queen dipped her head down and shrugged. "I still feel responsible for what happened."</p><p>"You shouldn't feel responsible. Look, I was feeling <em>really </em>bad that day, but it's not a big deal. I'm fine now. Don't worry."</p><p>"Would you at least try? It's a big opportunity. Those that happen once in a lifetime."</p><p>Anna had no words. She was in the presence of possibly one of the most influential women in the world, not only in physical power but in economic wealth as well. Even for selfish reasons, the Snow Queen did seem to care about Anna, a complete unknown, a nobody. She went through the trouble of actually providing her a job. Anna had to consider her side of the deal as well; this could be a chance to improve her life. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe not all superheroes are assholes.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, Idina. Maybe you are right. I can't let this slip. Jeez, I hope I don't regret this." Anna grinned appreciatively. "... I will try my best. You can count on that. I don't want to stain your image either."</p><p>"That's great! Also, Anna, my name is not Idina." Elsa said with a tint of embarrassment. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"My true name is Elsa."</p><p>"Elsa," Anna repeated the name out loud, testing the sound of it. </p><p>
  <em>She trusts me to the point of revealing her real name to me. That's neat.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>I'm... huh... I won't disappoint, I promise. The work I did in Weselton was legit."</p><p>"Don't make me regret everything I just said and did," Elsa smirked and winked at Anna, causing the girl's mind to shut down momentarily.</p><p>"Soooo... you really are the Snow Queen? Like, <em>the</em> Snow Queen?"</p><p>"Yep. I'm not an impersonator, I promise."</p><p>"Do you really do all that shit we see on TV? All that ice and stuff?" Anna asked. "Ops! Sorry about cursing. Heh!"</p><p>"My feats are... highly exaggerated." Elsa shrugged. "And I don't mind the swearing."</p><p>"Are you bulletproof?"</p><p>"Yes... I suppose I'm bulletproof." </p><p>"What if they shoot your eye?"</p><p>The blonde fought to hold back the laughter. "Yeah... I could take a bullet to the eye."</p><p>"Damn, that's awesome." Anna just stood there with her jaw slightly ajar, mind racing with possibilities. "Can you create ice out of nowhere? What about storms?"</p><p>Elsa giggled at the redhead's rapid-fire questions. She raised her index finger, and blue sparks started to swirl around her fingertip, forming a tiny sphere that emitted a bluish glow. She pointed it at Anna, and the orb exploded into a harmless cold mist.</p><p>"Man, Olaf would freak out if he was here." Anna <em>almost </em>clapped.</p><p>"Is Olaf the retarded one?"</p><p>Anna was about to reply when another Ahtohallan employee interrupted the chat. He was bald, chubby, similar in age with Gerda, but carried himself with attitude and elegance.</p><p>"Elsa, the invited press has arrived." He briefly glanced at Anna before addressing the superhero again. "I'm afraid you must get back to the conference room as soon as possible."</p><p>"Well, looks like our time is up." Elsa stood, visibly unhappy with the recent news. "Kai, this is Anna Jensen. She is Sofia's replacement. I'd like for you to assist her today."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you," Anna greeted.</p><p>"Likewise. Shall we go?" Kai gestured for the girls to follow.</p><p>Kai addressed the Snow Queen by her real name, making Anna wonder who knew Elsa more personally. It seemed most Ahtohallan employees were familiar with their heroes' private life, contrary to the masses, who never knew their identity. Just like before, Anna lingered behind Kai and Elsa, and she couldn't take her eyes out of the glorious white cape fluttering in the air.</p><p>As soon as the group returned to the press junket, a swarm of aggressive reporters charged in their direction. Security tried to block them off, but the boisterous crowd was too massive, breaching the defense easily. Anna was consumed by the turmoil, swallowed by a swirl of journalists. She was not even the center of attention, and she already had migraine kindling in her skull. It was chaos.</p><p>Right in next to her, Elsa couldn't even move, the constant yelling and camera flashes punishing her enhanced senses. The blonde weaved through the mob with difficulty, bumping shoulder and elbows roughly. If she wasn't towering most people, Anna would have already lost her, as their distance kept growing apart and her distinguishable hair was the only focal point amidst the interviewers.</p><p>Is this constant harassment the ultimate price Elsa has to pay for her unique abilities? Why couldn't she be an ordinary person just like Anna? Truth be told, thousands of people would kill to possess a fraction of Elsa's powers, and the blonde would never relinquish her gifts. However, nobody deserved to live like this. Humans loved to meddle with what they couldn't comprehend, and a person like Elsa would never be left alone.</p><p>It didn't take long for the intrusive questions to start.</p><p>
  <em>"Snow Queen, what happened during the chase?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you impale that man with an icicle?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about the ones that got away?"</em>
</p><p>"Guys, the press junket hasn't started yet," Elsa stated between the confusion.</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think about the new toys that they're making of you? They're overpriced!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you ever considered posing for Playboy magazine?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is the maximum weight you can lift?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you single?"</em>
</p><p>"Please, no personal questions. These interviews are about the Five Spirits — " Elsa was interrupted again, and this time, someone shoved a microphone in her face.</p><p>
  <em>"What about the innocents that were killed in the Middle East?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Are the rumors of your sexuality true?"</em></p><p>"<em>Do you think you are ready to assume the company after Agnarr?"</em></p><p>"Please, everyone, calm down! There will be an appropriate time for questions related to the Five Spirits!". Kai also tried to help, but a man pushed him away like a ragdoll. </p><p>"<em>Do you have a special diet?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Why are the heroes' treatment different from that of the police officers?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about the accusations of your war crimes?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You should be in jail for manslaughter Snow Queen!"</em>
</p><p>Anna was shocked by how blunt and hostile the questions were. She couldn't even discern what was being said sometimes, as the shouting was off the charts.</p><p>Suddenly, the room temperature began to drop, fast, abnormally fast. People's breaths emitted a thin cloud of vapor, for the air grew frigid, to the point of being uncomfortable without winter clothing. For the first time on that day, Anna felt fear, and so did everybody else around her. She could feel the deadly energy radiating from Elsa, and when that pent up anger was set loose...</p><p>"SHUT UP, INSECTS!"</p><p>Elsa's shriek echoed, resounding throughout the walls and silencing everyone. The Snow Queen turned slowly, casting a sweeping gaze around the room. On cue, a clear path opened in front of her. Without uttering a word, the Snow Queen left, each stride frosting the ground with glowing ice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review! Let me know how I'm doing! (what you like, what you dislike!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anger Management</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa decided to unwind in her private office after the recent episode. Losing her temper in public could produce catastrophic consequences if not well handled, so the most rational choice was to leave. She sat wearily in a presidential chair, looking down with a slumped posture. Not even the ninetieth-floor view could brighten her mood. She didn't feel ashamed about what she did, nor satisfaction either, just anger.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least I gave Anna a job before screwing everything up.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Anna</em>. At the start, Elsa felt pity for the unfortunate girl, and her actions were driven to cope with her guilt. However, their second meeting sparked her interest in the redhead, and the girl was gradually growing on her. Something was charming about that awkward personality, maybe an unintentional charisma, that attracted Elsa in ways she couldn't understand yet.</p>
<p>It is possible the reason was in her straightforward simplicity. An ordinary girl with her concerns and social insecurities. Alone in this cruel world to confront its challenges. Struggling to get a job and looking forward to attending college. A life most people are experiencing. Could this be her appeal to Elsa? The girl had a life that she desired to experience, a life without powers or death, a mere simple existence.</p>
<p>For all that, could Elsa really do it if she had the chance? Live without her powers, wealth, and all the benefits she had? Be incredibly fragile and weak like everybody else? She always considered herself above such mundane concepts, not belonging to the same level as an ordinary citizen such as Anna.  </p>
<p>She would always be an outcast, a glitch in the earthly ways of living.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen flinched when she heard a gentle knock on the door. After a brief pause, Iduna came into the ornate room. It was a pleasant surprise to see her mother, for they hadn't seen each other since the promotion event.</p>
<p>"Hi, little snowflake." Iduna said with an affectionate grin.</p>
<p>"You still call me that after all those years," Elsa responded while conjuring a small snowflake within her palm. </p>
<p>Iduna knew her daughter. She could see her attempt to conceal the anger from the recent incident.</p>
<p>"I never get tired of it." Iduna answered. </p>
<p>"You're trying to mellow me, aren't you? Did Father or Kai send you here?"</p>
<p>"No. I just heard about what happened. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"You can probably guess. I'm tired of those fools."</p>
<p>"Elsa, your Father worked for months to prepare that conference. You understand how delicate this moment is to the company—"</p>
<p>"I'm aware of everything. As a matter of fact, I'm tired of hearing about it."</p>
<p>Iduna was taken aback by the pent-up bitterness in her daughter's voice. She neared the superhero calmly, opting to sit casually on the edge of the table. Elsa saw heartfelt sorrow in her mother's eyes, but she questioned why the feeling was there.</p>
<p>"I know this job can be demanding. Nothing but very few people in the world would know. If Arendelle's crime ratings decrease as expected, I'm certain your Father wouldn't bother if you ask to resign." Iduna said.</p>
<p>"Resign? Are you insane?" Elsa chuckled as if her mother had suggested something unthinkable.</p>
<p>But she did not. Iduna locked her stare, the seriousness of her gaze never faltering.</p>
<p>"You're serious." The blonde brows rocketed upwards.</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Father would be devastated. In fact, I probably should go back down there to clean up that mess before somebody tells him."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen stood and was about to leave when Iduna confessed.</p>
<p>"I miss you."</p>
<p>The comment surprised Elsa. She used to be quite intimate with her mother during infancy, but eventually, they became more distant. A part of her blamed the Snow Queen persona, as she gradually became more domineering and indifferent about humans. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Elsa frowned.</p>
<p>"The old days. We used to spend so much time together." Iduna glanced at the office windows, in a fascinated trance, as if the sky showed her the long past memories.</p>
<p>"Yes. I... I remember." Elsa pursed her lips into a tight smile.</p>
<p>"I'm going to talk with Agnarr. You have done so much already... I want you to be happy. You are not obliged to follow our footsteps if you don't want to." Iduna stood, pacing around the room with a determined look.</p>
<p>"Don't bother, mom. It's... it's just a phase."</p>
<p>"You could come over to dinner tonight. What do you think? We could talk about it... just like the old days." Iduna replied with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I... I will think about it." Elsa bit her lip, feeling a bit reluctant.</p>
<p>Mother and daughter remained silent for a couple of seconds, merely enjoying each other's company. Elsa's childhood was a delicate, somehow puzzling subject. The heroine couldn't recall it clearly; her memories were fragmented, hard to piece together, leaving only singular moments in her subconscious. She blamed her ever-growing powers for such unclarity in her recollections; trying to strain her thoughts always ended up in a migraine. Either way, if there was one constant presence in her past, it was Iduna's love. The most delightful memories she retained were with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder how Anna's childhood was like. She mentioned she lived alone...</em>
</p>
<p>"You shouldn't go back there. The other Spirits can fill your absence." Iduna said, snapping Elsa back to reality.</p>
<p>"You think so?" She was still skeptical.</p>
<p>"Yes... there will be repercussions. But I think Kai and Gerda can handle it."</p>
<p>Elsa considered the idea for a moment.</p>
<p>"I think you're right. If I hadn't left, I might have accidentally killed someone." The remark made Iduna smile uncomfortably, not being able to tell if Elsa was joking or not.</p>
<p>"I'll fly around a little bit. It always calms my nerves." The Snow Queen said, heading towards the window. "I'll come back soon to check on everybody."</p>
<p>Elsa thought of Anna. She wondered about how the girl was doing. Just like Gale, she left the girl all alone in the conference room, without any form of assistance. It was a shameful thing to do for someone so innocent, so pure like her. The Snow Queen feared to face her again after what she had done. Would Anna be afraid? She decided she would visit the redhead again later in the day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The press conference room went bananas after the Snow Queen's striking departure. Many reporters and executives were very upset, leaving Kai to handle the turmoil with the aid of his assistants. Nobody gave any specific instructions to Anna, so she simply waited there, observing the chaos unfold. The level of stress in the area was tremendous, and she could only imagine how badly the stock market would react when the headlines went public.</p>
<p><em>So... she left me here, huh? Well, I can certainly say this is becoming one hell of a first day.</em> </p>
<p>When things couldn't get any worse, Anna's back was gently poked by an elderly woman whom she recognized as Gerda.</p>
<p>"Anna Jensen, please follow me. Kai will handle the matters here. I will conduct you to your office."</p>
<p>Anna had no other option, so she just nodded and complied. Both women made a journey to the eightieth floor, embarking on an express elevator. Even if she was still mesmerized by the style of the Ahtohallan offices, goosebumps of anticipation settled over her skin, numbing any other emotion. She forgot she still had to actually work here, and Gerda noticed the shifting, fidgeting way the redhead was behaving during the elevator ride. The elder lady tried to calm Anna, explaining to her how the day would pan out, but that just made her more nervous. The Snow Queen's conspicuous absence would be managed by the other Spirits, leaving only office work for the redhead.</p>
<p>At last, Anna and Gerda reached their destination. It was a minor, modest office. Nonetheless, it was more sophisticated than anything Anna came ever close to working on. Medium-sized table, computer setup, luxurious couch, and even a private bathroom. The desk was lined up with a glass-wall, providing an extensive view of Arendelle, a consistent pattern in all workspaces it seemed.</p>
<p>Anna absorbed her elegant surroundings, and possibly, her future office if she didn't ruin everything. While pacing leisurely through the room, a booming noise startled her, apparently coming from outside. Looking at the windows, she realized the sound came from the Snow Queen, flying rapidly with her snow cloud. She might have even broken the sound barrier, disappearing on the horizon.</p>
<p>"You'll get used to that," Gerda stated. "She normally goes flying around when she is troubled. I'd undoubtedly do the same if I could. Looks very liberating."</p>
<p>"Yeah! Uh… totally." Anna said slack-jawed.</p>
<p>"Look, I need to get back to Kai as soon as possible. Originally, you were supposed to help with the interviews. But there has been a change of plans, and we need the office work to be done. You've everything you need here." Gerda indicated the computer. "Your email and user are already registered in the system. So, all requests related to the Five Spirits are going to be redirected to your mail inbox now."</p>
<p>"Alright, but what about— "</p>
<p>"The Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind Spirit all have missions assigned for them tomorrow. The reports should be prepared and distributed by five pm. Other requests, especially press-related, should be done until six pm. There is also some leftover work from Sofia that was supposed to be ready yesterday. So, I believe you've enough to do until I come back."</p>
<p>"Woah, wow. Just a second, I'm not even sure if— "</p>
<p>But Gerda was in a wording spree, speaking as fast as a rapper.</p>
<p>"Oh, I practically forgot. The mayor wants to schedule an interview with the Snow Queen. That takes top priority!"</p>
<p>"Excuse me, I think— "</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen handpicked you herself, so I believe she has high expectations of you. Good luck, Anna Jensen." Gerda deadpanned.</p>
<p>And then the door closed shut.</p>
<p>Gerda left Anna alone, once again, in this weird day. How she was supposed to start working on all those requests without guidance? It seemed undoable and unjust to consider something like this. But still, she couldn't just stand there and wait for Elsa to come back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok... ok, I can do this. I can do this.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna took a deep breath and hauled herself into the chair. In theory, this was supposed to be simple. She simply needed to figure out how to log in to the computer, and hopefully, find some kind of a <em>'to do'</em> list or something alike. The login screen was intuitive. It was just a single button that spelled<em> 'log in'</em>. Anna couldn't get that wrong, so step one complete. She was able to access the computer desktop successfully, and a brief <em>'Welcome Anna Jensen' </em>was displayed. </p>
<p>
  <em>They even created a dedicated user for me... weird.</em>
</p>
<p>There were several apps installed, and Anna could identify a small icon at the bottom of the screen, one with the Ahtohallan logo and a mail letter. Gerda said most of the direct requests should be in her inbox, so using that app seemed to be the way to go.</p>
<p>As soon as she clicked into the app, her confident smile vanished, and her eyebrows knit together. </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, what? What the hell is this?</em>
</p>
<p>The screen in front of her was something that NASA probably used to crack the most complex engineering problems to ever exist. All the company processes were meticulously detailed on just a single screen. Undoubtedly, there was an email client somewhere in there.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to find calendaring, task managing, and contact managing! That's it! Just like I did at Weselton, it should be a piece of cake.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna dumped the contents of her purse on the table and picked her phone. Its clock marked 11:00 am. She had at least six hours to complete some of the work.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ok! Here we go!</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The clock marked 2:00 pm, and Anna still couldn't find her mail inbox. Her stomach growled impatiently with hunger, for she had skipped lunch completely. Only an accomplished nerd could properly navigate that system. Luckily, her sole friend was one.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm starting to regret this already...</em>
</p>
<p>Defeated, Anna clutched her phone and dialed Olaf's number. She knew he would answer in a few seconds.</p>
<p>And he did.</p>
<p>"Did you get my Snow Queen autograph? Please, tell me you did!" Olaf answered passionately.</p>
<p>"No, not yet, Olaf. But I will, I promise."</p>
<p>"Did you meet her? I can feel it. You met her."</p>
<p>"Look, I'll tell you everything, but I'm in trouble now. I need your help!"</p>
<p>"Goddamnit, you met her! I knew it!"</p>
<p>"Olaf, please, focus! I need your help with this computer. It's like it's from NASA or some CIA stuff." She couldn't let Olaf derail the conversation.</p>
<p>"Is this like an interview test or something?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... y-yeeees — YEAH! It is!" Anna couldn't tell Olaf the truth right now. He would probably implode if he knew what was happening.</p>
<p>"Ok, what do you need?" He shifted gears to serious mode now. Great.</p>
<p>"I need to find my mail inbox or anything that I can work with. Uh... this is like a test! They're doing it to... huh... know if you are familiar with their system!"</p>
<p>"Ok, show me the screen so I can help you."</p>
<p>Anna did as she was told. It seemed a little embarrassing to be asking Olaf for help, but it was either this or imminent doom.</p>
<p>"Do you know how to use this?" Anna asked, hopefully.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," Olaf said cheerfully, clearly pleased with himself.</p>
<p>"Great! Now... uhh... do you know where the e-mails are?"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh," He was still quite happy.</p>
<p>"Darn it, Olaf, just tell me already!" Anna squealed.</p>
<p>After several clicks later, Anna found her mail inbox. Every so often, Olaf really helped to soothe the nervousness of the environment. She was in debt with him now, meaning another pizza night would likely happen soon. Either way, the challenges were only beginning, for she saw the number of requests she had to do. Thousands of pleads from everyplace imaginable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit! Olaf was not kidding when he said these guys had a lot of stuff to do.</em>
</p>
<p>"Thanks, Olaf, you're a lifesaver. I'll make it up for you with a pizza night!"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. And don't forget my autograph!" Olaf demanded.</p>
<p>"Okay, got stuff to do, we'll talk later!"</p>
<p>With technical issues out of the way, Anna could start to operate. She had no training and no guidance whatsoever, but surely she could accomplish something.</p>
<p>
  <em>I better get well paid for this...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The clock marked 7:00 pm, and Anna was still working nonstop. Most of the tasks she did were based on mere intuition. There was no way she could discern what duties had more priority than others, and the deadlines Gerda mentioned were certainly unmet. She even thought about leaving at a certain point. Nobody came to check on her since morning, and she was clearly overexerting herself. On top of that, it was getting late, and Arendelle's streets weren't really safe this time of the night...</p>
<p>As if on cue, the floor suddenly shook, as if something had landed on the top of the building.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, let it be Elsa...</em>
</p>
<p>Someone was approaching. Anna could hear footsteps coming from the hall, and she hoped it was the Snow Queen. She needed some form of explanation about the boundaries of her work, for she was being assigned more than she was capable of producing. Part of her also wanted to scowl at Elsa for abandoning her, along with other things, but their levels of intimacy weren't that high yet. To Anna's considerable disappointment, the one to burst inside her office, without any form of warning, was the one she recognized as the Fire Spirit.</p>
<p>"Sofia, for god sake, I need the reports for tomorrow! The Snow Queen is going to freeze my ass off!" The hero yelled.</p>
<p>Instead of Sofia, his eyes laid on a stranger girl with strawberry-blonde hair, and Bruni couldn't hide his surprise.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, where is Sofia?" The young man frowned.</p>
<p>"I don't know any Sofia," Anna managed a tight smile. "I'm Anna Jensen. Can I help you with anything?" </p>
<p>"But in you are in her office!"</p>
<p>"Ohhh, right. I believe I'm her... replacement?" Anna cringed when her hungry stomach growled loudly.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Where is my stuff? I have a mission tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okeey, but what stuff are we talking about?"</p>
<p>"You don't know?" Bruni's eyes rolled. "I need the reports! You were supposed to send them to me today!"</p>
<p>Anna's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry. This is my first day. I'm getting used to— "</p>
<p>"Oh, that's just great. I spent the whole day dealing with those batshit reporters, and now this. Fuck!" The Fire Spirit glared at her with pressed lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah... superheroes aren't assholes, they said. They are cool, they said.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna's face flushed. "Well, you could help me find them. That would be way quicker. Whining like that won't get you anywhere!"</p>
<p>"Whining? The fuck... look, the Snow Queen— "</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen what?"</p>
<p>Everybody winced at the sound of that voice. Elsa was leaning beside the door right behind Bruni. She probably overheard the entire conversation, which explained her sulky face.</p>
<p>The Fire Spirit was definitely caught off guard.</p>
<p>
  <em>Looks like his fire went out...</em>
</p>
<p>"I was... uh... " Bruni cleared his throat stiffly.</p>
<p>"The Fire Spirit was just asking me to handle his reports for tomorrow's mission." Anna interrupted before he could say anything, receiving a deadly glare from the hero.</p>
<p>"Of course. The reports he was supposed to read after the press junket. The ones I explained in detail during this morning's meeting." Elsa slowly wandered in the young man's direction until their faces were only inches apart from one another. Bruni swallowed a lump in his throat, looking up as she stood much taller than him.</p>
<p>"The Earth Spirit has your reports." She hissed fiercely. "If you don't want me to freeze your ass, you can start by being more respectful to Anna."</p>
<p>The Fire Spirit and Snow Queen stared at each other for a few seconds, seeming to last an eternity for Anna, until the hero decided to leave without uttering a single word. After the face-off, Elsa turned to her new secretary with a kind smile, way too kind for someone who was about to go on a brawl.</p>
<p>Anna was amused to see the Fire Spirit cower from Elsa. The blonde appeared more tranquil now, even after the recent display of authority. It was impressive how she could shift from an ice-cold dominant character to a gentle and considerate one. </p>
<p>"Look, Elsa, we need to talk," Anna said, shifting slightly in her chair.</p>
<p>"Sure." The Snow Queen conjured an ice throne and sat, with eyes wide in expectation. The fantastic feat happened in a millisecond, and instead of finding it extraordinary, Anna found it kind of hilarious. The ice throne was overly extravagant, prompting her to hold a laugh.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you guys deal with work here, but Gerda just dumped hours and hours of work in my lap, expecting me to finish everything today!" Anna protested, raising her hands up. "This is my first day! I can't do all this on my first day!"</p>
<p>Elsa should've expected something like this to happen. Never before had she demonstrated interest in one employee like she did with Anna. This would undoubtedly cause jealousy from long-time workers like Gerda and Kai, inducing them to push the poor girl's limits until exhaustion. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I should've talked with her before." Elsa apologized. </p>
<p>"And look, those reporters were assholes, but you could've at least talked to me before you left? I've been here for hours!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Anna. You've probably noticed by now, but... I suffer from... anger management issues." Elsa said in shame, breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh yeah, I noticed that!</em>
</p>
<p>"Please, let me know if anyone is being unfair to you." Elsa continued. "There is supposed to be a transition period until you can meet expectations. I will make sure you're well treated."</p>
<p>Oddly enough, Anna realized how frequently Elsa got embarrassed, always talking on the defensive side and how much she apologized. Despite that, the shyness didn't match with her character at all, making her surprisingly awkward and cute. It seemed that behind the goddess facade, there was a shy and considerate human being.</p>
<p>
  <em>How is she so adorable and deadly at the same time?</em>
</p>
<p>The lovely moment was disrupted by Anna's stomach grumbling with an appetite. Elsa's enhanced hearing caught the sound immediately, but instead of laughing like Anna expected her to, the blonde frowned in concern.</p>
<p>"Did you... did you have lunch?"</p>
<p>"No. I lost a lot of time getting used to this evil computer right here, hehe!" Anna's cheeks blushed. </p>
<p>"You stayed here all this time?" Elsa's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"I did. I wanted to be productive." Anna smiled, yet averted her gaze sheepishly.</p>
<p>Elsa's eyes lingered on Anna, only then realizing her beauty. She possessed lovely turquoise blue eyes, flawless strawberry-blonde hair, slightly rounder face, and a light dusting of freckles. The freckles were a unique trait both girls shared, although the blonde had fewer. With her enhanced eyesight, the Snow Queen could count thousands of freckles on her face and shoulders, and her eyes scrutinized the girl's body thoroughly.</p>
<p><em>She is undeniably attractive.</em> The goddess thought, feeling some wild butterflies fluttering in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Anna, you have done enough already," Elsa remarked. "Tomorrow, I'll talk earnestly with the staff. Any legitimate complaints about you should be reported to me."</p>
<p>Anna was about to reply when there was a sudden knock on the door. It was Kai. He joined the girls with a visible aspect of weariness. On cue, Elsa dispelled her ice throne and stood uneasily.</p>
<p>"Snow Queen, could I talk with you in private?" Kai requested.</p>
<p>Elsa followed his gaze to Anna, and the girl nodded in approval. "Of course, Kai."</p>
<p>Both decided to not stray too far and settled in the hallway.</p>
<p>"Elsa, are you sure about this Anna girl? I just received an urgent call from the mayor complaining his exclusive interview wasn't scheduled." Kai sighed.</p>
<p>"Kai, this is her first day. Give her time." Elsa replied.</p>
<p>"We have a lot of work to be done! We need someone that can efficiently deliver. I'm just afraid— "</p>
<p>Elsa approached Kai, intentionally placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, maybe too close to his neck for his comfort. She gripped it lightly.</p>
<p>"I will handle her, Kai."</p>
<p>"But— "</p>
<p>"I. Will. Handle. Her" She squeezed some more, now placing a thumb on top of his larynx.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Kai, a growl disrupted Elsa's attention once again. It was Anna's upset stomach. The redhead was leaving her office, now calling it a day after the hard work.</p>
<p>"Well, I figured we are done for tonight, right? I need to head back home. It's pretty late, and I'm starving!" Anna hummed.</p>
<p>Kai was sweating like a pig for slaughter, eyes bulging in fear. He certainly welcomed the interruption.</p>
<p>Elsa sighed and turned her attention to Anna. "There is a restaurant that works twenty-four-seven on the ground floor. Lunch and dinner are tolerably good there."</p>
<p>"Wow, that's neat. I think I'll go there and then I'll head home. Would you like to join me? Some company would be nice. I'm still getting used to this place." Anna said, grinning amiably.</p>
<p>Elsa didn't expect the proposition. It was exceedingly rare for people to be at ease around her, especially to invite her to participate in social activities. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she hung out with anyone before.</p>
<p>
  <em>I would like that...</em>
</p>
<p>"I forgot to mention, Elsa. Your Father requires your presence in his office as soon as possible" Kai ruined the moment after a nervous cough.</p>
<p>Everyone went silent. Anna knew this invitation was a long shot.</p>
<p>"It's ok, some other time maybe?" She said.</p>
<p>"Yes, sure." The Snow Queen accepted, pinching the bridge of her dainty nose. She appeared frustrated for losing the unique opportunity.</p>
<p>"And please, control those anger issues of yours, or you're going to transform innocent people into popsicles one day!" Anna muttered.</p>
<p>If only Anna knew this had already happened several times.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After an exhaustive day and a delightful dinner, Anna had to come back home. The redhead had arrived at Ahtohallan by cab, so she had to call another one for her return. It was a perilous ride at that time of the night, for her neighborhood had a considerable high crime rate. Even so, she wasn't afraid of being mugged. Her mind was worried about her future, worried about what surprises lay upon this new journey she got herself into. Still, considering all the problems and surprises of the day, Anna was satisfied. She could merely hope for a good night of sleep and then her talk with Olaf the next day, one she didn't even know how to start.</p>
<p>
  <em>Olaf...</em>
</p>
<p>She soon remembered she forgot to ask the Snow Queen for an autograph.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You wanted to see me?"</p>
<p>Father and Daughter stood face to face. They were in Agnarr's private office, one with pristine glass-walls and refined limestone. It resembled a crystal dome, refracting light beautifully on the gleaming surfaces, naturally creating an ever-shifting bright and dim atmosphere.</p>
<p>"Elsa, what happened today? Why did you leave the press junket?" Agnarr spoke with an elevated overbearing tone, one which Elsa didn't like in the slightest. </p>
<p>"Surely, you must know why I left," Elsa responded bitterly.  </p>
<p>"Elsa, I don't think you understand your place in all of this!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I sure do!" </p>
<p>"No, you don't! You're the face of the company! You can't just leave like this and make a scene on top of it." Agnarr glared at his daughter. </p>
<p>Elsa furrowed her brows and scowled, crossing her arms above her chest.</p>
<p>Agnarr took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. "The reporters are talking about how you went mad! Your powers were cooling the room. I thought we were past that!"</p>
<p>"What's done is done," Elsa said.</p>
<p>"Elsa, you need to be more cautious." Agnarr took a few steps towards her. "There was a lot of work put into this. You should have at least apologized in public! Or made a statement or something like it."</p>
<p>"Apologize? They are the ones to apologize! For invading my personal space? For calling me a murderer? Oh, wait, that part is actually true! And you don't even care about it!" Elsa scoffed.</p>
<p>"I... I do care about that." Agnarr disapproved. "But what about you? It's like you don't even care about the company at all! All the work we poured into it— "</p>
<p>"If I didn't care about this goddamn company, I would have frozen all those filthy maggots to death!" Elsa shrieked, instinctively covering the windows in ice.</p>
<p>Agnarr recoiled from the fierce reaction. Even though Elsa's face was flushed, and veins were throbbing in her neck, it was visible that she regretted her outburst. Agnarr lifted his chin, puffed his chest, and walked up to her, embracing the blonde in a light hug.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I know you care... about the company... and the people. I know you do." Agnarr acknowledged.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't— " Elsa's voice broke, either in shame or disappointment in herself.</p>
<p>"Elsa, you know I love you." Agnarr continued. "You're the most powerful person to ever live on this planet. But even with all that might... you still succumb to your emotions. You need to face these problems head-on."</p>
<p>The comment stung Elsa's heart. She remembered what she did to Anna and Gale. How shameful, a person with such power, unable to control her emotions.</p>
<p>"I won't disappoint you... Father."  </p>
<p>Even a goddess could be vulnerable.</p>
<p>When the words left her mouth, Elsa felt a shiver. A sixth sense was warning her someone she knew was in danger, one she cared about, maybe a loved one. Who could it be? Her parents were right here at the building. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna had just paid for her cab, traversing the street absentmindedly towards her apartment. The car had stopped a few steps away from her home, and there wasn't a single soul out on the streets. At least, that's what Anna thought before hearing swift footsteps coming from behind her. She could only feel an aggressive push, jostling her away until she fell on her butt.</p>
<p>"Ouch! Hey, what—"</p>
<p>But then she understood what was happening. The man didn't have to ask, but her mouth clenched shut, going speechless even if what she really wanted was to scream. A buff man wearing a balaclava snatched her purse, while another shoved a loaded gun in her cheek.</p>
<p>"If you scream, you die bitch." He hissed.</p>
<p>As one would expect, Anna's luck couldn't last forever. It was predestined for something like this to happen, right in front of her apartment, of all places.</p>
<p>One of the robbers was scouring her purse with quick movements, sloppily even. He gripped her mobile phone and wallet, but his eyes widened when Anna's badge fell to the ground. It was the one Gerda gave her today, for the first day of work.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! This bitch works at Ahtohallan Corp!" The man shouted.</p>
<p>At the revelation, the other thug pulled the safety trigger of his gun, forcing it more violently in Anna's face. </p>
<p>"WAIT, WAIT! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" Anna knew she shouldn't have yelled, but the sight of the gun was too much.</p>
<p>Was she going to die? The cab driver was nowhere to be seen. She was helpless, all alone. What about a superhero?</p>
<p>
  <em>Someone, please... someone! Elsa! Elsa, please find me!</em>
</p>
<p>As if reading her mind, the thug mocked, "There are no supes to help you out now, girl." He flashed a devilish grin on his face.</p>
<p>Anna couldn't hold back the sobs, couldn't stop the weeping as tears flowed over her face. The horrible idea of losing her life was becoming so real that her body was shutting down, unable to believe in her fate. After a delightful day, was this how her life would end?</p>
<p>"Are you fucking stupid, Martin? If you kill her here, a bunch of supes will be on our ass! She probably has a tracking chip or something. Let's bounce!"</p>
<p>"Hmpf… this is your lucky day, girl." The man spat before fleeing. </p>
<p>Anna blinked in confusion. She was going to live. The Arendelle criminals showed her mercy, probably because of her association with Ahtohallan. The emotions were so much that she wanted to laugh and cry, maybe in relief or shock, but she had no energy to do either. She merely sat there on the filthy ground.</p>
<p>No superhero came to save her this night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello readers!</p>
<p>Please comment and let me know how I'm doing! For this story, expect a mix of fluff and serious/action moments.</p>
<p>Also, happy new year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Supervillain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna jolted up in bed with a dreadful feeling, clutching the sheets with a death-grip. Rubbing her sunken eyes and looking to her side-table, she spotted the personal Ahtohallan badge. It wasn't a delirious dream. It was real. The number of unbelievable situations that happened yesterday was incredible, and part of Anna believed she was still asleep. She was an Ahtohallan employee now, one uniquely hired by the Snow Queen herself.</p>
<p>She had to pinch her thigh to believe it.</p>
<p>Judging by her little squeak, she wasn't crazy. Stretching her body along the disordered bed, a painful sting flowed over her skin. Only then she realized her pajamas were plastered on her back, soaked in cold sweat, and her breathing was ragged. Immediately, a flashing memory of the bandits pushing her down resurfaced, vividly as if she was reliving the experience. That part of her day wasn't a dream either, evidenced by her aching posterior and legs. Anna sighed, trying to calm herself. She was almost killed during a pathetic mugging — emphasis on the keyword <em>almost </em>— but she still had to gather strength to go on with her day. </p>
<p>Her dull life was going to change, for the best or the worse, she has yet to discover. The jealous girl that whined about superheroes on TV was now a personal assistant to them. How ironic that heroes were the ones to turn her life upside down, practically overnight. Could this improve her opinions on them? Only time will tell.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, some things never change. And the best example of that is Anna's morning routine.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder how the Snow Queen morning routine is?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oh shit! Oh, shit! Wait — " The man gasped, choking out a mouthful of blood as punch fractured his ribs, hurling him away.</p>
<p>Early morning robberies were the most common in Arendelle. A group of criminals decided to break into a warehouse, one that stored military equipment. It was a somewhat unprotected place, with light security, no patrols, appearing to be an easy cash-in for thieves. Except, their alarms communicated directly with Ahtohallan, and the hero on duty today was the Snow Queen.</p>
<p>The men never saw her coming. The sudden drop of temperature signaled her approach, and when the sound barrier broke, it was already too late for them. By the time she landed, all exits were sealed with ice, and about four snow golems stormed into the warehouse. The snow creatures were almost sentient, instructed to protect the innocents and apprehend the robbers.</p>
<p>Each step the Snow Queen took dropped the temperature in the storehouse a few degrees. The frost spread around her presence, creeping between each surface like a living being. She commanded the ice like she was conducting an orchestra, with graceful movements of her hands, and the frost obeyed, hunting down each enemy with precision. Magical ice beams struck men with force, frigid winds propelled bodies into the air, and snow enveloped the battered convicts leaving only the head exposed.</p>
<p>The men were hopeless against her. A fellow even thought himself lucky that day, rushing in her direction while unloading his machine gun. For Elsa, the high caliber bullets merely stung like a weakened paintball shot. She crossed her arms and waited with a displeased scowl while the bullets bounced off her body, staining her face with gunpowder. She even remembered her conversation with Anna when a gunshot hit her eye, only causing a slight jerk of her head.</p>
<p>Eventually, the gun clicked empty. Elsa stomped her boots, and ice burst from her heel, shaping its way through the ground until it wrapped the man's legs. Satisfied, the Snow Queen strolled his way, eyes glowing with power.</p>
<p>"Shit, fuck!" The man tried to move, but the struggle was useless. "Please don't kill me!"</p>
<p>When Elsa approached him, the robber tried to stab her with a concealed blade. The Snow Queen merely gripped the knife, shattering it in her palm.</p>
<p>"Any more tricks?" The blonde said, seizing the thug by his throat. "Who hired you? Who provided you these weapons?" </p>
<p>The man's frightened eyes bulged, flailing and gasping for air until Elsa relieved the pressure of her grip.</p>
<p>"I don't know! I don't know his name!" The man whimpered, shivering from the cold.</p>
<p>Before she could decide what to do with him, a snow golem neared their position. His snowy form was full of gunshot holes, and some of his protruding icicles were broken. The man practically fainted in Elsa's hold, either from shock or from lack of air, so she just released her grip.</p>
<p><em>"Mother, a truck escaped. It's getting away right now."</em> The golem said with a deep rumble of a voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>What? How did they pass through my ice walls? I thought I had sealed every entrance...</em>
</p>
<p>Without wasting a beat, Elsa dipped her body lower to the ground in a squat, then leaped with her enhanced strength. Springing up through the air, she broke the ceiling and cast her snow cloud below her feet.</p>
<p>The snow golems would be more than enough to carry out the job down in the warehouse. It was a dangerous power, an ability that caused many problems for Elsa in the past, but very efficient to clear areas quickly. The golems minds were slaves to the Snow Queen's, and her every command would be faithfully obeyed; at the moment, they had a no-kill policy behavior. Elsa shouldn't worry about them. Her mind should be focused on tracking down the ones that escaped, and so she did.</p>
<p>With a quick spin in the air, her enhanced eyes caught sight of the hijacked truck. The Snow Queen bolted across the sky, moving at breakneck speed until she was looming over the vehicle. The group had already reached one of the main avenues of Arendelle, meaning she couldn't go all out. Her powers were too disruptive to be cast amidst a bustling road. Opting for a smaller-scale approach, Elsa dispelled her snow cloud and landed with a thud.</p>
<p>The criminals inside the truck container panicked as the metal roof bent with each step, forming dents in the recognizable shape of a boot. Elsa could overhear their conversation through the wall, and considering their alarm, they possessed no plan. </p>
<p>"Shit! She is on top of the truck!" A man screamed hysterically.</p>
<p>"What do we do?"</p>
<p>"The boss said he was going to take care of her for us."</p>
<p>
  <em>Boss? Who is he?</em>
</p>
<p>The Snow Queen tilted her head at the comment. The crime bosses were always her prime target, but she never found one that stood up to her. Usually, they ran at the mere sight of any superhero...</p>
<p>Suddenly, an odd sensation made Elsa shiver, sending goosebumps down her spine. A ghastly effect as though someone was observing her from an obscure place. She hadn't heard or seen anybody, but something was amiss. A commanding presence that resonated with her powers, with her magic, getting closer until it was <em>behind </em>her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind me!</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa spun around, conjuring a pointy icicle that blossomed from her palm mid-spin, set to slice whoever was in her back. Her eyes widened when she saw her horizontal slash pass through a man like he was intangible, cutting nothing but a black mass. His hand shot forward to clench around the ice, now apparently becoming solid. The Snow Queen stared at her attacker, baffled by the form of a man coated in darkness. </p>
<p>Fleece balaclava, sunglasses, worn-out black trench coat, driver gloves, everything he wore was all-black. It resembled a homemade superhero uniform, precisely adjusted to not expose any skin. Wisps of shadow were fuming from his body, slowly melding themselves around the ice he was touching, plaguing the snow with arcane energy.</p>
<p>"It's been a while since you got hurt. Right, Elsa?"</p>
<p>Abruptly, the masked man's hand engulfed itself in dark matter, with shadows pulsing and writhing in his fist. A wide swing hit Elsa in the stomach, the punch so strong that darkness exploded outwards, distorting time and space around them. The Snow Queen gasped while being launched away with spiraling force, not having a chance to counter-attack.</p>
<p>She had forgotten the humane sensation of pain; her abdomen burned, and her vision blurred while her body drifted aimlessly through the air. She struck the nearest building like a projectile, exploding its wall and going through three apartments, ruthlessly tearing every surface in her body's way. At last, she crash-landed in the middle of a kitchen owned by an unfortunate elderly couple, their fridge serving as a shock absorber. Only when her momentum stopped, when rubble covered her body, that realization of what happened really came. </p>
<p>She had been hurt.</p>
<p>After many years, someone succeeded in injuring her.</p>
<p>Elsa propelled herself from the floor in unbridled fury, thrusting the debris that circled her out of the way. Her vision was clogged by a haze of dust and wreckage, but now wasn't the proper time to inspect the destruction. The masked man was still on the loose. The Snow Queen rushed her way back through the wholes her body created, shoving aside destroyed pieces of furniture as well as ignoring the swearing from the old couple. When she reached the first crater in the building wall, she spotted the truck from afar. </p>
<p>The masked man stood proud on top of the vehicle, looking directly at the Snow Queen even with the considerable distance. Dark wisps gradually ejected from his feet, slowly immersing the whole truck in shadows until it was pitch black. He mockingly waved goodbye to Elsa while his body disappeared like a fume evaporating in the air, the deformed shapes coalescing into a singular point. Following a hideous deformity in space, both man and truck vanished instantly.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen snarled in anger, for her failure was unacceptable. It had been ages since she fought someone that could merely scratch her skin. This man had malicious intent, wielding great power that may come close to eclipsing her own. The ability to teleport without leaving any trace also made it impossible for her to chase him, reinforcing her loss.</p>
<p>Elsa stretched her back, cracking a few vertebrae. She couldn't overlook the battered apartments that were victims of this small fight. Civilians found their living rooms with the walls busted open, broken furniture, and the elderly couple now caught up with her, visibly angry. The Snow Queen exhaled a deep breath. She ought to assist these residents before the firemen arrived, for she could already hear their sirens in the distance.</p>
<p>The Five Spirits had a new topic to discuss in today's meeting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna was regretting her choice to go to work today. Each man she stumbled accidentally along the hallways reminded her of those robbers. Their gruff voices still echoed in her head, like a haunting presence that followed her everywhere. It was comforting to have an office all for herself, for her distraught mind needed the silence to concentrate. She didn't manage to catch a wink of sleep this morning, evident by the bags under her eyes, the pressing weight of her eyelids.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the Five Spirits were absent during the morning, and so were Kai and Gerda. The heroes left notably early to work, and the elder assistants had more important matters to attend. This allowed Anna to work in peace for a few hours, finally remembering to schedule that meeting with the mayor. Unfortunately, Elsa was absent as well. Having the support of the Snow Queen was always reassuring. Anna still struggled with the most fundamental tasks, but she hoped to get the hang of it later.</p>
<p>The morning went by pretty fast.</p>
<p>Anna hoped some food could fuel her more energy to finish the day. One of the perks of working at Ahtohallan was its gourmet restaurant, and she found a tranquil seat in a secluded corner. She had to keep herself busy to forget the robbery, to ignore the fact they stole her phone, and to cope with the lack of Elsa in her day. The little spot she found was perfect, private enough for no employee to see her eating pasta, and still in sight of a luxurious TV to follow the news.</p>
<p>Anna almost choked on a bolognese meatball when she looked at the TV. An investigative reporter was interviewing a snow creature. Not a man with a snowman outfit, a real talking monster made of snow. Only one person could wield such power to perform such a feat. Most of the employees around Anna stopped eating, all eyes fixed attentively on the TV. The headlines mentioned a breakout that happened this morning, and the hero assigned to deal with it was the Snow Queen. </p>
<p>"What happened here?" The newsman gestured towards the destruction around them. "What the criminals were after?" </p>
<p>He was trying to get a possible reaction from the behemoth of a beast, but to no avail. The thing merely looked at him blankly, not even a slight twitch of movement. Anna couldn't fathom how that was even possible.</p>
<p>"Where is the Snow Queen?" The interviewer tried again, and this time, the name of his divine creator triggered a response.</p>
<p><em>"Mother went after truck." </em>The thing replied.</p>
<p>Anna almost burst out laughing. How ridiculous and absurd all that was. However, most employees around her took the story pretty seriously, whispering to one another in concern. Ultimately, the news showed photo snippets of a grand avenue, which displayed images of a truck being absorbed by some kind of black matter.</p>
<p>Anna gaped at the photographs, and shocked gasps could be heard from all over the restaurant. Just what happened there?</p>
<p>Could it be some kind of... supervillain?</p>
<p>
  <em>"We are still trying to reach Ahtohallan Corporation for clarification on what really happened in the warehouse. The hijacked truck is still nowhere to be found."</em>
</p>
<p>This statement by the reporter clearly meant more work for Anna.</p>
<p>The lunch area became agitated after the recent report, prompting Anna to leave the restaurant. She couldn't take more stress; a migraine was already kicking in from the lack of sleep, not to mention the constant shivers she felt due to yesterday's trauma. The phenomenon that happened with the truck appeared like an unusual superhero power, definitely not the Snow Queen's doing. On top of that, the ordeal destroyed a bunch of apartments, making some people very upset.</p>
<p>Anna almost took a nap during the elevator ride. She was exhausted, and the thought of her inbox being spammed after this incident made her consider quitting. In spite of that, she could not. This was out of character for her. She had to fight, to learn, to improve herself, or her position next to Elsa would be doomed forever. Another incident like the one with the Fire Spirit should be avoided if she wanted to maintain her job.</p>
<p>When the elevator doors opened, Anna had her eyes shut in an excessive yawn, causing her to bump into a wall.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" The redhead flinched at the collision, opening her hazy eyes.</p>
<p>The wall, however, was a tall and gorgeous blonde.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello! S-Snow Queen! Didn't see you there! Heh!" Anna said flustered.</p>
<p>The heroine was clad in her iconic uniform, but Anna couldn't help but notice how dusty the suit was. Even the flawless platinum hair was grimy, and there was a significant black stain on her abdomen. Although her porcelain skin didn't have a single scratch, the blonde certainly had seen better days.</p>
<p>"Elsa, are you okay? Back from duty already?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Elsa said, trying to hide her moody scowl. "I believe you saw the news."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was some crazy stuff, right? What happened?"</p>
<p>"I will summon the Five Spirits for an urgent meeting later today. I hope to explain everything..."</p>
<p>The redhead glanced at black marks in the blonde's clothes. "Did you fight that thing? The dark repugnant mass?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but there are other matters I want to discuss as well. Remember I promised to talk with the staff about your hiring?"</p>
<p>"Oh!" Anna looked slightly abashed. "But really, you don't need to talk with them. I'm doing better already. Soon, I will be doing everything with my eyes closed." She grinned in optimism but didn't convince a single soul.</p>
<p>Elsa raised a dubious eyebrow, pulling her mouth into a half-smirk that revealed a charming dimple. "Really?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay... I think."</p>
<p>"You look pretty tired, Anna. Are you sweating?" Elsa said with a watchful gaze.</p>
<p>The redhead sighed, rubbing her left eye and staring off. "I'm still a little paranoid because of what happened yesterday. Those motherfuckers — ops! My bad — those guys screwed up my morning. Losing my phone was the worst of it. God, it's almost impossible to live without a phone. Olaf must be texting me all day. And then there is this guy in the restaurant that really looked like that one of the criminals from yesterday, so I almost puked all my pasta on the table— "</p>
<p>"Wait! Calm down." The Snow Queen raised her hands in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"And I remember his name was Martin! And there is that guy in the office next to mine that is called Martin! So I was freaking out— "</p>
<p>"Anna! You're rambling!" Elsa placed her hand gently on the redhead's shoulders, and she stilled. "You lost your phone? That was it?"</p>
<p>Anna exhaled a long breath, rubbing her temples. "Damn, I forgot to tell you. I was mugged last night. Some assholes stole my purse with my phone. Thank god I wasn't driving yesterday, or I would have lost my car too!" The redhead explained and then whispered, "Sorry about the swearing again..." </p>
<p>Elsa's eyes widened. "You were robbed? Did they hurt you? Where?"</p>
<p>
  <em>She's so cute when she is concerned.</em>
</p>
<p>"It was right in front of my apartment. I live in Irvingdale, at Grandwisch street. I got pretty scared, that's for sure, but I'm fine. It's just... so much stuff happening the last few days, you know?"</p>
<p>"That's... that's a pretty dangerous neighborhood." Elsa frowned, pressing her lips tight. "Ahtohallan employees are targeted by criminals, Anna! You should be careful!"</p>
<p>"T-They are?" Anna stammered. "Well, it's what I can do for now. Maybe with this new pay grade, I can get something better, right?" Better omit the fact she was almost shot.</p>
<p>"You should be careful when leaving late at night. Irvingdale is full of thugs. They spread like cockroaches on those streets." Elsa sighed, and Anna thought she saw the blonde nodding slightly, apparently to herself, as if she made a decision.</p>
<p>"Don't worry! I can handle myself!" Anna said without any type of confidence.</p>
<p>"I think we can get you a new phone. One with an Ahtohallan tracking device, so some of us could know if you were in danger again." The heroine explained.</p>
<p>The idea of being tracked by Ahtohallan was uncomfortable, but having Elsa to protect her...</p>
<p>"I'll change my uniform. Please, don't be late for tonight's meeting." The blonde said before Anna could reply.</p>
<p>"Ok, see you there then. Uh... what floor is it?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell Gerda to fetch you in your office."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna stood with Kai, Gerda, and the whole Five Spirits lineup in their meeting room. The redhead was trying her best to conceal her fatigue, an arduous challenge with the Fire Spirit glaring at her, visibly displeased. The Wind Spirit was distracted by a fly, and the Water and Earth Spirit appeared to be irritated by the sudden call. Elsa stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind her back, slowly pacing around the u-shaped table. Her uniform was renewed, all marks and scratches were gone.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about bringing everyone together after a tiresome day. I hope the missions went as expected." Elsa said, her voice carried authority. "There are two subjects we need to talk about. First is about our new secretary, Anna Jensen. She is taking over from Sofia." </p>
<p>All the Spirits looked simultaneously at Anna, studying her form. Earth and Water seemed disinterested, while Bruni, Kai, and Gerda, appeared to reject the idea. Anna waved awkwardly to the group, merely provoking a reaction from Gale. The boy happily greeted her back.</p>
<p>"As some of you know, Sofia's unacceptable performance resulted in her resignation. Her position was of considerable importance to us, and that's why I decided to be supervising Anna in the upcoming days." Elsa wandered around the room. "Any issues with Anna's performance should be reported directly to me. I want to avoid the same results that occurred with Sofia, so I hope everyone complies." </p>
<p>Elsa's strict gaze lingered a little bit longer on those who were clearly against the redhead. Anna would find it entertaining if she wasn't basically a zombie at this point.</p>
<p>"So, if we have problems with Sof — Anna... we should address you instead of talking to her directly? The Nokk questioned.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Elsa confirmed.</p>
<p>"Why is that? We could talk with Sofia just fine."</p>
<p>"I'll be able to evaluate if the complaints are... fair."</p>
<p>"I don't think this is efficient at all." He responded.</p>
<p>"That's how it's going to be," Elsa said sternly. "Don't forget that I'm not only Anna's boss but yours too." The Nokk didn't like that answer in the slightest.</p>
<p>"I don't want to stall in this subject for much longer. If there aren't any objections, Kai, Gerda, and Anna are dismissed." Elsa ordered.</p>
<p>The group gradually made their way to the exit, and Anna could hear Kai grumbling under his breath. She found it amusing how Elsa could switch personas so seamlessly, almost like putting on a mask. Glancing back at the Snow Queen, her breath hitched when saw the blonde smirking in her direction, followed by a humorous <em>wink</em>.</p>
<p>With Anna's matters out of the way, Elsa could continue.</p>
<p>"The other reason I summoned all of you here is because of this." The blonde gestured to the monitors, now showing pictures of the truck disappearing into profound darkness. </p>
<p>Each Spirit flashed a different reaction when looking at the images, though confusion was a constant. Elsa waited patiently, observing the puzzled faces unfold. "It seems we have a supervillain around."</p>
<p>"A supervillain? Are you certain?" The Earth Spirit asked, doing a double-take at the screen.</p>
<p>"Supervillain, terrorist, whatever you like to call it. But I'm certain."</p>
<p>"You fought against him?" Gale's childish demeanor vanished, replaced by seriousness.</p>
<p>"Yes. I was not expecting to fight someone with powers. He has at least the strength of an S class hero and can teleport himself using some kind of dark energy." Elsa explained.</p>
<p>"If he can put up a fight with you, he must be trouble." Gale rubbed his forehead.</p>
<p>"He teleported behind me before I could notice. Also, I believe he was the one responsible for the Arendelle City Bank robbery. He was involved in their escape."</p>
<p>"Did he use this teleport ability with the truck?" Earth Spirit was still unconvinced.</p>
<p>"Affirmative. It seems he can transport objects as well. The limits of this power, I still can't say for certain."</p>
<p>"I have never seen a supervillain before." The Nokk said, stroking his goatee. "This probably should take top priority on our list."</p>
<p>"Is this information public yet? The masses will go nuts with this." Bruni questioned.</p>
<p>"Not yet. Nobody should know there is a supervillain around, even though most people are already theorizing about it." Elsa explained. "I will talk with Agnarr, so we can formulate a plan to hunt him down. Also, he..."</p>
<p>All the Spirits stared at her expectantly, but no sound came out. The Snow Queen blinked twice and then muttered, "Nevermind. Everyone stay alert, and let me know if you see anything."</p>
<p>There was a piece of information that she chose to omit. It was extremely convenient that the first supervillain to ever exist knew her by name. It was in the way he said it that bothered her, a feeling that he knew her more personally than most.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna's inbox was filled with more requests after today's fiasco. People demanded explanations for what happened, for nobody believed someone could be a threat against the Snow Queen, condemning the destruction as unjustifiable. Ahtohallan's orders were to deny any interviews and any proof of the supervillain's existence, so her work was cut shorter. In honesty, she was grateful Ahtohallan took this instance because she just wanted to go home, relax, and buy a new phone.</p>
<p>She decided to dine at the Ahtohallan restaurant and return home. The phone would have to wait for tomorrow morning, and she could barely imagine Olaf's reaction to everything. The boy was still in the dark about her current status, so calling him tomorrow would be priceless. Anna felt more composed now, driving calmly in the lackluster streets. She hoped her daily life would be less stressful. She essentially lost most of her brain cells due to pressure, fear, and anxiety these past few days.</p>
<p>Anna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the bike following her.</p>
<p>When she stopped at a red light, a motorbike skirted the car, stopping at her side. It took a few seconds for her to realize what was happening, but only when her eyes met the man's gaze that she froze in place.</p>
<p>It was the same man that assaulted her yesterday.</p>
<p>Two men got off the motorbike.</p>
<p>They possessed guns.</p>
<p>Anna never really believed in panic attacks, thinking it was nothing but people's excuse for weakness, but today she learned her lesson. Her body was petrified in fear, static in place, and her heart lurched in terror. She thought about taking off with the car; she merely had to step on the accelerator and leave, yet she couldn't move. She was hyperventilating when the men approached, and only then she gasped for air, on the brink of fainting.</p>
<p>"Did you miss me, babe?" The man said before shattering the car window with the tip of his revolver.</p>
<p>"Oh, nonononono — Please!" Anna cried when the man grabbed her by the hair, shoving her out of the car.</p>
<p>"We need to have a chat, girl." The man spat, pushing Anna once again towards the ground. "We told our boss we met an Ahtohallan lady. Did you know what he told us?"</p>
<p>"He would pay us double if we smoke you out." The other guy said.</p>
<p>"So, we thought about visiting you again! Isn't that nice of us? Your apartment is just right there, right?" The man pointed to the other side of the street.</p>
<p>Anna's apartment was right there, just across the road. These men were likely waiting for her to return home. Elsa was right, Ahtohallan employees were targets amongst criminals, and now she would pay the price.</p>
<p>"Let's have some fun before we end you!" The man snatched Anna by the wrist, forcing her towards a nearby alley.</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing, Martin?" The other crook hissed.</p>
<p>"Let me have some fun, Carl, there is no one around here," Martin smirked maliciously and jostled Anna against a wall.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the mention of <em>fun </em>snapped Anna back to her senses. Without hesitation, she started screaming hysterically and struggling frantically, desperately trying to get rid of his vicious grip.</p>
<p>"Stop moving, girl!" Martin punched Anna in the stomach, and she fell with a whimper.</p>
<p>"I should have killed you yesterday..." Martin ridiculed, dragging her back to the wall.</p>
<p>"Martin, let's just smoke her and leave man," Even Carl, the other criminal, seemed uncomfortable with his partner's wicked intentions.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Carl! You fucking fag! I want to have some— "</p>
<p>Everybody stiffened when a booming noise blasted the sky, louder than any lighting or thunderclap. Anna recognized that sound, and she smiled weakly amidst the tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>She came to me...</em>
</p>
<p>The Snow Queen landed so fast the ground around them shook, shattering the sidewalk beneath her feet. Her cape and uniform were glowing, and the air around her radiated power as if a divine being just arrived in the dim alley. The criminals were speechless, and so was Anna.</p>
<p>At first, she thought she was staring at a goddess. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the goddess turned into a demon.</p>
<p>Inhumane rage twisted Elsa's features, eyes reflecting pure bloodlust that Anna had never seen until now. Ice cold anger filled the veins throbbing in her neck, and her teeth bared with absolute hatred.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Martin! We are fucked!" Carl yelled and tried to escape.</p>
<p>Ice burst from her fingertips, arching towards Carl until it immobilized him from the hip down. The temperature was so low it burned, causing smoke to rise with the smell of searing flesh. Not even Carl's screams could make Anna move. She was still completely immobile.</p>
<p>"Martin, do something!" The men yelled. "I can't feel my legs!"</p>
<p>Elsa walked fearlessly in Martin's direction, inciting the man to point his gun at her.</p>
<p>"Stay away from me, you freak!" His hands were shaking, and he took a few steps back.</p>
<p>"Did you hurt her?" Elsa said bitterly and was greeted with a few shots in the chest.</p>
<p>"Stay away!" He shot again. And again. </p>
<p>Martin stepped back with each gunshot, eyes growing hopeless when the bullets hit her iron skin. His hip soon bumped into the wall, and he was cornered. Elsa didn't even flinch when a shot hit her face.</p>
<p>"I said, did you—" The Snow Queen was interrupted midsentence by an accurate shot to the jaw, withstanding the impact without budging an inch. Elsa scowled and spat the bullet from her mouth.</p>
<p>Martin was about to scream when the Snow Queen seized him by the throat with a single-arm, lifting him off the ground like a ragdoll.</p>
<p>"I know you hurt her. I can see it in your eyes." She dug her nails into his neck. "Messing with innocent girls... why shouldn't I break your spine here and now?"</p>
<p>Martin's legs kicked frantically, his hands scratched at her mighty arms, but Elsa's grip was firm as steel. "You won't touch a girl like Anna ever again."</p>
<p>"Stop, Elsa! You are killing him!" She heard a whimper.</p>
<p>It was Anna's. The smooth, calming voice, even though filled with fear.</p>
<p>"Please! Let him go!" Carl begged from afar.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Elsa scowled, commanding the ice to spread around his body completely, muffling his screams and burning skin into a blackened husk.  </p>
<p>She couldn't allow those men to get away with what they had done.</p>
<p>They had hurt Anna.</p>
<p>And she would punish them with death. </p>
<p>"Elsa, I'm fine... please stop." But Anna wasn't feeling well. Quite the opposite, her stomach ached from where Martin had hit her, and she was having a panic attack. She even tried to stand up but failed.</p>
<p>Anna's plead <em>almost </em>tamed the uncontrolled fury racing through Elsa, but she didn't falter. A mere glance at the redhead's curled up body in the ground was all it took to ignite the fire again.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen hurled Martin to the filthy floor with a simple motion. The man tried to stand, dizzy and still gasping for air, but Elsa shoved her boot on his neck, pinning him down. Her heel pressed the flesh of his windpipe, causing him to choke as his screams were muffled by her boot.</p>
<p>Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. </p>
<p>It was a nightmare.</p>
<p>The redhead sobbed as she witnessed such cruelty from Elsa. The blonde was possessed by a primal frenzy, shaking with rage. Anna never imagined this was the same caring, kind, lovely person she met. She had to make this stop.</p>
<p>This wasn't Elsa.</p>
<p>"Tell me right now why I shouldn't just crush your skull, you fucking insect! You will never touch Anna again!" Elsa shouted, putting more pressure on him.</p>
<p>"ELSA, STOP!"</p>
<p>Before Elsa could crush Martin's skull, Anna <em>hugged </em>her. The act surprised the blonde so much that she drew back. The effect was practically instantaneous. Anna could see the blonde's eyes changing, coming back to her senses, extinguishing the rage that occupied her body. Martin gasped in relief, coughing and spasming on the ground.</p>
<p>"Elsa! You are not a murderer! This isn't you!" Anna said, tightening her embrace.</p>
<p>"They were hurting you, Anna! I couldn't... Anna. I'm..." The Snow Queen went mute, lips slightly parted but soundless.</p>
<p>Elsa buried her face in her hands. Anna shouldn't have seen that side of her. Not <em>Anna</em>...</p>
<p>
  <em>She will be afraid of me...</em>
</p>
<p>And then she heard a gasp.</p>
<p>When Elsa parted her hands, she saw it in the reflection of Anna's eyes. Martin was standing behind her, somehow with another gun pointed at them. She could see the intent to kill so clearly that Anna's iris could have been a mirror. In an instant, she whirled around and backhanded Martin across the jaw. His body was launched in the air, landing with a sickening crack of bone.</p>
<p>Anna instinctively ran in the man's direction, leaving Elsa with her hand outstretched, full of shame. Simultaneously, Carl's ice prison shattered, and his body fell limp on the ground. The redhead took a few steps until she could see the bodies and gasped, backing away with hands over her mouth. Martin's face was deformed and broken from Elsa's punch, no sign of life in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Elsa... you... you killed him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all! :)</p>
<p>First, thank you for all the comments related to the previous chapter :D Let me know how I'm doing!</p>
<p>Second, yeah, dat ending... stick with me! Things always work out in the end....</p>
<p>Also, shootout to BAFxArtemis_009 and Machzzzz1 for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Biggest Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You killed him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should be in jail for manslaughter, Snow Queen!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Murderer!</em>
</p><p>The words phased through Elsa's body like haunting whispers echoing in her ears. Was she a hero? Or a villain? A superhero would make Anna feel safe, protected, hopeful. Although there she was, lying miserably on the ground while tears welled in her eyes, dripping off the tip of her chin. Once again, the Snow Queen lost herself in irrational anger, and the one to pay the price was Anna. The mere thought of someone violating the redhead, hurting her, induced so much uncontrolled rage to emerge within Elsa that she could demolish the whole city.</p><p>"You killed him! Y-You killed him, Elsa!" Anna sobbed, rising unsteadily and staggering towards Martin. </p><p>The man's face had been brutalized by a mere slap. His skin was torn with bone fractured outwards, and Anna nearly vomited from repulsion. Carl was no different; his body was blackened due to severe frostbite. She didn't have to check him out to know he was gone.</p><p>"H-He is dead too." Anna looked down, wiping away the tears. "Y-You killed both of them."</p><p>"Anna, please, they were hurting you! I couldn't let them— " Elsa took tentative steps, but Anna recoiled.</p><p>The response caused the Snow Queen to choke on her own words. Anna was holding herself, hunched shoulders trembling slightly with <em>fear</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Fear.</em>
</p><p>This is what Elsa had always worried about since she met Anna. The day the girl would see the violent side of her; a facet that manifested itself more times than desired. Proof of the Snow Queen's indifference to human life.</p><p>Her reaction pierced Elsa's heart.</p><p>"Anna, please, I'd never hurt you." She whispered, crouching gently beside the frightened redhead, who couldn't hide her disappointment.</p><p>"Why didn't you just stop them?" Anna asked bluntly.</p><p>Elsa had no answer.</p><p>"Why didn't you just scare them away? They couldn't do anything against you!" Anna waited for her response, but it didn't come.</p><p>Reality hit Anna quite hard. She had never seen people so helpless like those robbers, so powerless against a force of nature like Elsa. What could an ordinary human like them do against a superhero like her? She could toy with their lives as she may choose, like cockroaches under her boot about to be crushed. Nobody should wield such power. Elsa was still only human, one that could commit mistakes, so she couldn't allow herself to lose control in situations like this.</p><p>"It's always the same with you superheroes!" Anna hissed, growing agitated. "It's chaos and destruction wherever you guys go! They didn't have to die!"</p><p>"I saved you! What was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you?" Elsa indicated the revolver laying on the ground.</p><p>"You are fucking bulletproof!" Anna yelled. "You could've just immobilized them or something!" </p><p>"I acted on impulse! I saw what they did to you—"</p><p>"You can't act on impulse when you can break people like twigs!" Anna stood, walking away as if to leave, and then whirling around to face Elsa again. "Why are you even here, anyway? How did you find me?" </p><p>"I followed you. When... when you told me you were robbed, I was worried. I wanted to make sure you arrived home safe." Elsa said coyly, holding her arms close.</p><p>The comment disarmed Anna. She caught a glimpse of the blonde she met in the Northuldra park. The woman she found kind, considerate, nothing like the monster she saw moments ago. </p><p>"B-But why? Why did you follow me?"</p><p>The Snow Queen had already responded, but Anna wanted to hear it again. She wanted the reassurance. She needed the confirmation that someone cared about her.</p><p>"I had to make sure you were safe," Elsa said. </p><p>Upon answering, the Snow Queen reflected on her intentions. She always thought herself superior to average humans. She had limitless power, immense wealth, exceptional beauty, so these thoughts only intensified her superiority complex. Emotional disconnection also made the job easier; it was more comfortable to accept death when you don't really care. However, why did she felt so bad about that little girl? Why did she get so upset when she saw couples holding hands out and about? Why did she care so much about Anna? Could it be more than a physical attraction? Why was she so obsessed with living an ordinary life?</p><p>"T-Thank you..." Anna finally murmured.</p><p>"Anna..." Elsa said as calmly as possible. "Your car is still abandoned on the street, and you're in shock. I should take you to your apartment, so you can rest."</p><p>The redhead blinked a few times, snapping back to earth. They couldn't stay in that dim alley for any longer. She nodded positively, still slightly bewildered, but with firm resolve.</p><p>"What about them?" Anna gestured to the now-deceased men. "What are we going to do? We can't leave them like this! Shouldn't we call the police or an ambulance or something?"</p><p>Elsa sighed regretfully. "I'll handle this..."</p><p>The Snow Queen pressed a button in her belt, detaching a small communicator that subtly transformed itself into an earpiece. She plugged it in her ear, tapping it lightly before speaking:</p><p>"This is the Snow Queen. I require clean up on Irvingdale, Grandwisch street. Two bodies in a small alley. Be quick."</p><p>Anna narrowed her eyes. "What did you mean by <em>clean up</em>?" </p><p>"Ahtohallan will deal with them," Elsa said, rubbing her temples. "When accidents happen—"</p><p>"You mean when heroes kill people?" Anna scoffed. "Or, <em>accidentally </em>kill people?" </p><p>"Yes... when heroes <em>accidentally </em>kill people, we have a procedure for that." Elsa gestured for her to follow. "Now, c'mon, let's get your car back."</p><p>Anna nodded grimly, deciding to not bother questioning the matter further. It was blatantly obvious to her what '<em>clean up'</em> meant: hide the evidence and the bodies so heroes wouldn't take the blame. Despite that, she opted to turn a blind eye, focusing on fetching her car on the street.</p><p>Neither she nor the Snow Queen said a single word along the way, but their silence spoke volumes. Anna never thought she would see someone being killed, especially by a person she was so interested in. When the car was secured, Elsa offered herself to accompany Anna to her apartment, a proposal the redhead sincerely thought about declining. Nevertheless, she couldn't stand to be all alone after what she had witnessed.</p><p>"Sure, you can come up..." Anna said.</p><p>The visit would be brief.</p><p>The redhead didn't even mind the presentation of her apartment. It was borderline dingy, shabby, with no proper regard to order. She only required company until she could call Olaf to come to the rescue, as only the boy could have a chance at purifying her mind from the vicious memories. While on their way, Anna slightly glanced at the blonde's boots, and her vision shifted to the image of Martin choking with that same heel over his throat. A shiver ran down her spine at the horrifying remembrances of his screams. She had to focus on pleasant thoughts, and Idina was the first one to come to mind. How could that alluring woman at the park be so sympathetic and violent at the same time?</p><p>"Anna..." She heard a whisper.</p><p>It was Elsa. </p><p>Anna was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't realize they had arrived in her apartment.</p><p>"Look..." She took a deep breath. "I'll call Olaf to come over. I think I might need some time to... recover."</p><p>"I understand if you don't want me around. I'm sorry." The blonde replied, looking down.</p><p>Part of Anna felt she was being overly harsh with the hero, for Elsa did save her, and the act couldn't be overlooked. She owed her life to the blonde even if she disagreed with her violent approach; the cruel deed remains the sole reason she was standing right now. She couldn't shoo the heroine away. </p><p>"You can stay until Olaf arrives."</p>
<hr/><p>The tick of the wall-clock was the only sound both girls could hear in the living room. Elsa was surprised by how compact and modest Anna's apartment was, but the atmosphere was cozy. The redhead was settled on the couch, visibly impatient. She was tapping her feet, shaking her leg, checking the time constantly as if there was a timebomb under her seat. Elsa cleared her throat and sat next to her, trying to alleviate the tension somehow.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see that," Elsa said, staring off.</p><p>"I know you wanted to protect me. I... I've to thank you for saving me," Anna admitted with a feeble smile. "But... I keep thinking about what you could've done if I didn't stop you."</p><p>"I should've controlled myself." Elsa recognized. "But I couldn't let them hurt you."</p><p>Not Anna. Not someone so pure and innocent like her. The Snow Queen would never allow a criminal to ever touch her again.</p><p>"D-Do you enjoy hurting people?" Anna said, and her breath quickened. "I saw the way you looked at those men... you wanted to hurt them. I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>The blonde frowned. <em>Do I enjoy hurting people?</em></p><p><em>No, of course not</em>. Elsa was a superhero; she was supposed to do the exact opposite of that. However, she couldn't deny the vicious satisfaction, the resonance that her powers had with control; her magic only grew stronger at the sight of fear, of dominance over others. </p><p>"Of course not. I'd never!" Elsa shook her head thoughtfully, then took a deep breath. "But I'd do it all over again if it meant to save your life." She exhaled.</p><p>Anna stared at Elsa for a moment and then nodded to herself. Her eyes studied the blonde carefully, settling on a stain of gunpowder near her chest. "Does it hurt? He shot you like ten times at least."</p><p>"No... I'm already used to it." Elsa said, eyes widening when Anna slowly extended her hand, brushing the bullet mark with her thumb.</p><p>The redhead blinked a few times and tore her eyes away from the heroine, fidgeting with her fingers. "You can't lose control like that, Elsa. People are counting on you. You're not a murderer."</p><p>"I know..." Elsa whispered, twisting a smile. <em>But I did kill those men...</em></p><p>Ironically, the TV was on with the volume on mute, and a Snow Queen commercial started to play, promoting an extravagant cosmetic kit. The advertisement grabbed the attention of the girls, opportunely bringing some lightness into the eerie mood. It was so ridiculous Anna had to stifle a laugh, amused by how annoyed Elsa looked. "They must've paid you a lot for that."</p><p>"Ahtohallan made me do it." Elsa grinned, slightly embarrassed. "I hate doing commercials."</p><p>"If Olaf was a girl, he would certainly buy those. He might even have a kit because it's yours..." Anna said.</p><p>"You and Olaf seem to be really close." </p><p>"We are." Anna smiled. "He will probably arrive soon."</p><p>The Snow Queen never possessed a longtime friendship similar to what Anna had with Olaf. People were always either too wary or overly obsessed with the hero persona, hindering her chances to develop a proper relationship. The redhead spoke about the boy with pure affection, and Elsa wondered if there was something more between them. The idea of Olaf and Anna being a couple sparked a bit of jealousy in the blonde.</p><p>
  <em>Envy...</em>
</p><p>Elsa wasn't familiar with jealousy, but a small glance at Anna was all it took for her to understand why. When the redhead arrived at her apartment, she changed clothes, washed her face, undid her bun, and returned to the living room wearing a cute set of pajamas. No makeup, long strawberry-blonde hair set loose. Her beauty was heart-warming, and Elsa never felt such a keen instinct of protectiveness when standing by her side.</p><p>"How is it like?" Anna asked, slowly growing more relaxed.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"How does it feel to be stronger? Faster? To be able to shoot ice from your hands?"</p><p>Elsa thought for a while, suddenly flashing a half-smirk. "How is it like to be weaker? Slower? I've been like this throughout my whole life, so I can't really compare."</p><p>Anna pouted. "Not fair."</p><p>The energy of the living room was gradually becoming livelier, more comfortable for the redhead. That was until she spotted a small stain of blood in Elsa's white sleeve, probably caused by the punch she delivered to the robber's face. She winced at the sight, instinctively clutching her middle. It was becoming harder and harder to scare the unpleasant thoughts away.</p><p>"I could really use a drink right now." Anna chuckled sadly. </p><p>"Me too. It usually helps me forget... the things I've done." The heroine said.</p><p>"You drink?" Anna was surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, I drink. But it takes a lot longer than normal to get drunk."</p><p>Anna realized she actually didn't know much about Elsa. The Snow Queen was all over the TV, merchandise, movies, commercials, a famous pop-culture icon all around. Media advertised her as this divine figure that everybody worshipped, but she was just as flawed as anyone else. Someone with all that power and responsibilities couldn't be sane at all times, so it was only fitting for her to find ways of coping with the pressure. Anna wanted to know her better. What does she like to do? What are her favorite foods? Does he have a hobby?</p><p>Anna wanted to know the real Elsa.</p><p>"We could go to Oaken's bar one of these days. To talk about life. What do you think?" Anna suggested. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."</p><p>Elsa beamed at the invitation. She was worried Anna wouldn't forgive her or would cower in fear as most people did. The Snow Queen was traditionally considered to be a stern, unemotional, and detached individual by her work peers. But with Anna, her demeanor changed to the total opposite.</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>"Well, erhm... Saturday night?" Anna grinned nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, Saturday night is ok."</p><p>Did Anna nothing but asked the most powerful woman in history to have a drink in a bar? It seemed so surreal to think a weapon of mass destruction was basically sitting on her couch. Of all the possible friends she could have, she choose the strongest superhero of all time.</p><p>It was such an Anna thing to do.</p><p>While the redhead was geeking out, Elsa heard some swift steps coming from outside the apartment. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, startling Anna and prompting the Snow Queen to stand. The blonde headed towards the door, for she wanted to make sure it was Olaf. </p><p>Only then Anna realized the colossal mistake that was about to take place. She outstretched her hand in an attempt to warn Elsa, but it was already too late.</p><p>The Snow Queen opened the door in expectation, but her eyes stared at an empty hallway.</p><p>Initially, Elsa frowned and even considered the possibility of a prank. Glancing down, she realized she was towering over a frightened boy, who barely reached up to her waist. He was stout, possessed a prominent nose, enormous eyes, and a small handful of hair even though he seemed young. Anna mentioned Olaf had a childlike attitude, so that should be it.</p><p><em>Ok, she is really not dating Olaf. </em>Elsa thought.</p><p>"Good evening, you must be Olaf!" The Snow Queen smiled with pressed lips, arching her back and placing her hands to her knees, barely reaching eye-to-eye level.</p><p>"Y-Y-You a-are t-the S-Snow... y-you are" The boys' eyes bulged.</p><p>The blonde stared unblinkingly at Olaf for a few seconds, expecting him to say cohesive sentences, but his state only worsened.</p><p>"Anna, I think your friend is broken," Elsa murmured, tilting her head towards the apartment.</p><p>Why did this always happen when she tries to be welcoming?</p><p>Olaf was possibly having a stroke. He was stuck in a never-ending loop, stuttering every nonsensical word he could possibly blurt. When Elsa extended her hand to gently nudge him out of his stupor, he suddenly fainted and fell limply on the floor.</p><p>"Oh god, I knew this would happen!" Anna arrived way too late. "Help me carry him."</p><p>Elsa gaped at the situation as she had no idea of what happened to the boy. She shook her head, blinking stupidly, and then proceeded to lift Olaf with a single arm. "Allow me."</p><p>She could at least carry him to the couch.</p>
<hr/><p>Olaf was comfortably sleeping on the overstuffed sofa, lips slightly parted, so stiffly it was reminiscent of a corpse. Anna caressed his forehead with a rueful smile, and that confused Elsa even more.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" The Snow Queen still didn't get it.</p><p>"No, Elsa." Anna chuckled. "He's just your biggest fan."</p><p>"My... biggest fan?" </p><p>"I think he has at least three giant posters of you in his bedroom."</p><p>Elsa gulped. "... I think I get it now."</p><p>"I just hope he didn't hit his head too hard." Anna looked at Elsa with wide eyes. "He's going to wake up, right? He's not in one of those brain dead states—"</p><p>"I can hear his heartbeat. He's fine."</p><p>Anna exhaled in relief. "Poor Olaf. He's gonna go crazy when he hears what I've to say. Did you know that he wanted your autograph? He begged me for it, but my dumb ass brain forgot to ask you."</p><p>Elsa never considered meeting any of her devoted fans, even though she knew there were many out there. She always pictured such specific individuals as stalkers, who would eventually disturb her sacred privacy just like the media reporters typically did. Olaf, on the other hand, appeared to be the personification of innocence.</p><p>"I think you can properly introduce me to him... one day... when he's awake," Elsa said.</p><p> It wouldn't hurt to know Anna's friends a little bit better.</p><p>"You mentioned he's kind of slow as I recall but... is he also a midget? Or disabled?" The blonde blurted.</p><p>"Elsa!" Anna playfully slapped Elsa on the shoulder. "He's not disabled, and he's not a midget! You're the one that's too tall."</p><p>The Snow Queen shrugged. Anna seemed to be doing better right now, emotionally, and physically. Perhaps this was her cue to leave, to let the girl finally rest and enjoy the comfort of the night with her friend — or with his unconscious body, at least.</p><p>"I'm gonna go, Anna." Elsa stood. "Promise me you will be ok?"</p><p>The redhead's smile vanished instantly, her gaze fell down, and she managed a weak nod. "Yeah... I can take care of Olaf."</p><p>"I hope the boy gets better." Elsa scratched her head. "I'm sorry about him, and I'm sorry about— "</p><p>"It's ok. See you tomorrow at Oaken's?" Anna managed a tiny grin.</p><p>Els smiled. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>Not all hope was lost.</p>
<hr/><p>Olaf was supposed to come over and comfort Anna, but judging by the current circumstances, it would be the other way around. The redhead decided to watch TV and wait for her friend's awakening, trying to puzzle together a way to deliver the recent news without inducing him to faint again. A booming noise could be heard from outside, signaling Elsa's departure and stirring Olaf out of his sleep.</p><p>"W-What? What was that noise?" Olaf murmured, blinking several times until his perplexed eyes set upon Anna. </p><p>"Hey, Olaf! How are you—"</p><p>"The Snow Queen! She was here! I saw her!" Olaf jerked upright, drooling in anxiety.</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes and placed a reassuring finger on Olaf's lips, silencing him for the moment. "Olaf... I'm going to tell you about a lot of things. But, please, can you promise me to hear me out without interruptions?"</p><p>"Uh-uh?" The boy raised a dubious eyebrow. "What things?"</p><p>Anna puffed her chest, backing her shoulders and cracking several joints.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, here we go!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"What?" Olaf gawked. "She hired you? There was no interview?"</p><p>"Yep, no interview."</p><p>"You're an Ahtohallan employee now?" He goggled her up and down.</p><p>"Yep. I don't even know how they managed to arrange everything."</p><p>"I told you. Only Ahtohallan knows!"</p>
<hr/><p>"She's your boss? You are the secretary of <em>the </em>Five Spirits?"</p><p>"It's more like a personal assistant or something—"</p><p>"And you talked to her? Multiple times?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy, this is going great.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"She <em>saved </em>you? She brought you home?"</p><p>"Stop drooling all over the couch, Olaf—"</p><p>"This means <strong><em>the </em></strong>Snow Queen cares about you? You're friends with <strong><em>the </em></strong>Snow Queen?"</p><p>"Stop saying <strong><em>THE </em></strong>Snow Queen!" Anna mimicked, raising her hands mockingly.</p><p>"So I wasn't hallucinating? She was really here?"</p><p>"Yep."</p>
<hr/><p>"So, let me see if I got this story straight. You accidentally meet <strong><em>the </em></strong>Snow Queen in the Northuldra park. She felt pity and gave you a job as the Five Spirits personal secretary — or assistant — without you actually knowing about it! Then, she introduced you to all the Four Spirits and told them she was your boss. After that, you got mugged, losing your phone. And now, you were going to be robbed again, and she saved you personally! And carried you here to your apartment!"</p><p>Olaf could be a worse rambler than Anna if he wanted to.</p><p>"Yeeeah, it's not one hundred percent accurate, but that's just about it."</p><p>Anna intentionally omitted the part where most employees seemed to hate her presence, and even more importantly, the fact the Snow Queen almost stomped a man's head in front of her.</p><p>"Jesus! You're like — the luckiest person ever! I think after all these years of accumulated misfortune, you've been finally compensated!" Olaf bounced up and down in his seat.</p><p>"Don't jinx me, Olaf!" Anna poked his round belly.</p><p>The boy shifted around the cushions, leaning closer with a naughty grim.</p><p>"So... she is pretty, right?" He teased with a knowing wink.</p><p>"W-What?" Anna didn't expect this from Olaf at all.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon! I know she is your type. Gorgeous blue eyes, platinum hair, incredibly tall, enormous shapely legs, youthful breasts, phenomenal butt—"</p><p>"What the fuck, Olaf! Where is this all coming from? She is my boss! Don't say things like that." <em>You are goddamn right about all of that.</em></p><p>"I ship it." He mumbled.</p><p>Anna chuckled and swayed her head in amusement. Olaf just being plain old Olaf. By all means, Anna would love to know Elsa more personally, intimately even. The heroine's beauty was unparalleled, but that wasn't all she had to offer. What about her personality? She was one of the most fascinating and complex individuals Anna had ever seen. Could they become friends?</p><p>"Hey, look! It's the She-Beast!" Olaf pointed to the TV screen.</p><p>The local news was interviewing another superhero, and this time, Anna didn't recognize the woman. She had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, captivating hazel eyes, pink lips, rosy cheeks, and a heart-shaped face. It appeared she had stopped the kidnapping of a famous corporative executive of Arendelle.</p><p>"Don't know about that one," Anna said, annoyed by the over-saturation of superheroes in the news. "Can we switch channels? Aren't we done with superhero stuff?"</p><p>"Now that you work at Ahtohallan, you should know everything about them!" Olaf disagreed.</p><p>Anna growled, crossing her arms grumpily.</p><p>"Ok. Who is that woman?" She deadpanned.</p><p>"Before the Five Spirits, there was an elite superhero team in Arendelle!" Olaf perked up. "The team was composed by the She-Beast, SugarRush, Dark Prince, and its leader was the Jungle King—"</p><p>"Too many names for me to remember," Anna said, and Olaf deflated.</p><p>The history of superheroes, in general, was a convoluted one. They suddenly came out of nowhere, and as the years went by, Ahtohallan expanded their empire with headquarters spread all over the world.</p><p>"Why do you hate them so much?" Olaf asked.</p><p>She couldn't care less about superheroes, but what about the Snow Queen?</p><p>"Ok, all right!" Anna sighed. "Maybe you could teach me more about them?"</p><p>"Yeeees!" Olaf squealed. "I hope you have some energy drinks? We're not sleeping so soon..."</p>
<hr/><p>The Snow Queen was leaving Anna's apartment with her hope restored. She gained another chance to show the redhead her true colors, her generosity, her kindness. Not only that, but she would be going out to a bar with Anna, something she hadn't done in quite a while. Maybe this could be her chance to feel like a human again.</p><p>Getting outside, the lackluster street was completely silent, and nobody seemed to be lurking nearby. Satisfied, the blonde bent her knees in a squat, ready to leap upwards when her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a black sedan. The sight of the vehicle made her suddenly stop, sensing that something was awry. What is that car doing here this late into the night? Her enhanced eyesight couldn't identify the passengers, for the sedan had tinted windows.</p><p>
  <em>No... I'm overthinking. Anna wouldn't want me to create more trouble.</em>
</p><p>Giving up on the idea of approaching the car, the Snow Queen shot off like an arrow, ripping the sky with her snow cloud. The thundering sound probably woke all the neighbors around, but that barely crossed her mind.</p><p>Inside the black sedan, however, the passengers observed the goddess disappearing into the night sky. </p><p>"What the fuck is the Snow Queen doing here? She was looking at us! We were almost busted!"</p><p>"Calm down, Merida. This just proves Kristoff was right. This Anna girl might be our chance."</p><p>"I don't know, Flynn. We are dealing with the freaking Snow Queen! She's gonna impale us with a fucking icicle!"</p><p>"We need to risk it. Get all the intel we have on Anna Jensen. We're following her tomorrow."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment! Let me know how I'm doing!</p><p>I felt like I had to let the girls talk for a bit in this one... but things will get more interesting soon!</p><p>Expect the side characters to shine a little bit more in the future. Right now its pretty Elsanna centric, but we will get there eventually ;) Stick with me until then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oaken's Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elsa? Where are you, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>Iduna wandered restlessly through the house, eagerly searching for her precious eight-year-old daughter. The little blondie was supposed to be doing her weekly reading activities, plus some overdue homework, but she was nowhere to be found. Not in her bedroom, not in the bathroom, and not in the kitchen. Could she have developed the ability to pass through walls? Maybe. </p>
<p>Elsa could do anything.</p>
<p>"Agnarr, have you seen Elsa?" Iduna stormed into the kitchen, just in time to catch her husband savoring a dainty sandwich.</p>
<p>"No..." The man acknowledged the question with a weary sigh, rising from his seat and heading towards the window.</p>
<p>It was winter season, and the snowfall was unyielding. The unpleasant climate forced most families to stay inside, snuggled up in the warmth of their homes, and Agnarr wondered if he would find her daughter playing outside. The cold never bothered her. Quite the opposite, she thrived in the cold, almost as if it was a part of her.</p>
<p>"I'm going to name you Lucy!" Little Elsa flicked her hand, bringing a perfect snow doll to life. "And you're Bolt!" Another ice statue emerged out of thin air, a tiny snow dog.</p>
<p>Elsa hugged and merrily played with her creations, giggling and uttering the most joyful sounds. She didn't seem to care about being right in the middle of a blizzard; the courtyard appeared to be just as tempting as any other day. Her sensitive ears soon caught the creaking of the porch door, and her parents came out with heavy winter clothing. Their steps dug deep into the soft snow, slowly approaching.</p>
<p>"Mom! Look what I made!" Elsa perked up. "Its name is Bolt, and he is a snow doggy!"</p>
<p>The little girl raced over with Bolt in hand, circling her parents while humming silly, playful noises. She almost tripped over her feet, but Iduna caught her as she fell.</p>
<p>"Little snowflake, you should've been doing your weekly reading right now!" Iduna said, caressing her daughter's silk-like platinum blonde hair.</p>
<p>"Awwww! But that's so boring!" Elsa pouted.</p>
<p>"Her snow sculptures are becoming more detailed each time we see them," Agnarr noticed, kneeling beside Elsa and examining one of her miniature statues. "This ice is hard as steel." He poked Lucy with his finger.</p>
<p>Elsa beamed. "I can make them soft too, Dad! See, I can do this thing with snow and—"</p>
<p>"Sweetie, let's just go back inside, ok?" Iduna quivered as the winds raged stronger. "It's just so cold here... a storm might be coming as well."</p>
<p>"Pleeeease Mom! You know I can feel those types of things! No storm is coming..." Iduna was about to reply when Elsa's eyes widened, excited by a new idea. "Oh, I know! I can make you warm!"</p>
<p>"Little snowflake, please—"</p>
<p>But Elsa wasn't listening anymore. The girl stood up and waved her hands near the ground, a faint greenish glow emanating from her fingers, and a small spot of the snowy yard became grassy. Suddenly, twigs and branches sprouted from the earth with enchanting vitality, curling up in a way that resembled a large bird's nest. She giggled and jumped in enthusiasm while her parents gaped in awe, hardly believing what they were seeing. Lastly, sparks crackled at her fingertips, kindling a tiny purple fireball that she quickly tossed to the intertwined sprigs.</p>
<p>The brilliant blaze spread and grew, burning the twigs until it formed a bonfire.</p>
<p>"See?" She gestured towards the recent accomplishment. "I created a campfire to make you warm!" Little Elsa was so thrilled she could make something for her parents, but her grin faded when she saw both staring at her with concern. "You... didn't like it?"</p>
<p>"No, sweetie... we love it." Iduna glanced at the pink-purple fire, keeping her expression carefully neutral. "But we should come back home, little snowflake, please?"</p>
<p>Elsa looked back to the house, still disappointed. "But— "</p>
<p>"Little snowflake, if you finish your reading, I'll give you some of that chocolate you love so much!" Iduna cupped her face and kissed her softly on the cheek.</p>
<p>Elsa grinned at the proposal. Chocolate was something she loved just as much as her powers.</p>
<p>"B-But what if I read my books here?" The girl pleaded, gently tugging her mother's winter coat. "You can stay here with me! I promise I can make the fire warmer, and I can make some benches for you too—"</p>
<p>"Elsa dear, listen to your mother," Agnarr said with a faltering smile. "You can play after your reading, we promise."</p>
<p>"But I can't play with my powers inside the house!" Elsa protested. "You never let me play with them."</p>
<p>"Elsa, we have already talked about this. You should be careful with your powers!" Agnarr explained. "People might see them, and—"</p>
<p>"But I want to play with them..." Elsa looked down, posture slouched. "You never let me play..."</p>
<p>"Elsa, please, come back inside. I don't want to ground you!" Agnarr was about to touch her arm when she yanked off his grasp.</p>
<p>"No!" She cried. "I don't want to go!"</p>
<p>Agnarr blinked in confusion, perplexed, as Elsa's body disappeared completely. She had vanished, gone invisible, leaving both her parents alone in the raging blizzard, which now worsened, almost unnaturally. The bonfire burst into raging flames for a moment and then went out, seemingly reducing the temperature even more.</p>
<p>"Elsa, please, appear to us!" Iduna cried, eyes darting around the yard to find her daughter.</p>
<p>"Elsa! Come back to normal now!" Agnarr scolded, visibly irritated by the sudden drop of temperature. "Elsa!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please, little snowflake!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Elsa!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ELSA...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the frantic call of her name, Elsa jerked awake. She quickly doubled over, retching as cold sweat ran down her neck, and a violent headache pounded her temple. The nightmares were getting worse, each dream causing a more powerful migraine that rattled her thoughts into disarray. The blonde managed the drag herself out of bed, legs wobbling with every step, but enough to shuffle her out to the bathroom. She went straight to the sink to wash her face with hot water, trying not to freeze the liquid before bringing it to her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>What... What are these dreams?</em>
</p>
<p>Nightmares like those were becoming recurrent. Every now and then, Elsa dreamed about a fictitious childhood. She wasn't really sure why the made-up images flickered in her subconscious every night, but they were consistently about her parents and her powers. Powers the blonde had never possessed, different abilities, not even related to ice. She also didn't know why they caused such severe headaches, especially when she tried to recall them. All her attempts to understand this condition were frustrated, and so far, the only theory Ahtohallan had was to blame her ever-growing powers for the nightmares and memory loss.</p>
<p>Until now, she was the only superhero with this problem.</p>
<p>Shaking her head and throwing herself into bed, Elsa tried to steady the rhythm of her breathing. Focusing on pleasant memories always helped her relax; just like anger fueled her powers, happiness calmed her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna...</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa and Anna would meet at Oaken's pub this night, and that would be her first social venture in years. She couldn't contain the anxiety, for the heroine was never really comfortable around ordinary people. Today, however, she would be going out as Elsa, an average human, instead of the Snow Queen, the all-powerful superhero.</p>
<p>It was about time to stop using that tight uniform every day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Elsa, stop!"</p>
<p>Anna jolted out of her dream with a hand outstretched, reaching out to stop the blonde that ruled her thoughts. In an instant, she was back in that dim alley watching the Snow Queen torture those men, cruelly, maybe even sadistically, and all that violence was justified for Anna's sake. As expected, she wasn't going to forget what happened so soon. The robbery would still haunt her mind and her dreams, just like the previous one did. It took a while for her senses to return, but relief washed over her when she saw Olaf.</p>
<p>Fortunately, her tiny cry didn't wake the boy.</p>
<p>Anna's bedroom door was slightly ajar, providing her a direct view of the living room where her best friend fell asleep, nestled on the sofa. Both had spent the rest of the previous night eagerly talking about superheroes, and Anna couldn't be more thankful for Olaf's presence. For someone that complained about loneliness, she couldn't deny her luck to have such a devoted friend like him, willing to support her without hesitation.</p>
<p>Rising up, she decided to quick-start her morning routine with bathroom duties, trying to be as silent as possible. Olaf deserved a proper rest, and her clumsiness wasn't going to disturb him today. Maybe she could make breakfast for him? It seemed to be a fine reward for all he went through with her.</p>
<p>Anna tiptoed her way to the living room, and as always, Olaf was sleeping like a log. He snored so loud she could compare it to Elsa's flying sound blasts, each wheeze louder than a clap of thunder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Elsa...</em>
</p>
<p>Anna's eyes widened, and her eyebrows skyrocketed when she realized what she had done. She had invited the blonde to have a drink at Oaken's. The Snow Queen, the most powerful (and beautiful) superhero to ever exist, was going to hang out with her. Tonight. In a bar.</p>
<p>Elsa probably doesn't even know where Oaken's is.</p>
<p>And they didn't even agree on a time.</p>
<p>But she had said yes.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" She squealed on impulse. "I'm hanging out with the Snow Queen! What the fuck!"</p>
<p>Anna thought she heard something stir at her back and turned around instinctively, elbowing Olaf right on the nose.</p>
<p>"Ouch! The boy yelped. "What is all that fuss about?"</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry!" Anna smiled nervously. "That was nothing! Awake already?"</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Olaf said, stifling a yawn. "I just had this awesome dream that you and the Snow Queen were dating! And she even went to my birthday party!"</p>
<p>Anna paled. "O-Oh, dating? Uh, don't imagine t-things! S-She would never be interested in someone like me."</p>
<p>Olaf shrugged. "It was still an awesome dream. Anyway, want to play Mortal Kombat? We could have pizza night at my house today."</p>
<p>"Actually, I have a date tonight!" Anna said, blushing as soon as the words left her mouth. "No! I mean, not a real date. I have to — Ugh, I'm going out to buy a new phone."</p>
<p>Olaf narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows with lips pressed tight, watching Anna with a suspicious gaze. She really thought she had been busted. However...</p>
<p>"Okay!" Olaf grinned, walking past her without a care in the world.</p>
<p>Anna blinked a few times, exhaling a deep breath. If only Olaf knew what she was going to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The clock marked 6:00 pm when Olaf's mom came to pick him up.</p>
<p>The clock marked 7:00 pm, and Anna was standing still in her living room, waiting for something to happen. </p>
<p>She had spent the whole day playing videogames with Olaf, just for the sake of entertaining her mind with silly thoughts. With the boy's absence, she naturally started to overthink about her night out, maybe getting even more stressed than the interview day at Ahtohallan. Despite that, she decided to prepare herself.</p>
<p>The first step would be a good, vigorous shower.</p>
<p>
  <em>One should be smelling nice in the presence of a superhuman goddess.</em>
</p>
<p>The second step would be clothing, informal, casual attire.</p>
<p>Anna opted for the return of the two braided pigtails, a pink t-shirt, and dark jeans.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not a date... we're just going to chat and drink some beer.</em>
</p>
<p>But why does she feel so nervous? Why does she keep fidgeting, rubbing her hands together, tapping her feet?</p>
<p><em>What if she doesn't go?</em> </p>
<p>That could happen, but still, Anna chose to take a cab and go to Oaken's by herself. In the worst-case scenario, she would be getting drunk alone, using the alcohol to purge her mind from the recent nightmares. Snatching a lite purple jacket, wallet, and apartment keys, Anna went downstairs. She hired the cab online due to her lack of a mobile phone, and the car should be arriving shortly.</p>
<p>As soon as she stepped outside, she heard the sound barrier breaking in the sky, heralding the arrival of her new superhero friend.</p>
<p>Startled, Anna glanced up, just in time to see a blonde landing on the sidewalk like a meteor, cracking the pavement in multiple pieces.</p>
<p>"What the hell!" Anna screeched, pulling back when dust and debris flew towards her. "Hey! What the fuck are you — wait, what?" </p>
<p>Anna gaped at the sight of Elsa. She was looking at the Snow Queen, but at the same time, she wasn't. The blonde hair was now loose, platinum locks cascading like a glittering waterfall, scarcely reaching waist length. She wore a grey-white trench coat, along with a black shirt and blue jeans. Somehow, Elsa's stilettos didn't explode with her destructive landing, so she had some extra inches added in, diminishing Anna even more.</p>
<p>It was extremely <em>abnormal </em>to see Elsa in <em>normal </em>clothes. Her iconic uniform was already so embedded in Anna's brain that she was having trouble processing the change.</p>
<p>"Is... is it really you?" Anna's eyes widened, pupils dilated.</p>
<p>"Hi, Anna," The blonde said as if she didn't do anything out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Anna's awe disappeared quite quickly.</p>
<p>"Elsa! You just destroyed half of the sidewalk!" Anna scowled, gesturing towards the battered pavement. "Who is going to pay for this?"</p>
<p>Elsa frowned, scratching her head. "Well... I'm sorry. Sometimes it's hard to control my weight." </p>
<p>"Why do you guys keep destroying everything? Is this a thing for supes? Ugh!" Anna crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"I didn't know how we'd meet, so I thought about coming here before you could head out." The heroine shrugged. "I can pay for it later."</p>
<p>Anna sighed wistfully, calming herself. <em>Ok... she didn't mean it.</em></p>
<p>"Right, no biggie... I think. Anyway, I called a cab to go to Oaken's. I had no idea how to contact or meet you, but now that you're here, we could go together?" The redhead suggested.</p>
<p>"A cab?" Elsa looked puzzled. Her eyes squinted for a second, brain in apparent strain, and then widened in realization. "Ohhhh, a cab, of course. I know what those are. Never used one, though." She grinned.</p>
<p>"You never took a cab?" Anna frowned. "Like never? Never ever? Not at least once?"</p>
<p>"I can fly, Anna." Elsa deadpanned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, superhuman stuff. How could I forget?</em>
</p>
<p>As if on cue, a nearby cab parked right in front of the girls, and Anna confirmed it was the one she called online. The driver looked a little intrigued as to why the sidewalk was demolished, but he didn't seem to care for long, gesturing for both ladies to come inside.</p>
<p>"We're going to Oaken's pub," Anna said while entering the vehicle, opting for the backseat. </p>
<p>Elsa promptly followed, claiming the seat next to the redhead. Unexpectedly, the moment her back touched the car seat, the whole vehicle sank towards the ground, squashing the car suspension as if an elephant was sitting on top of it. The driver was startled, twisting his body around searching for the heavyweight, but he merely found two charming young women.</p>
<p>"The fuck..." The man muttered, suspiciously turning the engines on to start the run.</p>
<p>"Holy shit Elsa, you're heavy." Anna stifled a giggle in amazement.</p>
<p>"Did you... did you just call me <em>fat</em>?" The Snow Queen glared fiercely at her, eyes glowing blue.</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh no! I didn't mean to say you're heavy, like overweight! Heh! You're not fat! You're just dense... not like stupid, I meant long! Huge? I meant tall! Yeah, you're lofty, slender, and thick — I mean, in a good way. Not a fatty thick, hmm... a superhero kind of thick! Yeah! So... that's why you're heavy! Ha!" Anna's eyes darted from side to side, forcing a nervous smile.</p>
<p>Elsa's grimace swiftly became a wide grin. "I'm just messing with you." She gently patted the redhead's shoulder. "I told you controlling our weight could be hard sometimes. Supe problems."</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah, aha... I knew that. Supe problems, for sure." Anna pulled her collar, suddenly feeling an awkward warmth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Kristoff is not coming? Why?" Merida asked, glaring at Flynn, who was sitting with his back turned to her.</p>
<p>"No. Sven is coming with us instead," Flynn explained, scouring a file cabinet and tossing some passports on top of a pile.</p>
<p>"That blonde toilet-headed cumsplat." Merida scowled. "Always leaving all the work to us."</p>
<p>"If we can't talk with Anna today," Flynn rose to his feet, sighing wearily. "He said he'll pay a visit to her apartment later in the week."</p>
<p>"You're with him when it comes to this Anna girl?" Merida cocked her head, looking doubtful.</p>
<p>"I trust Kristoff with this one." Flynn tossed an ID to Merida, and she caught it knowingly. "She is our best chance right now."</p>
<p>"I think we should avoid messing with anything Snow Queen related." The Scottish girl said, screwing a silencer to her handgun.</p>
<p>Flynn raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with that? We are supposed to just <em>talk </em>with her."</p>
<p>"Not all superheroes are bulletproof." She snorted.</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen is..."</p>
<p>"If we go against the Snow Queen, we are as good as dead." Merida shoved her gun in a sack. "Or do you expect to kill her with your <em>smolder</em>? That cunt will break you like a twig."</p>
<p>"She is a problem..." Flynn admitted. "But hey, we got Sven."</p>
<p>Merida scoffed. "That colossal ball of hair? Maybe the Snow Queen could pet him— "</p>
<p>The girl spun around to bump into a big, behemoth of a man. Sven's hulking form was indeed hairy, obscuring most of his facial features, further accentuated by his dark skin. He exchanged a hoarse grunt towards Merida, who merely stared at him.</p>
<p>"Piss off, reindeer man." She waved him off.</p>
<p>Flynn shook his head, stifling a chuckle. "I was monitoring the taxi network, and we got a call to Anna's address. We need to go now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Elsa was thankful the car ride was finally over. She couldn't stand to stay in that uncomfortable, cramped space. It just seemed mundane. Nonetheless, her disappointment with the cab was surpassed by her dissatisfaction with the pub. Oaken's bar resembled a fast-food restaurant, with overly colorful decoration and an enormous sign that illustrated a corny, burly man. Judging by his sideburns, mustache, and light blue eyes, he was the owner of the odd place.</p>
<p>"It looks undercrowded," Anna said. "That's a good thing, right? Lessens the chances of someone recognizing you. Not saying that you don't stand out, just— "</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't worry about it." Elsa went ahead, going through the doors without ceremony.</p>
<p>To her delight, the pub looked way better on the inside. The overall light was dusky, providing a charming ambiance, and the decor was old school, though not exaggerated like on the outside. There were several TVs scattered all around the vintage walls, which were either playing music videos or tuned in a local sports channel. Both girls sat at a table near the bar deck. </p>
<p>"C'mon, admit it. This place is pretty ugly from the outside, but when you actually come inside it, it's pretty cool, right?" Anna playfully nudged Elsa's side but ended up hurting her elbow instead.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I agree." Elsa said, staring off at some other tables. Her eyes seemed lost in thought, gaze lingering on groups of people or affectionate couples.</p>
<p>Anna realized Elsa looked stiff, maybe slightly uncomfortable. The redhead's intention with the invitation was to maybe forge a new bond, get to know the heroine more personally. Maybe they could support each other with their own problems? Yet, Anna sensed there was more than a mere volatile temperament issue with the blonde. She still felt a bit unease at Elsa's presence, even though the heroine wasn't wearing the Snow Queen's mask.</p>
<p>"I figured we could chat a bit after what happened yesterday, you know," Anna said. "Do you have those temper tantrums often?"</p>
<p>"I... I brought you something." Elsa brazenly dodged the question.</p>
<p>"What?" Anna was taken aback when the blonde grabbed a small box from her pocket, placing it on the top of the table. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Open it."</p>
<p>Removing the lid, Anna found a shimmering new iPhone, the latest model in the market.</p>
<p>"That's... that's for me? Really?" <em>Awww, such a cutie.</em></p>
<p>"Yes. Ahtohallan employees should have a decent phone. I made sure to have one provided for you."</p>
<p>"This doesn't have one of those tracking chips or something, right?" Anna chuckled.</p>
<p>"Of course not." <em>Actually, it does have one.</em></p>
<p>While Anna was testing out her new phone, Elsa called a waiter. The young man promptly raced to their tables.</p>
<p>"Good evening, ladies! What would you like to drink?" The man asked excitedly, staring at Elsa for a bit longer than usual.</p>
<p>"A pint of beer! Today's gonna be good!" Anna thought about sharing a drink with Elsa, for her resistance to alcohol was tenuous at best.</p>
<p>"A bottle of pure vodka, please."</p>
<p>Anna frowned, and the waiter just stared at the blonde, blinking obtusely.</p>
<p>"Uhh... alright. One pint of beer for you." He pointed at Anna. "And one <em>bottle </em>of vodka for you?" The boy was a little bit unsure if he understood it correctly.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could change my order for just a glass of beer?" Anna grinned awkwardly.</p>
<p>The waiter nodded and waltzed to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Anna gawked at Elsa, and the blonde just knitted her brows. "What?"</p>
<p>"A bottle of vodka? We are not supposed to get <em>that </em>drunk, you know. Just have some fun!" Anna said incredulously.</p>
<p>"I said it before. The effect of alcohol on me is mitigated."</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, superhuman stuff. How could I forget? Again...</em>
</p>
<p>Anna shook her head. "Anyway, so... how are you doing after yesterday? I'm still a little bit stressed out, spooky nightmares and stuff. I had never seen anything like that before, you know? Do you deal with things like that often?" </p>
<p>"I'm already used to it," Elsa admitted. "I even stopped another robbery right after leaving your place."</p>
<p>Anna swallowed. "Did you... did you— "</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I didn't kill anyone." Elsa reassured. "I only broke a guy's leg. I think he will be able to walk again."</p>
<p><em>That's it! We should definitely not talk about crime-fighting.</em> Anna thought, feeling nauseous by imagining the scene.</p>
<p>"That's just... Ugh. Besides being a superhero, what do you like to do?" She tried. </p>
<p>The question was followed by silence. Once again, Elsa appeared to go distant, ice-blue eyes seeking an answer in the bordering tables. There was something so compelling about her person, distinctive in every possible way.</p>
<p>"You don't go out often?" Anna caught the blonde's attention back.</p>
<p>"I don't think I do. Not in this sense." Elsa said, gaze boring into Anna's teal eyes. "I never thought I could fit in with common people. Hangout with friends, go to parties, date, all those things. But part of me wished to have done some of that."</p>
<p>
  <em>That's why she keeps observing the people around her?</em>
</p>
<p>"But Elsa, you're still young! At least you look young. You don't have any type of immortality or permanent youth power, do you?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't." Elsa chuckled.</p>
<p>"So, what's the problem? You could still do all those things! Live a normal life!"</p>
<p>Elsa smiled weakly at the redhead's optimism. <em>Could I really do that, Anna? After all the horrible things I've done?</em></p>
<p>Could she start over?</p>
<p>"Here are your drinks, girls!" The waiter returned, putting an ice-cold glass of beer near Anna and an Absolut Vodka bottle near Elsa.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen didn't waste time. Her thumb made short work with popping off the cork, and she went for the dainty sip, not even bothering to use a glass. "I think it might be too late for me now, Anna. I don't even remember the last time I did something like this. Maybe I never even did."</p>
<p>"Is it because of your powers?" Anna felt genuinely sorry for Elsa, maybe because her loneliness also hit too close to home.</p>
<p>"I've already built a public image of myself to others. I'll most likely have to bear this superhero duty for the rest of my life."</p>
<p>"But... what about your friends? Your family? You could hang out with them." Anna asked, and Elsa shook her head.</p>
<p>"I don't have any. Even in my childhood, I can't recall playing with any other kids of my age." Elsa proceeded to take a huge sip of her vodka and frowned. "Not cold enough..."</p>
<p>Anna observed as Elsa feebly waved a hand over her bottle, and three ice cubes came into existence inside the liquid.</p>
<p>"Woah, your powers are handy," Anna said, fascinated.</p>
<p>"They can cool some drinks, that's for sure," Elsa smirked, sending a small, almost non-existent, surge of ice magic towards Anna's beer. The glass fogged up with the cold.</p>
<p>"Awesome!" Anna mumbled, promptly drinking some of it, but as she swallowed, her eyes widened. "When that ice melts, what kind of water are we drinking? I mean, it's water made with your powers! Does this mean we'd be drinking a part of you? I wonder how clean that water is, compared to others."</p>
<p>Elsa had to bite a smile back, raising a curious eyebrow.</p>
<p>Anna was surely unique.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Elsa progressively lost the notion of time while chatting with Anna, for the girl definitely knew how to dominate a conversation. To say her rambles were amusing would be a considerable understatement, and Elsa learned so much about Anna's recent activities that she found herself to be kind of bland. The emptier the redhead's glass became, the more intimate she started to get.</p>
<p>"Soooooo, do you live by yourself as well?" Anna slurred, glass now empty and signs of drunkness all over her.</p>
<p>"Yes. I have a penthouse apartment in Corapi. It's a pretty good neighborhood." Elsa also slammed the lasts drops of her vodka, though still pretty much sober.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn! Beautiful and rich at the same time? The world is so unfair...</em>
</p>
<p>"Erhm... thank you?" Elsa blushed hard, freckles twinkling red.</p>
<p>"What? Did I say that out loud?" Anna covered her face, thinking about a way to course-correct. "Well, you're a superhero, so you are always looking good, right?" She chortled at her own pun. "I bet most men are lining up to know you."</p>
<p>"I don't pay much attention to that." Elsa pressed her glossy lips.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, right." Anna rolled her eyes ironically. "You could get any man you wanted."</p>
<p>"I don't think I— "</p>
<p>"You have fan clubs! Imagine the horde of nerds that would kill to have a chance for a date with you." Anna talked way too fast, leaning forward. "Have you ever thought about streaming? Or using Twitter? Dating celebrities?"</p>
<p>The blonde flushed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Anna, I don't—"</p>
<p>"No man would ever turn you down! What about a supe boyfriend? Or a famous actor? What about—"</p>
<p>"I prefer girls." Elsa blurted.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Anna opened her mouth to elaborate, suddenly feeling guilty, and then closed it, biting down a tiny gasp.</p>
<p>Elsa averted her gaze sheepishly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. The personal revelation might just as well have purified the drunkness from Anna's brain completely. She should've been pleased to know the Snow Queen shared the same preferences as her, though the discovery just made her more <em>scared</em>. The foolish fantasy of going out on a date wasn't so far fetched now.</p>
<p>Gladly, someone came to interrupt the uncomfortable situation.</p>
<p>Two men and a couple neared their table with curiosity, albeit with the sort of wariness expected from someone approaching a fire. The mere initial impression of them was enough to discern that something was off. Their movements were erratic, posture lopsided, flashing smirks, and giggling without reason. A man laboriously dragged a chair from the adjacent table, flopping down to keep his knees from wobbling.</p>
<p>The man stared at Elsa for an interminable minute, incapable of hiding the trace of booze from his breath.</p>
<p>"Holy shit! You're just like the Snow Queen!" He finally shouted, drawing the attention of the whole pub. "If you had a braid, I would say you were her twin sister or something! Even the hair color is the same!" </p>
<p>Elsa didn't say a single word. She just stared at him, blankly, emotionless. Anna's stomach churned, the anxiety bubbling and boiling at the edges of her mind.</p>
<p>"You girls can drink!" The other man bent closer, pointing to the empty vodka bottle next to Elsa.</p>
<p>"We're going to a party right down the block. You girls could join my boys here." The third man jumped in, the one who was accompanied by a woman.</p>
<p>Anna soon realized, even in her drunken state, that the single guys wanted to even out the couples in the group.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's gonna be fun!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"C'mon girls, don't chicken out!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can trust us. We are the real deal!"</em>
</p>
<p>The constant shouting hammered Anna's brain, punishing her inebriated mind. She raised a protesting hand, striving to cease the jeering.</p>
<p>"Sorry guys, we were not thinking about partying today. Maybe some other time?" Anna said, fighting against the dizziness and stress building up.</p>
<p>"Aw, are you rejecting me?" The man closed their distance gap, smelly breath assaulting the redhead's face. "You're never gonna find a man as fine as me!"</p>
<p>Elsa sprang from her seat, placing herself between the two. The man recoiled, requiring a moment to lift his chin, to straighten his back, to gather the courage to look up at her, defiantly.</p>
<p>"She doesn't want to go to the party." Elsa hissed. "If you excuse us, we'd like to be left alone."</p>
<p>"Ohhh, we're sorry about that!" The other man sneered. "Are we too close?" As to provoke Elsa further, he leaned in, almost headbutting her.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. She was this close to snapping the man's mouth shut. It irritated her to the core to see how superior he believed himself to be.</p>
<p>"You two are way too fine to be left alone," The man next to Anna brushed her hair slightly, and she jerked back with a squeal. "We're good guys, I promise you!"</p>
<p>"As my pal said, <em>Ice Queen wannabe, </em>we can't let two beautiful ladies like yourself alone— "</p>
<p>"I <strong><em>said </em></strong>— we would like to be left alone. <strong><em>Please</em></strong>." Elsa closed her eyes to avoid them glowing blue.</p>
<p>"We don't want any trouble," Anna said, more to Elsa than to the men.</p>
<p><em>How dare they? </em>Elsa thought. She was having an exceptional time with Anna. Why is she always a target for pestering? Couldn't she just be left alone for once? She promised to maintain control for Anna; she had to restrain herself.</p>
<p>"Please, we appreciate the invitation, but we are not interested in it." Elsa delivered it as gently as she could, though her lips twitched at every syllable. "I'm sorry if I was rude before. We don't want any trouble."</p>
<p>The man laughed hysterically at her, spluttering saliva all over her collarbone. "We're no trouble, girl! Please trust us!" </p>
<p>"I love some redheads..." The man went towards Anna again, but she snuggled herself behind Elsa, instinctively interlocking hands with the taller girl.</p>
<p>"Aww, don't tell me you're a dyke! Such a waste!" He scowled, eyes hazed by the drunkness. </p>
<p>"So it's true, blondie? You're a fucking lesbian?" The man in front of Elsa spat, disappointed. "Maybe it's because you never knew a real man like me..."</p>
<p>He was about to slap Elsa's rear when she seized his wrist, imposing her height and bulk down on him. The man gasped, looking up at her wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"Leave us." The Snow Queen grimaced.</p>
<p>The man scowled, flailing against her firm grip. The couple and his friend stopped grinning instantly, taking a few steps back. The whole bar was now drawn to the sudden commotion, whispering, gossiping, fishing phone cameras out of their pockets.</p>
<p>"Elsa, calm down. It's all fine." Anna said, calmly, soothingly, like a lullaby putting the demon to sleep.</p>
<p>Anna couldn't allow herself to have another breakdown. She was perchance the sole salvation that man had right now. The more pressure the Snow Queen applied to the man's wrist, the lower he ducked, knees buckling against the force. He resorted to his free arm to push her multiple times, but it was like shoving an impregnable wall.</p>
<p>"Let me go!" He cried.</p>
<p>"Elsa! Please, release him." Anna pleaded, voice peaceful like a silken caress.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen let the words sink in, subduing herself to their influence. She treasured her friendship with Anna much more than teaching these drunken idiots a lesson. Grudgingly, she loosened her grip.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" The man whimpered, clutching his hand in pain. "You almost broke my wrist!"</p>
<p>Elsa sighed, turning around to face Anna with an open posture, head held high, waiting for whatever would be her judgment. To her profound relief, Anna was smiling, teal eyes shining with fond pride.</p>
<p>"You did the right thing," Anna said, looking at Elsa through her lashes and tucking a small strand of red hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Elsa's superhero senses rarely betrayed her. Even though she was momentarily enchanted by Anna, she couldn't neglect the movement she felt behind her back. Part of her didn't want to turn around. She craved to stare at Anna some more, swim in those teal eyes, appreciate the constellations of freckles in her body.</p>
<p>"You fucking slut!" </p>
<p>Was the last thing Elsa heard before the man's fist struck her nose. </p>
<p>She scarcely blinked, more perplexed than annoyed. To the Snow Queen, the force tickled the tip of her nose. As for the man, his knuckles expected to hit bone and flesh, but instead, struck iron coated with skin.</p>
<p>Anna gasped, bringing a hand over her mouth when she heard the sickening crunch. The man fell to his knees, crying as he clung to his broken hand. Even Elsa seemed bewildered, for she didn't even have to move to cause that injury. The couple rushed to aid the poor fellow, now apparently crippled. His friend, however, couldn't help but do something stupid.</p>
<p>"Don't mess with my buddy, you cunt!"</p>
<p>"Wait— " Elsa <em>tried </em>to warn him.</p>
<p>The man smashed the vodka bottle — which was luckily empty — right on top of her skull, sending shards of glass flying through the air. At this point, the whole pub was staring at them, curiosity turning into astonishment, for Elsa didn't budge an inch. The blonde simply facepalmed, and the room went silent, except for the man's sobs, coming from a small cut in his forearm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Holy cow, that place is ugly as fuck." Merida said, and Sven grunted affirmatively. </p>
<p>"That's Oaken's pub," Flynn stated. "She's in there."</p>
<p>"Park over there." Merida pointed to a secluded corner, edging the restaurant.</p>
<p>Flynn agreed, skirting the street until the black sedan was in place.</p>
<p>"So, are we going to— "</p>
<p>Flynn never finished his sentence. His eyes were glued to Oaken's pub, for he couldn't mistake the sound of glass breaking. The distinct noise of a tumult, disorder, bustling with activity. He also didn't expect to see a tall, blonde, beautiful young woman exiting the restaurant while jerking up a full-grown man by the straps of his jeans, intensifying a painful wedgie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, please, let me know how I'm doing with the writing and the story. Comments are appreciated.</p>
<p>And as always, a huge thanks to Artemis Aigaion for supporting my Brazilian writing shenanigans...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All eyes turned to stare at them. The customers of Oaken's pub could only theorize about what really happened with those men. One was crying with a broken hand, and the other was moaning while clutching a shattered bottle, arm apparently cut by a shard of glass. The most curious thing was that both blamed an innocent woman, who bore no injury whatsoever. Amidst the whispers, inquisitive glances, a burly man parted the crowd of onlookers. His face was somewhat familiar, as it was illustrated in every poster fixed on the walls. </p>
<p>"Girls, I'll have to ask you to leave the pub, ya? We can't afford any more trouble." Oaken himself demanded. "And you boys as well! Out now! Shoo!"</p>
<p>"No! We didn't do anything!" The man slurred, still pretty much drunk. "It was her fault!" He pointed an accusing finger at Elsa, who stood still with arms crossed.</p>
<p>"We're sorry for the inconvenience," Anna interjected before the blonde could answer, feigning soberness. "We're leaving, right Elsa?"</p>
<p>The heroine sighed, not really satisfied with the outcome. "Ok."</p>
<p>"No! I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving — Heeeey!" The man stopped his futile protests when a hand shot to the straps of his jeans, hitching him up in the air.</p>
<p>"You're leaving with us," Elsa said sternly, glaring at his friends as well, who just nodded and backed away.</p>
<p>"Put me down! Ouch!" He struggled against the wedgie, flailing while hanging mid-air.</p>
<p>The whole bar gaped at them. Eyebrows raised, hands over mouths, gasps, whispers, nobody could hide their astonishment. Anna gave the mass of people an apologetic smile, trying to keep up with Elsa as they exited the pub. When the doors burst open, the blonde hurled the man towards the street nonchalantly, and his friends rushed to aid him.</p>
<p>"You broke a bottle on top of my head. Do you know how lucky you're that it was me and not anybody else?" Elsa said harshly. "You could've killed someone with that. Now go before I call the police."</p>
<p>"Just... w-who are you?" The man murmured, but his friend took him by the arm, dragging him away. "Leave her be, Arthur! We're leaving."</p>
<p>Both girls watched the drunken group make their way out grudgingly. The injured ones were heavily against the idea, not wanting to flee without payback. Elsa thought the alcohol probably eradicated logic in their brains, as it seemed they didn't notice she was a superhero. She had to thank Anna, though, because the redhead prevented an imminent catastrophe. It was pretty impressive how she could tame the rage swirling inside the heroine, like putting a beast back into hibernation.</p>
<p>All seemed fine until an acrid odor assaulted her hypersensitive nostrils.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Elsa turned around to find Anna doubled over at the curbside, vomiting the contents of her stomach. "Anna! Are you ok?" </p>
<p>The blonde dashed Anna's way, holding the auburn hair while she regurgitated all over the sidewalk. Elsa wrinkled her nose, flinching when a splash almost hit her feet.</p>
<p>"I'm... ok. I think." She replied weakly and then retched. "I just drank too much. Or maybe it's stress? Probably both."</p>
<p>"It was just one glass of beer, Anna! You could say it was a big one, but still..." </p>
<p>"It was two glasses!" Anna retorted. "And I don't have a superpowered liver, Elsa."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen chuckled, failing to keep her seriousness, and then burst into peals of laughter. Even in her wretched state, Anna couldn't help but grin at Elsa's reaction. Moments of levity were quite rare when interacting with the blonde, so she indulged herself to the melody of her giggles. Their eyes met for a split second, ice-blue boring into teal, and Anna realized right there, in that singular moment. There was no denying it; she was totally smitten.</p>
<p>Could she actually have a chance?</p>
<p>"I had a great time today, not counting the harassment part," Anna said, finally composing herself.</p>
<p>"Me too," Elsa bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Anna... what I said earlier about myself. Could you please keep it between us? I— "</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Elsa. I won't tell anyone." Anna reassured, and the Snow Queen exhaled in relief.</p>
<p>"If any news outlets end up knowing about me... well, you know." The blonde shrugged. "Are you feeling any better?"</p>
<p>"A little bit better. Laughing seems to help." Anna rose to her feet, using Elsa's shoulder for support. "Your laugh is pretty cute."</p>
<p>She blamed her unbridled tongue for saying that. And the alcohol.</p>
<p>"You think so? Are you sure it's not the booze speaking?" Elsa raised a curious eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Nah, that's me speaking.... and it was two glasses of beer!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, right," Elsa said wryly. "Do you want me to fly you home?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Fly me home?</em>
</p>
<p>Anna let the words sink in, blinking stupidly. "W-What? You mean literally fly me home? H-How would that work?" She stammered.</p>
<p>The idea of Elsa carrying her, bridal style, was pretty much marvelous. Gliding in the moonlit, breezy night, cuddled in the heroine's mighty arms and smelling the fragrant aroma of her hair. Perfection, yes, but could her body even handle it? The Snow Queen flew inhumanly fast, not suited for a frail body like Anna's.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can carry you. I'd also slow down the speed, so your body wouldn't implode," Elsa explained with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>It was tempting. </p>
<p>It was really tempting to go along with Elsa, but Anna was always so fearful of heights...</p>
<p>"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe next time?" Anna smiled nervously. "I'm still kinda sick because of the beer, you know... wouldn't want to vomit on you up there in the sky! Hehe! Thousands of feet up in the air, very close to you, or in your arms..."</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Anna's ramblings fell on deaf ears. Elsa's focus shifted to somewhere else, staring off at an isolated corner edging the street. The redhead followed her steadfast gaze, and it lined up with a black sedan. The vehicle's engine was off, parked at a favorable angle to observe the front of the pub.</p>
<p>"Elsa, is everything alright?"</p>
<p>No, things weren't alright. The parked car could've been a mere coincidence if the person in question was anyone but the Snow Queen. Nothing happened by chance when Elsa was around, not even the tiniest event. She learned to pay attention to such conveniences and was certain someone was following them. The same car lurking around Anna's apartment, suspiciously so, was sneaking on them now.</p>
<p>Elsa cursed herself for hesitating to approach them last night. </p>
<p>"It seems I can't catch a break." The Snow Queen frowned, lips pressed tight. "Please stay here, Anna. I will be right back."</p>
<p>The blonde flicked her fingers, conjuring an icy aura of magic that encircled her body. At first, Anna thought she was imagining things. The frost seemed to be pulverizing Elsa's clothes, each revolution changing the fabric and replacing them with her uniform. A different version of her suit, though, as the material was made of pure snow and glittering ice. A fluttering cape materialized at her back, and her stilettos morphed into crystal, shining so bright it was blinding. Except for the French braid, the Snow Queen was back, clad in her iconic outfit.</p>
<p>"Elsa, why are you changing? Did something happen?" Anna asked, feeling a sudden surge of nervousness hitting her.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. You'll be able to see it all from here. Just wait for me, ok? I'll be quick."</p>
<p>And then Elsa walked off towards the black sedan, each step frosting the streets.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It can't be her..." Flynn mumbled.</p>
<p>"It is. Look at that goddamn hair." Merida said. "I told you this was a bad idea. She's friends with this Anna girl."</p>
<p>"The appearance does match..."</p>
<p>"Fuck, Flynn! She was carrying a guy with a single arm. Are you blind? It's her!"</p>
<p>"But she's not wearing the superhero suit."</p>
<p>Sven grunted in agreement.</p>
<p>"Who cares? If she sees us here, we're— "</p>
<p>And then the transformation happened.</p>
<p>"Oh, FUCK!" Merida screamed. "She's coming our way. Get us out of here, Flynn."</p>
<p>"No!" Flynn objected. "If we leave, she will suspect us even more."</p>
<p>"You'll get us killed."</p>
<p> "Ssh! Let me do the talking and keep quiet! She has superhearing."</p>
<p>Flynn twisted uncomfortably in his seat, cautiously watching Elsa make her approach. He knew there was no way they could escape an S-class hero like the Snow Queen, not without an elaborate plan. Their only option was to talk her out, and luckily, Flynn was pretty good at that. The car's front window opened when the blonde came close to them, arching her back to take a proper peek inside.</p>
<p>"Good evening," The Snow Queen said, staring blankly at the passengers. </p>
<p>Flynn noticed her eyes were scanning every atom in the car, searching for any signs of suspicious activity. Her gaze swept through Flynn and Merida, lingering on Sven, who had the most unusual appearance. He couldn't let the silence stretch too much and went with the clueless route. "Good evening! It's — it's really you? The Snow Queen? Woah."</p>
<p>"Why were you following me yesterday?" Elsa's tone carried the slightest edge of a threat. "This same car was lurking around Grandwisch street last night. You better have a good explanation for that." </p>
<p>Pretending to be the naive, fascinated fan wouldn't get him anywhere. The Snow Queen saw through that farce easily, and Flynn worried his agitation gave him away. The heroine could hear his heartbeat as to deduce if he was lying, and the sweat running down his forehead didn't help either. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. She's good.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if you thought we were stalking you. We are cops." Flynn replied.</p>
<p>"Could I see your ID?" Elsa tilted her head in skepticism. Those were certainly a very distinct group of cops. "Why are you not wearing your uniform or driving a standard police car?"</p>
<p>Flynn cleared his throat and gestured impatiently for his partners to lend their IDs to him.</p>
<p>"We're undercover cops, and we've been instructed to blend in. Yesterday, we were coming back to the station when we heard a call for a possible robbery near Grandwisch street, but when we arrived, you were already there." By the time Flynn concluded his story, he had collected all IDs of his colleagues, handing them over to the Snow Queen.</p>
<p>Elsa examined each one individually, starting with the beefy, hairy man.</p>
<p>"So, you must be officer Sven?" Elsa said, and both just stared at each other in silence. The only sound in the car came from Flynn's nervous heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Uhummmmmmmmmm." The man's face contorted in an affirmative grunt, almost painful.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen only blinked, stone-faced, waiting for the man to say anything else.</p>
<p>"Sven got really bad pharyngitis... he basically lost his voice," Flynn said. "If there is anything we could do— "</p>
<p>"And you're Merida?" Elsa cut him off, and now all eyes were fixed on the girl in the back seat.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am," She replied defensively, hiding behind the thick curly reddish-orange hair.</p>
<p>Elsa could sense the levels of distress were through the roof.</p>
<p>"Why are you guys so nervous? You're cops. There's nothing to worry about." </p>
<p>"It's just... we've never seen you in person before." Flynn caressed his scruffy goatee. "You're like a legend in the police department."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen was no fool. She knew they were hiding something.</p>
<p>Maybe she could play along.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm used to that." The blonde sneered. "What station do you work on?"</p>
<p>"We work at— "</p>
<p>"I wasn't speaking to you." The Snow Queen glared at him, and Flynn winced at the overly-confrontational tone. "I asked Merida."</p>
<p>The girl swallowed. "The ZPD Station, Ma'am. The one near the zoo." </p>
<p>"I see." Elsa leaned closer, head going through the window. "I like your Scottish accent. When did you move to Arendelle?"</p>
<p>"Five years ago."</p>
<p>"You work under officer Rafael?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am."</p>
<p>"I thought Rafael moved to Corona."</p>
<p>Merida had no answer. Elsa's lips curled into a cold smile, and her eyes emitted a fleeting glow. The growing tension in the car had reached its apex. It was only a matter of seconds before any of the passengers did something stupid, but Elsa suddenly laughed, confusing everyone even more.</p>
<p>"I have to apologize for my bold approach." Elsa chuckled. "I was having a great night tonight, and I was very upset when I saw that someone was following me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's fine," Flynn replied, unsure about the abrupt change of attitude. "We also received a call for a supposed fight inside Oaken's pub, so that's why we're here. And just like yesterday, you arrived first."</p>
<p>"Such a coincidence, isn't it?" The Snow Queen said calmly, but Flynn could swear he saw the corner of her mouth twitching.</p>
<p>"We feel better knowing you're around. Criminals are pretty tough around this block."</p>
<p>"They all look the same to me." As soon as the words left her mouth, Elsa's smile vanished, and her demeanor changed to the ice-cold, imperious figure that every crook had nightmares about. "But the kind I hate the most are the <em>liars</em>."</p>
<p>For the first time during their conversation, Flynn let the pretense slip, features growing serious, eyes focused. The Snow Queen eyed them like an insect she was debating whether or not to squash, and that stare frightened him. </p>
<p>"Most men think they can play me for a fool," The Snow Queen continued. "But it's pretty easy to squeeze the truth out of them." As if to demonstrate, she raised a fisted hand in front of them.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure it's easy for someone like you..." He said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, all it takes is a little bit of frostbite."</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop as everyone decided on their next action. Merida was one second away from shooting the Snow Queen's face, quivering fingers on the handgun trigger. Flynn gulped a lump in his throat, praying the heroine would be merciful. Sven shrunk back in his seat, hunching his trembling shoulders.</p>
<p>Elsa couldn't help but flash a half-smirk at them. </p>
<p>The Snow Queen's plan succeeded wonderfully, for the passengers would probably need to change diapers when arriving at home. Part of her thought about ending the playful banter and get them imprisoned, but their IDs seemed legit. Maybe a reasonably good scare was all they needed to stop following her? Elsa glanced back at Anna; the girl was still waiting for her, resting on the sidewalk absentmindedly, oblivious to the situation.</p>
<p>The redhead endured enough trouble this night; she ought to allow these guys to go.</p>
<p>For Anna.</p>
<p>"Officers, I still have some unfinished business here at Oaken's. I'll let you continue your patrols." Elsa said, drawing back from the window. "Sorry for the disturbance."</p>
<p>As one would expect, it wouldn't be that easy. Flynn never imagined finding the Snow Queen so close to Anna Jensen again, reinforcing how dangerous their mission had become. Despite that, this encounter just proved Anna was their best chance, meaning Kristoff was right all along.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine. We won't let you down, Ma'am." Flynn turned the car engines on.</p>
<p>"Good night, <em>officers,</em>" Elsa said, emphasizing the mocking tone in the last word. </p>
<p>Flynn, Merida, and Sven watched the heroine walk away, moving with an elegant regality that oozed power, not to mention the trail of ice that accompanied her steps. The group blew in relief when she was out of earshot, for this encounter was the equivalent of dodging a bullet.</p>
<p>"Fuck! That was way too close, Flynn." Merida said, putting her gun away.</p>
<p>"We couldn't've known she would be here with Anna again." Flynn pinched the bridge of his nose, speeding the car around a junction. "We're gonna have to speak with her on another occasion."</p>
<p>"I'm not coming close to the Snow Queen again." The girl snorted, and Sven squawked in accordance.</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen was playing with us, Merida. She knew we were lying since the start. If she wanted us dead, she'd have done it before." Flynn replied, stopping the car at a red light. "If the girls really are friends, this just proves how important Anna can be to us."</p>
<p>"Kristoff has no clue what he's getting into." Merida shook her head. "We had this plan since the start, but I didn't sign up to fight fucking S-class heroes."</p>
<p>"If we want to succeed..." Flynn made a sharp left. "We'll have to deal with her eventually."</p>
<p>"Kristoff takes this personally, you know?" Merida scowled. "He has a grudge against them. Not sure if it's a good idea to get him too close to the girl..."</p>
<p>Flynn sighed. "We have no other option. She saw our faces, and we need to get rid of this car. It's Kristoff's turn to try now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What was all that about?" Anna asked, still feeling a bit queasy.</p>
<p>"I was just scaring some smart guys." </p>
<p>"Huh? Who were those guys anyway?" The redhead cranked her head, puzzled.</p>
<p>Assassination attempts happened pretty regularly in Elsa's life. Usually, outlaws or foreign agents from other countries spied on her, striving to discover a potential weakness against the superhero. Poisoning, bombs, and ambushes were relatively common. As for the guys in the black sedan, they very well could be placed in one of those groups, but judging by their reaction, they wouldn't risk anything so soon. </p>
<p>"It's nothing you need to worry about. You can trust me." Elsa stepped closer to Anna, way too close for her comfort. "I'm sorry... I kinda bring a lot of trouble with me, don't I?" She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Anna felt scrutinized, but she didn't waver. She welcomed the proximity, for she could catch a whiff of mint, mixed with a wintry smell, coming from the blonde's breath. Meanwhile, Elsa's gaze maneuvered around the freckle-speckled face, magnetized with desire.</p>
<p>"Soooooo... you can make ice clothing as well? Is there anything you can't do?" Anna teased.</p>
<p>"Better than wearing fabric, right? Should I start my own line of snow clothing?" Elsa giggled.</p>
<p>"That would be neat. I was a bit weirded out from seeing you without the Snow Queen suit." Anna said, regretting her words right away, for Elsa deflated instantly.</p>
<p>"I... I don't fit in with normal clothes?"</p>
<p>"No! You definitely do! I meant like — you look different! It's a good different! You attract lots of attention, even without the Snow Queen stuff. So, don't worry about— "</p>
<p>"You're starting to ramble, Anna." Elsa chided softly.</p>
<p>"Oops!" Anna clamped her mouth shut. "I blame the beer."</p>
<p>The girls forgot they were chatting in the middle of the street. Eventually, most of Oaken's customers sitting next to the windows, curious about the disturbance outside, noticed Elsa's quick fashion show. If they harbored doubts about her being a superhero, they certainly didn't after that. It would only be a matter of seconds for the Snow Queen to be swarmed by ardent fans, and pictures of her new outfit would start floating online.  </p>
<p>"I think we should probably go before people start bothering you, right?" Anna said coyly. "By the way, I can't thank you enough for this new phone. Nobody ever gave me something like that."</p>
<p>"I also saved my personal number on it," Elsa said. "If you're ever in danger, please call me. I'll arrive before you notice it."</p>
<p>
  <em>Did she just give me her number?</em>
</p>
<p>Anna ducked her reddened face at the thought of dating Elsa. These past few hours together could very well be considered...</p>
<p>"Anna? Can you come back home by yourself?" </p>
<p>"Yeah... yeah! I can do that!" Elsa's voice shook Anna from her musings, and she fanned her blush. "Don't worry! You can go without me."</p>
<p>"See you around then." The heroine grinned. "Send me a message when you get home, or I'll fly there to check on you."</p>
<p>A small group of people was already nearing them, so Elsa didn't waste any more time. With strength focused on her toes, the blonde jumped, cracking the sidewalk beneath her feet. Anna didn't even care about the debris and dust blowing her way, centering her gaze on the snow cloud brushing the luminous sky.</p>
<p>"Holy shit! Was that the Snow Queen?" A random guy popped up beside Anna, staring up in awe. "Fuck! I didn't recognize her without the braid. Are you friends with her?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think we might be... she's awesome, right?" Anna said proudly. "Now excuse me, I need to vomit."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Four days had passed since the adventure in Oaken's. The influence both girls had on each other's lives was remarkable, and Anna wished she had met the blonde sooner. Working at Ahtohallan was still a daunting task, although Elsa acted as a guardian angel, shielding Anna from any criticism coming from Gerda or Kai. Not only that, but the homecomings during the night were strangely peaceful, and Anna suspected someone was observing her up there in the skies.</p>
<p>As for Elsa, she was definitely trying to more lenient. Anna brought her closer to everyday life, progressively reducing her dangerous mood swings. Her ruthless reputation, however, didn't change so quickly.</p>
<p>Most criminals still shat themselves at her sight.</p>
<p>"Good morning, gentlemen," Elsa said to a pair of men crouching on the ground, both with their backs turned to her, scrambling a purse.</p>
<p> A stolen purse.</p>
<p>"Do you have a deathwish, girl?" The man scoffed before turning around. The moment his neck rotated to check out who was behind him, he jerked back. "Shit!"</p>
<p>"What is it?" His partner followed the same motion. "Oh, fuck!"</p>
<p>Elsa sighed impatiently. Both men sprinted only to stop a few breathless seconds after, trapped in a blind alley. The only exit was passing through her, and that wasn't happening in this reality.</p>
<p>"Never hide in a blind alley," Elsa scolded, hands on hips. "If you give me the purse, I promise to take it easy."</p>
<p>"W-Who do you think you are— " And there it was, in a moment of frenzy, he had to grab his gun.</p>
<p>"You know who I am." </p>
<p>The Snow Queen took a long breath, pulling both arms backward, puffing her chest and cheeks. When her lungs inflated to full capacity, she exhaled, blowing an icy gale that knocked both men upwards. The purse soared into the air, and with an unhuman dash, she snatched it before it could fall on the ground. One second after, the men crashed unconscious by her side.</p>
<p>Waiting eagerly at the alley's entry was the purse's owner, an elderly lady, gawking at the action. The men wouldn't wake soon, so Elsa strolled the grandma's way, a smug smile on her face. </p>
<p>Interacting with fans was never her strong suit.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Anna insisted she should try. Since her early days as a hero, she never had any interest in the devoted, obsessed individuals who worshipped her as a religion, a goddess. Elsa didn't need more incentives to boost her ego. Still, it wouldn't hurt to connect with more people.</p>
<p>"Here is your purse, miss. I hope everything is in there." Elsa handed the stolen item back to the lady.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank goodness for you, Snow Queen! If Arendelle didn't have you to protect us, we'd be doomed! Thank you!" The elder hugged Elsa awkwardly, ripping a small squeak from the blonde, and then broke the embrace when she realized what she had done.</p>
<p>"I'm just doing my job, miss." Elsa curtseyed.</p>
<p>The grandma clapped, face lighting up with childlike glee. Relieved with a sense of mission accomplished, Elsa was about to leave when she felt a gentle tug at her cape. Looking down, she was towering over a pair of wide-eyed twins, their concerned parents cautiously approaching right behind them.</p>
<p>"Are you the Snow Queen? Are you her?" The child continued to pull her cape as if she was a newly purchased toy.</p>
<p>"Margareth! Leave her be!" The father nudged his daughter out of the way. "Sorry to bother you, Snow Queen."</p>
<p>"It's alright, sir. Your daughter wasn't bothering me I— "</p>
<p>"Look! It's the Snow Queen!" Someone shouted hysterically from afar, stopping Elsa mid-sentence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, that's just great.</em>
</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, there was an assemblage around her. Countless children, rebellious teenagers, adults, even the elderly. Everybody wanted to witness the rare sight of a superhero with their own eyes. The Elsa from a few weeks ago would fly in instinctive repulsion, but now, she would try to be friendly.</p>
<p>"Can I take a selfie with you? My classmates will go nuts!" A boy pleaded.</p>
<p>"Please, show us your powers!" A little girl implored.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's ok. Try to be cool.</em>
</p>
<p>Spreading her arms wide, Elsa invited the little girl to a hearty hug, causing her to cry in delight. Suddenly, children were racing her way, squeezing her waist as if she was the most adorable puppy they had ever seen. Fortunately, the adults were content with pictures, lots and lots of pictures.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen couldn't fathom why people liked her so much. She grinned amiably, gently waved at the masses, but deep down, she felt like a zoo animal. What about the men she knocked out two minutes ago? Why did nobody pay any heed to that?</p>
<p>If only people knew what she had done.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can you make snow? Please?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Build a snowman for us!"</em>
</p>
<p>People chanted for a power display. It was inevitable they would.</p>
<p>"Alright, I can do that." Elsa squatted, leveling herself with the children. With a mild wave of her hand, a miniature snow replica of a boy formed in her palm. "That's for you." She handled the snow doll to the kid, who accepted the present wide-eyed.</p>
<p>After the first gift, the throng cherished for more. Elsa complied, though slightly unsure about how much more attention she should give to those people. Amidst the bustling noise, she caught a beep of her communicator, the sound lightly muffled by the cacophony. She pressed the button on her belt, and the gadget transformed into an earpiece, allowing her to answer the call with discretion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey! Already that busy this early in the morning?"</p>
<p>She recognized that angelic voice.</p>
<p>"Anna? I'm impressed that <em>you </em>are already awake this early in the morning."</p>
<p>Anna was never an early bird. Usually, the planets had to align with the mightiest gravitational pull to heave her out of bed. Today was a rare occurrence, albeit a very appreciated one, as it allowed Anna to catch a glimpse of Elsa on TV. Hair still disheveled, sunken eyes still prominent from sleep, her monotonous breakfast suddenly got more interesting at the sight of the blonde. </p>
<p>"Yep, I'm already awake. Are you following my advice? You're trying to be cool in front of the others?" Anna said, crunching a mouthful of cereal while staring at the broadcast. It was pretty rare for any reporter to get a live feed of the Snow Queen, especially her interacting with civilians.</p>
<p>"What? How do you know about that?" Elsa's confused face flashed on the TV screen, and Anna couldn't suppress her amusement.</p>
<p>Following their chat at Oaken's, Anna encouraged Elsa to make more public appearances. The blonde wasn't so fond of the idea, but Anna obstinately insisted. It was a crucial step to get the heroine more comfortable, particularly around common folk. An exercise to prove she could live both worlds. </p>
<p>It would be easier if she wasn't a social disaster, though.</p>
<p>Anna had to admit it wasn't simple to live in Elsa's shoes. The blonde was surrounded by a mob of thirsty fans, and they respected no boundaries. The more the cameraman zoomed in, the more maddening it all seemed. A teenager kept trying to caress her hair, and one even managed to grope her forearm. Elsa had no clue as to how to deal with them, so she just stiffened in place. Awkward, but cute nonetheless.</p>
<p>Anna finally understood her reluctance.</p>
<p>At length, the Snow Queen's eyes settled on the cameraman, giving the impression that she was staring at the TV.</p>
<p>"Oh, I should've guessed that the local news would arrive at some point," Elsa said through her earpiece.</p>
<p>"You look great. Some kids are almost drooling over you." Anna murmured, chewing her cereal with gusto. </p>
<p>"I don't think I can do this for much longer," Elsa whispered while waving to the masses with a feeble smile. "They are like mosquitoes trying to suck my blood."</p>
<p>"Elsa! Don't say things like that!" It was comical to speak and get her reactions through the TV.</p>
<p>"I swear to god! If I have to make one more snow sculpture, I'm going to fly away," the Snow Queen hissed, preparing an artificial smile for the fifteenth selfie of the day. </p>
<p>"Ok, look, I don't want to hold your attention from those people." Anna paced around the living room, iPhone in hand. "I'm calling to invite you to Olaf's birthday. I was thinking about doing a pizza and game night here at my apartment this Friday. What do you think? You know how much he begs me every day to see you. Your presence would be like the best birthday present ever!"</p>
<p>"But Anna... I still have to catch the masked man. I told you about this! He's dangerous!"</p>
<p>"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?"</p>
<p>Anna had never called Elsa's personal number before, so she was a little bit anxious about the answer.</p>
<p>"Ok... I... can... go. Are you sure he's not gonna faint?" Elsa answered lamely.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Anna squealed. "He's going to love it!"</p>
<p>"Yeah... great. I thought you'd call me when you were in danger! You almost scared me for a second — Ouch!" Elsa squeaked when a kid pulled her French braid.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, Anna's doorbell rang, startling her momentarily. <em>Who the hell is at my doorstep at this time?</em></p>
<p>"Ugh... Elsa, I'm gonna have to go. See you at Ahtohallan soon!" The redhead replied, walking towards her door.</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you there— "</p>
<p>But Anna wasn't listening anymore, and the call disconnected. The only person who could visit at this hour would be Yelena, her old and grumpy neighbor, but this was weird even to her standards. Anna strode to the door and knocked.</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>Instead of the doorbell, the person decided to pound at the door with a thud, continuously.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" She asked again, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Fuck it."</p>
<p>Anna opened the door.</p>
<p>Two fellows stood in front of her. The first was a rugged, broad-shouldered, brawny man. He had heavy bags under his eyes, blonde hair, wearing a dusty and battered black trenchcoat, along with dark trousers. The second was a hulking, enormous shaggy beast. Ghastly face concealed by a grizzled beard, all clad in black.</p>
<p>The sight of both men sent goosebumps tingling down Anna's spine.</p>
<p>"Who... who are you? Are you at the right apartment?" Anna took a few steps back, stunned by the strange individuals.</p>
<p>"Are you Anna Jensen?" The blonde man asked hoarsely, and Anna nodded. "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman, and this is my partner, Sven."</p>
<p>"And, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Anna swallowed, sweat running down her neck.</p>
<p>"We are here to talk about Ahtohallan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all!</p>
<p>Let me know how I'm doing. Please comment, otherwise, some very cute baby pandas will die. (only your comments can save them)</p>
<p>For those asking for more action, it will happen soon... wait a few chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kristoff Bjorgman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We are here to talk about Ahtohallan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while for Anna to assimilate what was said. The strange men in front of her didn't resemble Ahtohallan employees at all. Quite the opposite, for they lacked poise and finesse while excelling in bruteness, carrying an eerie and dangerous aura. Anna was modest enough to recognize no co-worker would go through the hurdle of visiting her personally, especially to merely talk. Even so, she found two scary guests at her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These men knew she worked at Ahtohallan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knew where she lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was definitely not alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pretty certain you got the incorrect address, sir. If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for work." Anna said, about to slam the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reacting swiftly, the blonde man placed his foot in the door frame, forcibly blocking its closure. Anna gasped in surprise when oak collided with ragged sneakers, but before she could think about escaping, the man shoved a badge in her frightened face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna's eyelids flickered in confusion, examining the man's identification with suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you... you guys are— "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FBI! It's a nice badge isn't it?" The blonde man's gruff voice cut her off mid-sentence. "Now, would you be so kind and let us in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't a request. More like a command, though delivered with a mocking tone as if Anna was a puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to avoid challenging the two juggernauts at her doorstep, opening the door slowly. The reasoning behind the visit was still a mystery, but Anna's brain wasn't that sluggish to realize those two weren't cops. No FBI agent in Arendelle would behave and dress that way, not even in disguise. Her assumption confirmed itself when both stormed into her living room with haste, quickly making themselves comfortable. Sven paced around the kitchen, having the audacity to snatch a beer from Anna's freezer, uncapping it with a vicious bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! That's mine!" Anna tried to yank the beer out of his grasp, but the bearded monster just snarled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff flopped down on the sofa, dwarfing the thing with his bulk. The fair-haired man lighted a cigarette and dragged deep, not even bothering to look at Anna. His bloodshot eyes were staring at the TV, fixed on the Snow Queen feebly waving to the masses, and Anna could see the exasperation of his gaze, a rage that dug deep in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He certainly didn't like the Snow Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck do you people want with me?" Anna asked, irritated by how nosy the men were being. "And don't think I believe for a second that you guys are FBI."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We just want to chat, that's all," Kristoff said, surprisingly calm. "I just had to make sure the Snow Queen wasn't here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde man spoke while facing Anna, but the corner of his eye was attentively watching the TV. The words churned her stomach, and suddenly, their presence in her apartment didn't feel right, nor safe. The redhead's new iPhone was resting atop the kitchen counter, so she began shuffling her way towards it, furtively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff caught her intentions, raising a reassuring hand. "You're not in danger. No need to call the Snow Queen here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said I was going to call anyone?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff snickered. "I can see you're shitting yourself, Anna. Calm down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you know my name? And I'll ask again, who are you really? And what do you want with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was really hard to hide the nervousness in the presence of two cop wannabes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeez, so many questions." Kristoff waved off her concern. "I told you the truth. I'm Kristoff, and this is Sven."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of his name, the man known as Sven neighed affirmatively. Such was the oddity of his person that Anna deemed him <em>hairy gorilla</em>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I find it hard to believe that this guy," Anna pointed to Sven. "is an FBI agent. And you don't look like one either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're part of... a special unit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you want to talk... about Ahtohallan?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just hear me out. Could you do that?" Kristoff said, taking a deep drag on the cigarette dangling on his lips and puffing the smoke back at Anna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Anna drew back, coughing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before we begin, I've two questions. First, how did you manage this?" The blonde man shifted in his seat, gesturing towards the TV screen, which was still being dominated by images of the Snow Queen. "I've never seen her go out on public this way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you think I've anything to do with her?" Anna deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't have anything to do with her, who hired you then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Anna answered, mingling surprise and embarrassment in her voice. From the looks of it, Kristoff figured out her hiring process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to answer. It all makes sense now." Kristoff chuckled. "Who'd've thought? Secretary position, huh? So, the rumors are true. The Snow Queen is kinky!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Anna's cheeks flushed, annoyed by the probing questions. "Look, I don't know what you want, but can we go straight to the point? You just broke into my house and— "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to leak information about Ahtohallan to us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna stilled at his bluntness. She didn't believe he would take her request <em>that </em>seriously. Until now, it felt like they were merely teasing each other, trying to extract information here and there. Kristoff certainly knew a great deal about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why would I agree with that? If you're really FBI, why don't you knock on their door and ask your questions? You're supposed to be the law as far as I know." Anna said, stepping away from the blonde brute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't do that." Kristoff closed his eyes and sighed. "We need your help."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they couldn't conduct their investigation the legitimate way, then they weren't cops. If they weren't cops, then they weren't working with the limits of the law...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to call Elsa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna dashed forward and snatched her phone, causing Sven to spill his beer with a snarl. Kristoff immediately stood, placing himself between the hairy gorilla and the terrified redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please leave my apartment! Or I'm calling the Snow Queen to kick you out of here." Anna extended her arm upwards, phone in hand as if she wielded a threatening weapon. Her intimidation lacked confidence, however, evident by her sweaty grip and trembling fingers. "You know what she can do! Please, whoever you are, just leave, and I promise I won't call her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're not lying to you," Kristoff said, voice like silk and cream, soothing as a prince, but his eyes betrayed him; there was a baleful gleam in them. "And if you believe you know anything about Ahtohallan, you're mistaken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should I trust you? You just came here unannounced!" Anna's gaze alternated between Kristoff and Sven, thumbs itching to dial Elsa's number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care about the Snow Queen's reasons, but somehow, she placed you in a very valuable position for us. We've been investigating Ahtohallan for quite some time now, and you're one of the best opportunities we've gotten in years."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me?" The redhead tilted her head, narrow-eyed. "...Valuable?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna lowered her arm, placing the iPhone on top of the kitchen table. As her adrenaline wore off, she could consider the situation more clearly. A very receptive part of her felt Kristoff was genuine, despite being scary and unreliable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think you know about Ahtohallan?" The blonde man continued. "Do you believe you know everything about the Snow Queen? Your employer?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna thought the question seemed pointless. "They're a superhero company! They've been managing heroes and working alongside our government for years! The Snow Queen is their new leader now, and heir of the whole thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff scowled, clenching his jaw in a tight grind, for Anna's answer apparently made him upset. "You know nothing about Ahtohallan." He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enlighten me then." Anna sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know how many people the Snow Queen has killed? I bet she doesn't tell you these stories while drinking and chatting at Oaken's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Killed? Wait, how do you know about—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More than two hundred people died in Syria when she was sent to end the conflict there. And that's just one fucking place!" Kristoff snapped, rising up and pointing an accusing finger at the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two hundred</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Impossible. Anna opened her mouth to retort, but she went speechless. There was no way Elsa would commit such atrocity. She is an iconic hero loved by many, with countless fans all around the globe, praised by the police and the army. Even though the Snow Queen likely had the power to cause such destruction, why would she even do it? Kristoff spoke like she was the one held responsible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"General Destin Mattias, now known as the Secretary of Defense, thought it was a good idea to send the Snow Queen to intervene in the Middle East's conflicts." Kristoff spat, tramping around the living room. "She was supposed to replace the army! Those snow monstrosities that she creates were going to substitute human soldiers! Do you know what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No..." But Anna already imagined what Kristoff was going to say next. She winced when the cursed memories of the robbery returned to her mind, images of those beautiful ice-blue eyes consumed by hatred and anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Her snow golems killed everyone. Not only the enemy but the innocent as well. Men, women, children, fathers, mothers, pregnant— "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop!" Anna screamed. "Why are you telling me this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff took a large pull on his cigarette and exhaled. "Because you don't know a god damn thing about Ahtohallan. And you're going out in bars with the most dangerous person you could imagine!"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is a superhero!" Anna rebutted, frustrated fingers running through her bangs. "El — The Snow Queen would never do something like this! She wants to do her best for the people, she —"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is a murderer!" Kristoff threw his hands up and fumed, shaking his head with a dry laugh. "Do you know that she is considered a weapon of mass destruction? What if she loses control and buries the whole city under snow? These superheroes only bring chaos and destruction!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's chaos and destruction wherever you guys go!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna recognized those words, that obstinate line of thinking, garbled by resentment. She shared that same mindset once, in a not so distant past. There was a time the redhead felt nothing but envy about superheroes, a bitter jealously of their renown. Though back then, she had no idea accusations like the ones Kristoff mentioned could be possible, especially in a world obsessed with superheroes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And this is only the tip of the iceberg!" Kristoff said, tossing his cigar away and slumping back on the sofa, fidgetting with a box of tobacco. "Ahtohallan has been covering up their superhero crimes for years. They're involved with schemes to silence witnesses, control the armed forces, and we even believe there are higher-ups in the government supporting their illegal activities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop, I don't want to hear any more of this," Anna responded, massaging her temples. "You're telling me one of the biggest corporations in the world is evil? Superheroes are now mass murderers? I find it hard to believe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All those toys, commercials, movies, charity acts, it's all fake! Saving people? Busting criminals? All a front! This is what they want you to see and think. This is the garbage you see on the news!" Kristoff said sternly, light brown eyes fixed on the TV, watching the Snow Queen take another selfie with a fan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, right," Anna said wryly. "Tell that to the thousands of people they save daily."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to expose the truth! Superheroes need to be judged for their crimes as well!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck with that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You delusional fucking kid!" Kristoff strode Anna's way, stopping a few inches from her face. "They want the masses to love their heroes! Those Ahtohallan execs are master manipulators—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what proof do you have?" Anna yelled back. "Why have I never heard anything similar to this? You're just a guy that hates the Snow Queen—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Snow Queen is the worst of them all!" He roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop!" Anna shrieked, eyes watering. "I said I don't want to hear this. The Snow Queen is good. Ahtohallan is good. People love them, and they're making Arendelle a better place!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff shook his head. "I can prove it to you, Anna, if you would just—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Anna cried, and even Sven was startled by her outburst. "My life has been perfect these past few days. I got a decent job. I made a new friend. I've never been this optimistic about it in years! I don't know how I could help you, and I don't want to help you. So please, leave my apartment!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna realized she held her breath the entire time, and tears leaked out the crease of her eyes, running along her rosy cheeks. She wanted to speak, but only gurgling breaths came out. Kristoff appeared out of nowhere, crushing her perfect world with a few words. One moment, she was living the dream; friends with a superheroine, with a steady job, and a promising prospect of a future. A few days later, and it all came crashing down back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was she living a lie? Was Elsa really that bad? The mere thought made her nauseous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd never put you in danger, Anna. Ahtohallan would never suspect you." Kristoff said, voice unwavering, but his eyes were begging for her cooperation. "You've bypassed their selection process! You could be an easy way for us to get some insight about what they're doing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kristoff, please." Anna interrupted. She was tired, exhausted, weak, empty inside. "If you're really a cop, am I under arrest? Am I obliged to participate in all of this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fury overcame Kristoff's features, a sullen scowl that he couldn't conceal. He knew Anna wasn't going to side with him, not like this. "No, you're not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In that case, <strong>leave now</strong>!" Anna ordered. She was using all her willpower to not cower before the blonde behemoth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff snorted, haughty eyes looking down. Anna could smell the booze on his breath, see the nicotine stimulating his poisoned system, and maybe even more psychedelic drugs. He was a broken man, facing an unbeatable enemy, the Snow Queen. Sven huffed and hustled him towards the door, but the blonde man still turned around to take one last glance at Anna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is your chance to make a difference, Anna. To do something that matters in your life." Kristoff said, igniting another cigar. "You strike me as a person that would want to know the truth, just like me. Superheroes aren't gods, Anna. We can't live under the Snow Queen's boot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sven placed a contact card on top of her kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe we'll see each other again, Anna Jensen. I'll keep an eye on you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he slammed the door shut with a terrific bang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna slumped against the sofa cushions, mind shaken. If what Kristoff told her was true, then the whole world was being deceived, scammed by their idols. Even though his defamatory words were shocking, he presented no tangible proof, just mindless chatter, baseless accusations, nothing concrete. Many people conspired against Ahtohallan, forging several incriminating stories to throw against the grand enterprise. Kristoff could very well be just one of those.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why does she feel it could be all true?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahtohallan had so much influence, so much power, that veiling nefarious activities would be in their reach. And who in their right mind would suspect superheroes? What about Elsa? Was she involved or aware of this? Did she really slaughter all those people? Questions on top of questions, but no answers. Anna couldn't dwell on those uncertainties. She decided to keep the contact card in her closet and avoid jumping to rash conclusions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would talk with Elsa, eventually. But right now, she was late for work.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, for Christ's sake Earth Spirit!" Elsa facepalmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Five Spirits had assembled in their conference room. As always, the Snow Queen occupied the middle seat, while the others sat by her opposing sides, positioned along the massive u-shaped table. In today's meeting, the hero's task was to evaluate video footage, usually filmed by civilians and uploaded online. The recorded clips were pre-selected to be exclusively incriminating ones, containing images that could potentially damage Ahtohallan's public reputation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the monitors scattered around the room flashed with gruesome pictures of a robber, right before being crushed by a giant boulder. A rock summoned by the Earth Spirit, squashing the poor man's body with a sickening squelch. If Nokk and Bruni were disgusted, they didn't show it. Gale, however, watched the scene with wide eyes, slurping eagerly from a coke can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was that really necessary?" Elsa asked, curling her lips in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Earth Spirit fingers glowed with a greenish glow, and the boulder levitated upwards, exposing the mangled body. People around him screamed hysterically at the sight of bone bulging out from the flayed flesh, flattened organs and guts exposed to air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Snow Queen. It was a slip on my part. The cleanup team also didn't arrive on time." The Earth Spirit said in embarrassment, cringing at the desperate cries coming from the video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This one must go out of the web." Elsa frowned. "Next video."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The computers shimmered, and the subsequent clip started to roll out. Judging by the awful quality, the video seemed to have been filmed indoors, probably in a bar or a restaurant, with a cheap mobile phone. A group of drunks surrounded a table, and after some considerable yelling, two girls stood from their seats. Even though it was hard to discern what was happening, everybody noticed when one of the guys punched the taller blonde woman, fist going straight to her nose. Surprisingly, she remained unharmed while the individual screamed in evident pain...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck!" The Snow Queen screeched, raising from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gale spilled soda out of his nose from the sudden outburst, while the other Spirits just stared at Elsa, looking shocked and bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, a customer attending Oaken's that night recorded Elsa and Anna's scuffle with the drunken jerks. Luckily, the video quality was so bad Elsa wasn't instantly recognizable, likely thanks to her disguise and absence of the iconic braid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that you?" Gale choked out. "If it's not you, that's definitely a superhero."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It certainly looks like her," Bruni said, almost simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter who it is. That video must go out of circulation as soon as possible." The Snow Queen stated, fighting against the urge to let her powers run free and possibly freeze the entire room. She ended up grasping the table with such force that her fingers even dented its surface. "Next video."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was the last one, Snow Queen." The Earth Spirit said, feeling relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Do we have any progress about the whereabouts of the supervillain?" The Snow Queen asked the whole group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He appears to have vanished completely." The Nokk responded. "However, the henchmen that helped him in the warehouse robbery seem to come from various gangs around the city, not one in particular."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think he hired them? Maybe mercenaries?" Gale questioned, taking a big sip from his coke can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Possibly. It seems the masked man only needed a distraction to keep the Snow Queen occupied. I'm worried about the several weapons and explosives he stole. He certainly has plans for more attacks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep me posted, Nokk," Elsa replied, sensing that their meeting would be interrupted shortly; she could hear a few footsteps coming from the halls outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise increased with each step until the double doors opened, and to Elsa's relief, it was Anna and Gerda. Both girls walked into the room carrying a fair number of documents in their hands, giving a polite nod to the Spirits before handing them over. It took only a simple gaze for the Snow Queen to notice Anna's discomfort; the redhead's eyes seemed distant, overly pensive, and she was practically trudging around the chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good afternoon. I brought the reports." Anna said with an uncharacteristic, dull monotone. She plopped a stack of papers in front of Elsa. "These are the superhero teams you've selected according to the class system."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said as gently as she could, attempting a benevolent smile. "Is everything alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, just a bit tired, I guess..." Anna spun on her heels to face Bruni, giving him a smaller pile of documents. "This is your schedule for the next week."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmpf, you finally delivered them on time!" The boy scoffed, but the disdainful remark made Elsa upset instead of Anna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a problem you'd like to share with me, Fire Spirit?" The Snow Queen's voice harshened like the crack of a whip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. Everything is outstanding, boss." He rolled his eyes and glared at Anna, who didn't seem to care in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the redhead delivered the remaining reports to the other Spirits, Elsa gestured for Gerda to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gerda, I need you to tell security to track a license plate. The number is UBL 2305. I want to know the whereabouts of this car at all times. It's a black sedan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right." The elderly lady took note of the request, raising a curious eyebrow. "Is there a specific reason for it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This car has been following me, and they might have been watching Anna as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Anna, Gerda blinked a few times, trying to understand why a car would be following the heroine and her secretary. "Snow Queen, if I may ask why— "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may not, Gerda. Let me know if you find them, and I'll deal with the matter personally."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna was eavesdropping on the whole conversation, shuddering when hearing about the black sedan. Now it made perfect sense as to why Elsa approached that car, though she would've never guessed they were being tailed at that moment. Her stomach flopped even more at the thought of it being Kristoff. The blonde man knew they were at Oaken's that night, so he's a likely candidate to be the stalker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anna? Are you there?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna snapped out of her trance, feeling a foreign touch on her shoulder. Elsa had tentatively laid her hand on her arm, dainty fingers gently brushing her freckled skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anna? Are you ok? You look pale."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes... Yeah!" Anna blurted, "Sorry, I was a little bit distracted."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One hundred percent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa pressed her lips, still a bit unsure. "I want you to schedule a meeting with Hiro, our tech supervisor. Some videos need to be taken out of the web as soon as possible." Elsa then leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "They filmed us in Oaken's," Her murmur almost inaudible, as to avoid other heroes listening to the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna's eyes widened, part because Elsa was blushing, but also with curiosity. "They... filmed us?" <em>Take videos out of the web? What does she even mean by that?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I'll deal with it," Elsa mumbled and then raised her voice, "Well, I think we're done here. Everyone is dismissed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna still had many things to reveal, but her brain was having a hard time coming up with an appropriate way to say it. All the Spirits had already vacated the room at Elsa's command, giving her a bit of privacy at least. The words just couldn't get out, not in an unharmful way. With a sigh, Anna decided to withhold the information for now; Gerda was going to interrupt them anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Snow Queen, just a moment please," The plump woman sidled around the girls, expecting the redhead to leave their side, which didn't happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She still hates me...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a meeting with Agnarr and General Mattias in thirty minutes, Snow Queen. I assumed your schedule had been updated accordingly to your daily activities." Gerda said, giving Anna an accusing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for letting me know, Gerda. I assure you my schedule is absolutely fine," Elsa blatantly winked at Anna, not even bothering that the elder lady was standing next to them. "But if you're so concerned with my agenda, I believe you should carry out the assignment I conveyed to you today as soon as possible."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yes... as one would expect." Gerda's eyes glared daggers at Anna's. "Excuse me." And then the woman skedaddled into the halls, not looking behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was out of earshot, Anna grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gosh, you guys always speak so regally. It's like we're in an eighteen-fifties castle." Anna fought to hold back an amused laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Talking like that is a pretty efficient way to convey authority, Anna," Elsa smirked. "And it also fits with my superhero name. I'm a queen, after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah..." Anna chuckled. "You know, you don't need to have my back all the time. Sometimes they're right. I have my lapses here and there." It was an honor to have Elsa's full support, but the blonde tended to exaggerate in her protectiveness. "Kai and Gerda will probably think you're being mean on purpose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said I don't like being mean?" Elsa laughed wryly, playfully tousling Anna's auburn hair. "It's always fun to play with you cute little weaklings."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heroine gently pinched Anna's earlobe and left the room, still giggling. The redhead just stood there, like a statue at the center of the barren room, mouth slightly ajar. If Kristoff hadn't talked with her today, she would've been astonished at Elsa's jovial mood. Unfortunately, the banter just served to rattle her mind even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if she wasn't joking?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mattias claimed a seat at an ornate table, placed in the center of Agnarr's private office. The General always thought the cavernous room resembled a diamond cupola, not suited for work affairs, but the visuals were undeniably stunning. Both were talking avidly, fueled by the best brands of premium coffee there was. Without any announcement, Elsa opened the double doors, prompting both men to rise from the gilded chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, Snow Queen. A pleasure to see you again." Mattias flashed a broad grin, extending his hand for a handshake, one which the Snow Queen meekly accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"General." Elsa greeted both gentlemen back. "Father."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not General anymore! Secretary of Defense now." The man chuckled. "But I do like that term more. Please, join us." He indicated a reserved spot next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mattias and I were discussing the field trials that will happen in Corona these next few days," Agnarr addressed Elsa, taking an elegant sip from his coffee mug. "We were extremely satisfied with the heroes you selected."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried to pair the weaker, C-class heroes with sturdier ones, A-class heroes. I'm confident they will be enough for your tests." Elsa said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely. However, we were thinking about bringing some S-class heroes for the field trials as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Snow Queen lowered her brows, trying to not make her frown look so obvious. S-class heroes were extremely rare, and there wasn't a single one active outside the Five Spirits lineup today. In fact, she hadn't seen one being found in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked Agnarr for the Four Spirits to join the field trials as well," Mattias explained. "A countermeasure to capacitate our army to fight against other powerful individuals, such as the one you fought recently." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll stay here, daughter, to protect Arendelle while the other Spirits are absent," Agnarr said proudly. "I'm sure you'll be enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll also stay here at the tower for a few more days. Your father and I have a lot to discuss." Mattias added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several days alone at the tower? Without Bruni to disturb her? Without special meetings and piles of additional paperwork? Elsa welcomed such news wholeheartedly. Usually, field trials would take at least a week to complete, so that guaranteed a few peaceful days for the blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That also meant more alone time with Anna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's excellent news, General. I'll make sure to guarantee your safety during your stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing bad could happen during those days, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"So, you managed to plant the bug?" Flynn asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Sven planted a bug on her couch." Kristoff said, setting up gadgets and wiretapping equipment. "But the radio transmitter is weak, so I don't believe we'll be capable of eavesdropping on conversations outside of the living room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still think you are putting way too much hope into that girl, Kristoff," Merida said, fiddling with a karambit knife. "She is an idiot. She'll never be able to provide us the information we need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can feel that she wants to know the truth, Merida. She'll help us eventually." The blonde man said, fishing a cigar from his pocket. "Now we just wait and listen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look fucking miserable, Kristoff." The Scottish girl muttered. "What about the Snow Queen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can only hope she visits Anna Jensen, again." Flynn swiftly typed in his computer, face lit by its gleaming phosphorescence. "But I highly doubt we'll get anything useful from that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm more worried about this guy," Kristoff stated, tossing some photographs on top of his battered desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pictures showed the stolen truck, engulfed by dark shadows conjured by the mysterious masked man. The group exchanged some thoughtful looks, puzzled by the new threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have got a suspicion about who that guy is."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been a while since you got hurt. Right, Elsa?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cryptic words echoed in Elsa's subconscious, tormenting her sleep. Not only does she have to deal with her childhood nightmares, but also with a supervillain, who somehow knew her true identity. Nervously twisting and turning into bed, she had given up on sleep a few hours ago, opting to lounge in the living room. Thinking about Anna helped her relax recently, but the redhead also seemed troubled today. She was way too quiet, too thoughtful, bearing some kind of personal discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if she called her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be something a decent friend would do. An affectionate call would demonstrate interest, genuine care for her well being. Elsa didn't want to disturb Anna's sleep this late into the night, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. The blonde stared at her window, thoughtfully observing the brilliant constellations of stars dotting the sky, raking a slender finger along her ice robe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a simple call... it wouldn't be weird, would it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some internal debating, Elsa found her resolve. She fumbled with her phone and dialed the redhead's number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sounded tired. But still angelic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-Hey, Anna... It's E-Elsa."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Elsa. It's great that you called because I can't sleep at all." Anna said, injecting a bit of energy in her tone. "Is everything alright?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I should be the one asking you!" Elsa chuckled awkwardly. "I know it's pretty late, but I feel like something was bothering you today. Did... did I say anything? You're usually so lively."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only silence followed. Elsa frowned, thinking that maybe the call had disconnected, but she eventually heard a weary sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm ok, Elsa. I'm just... overthinking about some stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa expected Anna to elaborate, but she didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand if you don't want to talk about personal matters, Anna. Just let me know if you need anything, ok? I don't want you to have only Olaf to rely on. You can count on me as well." Elsa smiled at the thought of having a friendship similar to what Anna had with Olaf. "I'm still sorry about calling that late, I— "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, anxiety took over Elsa. She could swear she caught a small sob coming from the other end of the line. Her attuned ears recognized that sound. "Anna, are you crying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Elsa. I... heard your conversation with Gerda today. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but..." Anna hiccupped. "There are people following us, Elsa. People with bad intentions! I'm scared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Anna, you shouldn't worry. I would never let anything bad happen to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody would hurt Anna, ever again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you... would you tell me if something was wrong, Elsa? If we ever did something bad, or... got ourselves into trouble? Would you tell me the truth?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-Yes, of course, I would..." Elsa said, fidgetting with the hem of her robe. "Anna, where is this all coming from? Did something happen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...We are the good guys, right Elsa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Snow Queen swallowed. "I'm a superhero, Anna. Of course, we're the good guys. Hey, I know what might cheer you up! The Four Spirits are traveling in the next few days for a mission. Meaning we'll have the whole Ahtohallan tower to ourselves! No Bruni, no Nokk to bother us. That's cool, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's actually really nice." Anna perked up, and Elsa exhaled in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And there is also... Olaf's birthday." Elsa cringed at remembering it. She didn't want to bring it up, but anything to cheer Anna would count. "For that, I'm not as thrilled as you, but... we might have a great time if he doesn't faint."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shit! I almost forgot!" Anna beamed, tone and spirit returning to the usual, energetic vibe that Elsa loved so much. "He still doesn't know you're coming! It's going to be awesome!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anna proceeded to dominate the phone call, eagerly talking about her friend's surprise birthday party. She talked about pizza, videogames, but she only gained Elsa's attention at the mention of having no other guests involved, which was a profound relief for the superhero. The heroine felt like she was learning to be a person again, distancing herself from the goddess and coming closer to her humane side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't be happier to have Anna by her side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Olaf's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I need to use my superhero suit for this?" Elsa asked while Anna darted around the Ahtohallan office, collecting her belongings.</p>
<p>"It's a must! Totally non-negotiable." The redhead said, still panting from excitement. "Okay, I got all my stuff. We should hit the road soon!" She stood next to Elsa in expectation, palpitating heart pounding the heroine's super eardrums. "Olaf will arrive at my apartment in two hours!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, right... can I at least get rid of the cape? It's kinda annoying." Elsa frowned, folding her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"What? I thought you liked your cape..." Anna tilted her head, watchful gaze scrutinizing the blonde's form.</p>
<p>"I do, but... what if he keeps tugging it? Kids usually do that."</p>
<p>"Olaf is not a kid! He's a well-behaved boy, don't worry about it."</p>
<p>"Hmm... I'm still not using it."</p>
<p>"Why? I also like your cape—" Anna changed her mind when the Snow Queen unbuttoned her cloak, revealing a smooth back clad in white fabric, clinging tightly along her backbone and flaring when it hit the hips.  </p>
<p>"All right, you win. No cape."</p>
<p>"Yay," Elsa said in the lamest way possible.</p>
<p>"Don't <em>'yay</em>' me! Cheer up! Remember that you're supposed to be my birthday present to Olaf."</p>
<p>"I know, I know..." The Snow Queen reassured. "I hope he doesn't faint this time." </p>
<p>"He won't." Anna hitched her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want me to fly us there? It's so much faster." </p>
<p>"Nope, no way. Your superhero landings always break the whole sidewalk. We're going the old-fashioned, ordinary human way."</p>
<p>The heroine sighed. "You mean driving?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. Wait till I introduce you to the Annamobile."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the adorable, late-night surprise phone call, Anna decided to forget about Kristoff. She'd ignore all that conspiracy surrounding Ahtohallan, bury those suspicions deep into her subconscious, erase all those negative thoughts and start anew. The Snow Queen deserved a chance; she'd never given Anna any reason to mistrust her. How could a person so caring, so charming, be accused of murder like that? Complete blasphemy. Elsa was innocent, and Kristoff must've been a dreadful nightmare. Anna had to push those niggling thoughts to the back of her mind and focus on what mattered. </p>
<p>Right now, it was driving. Simple enough.</p>
<p>Except it wasn't. Maybe flying would've been the best option, as Anna wouldn't be responsible for ensuring their arrival. It was proving to be way harder than expected to focus her attention on the road, rather than the blonde sitting uncomfortably by her side. She had the best intentions when offering the Snow Queen a ride in the Annamobile, though it never occurred to her that a compact car with tight seats wouldn't be suitable for an Amazon like Elsa. It was perfect for the redhead's petite, delicate frame, but torturous agony for the taller, more long-legged girl. Confined in that cramped space, platinum head touching the car's roof, limbs scrunched, Anna never felt more claustrophobic for the poor heroine. </p>
<p>It also didn't help that the Snow Queen crossed and uncrossed one leg over the other constantly, her leather pants producing a rubbery sound against the passenger seat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop staring at her hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop staring at her chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop staring at her thighs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna's eyes were looking everywhere, but to the road in front of her.</p>
<p>"Anna, red light," Elsa said calmly.</p>
<p>Slamming her foot on the brakes, the car abruptly came to a halt right before the traffic light.</p>
<p>"Oops, my bad." Anna chuckled nervously. "You're distracting me, moving like that." <em>Dammit, settle your eyes on the street!</em></p>
<p>"My legs can't seem to fit in a comfortable position... do you seriously use this as a method of transportation daily?"</p>
<p>"People don't usually fly, Elsa. You're the weird one here, not me."</p>
<p>"Hmpf." Elsa huffed in disagreement. "Flying is way safer."</p>
<p>"It's only safer because you can survive the fall."</p>
<p>"I would never let you fall." The blonde smirked, smug. "If you crash the car right now, I'd survive. But what about you?"</p>
<p>Anna didn't reply, shaking her head with a doubtful smile. She should've guessed Elsa was the stubborn, bullheaded type.</p>
<p>After an interminable day of work, it was time to enjoy the long-awaited Friday night. The girls had agreed to leave Ahtohallan together to start preparations for Olaf's party, as Anna insisted on Elsa's presence being a surprise. The boy was the blonde's number one fan, with an obsession that rivaled the most severe drug addictions one could have. The Snow Queen was reluctant at first, forever wary of overzealous fans, but Anna was hopeful they'd get along.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the homeward journey was testing Anna's sanity. Elsa was unable to stay still, squirming incessantly, and her sturdy knee kept hitting the underside of the dashboard, causing the redhead to flinch every single time.</p>
<p>"Is the car <em>that </em>uncomfortable for you?" Anna asked. "I admit the Annamobile is not that spacious but—"</p>
<p>"It's alright, Anna. I'm just... unused to cars." The redhead squeaked when Elsa's knee jammed into her side. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm gonna put some music on, if you don't mind."<em> I need a distraction. Stop staring at her. Focus on the music. Focus on driving.</em></p>
<p>"Are you ok? You're sweating." Elsa giggled, turning Anna's legs to jelly.</p>
<p>"Nope. I mean, yep." She wasted no time turning the radio on, at max volume.</p>
<p>Gnarls Barkley's Crazy started blasting on the speakers, startling Elsa to the point of forcing her to forget about the discomfort. The excessive noise was Anna's only hope to arrive at her apartment safe and sound, with her car intact.</p>
<p>Elsa frowned, pressing her lips tight. "Isn't that too loud—"</p>
<p>"It's perfect!" Anna screamed over the radio.</p>
<p>And then she drove, ears bleeding, almost deaf, but she drove anyway.</p>
<p>By the time the music hit its chorus, Anna's body had started to move rhythmically on its own, her waist spinning and her head bobbing in unison to the song. Long gone was her apprehension about the heroine, and her ears were gradually getting accustomed to the blaring music. Anna conducted her car with only one hand gripping the steering wheel, as the other naturally began to wiggle, trying to make use of the scant space she had.</p>
<p>Elsa did a double-take, blinking stupidly at the sight of the impromptu dance. She blushed at first, unable to deal with the comical spectacle, but she couldn't even duck her head properly; the close-fitting space forced her to watch. When she stifled a laugh, Anna looked at her with an invitational gaze, encouraging the blonde to join her.</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I don't dance." The Snow Queen eyes moved back and forth.</p>
<p>"Just move your body a little! It's easy — Oops!" Amidst Anna's yelling, the car had almost hit the curb.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen couldn't stop staring at Anna. She'd never danced or exposed the corny side of herself in front of others, and it amazed her how carefree the redhead was. The girl wasn't afraid of flashing her joyfulness, her emotions, for there was no concern or insecurity about external judgment. At that moment, Elsa felt unfettered, as if the world consisted of only her and the gorgeous freckled girl. Unexpectedly, she realized she'd her arms swinging close to her body in an awkward dainty dance, and heat flushed over her cheeks.</p>
<p>"That's the spirit!" Anna beamed.</p>
<p>Elsa had let herself go completely, and both girls bounced their heads in harmony with the music. Who would've thought that Anna could force out the goofy side of the Snow Queen, the usually stern, implacable, deadly heroine? Even earth's mightiest hero had to relax eventually.</p>
<p>"See! Even the Snow Queen can have some fun! Shake that— "</p>
<p>"Red light, Anna. Red light, red light, RED LIGHT!"</p>
<p>Slamming her foot on the brakes again, the Annamobile lurched to a halt. Fortunately, Anna was wearing her seatbelt, contrary to Elsa, who wasn't. The inertia crushed the redhead's clavicle under the strap and jolted the blonde forward, her regal forehead going straight into the windshield...</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You're pretty hardheaded, you know. Quite literally." Anna's voice came out muffled by her bedroom door. "You're not hurt?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. I told you, flying is way safer."</p>
<p>"Nothing happened. We arrived safe and sound."</p>
<p>"Can't say the same for the Annamobile. I think the windshield cracked a bit."</p>
<p>The door burst open, and an excited Anna came out. "Okay, forget about the car! Olaf's about to arrive soon! How much pizza do we need?"</p>
<p>"Uhhh..."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen's brain was too busy gawking at Anna's new look to answer the question. After some considerable driving and a bombastic medley of songs later, they'd finally arrived at the redhead's cozy apartment. The girls struck a deal that Elsa had to wear her superhero uniform to entertain Olaf, which was understandable, considering it was his birthday. However, Anna had no attire constraints, and the first thing she did was to race to her bedroom and change into something casual. </p>
<p>Apparently, <em>casual </em>meant blue denim shorts and a pink tank-top.</p>
<p>Elsa's eyes scanned the radiant girl, fascinated or perhaps even aroused by how stunning she was. Cutesy toes sloping up into shapely ankles, delicate legs flowing towards trim hips, lean abdomen that almost matched her own. Not to mention the freckled, sleek neckline, exposed in the more informal wear. Anna possessed a small, lady-like build that carried an undeniable, mesmerizing charm.</p>
<p>"Hey, earth to Elsa! Did you hear anything I just said?" Anna waved a hand in front of the pale, dumbfounded face. </p>
<p>"Yes! Sure." Elsa cleared her throat. "I think four large pizzas are enough..."</p>
<p>Anna pondered the suggestion. "We might end up with some leftovers, but I think that's ok —"</p>
<p>"... for me."</p>
<p>"Oh." Anna frowned. "Jeez, are you telling me you have a super stomach too?" She glanced admiringly at the blonde's toned belly. "Where does all this food go to?" <em>Oh, I know where it goes… quit staring at her butt dammit.</em></p>
<p>"My metabolism is—"</p>
<p>"I don't even wanna know." Anna shushed her. "I'm gonna order delivery now. Feel free to explore around until Olaf arrives. <em>Mi casa es su casa</em>."</p>
<p>"All right..."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen flopped on the couch absentmindedly, and oddly enough, she heard some kind of ringing or weird buzzing vibration. Sometimes, her enhanced hearing could be either a blessing or a curse, especially when she found herself in a noisy environment. If she focused enough, it was possible to hear the surge of electricity running in the tiniest circuits, like in a TV or a phone, as if the currents were humming a gentle melody. Elsa paid it no heed, giving an imperceptible shrug and focusing on the modest, untidy living room surrounding her.</p>
<p>Anna's place was somewhat messy, living up to her energetic vibe. It was not even remotely close to the ostentatious standards that Elsa was used to, though it seemed just as practical and functional as her own luxurious apartment. Besides the much-praised PlayStation 4 there was a single picture of Olaf on a desk, but none of her parents. The redheads' family was probably a sensitive topic to discuss now, but maybe one day, Anna would talk to Elsa about them. After all, this is what the Snow Queen had always searched for: a friend that she could confide in.</p>
<p>Elsa's eyes instinctively settled on Anna again. The girl was chatting amiably on the phone with the pizza place, oblivious to the prolonged stare coming from the blonde, filled with desire. The Snow Queen was no fool, far from it. Even though she'd been momentarily apprehensive about revealing her sexuality to Anna, she couldn't help but question the redhead's preferences as well. She had noticed the lustful gazes, how Anna's breath quickened each time she was nearby, how flushed and sheepish the girl got, just like a passionate fan.</p>
<p>Could they share something more? A more intimate connection than friendship? Or was it too soon to think about it?</p>
<p>"Okay, pizza is coming soon!" Anna said, eagerly plopping onto the couch by Elsa's side.</p>
<p>"So..." Elsa's lips curled into a half-smirk. "No alcohol for you tonight, right?" </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You could barely handle a glass of beer!" The blonde tittered at Anna's grimace. "You even puked!"</p>
<p>"It was two glasses!" </p>
<p>"Mhm... you keep saying that. I wonder how much more you could've drunk before collapsing."</p>
<p>The redhead pouted. "Hmm... I know I can't beat you in an eating or drinking contest, but I challenge you to win against me in Mortal Kombat!"</p>
<p>"You wanna fight against me?" Elsa raised a curious eyebrow.</p>
<p>"NO! Not like that." Anna chuckled. "I meant in the game, dummy. Mortal Kombat is a game."</p>
<p><em>Oh, now it makes sense</em>. Elsa thought.</p>
<p>"Is this that game you told me about—" The Snow Queen stilled when she heard footsteps coming from outside, signaling the approach of their special guest. "Anna, I think Olaf is coming."</p>
<p>"What? It's too soon!" The redhead whipped her head towards the door, puzzled that the doorbell didn't ring, though then it occurred to her that Elsa probably overheard his footfalls. </p>
<p>"Oh, boy. Hide quick!" She stood and hustled Elsa out of the living room. "Shoo! Shoo! Hide in my bedroom!"</p>
<p>Elsa was shoved and locked inside Anna's room, instructed to stay put and patiently wait for some sort of cue. The doorbell rang right away, summoning the redhead to the living room.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, the door opened with a creak. "Happy birthday!" Elsa tilted her head, listening attentively to the reception outside. "Warm hugs!"</p>
<p>"I love warm hugs, Anna, but I need... oxygen!" The boy managed to squeak out.</p>
<p>"Oh, I missed you, Olaf. Getting older, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Things are starting to make more sense now."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen muffled a laugh behind her hand. Anna and Olaf were sure an intriguing pair of lifelong friends. If all went according to plan, she would unveil herself at any moment to the boy, her sole presence being the birthday present. Having that kind of effect on people made her anxious, as she never understood her appeal. To fight the impatience, she took a long sweeping gaze over Anna's private quarters, absorbing its nuances. It was just as disordered as the living room, with drawers upended, clothes left strewn haphazardly around the carpet, crumpled blankets piled on the bed. It merely took Elsa a single stride to get her boot heel entangled in underwear lying forgotten on the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's Anna's underwear... tangled in my boot. Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>"Now Olaf, your birthday present is in my bedroom," Anna said excitedly.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, is it another life-sized action figure?" Olaf considered.</p>
<p>"It's much, much, much better than that."</p>
<p><em>Oh, shit</em>. Elsa reddened, desperately wrestling with Anna's unmentionables, trying her best to untangle her boot from the undergarments. The struggle only made it worse, and panic started to take over when the redhead's hands touched the door handle. In a last frantic attempt, the heroine pulled the underwear away, ruthlessly tearing it apart from the spike of her heel.</p>
<p>"TA-DA!" Anna opened the door with one swift motion, outstretching her hands as if she performed a magic trick. When her eyes met Elsa's, all the enthusiasm shifted to confusion.</p>
<p>"Are... are those my panties?"</p>
<p>In front of Anna stood a terribly nervous Snow Queen, face red as a tomato, fumbling with what appeared to be ripped panties in her hands. The heroine's eyes went wide as an owl's, and the room dropped to sub-zero temperatures. </p>
<p>"I... I can explain."</p>
<p>Before she could, however, both girls flinched at the loud thump of Olaf's body collapsing limply on the ground.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Flynn clutched his headphones on his skull, bewildered. He thought his ears could be deceiving him, but there was no mistaking that voice. He recognized that raspy, lower tone that spoke with authority, though also bearing a sultry essence to it.</p>
<p>"What the hell..." He muttered.</p>
<p>"Something interesting?" Merida crept behind him, inclining her shaggy head near the microphone. "You've been listening for quite some time now."</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen is there..." He said in disbelief.</p>
<p>"What?!" Merida sputtered. "She's in Anna's apartment again? Oh damn, let me hear that—"</p>
<p>"Fuck off," Flynn shoved her away before she could snatch his headphones.</p>
<p>"You dickhead! Always listening to the cool stuff." Merida scowled. "So... are our theories true? Are they fucking?"</p>
<p>"No! No — I... — I think — I—" Flynn opened his mouth, then closed it with a sigh. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"I told you, she's a doughnut bumper."</p>
<p>Flynn creased his brows. "I think they're having a birthday party?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna was fascinated with two things.</p>
<p>The first being with how fast Elsa devoured pizza. She had never seen a pizza-eating machine like the Snow Queen, and it seemed her gorgeous, slim stomach was a bottomless pit. The second being with how flawless she looked even when savoring tons of oily pepperoni, licking her greasy lips gracefully. The woman's pale collarbone was like a super magnet, drawing Anna's gaze towards the glossy skin that melded into a white fabric, covering her plump, bulging breasts. </p>
<p>
  <em>Gosh, what's her cup size? She'll be the end of me.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna and Olaf had stopped eating thirty minutes ago, and the blonde was still going. It took a while for Olaf to wake up, but it took longer for him to register the fact that he was in the presence of the Snow Queen, having dinner with her. Olaf was celebrating his birthday with his idol, a woman he adored and admired for years, so his delirious excitement was pretty understandable. Only now did he stop bombarding the blonde with questions, finally managing to eat a little.</p>
<p>When Anna stopped ogling at Elsa's bosom, she realized Olaf was not on his seat. Instead, he was crouching stealthily beside the Snow Queen, who was too busy munching her pizza to notice. The boy had his knife and fork in hand, eyeing the blonde cautiously, though unable to hide the mischievousness in his grin. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Olaf stabbed his fork in Elsa's arm.</p>
<p>Anna gasped in shock, rising unsteadily from her seat. Her first instinct was to rush forward and help the blonde, but her panic was short-lived, as the fork just bent where it struck the heroine skin. </p>
<p>"Super skin confirmed!" Olaf shouted excitedly.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Elsa gazed at the now crooked fork Olaf was holding. "What are you doing, Olaf?" Her voice came out like a gurgle, for her cheeks were puffed with chocolate pizza.</p>
<p>"I'm testing your super skin." He then proceeded to force his knife on her forearm, unable to pierce the iron flesh, and even Anna mentally agreed it was kind of awesome. "Do you feel anything?" He asked in awe.</p>
<p>"Not really... it tickles a little." Elsa put the ruined knife aside. "Please, don't try this with anyone else."</p>
<p>"Can I touch you?" Olaf's pleading eyes reminded Anna of Puss In Boots from Shrek.</p>
<p>"Erhm... sure…?" Elsa said, visibly uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Olaf tentatively extended his hands, very warily, as if afraid to proceed. Ultimately, he mustered the courage to go ahead and grope the heroine's bicep, barely able to hold back a squeal. Elsa rolled her eyes while the boy geeked out in pure ecstasy. To him, touching her arm was a feat that ranked up there with the seven wonders of mankind.</p>
<p>Anna was doing her best not to burst into uncontrollable laughter.</p>
<p>"I'm touching <em>the</em> Snow Queen!" He said hysterically. "This is like <em>the </em>best day of my life."</p>
<p>"Erhm... ok, enough groping." Elsa cringed and stood up awkwardly. "My arms are no different than Anna's, you see." She indicated the amused redhead.</p>
<p>"They absolutely are," Olaf said seriously.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Anna frowned.</p>
<p>"Well, I mean... I don't think they are."</p>
<p>"You hesitated."</p>
<p>"But why?" Elsa asked, biting a smile back.</p>
<p>"Because they're yours," Olaf deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Hmm... how about we take a selfie? And then I can finally give you that autograph?" One of the Snow Queen's eyes twitched, trying her hardest to be patient.</p>
<p>"S-Selfie? With me? Woah," Olaf looked like a child having ice cream for the first time. "Best birthday present ever!"</p>
<p>"Hold up! I can take the picture." Anna offered.</p>
<p>Elsa sighed, and Olaf brightened with joy. Both stood side by side, and the boy's tiny arms wrapped around Elsa's waist, squeezing hard. It took a while for Anna to frame the picture, as Olaf was so short that Elsa seemed like a giant. It warmed the redhead's heart to see how happy he was, for she worked hard to make the encounter possible.</p>
<p>Elsa smiled stiffly, blushing when Olaf rested his head on her middle. She didn't know where to place her hands, so she just decided to lay one atop the boy's shoulder, trying to avoid looking like an automaton. Both hero and fan shined their bare teeth to the camera, holding their breaths and then exhaling heavily when the phone clicked. </p>
<p>It was the most adorable picture Anna had seen in years.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sven grumbled, trying to squeeze his hulking shoulders between Merida and Flynn, eager to listen to the bug's audio. The whole group was fighting for the headphone's possession, all too curious to get a glimpse of the Snow Queen's private life.</p>
<p>"This has gotta be a joke," Flynn said indignantly. "This can't be the Snow Queen we know."</p>
<p>"Go away, Sven, you misshapen vagina." Merida shouldered the ogre away. "I'm just as confused as you, Flynn, but that's definitely her."</p>
<p>"Is she actually being nice? That's unexpected..."</p>
<p>"I just don't get it. Who is this fucking Olaf kid?"</p>
<p>Flynn chuckled. "Kristoff is going to flip out when he hears this."</p>
<p>As if on cue, the back door opened with a thud. "Why am I going to flip out?" The blonde man showed up, bags under his eyes, smelling like cigarettes.</p>
<p>"Check this out." Flynn handed the headphone to him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Impossible!"</p>
<p>Anna heard many stories about the Snow Queen. She was a legend, believed to be stronger than a hundred men, completely invincible. There were even songs about her deeds; beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold, the lyrics said. Naturally, word of mouth always exaggerated the facts, but after meeting Elsa personally, Anna could confirm the woman was incredible. However, today was the day that the Snow Queen finally encountered her arch-nemesis. Something she couldn't overcome, an enemy so powerful that her powers diminished in comparison. And that opponent was Olaf, playing Mortal Kombat with Scorpion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpion wins.</em>
</p>
<p>"This game is rigged!" Elsa scowled. "This <em>Frost </em>character is weaker than Olaf's." Her arteries throbbed in her neck, one even protruding from her temple, pulsating with anger.</p>
<p>"I told you Olaf was a whiz in this game," Anna said.</p>
<p>"Again!"</p>
<p>And then she proceeded to lose countless times.</p>
<p>Watching the Snow Queen snarl in frustration over a game was not something Anna imagined she'd ever see. In fact, it was unexpected to see the Snow Queen indulge in such mundane activities, like eating pizza or playing videogames. Tonight, Anna felt Elsa was acting like a typical human rather than a superhero.</p>
<p>
  <em>Scorpion wins.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, why don't you go against Anna for a change?" Olaf suggested. It showed he was getting somewhat uncomfortable to win every single time.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm hyped. I'm finally gonna beat you in something," Anna took over Olaf's spot on the carpet, cracking her knuckles.</p>
<p>"Don't forget I'm your boss," Elsa said.</p>
<p>"Of course, your majesty."</p>
<p>And then Anna proceeded to beat the living hell out of Elsa (in the game).</p>
<p>With every loss, the Snow Queen got angrier and angrier. Anna thought a vein in her forehead was about to explode, her rage resembling a cartoon character that steamed smoke through its nostrils. Olaf giggled enthusiastically while spectating the match. </p>
<p>"Again!"</p>
<p>This time, she got close to half of Anna's health bar.</p>
<p>"You know, being a superhero doesn't make you good at videogames."</p>
<p>
  <em>Fatality!</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh, my god! This game is BULLSHIT!" Elsa clutched the controller so hard it exploded in her hand.</p>
<p>Anna and Olaf gaped simultaneously, one in shock and the other in wonder.</p>
<p>"Noooooo! My controller!" Anna mourned, staring wistfully at the remnants of the gadget.</p>
<p>"Super strength confirmed!" Olaf giggled.</p>
<p>"Oh... I'm sorry," Elsa scratched the back of her head. "Uh… I can make you an ice one if you want?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kristoff was listening to everything without uttering a single word, face neutral, staring off with a calculating gaze. Flynn and Merida observed him, patiently waiting for any signs of emotion or surprise, but the man's expression was like a brick wall, unfazed. Sven had already given up on the idea of joining them, sprawling himself over the couch and chewing some carrots like they were appetizers.</p>
<p>"I thought Anna was starting to suspect her. They sound pretty friendly to me," Merida muttered.</p>
<p>"They're certainly friends. Merida thinks they might be in a relationship..." Flynn said doubtingly, and the Scottish girl stuck her tongue out to him. "And I fear that she's actually right."</p>
<p>"We should just abandon this plan with Anna Jensen," Merida complained, "The Snow Queen's sex slave won't help us to take down Ahtohallan—"</p>
<p>"Stop saying they're fucking, for god sake!" Flynn said.</p>
<p>"Piss off, goatee boy."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Kristoff yelled. "I'm trying to hear this while you two dumb fucks keep bothering me!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Stop hitting me with the bat. Haven't you already experimented enough—"</p>
<p>Olaf's baseball bat shattered on Elsa's head, its pieces flying all over the room.</p>
<p>"Woah," The boy contemplated the broken chunk of wood. "Do you feel anything? Are you dizzy? Does it hurt? How does it feel—"</p>
<p>"I already told you I don't feel anything. Can you stop breaking stuff on my head now?" The Snow Queen said wearily, pinching out a maple fragment buried in her hair. She'd stopped being upset about such things a few hours ago.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm sorry. That was all for science."</p>
<p>"Uhum. Now I know where Anna's agitation comes from."</p>
<p>"Absolutely!" Olaf paced around the heroine, "Holy hell, your outfit looks awesome. I thought my action figures of you were good, but damn, to see your superhero suit in person is fantastic! Too bad you forgot the cape."</p>
<p>Elsa's eyebrows raised with curiosity. "You got some of those? Don't you think they're overpriced?"</p>
<p>"Nope. I admit the life-sized action figure was expensive, but it was the most accurate. Though now everything changed after seeing you in person. It definitely got some proportions wrong, especially the size of your bu—"</p>
<p>The conversation was conveniently interrupted by the toilet flushing, and after a minute, Anna joined them feeling relieved.</p>
<p>"Olaf, your mom just texted me saying she's one minute away from here," The redhead checked her phone, "She's also pretty mad that you're not answering her calls."</p>
<p>"Oh, darn it. I lost track of time," The boy looked disappointed. "If she's that close, then I think it's time to say goodbye."</p>
<p>Without wasting a second, he bolted in Anna's direction and embraced her in a deep, long-lasting, affectionate hug. "Thank you," He whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>"I love you, Olaf," Anna said back.</p>
<p><em>Love</em>. Elsa watched as both friends held on fondly. The Snow Queen never heard those words coming from someone close to her, except her parents, although nowadays it didn't convey the similar passion as it did years ago. She had fans who proclaimed their love for her, but that never felt genuine, creating an emotional barrier between the Snow Queen and her worshippers. On the other hand, Anna and Olaf's affection felt real, palpable, tangible. When Olaf broke their embrace, he turned to face Elsa, and her heart constricted at the emotion in the boy's eyes.</p>
<p>There were tears. </p>
<p>But the tears welling in his eyes weren't of sadness, but tears of happiness. The sight pierced Elsa's heart; she'd never felt that hurt in a long time, for she could tell the boy wanted to hug her, as strongly and passionately as he'd held Anna. Even so, he hesitated, unsure if he would overstep his limits with the Snow Queen. Elsa blamed the way she was treating the kid during his whole birthday, always distant, with obvious discomfort and annoyance. Guilt and shame came hard all at once, and The Snow Queen couldn't keep her emotions bottled up anymore. Olaf was such a pure, innocent soul; he only deserved the best.</p>
<p>She moved so fast neither Olaf nor Anna saw it. In an instant, she was at his side, cradling the boy's face in what he liked to call a 'warm hug'. Anna grinned at the gesture, and she realized she'd never felt this happy in a long time. The silence was only broken by small sobs coming from Olaf.</p>
<p>"There you go," Elsa patted his head. "There you go."</p>
<p>"Warm hugs, with... the Snow Queen," He wept, "Promise to keep protecting us?"</p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p>"Thank you," And he finally managed to let go of her.</p>
<p>"I also have something for you," Elsa said, "A birthday present."</p>
<p>Elsa concentrated her energy in her hands, creating a small orb of flickering ice. It illuminated the room with ethereal brilliance as it grew, the power building until Elsa pulled her hands in both directions. The form stretched and reshaped, forming a perfect ice sculpture of the Snow Queen and Olaf together side by side.</p>
<p>"That's for me?" The boy's eyes widened.</p>
<p>"Yes. The ice is almost indestructible. Try not to lose it."</p>
<p>"I won't," The boy clutched his present by his chest. "I'll never forget this."</p>
<p>Elsa would never admit it, but seeing his joy, <em>almost </em>brought a tear to her eye.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Olaf thanked both girls thousands of times before his mom came to pick him up. Time flew by pretty quickly, and Anna was having so much fun that she didn't notice how late it was. Now only Elsa remained, accepting the laborious task of helping the post-birthday cleansing. The girls worked mostly in silence, letting the adrenaline die-down a bit, focused on organizing the chaotic mess. Not unexpectedly, Anna broke the quietness eventually.</p>
<p>"So... it wasn't that hard, was it?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Olaf's party. Dealing with him. It wasn't that hard, was it?"</p>
<p>Elsa paused, thoughtful. "No... I don't think it was."</p>
<p>Anna recalled the story that Kristoff told her, about how inhuman and cruel the Snow Queen was. Clearly, Elsa had her own set of issues; Anna witnessed the heroine's ferocious mood swings firsthand, but the party tonight proved the woman had goodness in her heart. The heroine was friendless and terrified of society, insecure about how her superpowers segregated her from regular humans. Elsa used her ice-cold persona, her terrifying authority, just as a way to conceal how much of an emotional wreck she was.</p>
<p>"You know... you told me at Oaken's that you didn't feel normal around other people," Anna sauntered towards the couch, slumping onto the cushions and motioning for Elsa to join her. "But I never felt so comfortable around you as today."</p>
<p>Elsa nodded thoughtfully, bending down slowly, hands on knees, sinking comfortably onto the sofa.</p>
<p>"What you did for Olaf was incredible, you know that, right?" Anna shuffled closer, her voice more serious now.</p>
<p>"This all seems out of character for me," Elsa sighed ruefully. "I was never a <em>fun </em>person."</p>
<p>"But you showed me lots of fun today. You proved to me you can be normal."</p>
<p>"Maybe." Elsa bit her lip, shrinking back in her seat.</p>
<p>"You're a human, just like me. Why can't you see that?" The redhead placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Do you really think so?" <em>Even if you knew what I've done?</em></p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"You think too highly of me," Elsa shook her head, smiling weakly. "Thank you, Anna."</p>
<p>"We've known each other for some time now," Anna shifted anxiously by Elsa's side, "I was very intimidated by you at the start. Oh, you have no idea how much I was," She giggled, "You were like <em>THE </em>superhero everyone talked about, and I was frightened to know you."</p>
<p>Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and brushed some imaginary lint from her shirt, eyes never leaving the blonde.</p>
<p>"You were everywhere. Posters, TV, toys, merchandise, and whatnot. I was jealous of you. Actually, I was jealous of all supes I saw on TV."</p>
<p>Elsa gave her a fleeting look, and that mere glance made Anna's expression shift. The redhead's pupils dilated under her eyelashes, pulse thundering and breath quickening.</p>
<p>"And I saw how hard your life was. All that fame and attention would make anyone crazy. Hell, it would make me crazy too, and you know I'm already mad!"</p>
<p>Anna licked her lips.</p>
<p>"But when I look past all that craziness, superhero, and goddess talk, I'm happy to see I found a new friend, especially at a time where I really needed one."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen finally smiled.</p>
<p><em>Friend. </em>Anna already considered her a friend. Even after acknowledging how complicated and turbulent her life was, how unusual and dangerous it could be, she regarded her as a friend. It should've been a reason to celebrate, but Elsa realized she didn't want to be Anna's friend. She wanted to be more than that.</p>
<p>"I... I don't think I remember the last time I was this happy," Anna murmured, leaning in closer.</p>
<p>"I'm very happy as well," Elsa said, swallowing thickly. "I don't how to put it, but I-I feel alive." Her voice practically broke.</p>
<p>"I'm glad..." Anna whispered.</p>
<p>"Me too..."</p>
<p>Elsa allowed her enhanced hearing to guide her, intensifying her senses to wallow in the symphony of sounds that was Anna. The girl's breathing and pulse were music to her ears, each vibration, each heartbeat like an unspoken conversation. Elsa could experience the surge of emotion coursing through the redhead, and she knew that her intuition was correct all along. The heroine leaned closer, fixing her glittering eyes on Anna's lips, who strangled a gasp in response.</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop. The two girls were so close to each other, ragged breaths overlapping, eyes lost in a vehement haze. The Snow Queen could count the freckles in Anna's face, feeling an irresistible pull towards the redhead that overwhelmed her senses. Everything was perfect, except for one thing.</p>
<p>There was still a weird, buzzing sound near them.</p>
<p>Elsa knew that letting her senses flow freely could cause such perception. She could hear an interference, probably coming from a compact device, an electronic gadget like the videogame or TV, although both were off. This one seemed unique, similar to a radio transmitter or something alike. How her powers worked was unknown to even herself, but the more she focused on the humming taunting her ears, the more she realized the distinctive sound came from beneath her.</p>
<p>On impulse, Elsa tucked her hand under the sofa cushion and managed to grab a small device, so tiny it was almost indiscernible. Anna had her eyes closed, lips puckered up, waiting for a moment that never came. The redhead peeked through a half-open eyelid, confused as to why the Snow Queen didn't reciprocate.</p>
<p>When Elsa recognized what she was holding, she closed her eyes in disappointment, sadness, and anger. Anna could see the tempest of emotions storming inside the blonde, though still incapable to comprehend what disturbed the heroine. Elsa's lips spasmed into a snarl, and when she opened her eyes, there was a single tear running down her cheek.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen extended her hand to show Anna what seemed like a round-shaped circuit containing a miniature antenna.</p>
<p>"What is the meaning of this, Anna?" Elsa said, completely heartbroken.</p>
<p>"W-What? I don't—"</p>
<p>"This is a bug, Anna!" Her voice was hoarse. "A covert listening device."</p>
<p>"I — What? Wait, I don't—"</p>
<p>"Why is there a bug on your couch, Anna?" Elsa had lost her ability to reason, possessed by a frenzy of sentiments. "Are — are you recording our conversation?"</p>
<p>"What? Why would I do that—"</p>
<p>"I thought I could trust you..." Elsa let out a choked sob. "Why — why are you recording our conversation? I was being genuine with how I was feeling, why —"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Anna shouted. "Elsa, I don't know about any bug, I—"</p>
<p>"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The Snow Queen shrieked.</p>
<p>With tears streaming down her face, Elsa crushed the bug in her palm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kristoff, Sven, Flynn, and Merida exchanged concerned looks, eyes wide, eyebrows shooting up. They had lost connection with the bug completely, the radio only broadcasting an eerie whir now. Flynn swallowed and turned the gadget off, causing a dreadful silence to fall upon everyone in the room.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I — I didn't know she could do that," Merida swiveled in her chair to face the boys, "She thinks Anna did it?"</p>
<p>"Anna probably didn't tell her about Kristoff's visit," Flynn said, "I hope the Snow Queen doesn't... do anything stupid."</p>
<p>"Let's hope this opens Anna's eyes now," Kristoff smirked, and Flynn glared at him. "If she's still alive after that."</p>
<p>"Fuck," Merida gulped, "Did we... did we just kill Anna Jensen?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, I had tons of fun writing this one! </p>
<p>Yep, cliff hanger ending, I couldn't resist (expect more)</p>
<p>For those who read, please talk to me!! 😝 How's the story, the writing, and stuff?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crescent moon shined bright in the cloudless sky, spilling a brilliant white light onto Arendelle's Harbor. Though picturesque, not even the starry night could lighten the ghastly form of the masked man, standing like a wart amidst the pearly lights. He played with a flickering dark flame in his palm, waiting patiently for his partner to arrive at their rendezvous point.</p>
<p>He hated waiting, detested the idea of staying idle.</p>
<p>Fortunately for him, a wide-winged crow came flying over the docks, touring the surrounding area guardedly. With a flash of blue light, the animal transformed into a burly man, landing with a bang.</p>
<p>"Finally! Good to see you, Maui." The masked man said genially.</p>
<p>Maui scowled, disgusted by the man in front of him. There was no pleasure in this gathering, just another means to an end, a way for Ahtohallan to get retribution. The shape-shifter was wearing a black tank-top, cargo pants, and his long curly hair was tied in a ponytail.</p>
<p>"Is everything set for the attack?" Maui didn't keep up with the flattery.</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm a man of my word," The man popped his sunglasses down over his eyes, green irises studying the Polynesian beast. "You seem troubled."</p>
<p>Maui averted his gaze. "Are you certain the Five Spirits won't be there?"</p>
<p>"You still don't trust me," The masked man released an eerie, sardonic laugh. "Even after all I've done for you? All I've given you?"</p>
<p>"I need to make sure. You know we can't fight them all at once. It would be suicide."</p>
<p>"They're in Corona, running the General Mattias field trials," The masked man reassured, "Obviously, the Snow Queen will be at the tower." </p>
<p>"Snow Queen? You told me we wouldn't have to fight her," Maui hissed.</p>
<p>"It will be three against one. I'm sure that will be enough. Or should I be worried about your abilities?"</p>
<p>"You won't be joining us?"</p>
<p>"My powers are more suited to steal the contents of the vault," As if to demonstrate, the masked man's body started to fume ghostly shadows, "I want you to keep the Snow Queen occupied until I'm done. Can you do that? Or is she too strong for you and the girls?"</p>
<p>The mocking jab at his skills struck Maui's pride. "We'll take care of her. Do your part, and we'll do ours."</p>
<p>"Excellent."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Do you realize what could happen with Anna? The Snow Queen could kill her, or worse," Flynn said, fiddling with his nails, chewing the inside of a cheek, "We should've thought this more thoroughly."</p>
<p>"She won't kill her," Kristoff replied, tone flat, "I only hope Anna sees reason."</p>
<p>"How can you be so certain?"</p>
<p>"If you had listened to the last hour more carefully, instead of fucking around with Merida, you would've noticed. She cares for the girl."</p>
<p>"Oh my, are you admitting that the Snow Queen has a heart?" Merida quipped, popping up behind the mountain man.</p>
<p>"No one that did what she did has a heart," Kristoff rasped, "None of those shitty superheroes are really heroes. You should know Merida. Your father left you to rot, after all."</p>
<p>Merida shot upwards from her chair, boiling inside, "Don't bring my father into this, you fucking cunt."</p>
<p>"Stop getting personal, Kristoff," Flynn disapproved, "You know not all heroes are—"</p>
<p>"She's the exception!" Kristoff hissed, "Now, for god's sake, find out if Anna's still alive." </p>
<p>"Fine, asshole," Merida left the room with an irritated huff, slamming the door with a bang.</p>
<p>"You're not usually like this, Kristoff," Flynn lamented, "You have never been this cocky and pig-headed." </p>
<p>"And you've never been this patronizing."</p>
<p>"You're taking this too personally!"</p>
<p>"Aren't we all?" Kristoff said, grumbling when he saw his box of cigarettes was empty, "I haven't forgotten our objective." </p>
<p>"I really hope you're not just using that girl so you can disregard her later."</p>
<p>Kristoff bowed his head, acquiescing, "I'm not."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna's whole world was falling apart. The night had been nothing but peaceful and cheery until she decided to reveal her intentions, confident that Elsa would reciprocate. It was a bold move and could possibly backfire, though nothing could've prepared Anna for Elsa's unexpected reaction. At first, she thought the heroine had rejected her, feeling bitterly naive about trying to kiss the blonde. When the Snow Queen showed her the so-called bug, however, she realized things were much more complicated. </p>
<p>"Not you — I — I thought... — I can't," Elsa stood up uneasily, wiping out a tear, "If I stay here any longer, I might do something I'll regret."</p>
<p>"No! Don't you dare leave," Anna blocked the blonde's path, "W-We need to talk this over."</p>
<p>"Get out of my way," Elsa said, and the temperature dropped a few degrees.</p>
<p>"N-No, Elsa, please! I swear I didn't know about—"</p>
<p>"Get out of my way!" The Snow Queen seethed, pupils flashing blue, "Why does everyone keep lying to me?"</p>
<p>"I'm not lying to you, I—"</p>
<p>"Then why did I find a bug in your couch, Anna?" Elsa showed her the crushed pieces of the circuit on her palm, "Why? Please, explain." </p>
<p>Anna could notice Elsa's fury ebbed away, replaced by a creeping sadness that evoked a sentiment of betrayal. It pained her to see how devasted the blonde seemed, but Anna had no answer to give the heroine right now. She had no clue as to why there was an espionage device in her sofa.</p>
<p>"Why were you recording our conversation? Was it for blackmail? Were you going to post it on social media? Are you selling this to TMZ so they can mock me on the news? The lesbian superhero?" Each accusation seemed like a knife was wrenching Anna's gut, and each time Elsa spoke, the colder the room got until even the windows were coated with frost.</p>
<p>"Elsa, I — I've no idea of what you're talking about," Anna said in disbelief, looking up at the blonde towering over her, heartbroken.</p>
<p>"To think I was going to... I almost — I thought you would be different from the others, Anna. I thought I had found someone that wouldn't want to take advantage of my status."</p>
<p>"What? Elsa, please, listen to me. I've nothing to do with this. I don't even know how a bug works!"</p>
<p>"I... I need to go. Goodbye Anna," The Snow Queen brushed past her with a light shoulder bump.</p>
<p>"Elsa, I didn't know there was a bug, but I—"</p>
<p>Anna paused mid-sentence because the room got so cold it became unbearable. She fell on her knees in response to the frigid air, clutching her shivering body while her teeth chattered. Elsa had stopped a few steps further with her back turned to Anna, eyes closed and lips pursed, completely oblivious to the chill that was pouring out from her being. </p>
<p>"E-Elsa — please — it's too cold." Anna tried to get Elsa's attention, but the heroine was lost in her own trance.</p>
<p>"Why... why you..." Elsa whispered.</p>
<p>"Elsa..."</p>
<p>"I trusted you..."</p>
<p>"ELSA! IT'S TOO COLD!" Anna screamed.</p>
<p>The screech broke Elsa out of her daze, and she turned around to find Anna's curled-up body trembling, either from fear or cold. The sight caused her to gasp aloud, reflexively bringing the temperature back to a pleasant warmth.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Elsa knelt next to Anna and cradled her quivering form, letting the tears ran loose, "...I lost control. I didn't mean to harm you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."</p>
<p>Anna smiled through her clattering teeth, relishing the gentle warmth that Elsa emanated. She knew the Snow Queen would never unleash her powers against her intentionally, and for someone deemed to be the goddess of ice and snow, Elsa was pretty warm.</p>
<p>"I didn't do it, E-Elsa," Anna's stammered, "It wasn't m-me."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen remained silent, keeping her eyes closed to retain the tears. Although visibly enraged and feeling deceived, she still instinctively tightened her hold, prompting Anna to snuggle into Elsa's embrace. The redhead buried her face into the heroine's neck, going comatose under her chin, and allowed her body to go numb. The blonde didn't seem to bother, and Anna just focused on her own thoughts, her mind centered on connecting the pieces together. Who could've placed such a gadget to spy on their conversation? Whoever it was, was this individual listening to everything this whole time? And for what reason? </p>
<p>Anna's mind instantly clicked, and she cursed herself for not thinking about it earlier. There was only one possible explanation for this: Kristoff Bjorgman.</p>
<p>"I have to leave," Elsa murmured, detaching herself from Anna and heading towards the door.</p>
<p>"W-Wait! I-I know what happened!" Anna got up, teetering towards Elsa, who still had her back turned to her, "T-There were two men here a few days ago! They planted the bug!"</p>
<p>The Snow Queen stopped dead in her tracks.</p>
<p>"What? What two men?" Elsa tore her hand away from the doorknob, looking back at Anna skeptically.</p>
<p>"Two guys came here at my apartment to... to talk about you, and Ahtohallan, and all this mess." </p>
<p>"Two men... came here? To talk about me? What did they want?"</p>
<p>"They wanted me to leak information about Ahtohallan to them," Anna breathed, finally composing herself, "B-But I told them to leave. If someone planted a bug, it was those guys!"</p>
<p>"Leak information... about Ahtohallan? You?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! They didn't really explain much, but Kristoff kept pushing me to hear them out, and I didn't know what to do! They told me they were FBI, but they certainly weren't! I mean —"</p>
<p>"Kristoff? Wait, Anna, calm down!" Elsa's face was red, and her fisted hands were shaking, "Why are you only telling me this now?"</p>
<p>"I... I don't know," The question brought a wave of uncertainty washing over Anna, and it didn't go unnoticed by Elsa, "I didn't want to... bother you? I guess."</p>
<p>"You're lying," The Snow Queen shook her head in disappointment. </p>
<p>"Elsa! Why would I be lying about this stuff? I don't—"</p>
<p>"Please, Anna. Tell me the truth."</p>
<p>Anna could fool herself, convince her brain that she bore no suspicions, but the same couldn't be done with the Snow Queen. Ever since Kristoff knocked at her door, she constantly harbored doubtful thoughts about Ahtohallan. Thoughts that she was barely able to repress. She couldn't deny the accusations made her uneasy, and the idea that Elsa was involved was too painful.</p>
<p>She had to know the Snow Queen's side of the story, even if it wasn't the truth she wanted to hear.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell you earlier because..." Anna took a deep breath, "...because they told me some pretty bad stuff about you."</p>
<p>Elsa remained quiet, slightly tilting her head to the side, inviting Anna to elaborate on her statement.</p>
<p>"They said Ahtohallan is involved in some pretty illegal stuff, and... they told me you killed a bunch of innocents in the Middle East, and possibly other places too."</p>
<p>Elsa sighed, massaging her temples in deep thought. "I should've never dragged you into this world, Anna... I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Elsa, is it true? Did you really do it then? Is Ahtohallan fooling us? Are they—"</p>
<p>"Anna! You have to understand that Ahtohallan has many enemies, and there are tons of people that would like to see me ruined!" </p>
<p>"B-But you're a superhero, Elsa! You're supposed to save people, make them happy, protect the innocent! They told me you killed children..."</p>
<p>Anna thought she caught an imperceptible tic in Elsa's features, but if she was surprised by the allegation, she didn't show it, "We're superheroes, Anna, that's true, but we're also weapons! And the government will use us as they see fit. There are many against the idea of people like me flying around."</p>
<p>"So, you're telling me they ordered you to kill those innocents?"</p>
<p>"No, they didn't."</p>
<p>"So, what happened, Elsa?" Anna didn't yell, but she was losing her patience. Again, the question was practically ignored. "Have I been working for criminals all along? Or am I working with superheroes?"</p>
<p>"We're not criminals." Elsa grimaced, "We're superheroes, Anna and—"</p>
<p>"So why all these accusations? Did you kill those children? All those innocents?"</p>
<p>"Who made these accusations anyway, Anna? Who are these people?" Elsa said anxiously, "Do you realize you could be in danger? Are you going to believe in everything they say? There are assassins that want me dead! You have to tell me so I can protect you," She came closer, placing both hands on the redhead's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Protect me? But why would they go after me?" Anna muttered.</p>
<p>"Because you're important to <em>me</em>!" Elsa's mouth clamped shut when the words slipped out, but she decided to continue as if nothing happened, "And if you haven't noticed, they're already after you! You... you're my friend."</p>
<p>
  <em>You're my only friend.</em>
</p>
<p>"I — I don't know what to say, Elsa," Anna bit her lip, looking down, "You can't possibly expect me to let something like this slide."</p>
<p>"Anna, I haven't... <em>killed </em>children," The words left a bitter taste in her mouth, "Ahtohallan is my parent's company. I would never support something like this. These people... they're making things up to put you against me!"</p>
<p>"I... I want to believe you, Elsa, I really do but—"</p>
<p>"Please, give me a chance."</p>
<p>Anna felt deeply torn. The look on Elsa's eyes was genuine, truthful, and honest. Still, what daughter would ever think their parent's company strived in criminal activities? It could be a horribly biased perception. Anna shouldn't side with neither Kristoff nor Elsa in this matter, and yet she found herself inexplicably drawn towards the heroine.</p>
<p>
  <em>She is innocent. I don't know how I know, but she just is.</em>
</p>
<p>"Anna, please. They could've tortured you for information!" Elsa's eyes emitted a fleeting glow at the mention of <em>torture, </em>obviously disturbed by the thought, "They were at your apartment! You have to tell me what you know about these men."</p>
<p>"But… what are you going to do with them?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm going to kill them.</em>
</p>
<p>"I... I'll make sure they never bother you again, Anna."</p>
<p>Anna gave her a dreary smile. "Elsa, you told me you hated lies. Please, can I trust you? Are you being honest with me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>The truth...</em>
</p>
<p>The truth was that Elsa had done horrible, unforgivable things. The truth was that Elsa loathed being a superhero, hated how weak and fragile people were. The truth was that Elsa was tired of being a pariah, always regarded as different, either like a goddess or a devil. The truth was that Elsa had stopped caring, and that saddened her the most. She used to love this life in her teenage years; she loved the smiles, the fascinated glances that people gave her when she flew around, the passion and faith people had in her. All it took was one moment of vulnerability, one colossal mistake, to make her life became dull, sad, and depressing.</p>
<p>That was until she met Anna.</p>
<p>Anna transported her back to her juvenile years, the golden age of her heroism, where she cherished each of the people she saved. Anna made her forget about being the heir of the Ahtohallan empire; made her forget she could conjure ice; made her forget that she was bulletproof. It was not as if Anna ignored all those qualities, quite the opposite, she loved and admired them as much as any fan did. The difference was Anna saw Elsa as a person, not as a legendary superhero, not as a pop icon, not as the Snow Queen; she was just Elsa.</p>
<p>And Elsa worried that by telling Anna the truth, sharing the things she was deeply ashamed of, she would lose her forever.</p>
<p>And if she had to lie to keep Anna by her side, she would do it.</p>
<p>"Anna... I've done things that I'm ashamed of. You know I've... killed," Anna nodded grudgingly, breaking eye contact. Elsa took a deep breath, "But I can promise you that... I'm trying to be better. And I can assure you Ahtohallan wants only the best for the people. We're heroes. You don't need to worry."</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want you to be afraid of me.</em>
</p>
<p>After the confession, Anna mustered the courage to stare back at Elsa, swimming in those azure eyes in search of any signs of deception.</p>
<p>She found none.</p>
<p>"Okay, Elsa. I'm gonna believe in you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about not trusting you, Anna. I should've known you would never betray me like this."</p>
<p>"I'm... I'm your friend Elsa. I... I only hope we're doing the right thing."</p>
<p>Elsa sagged with relief, grinning at Anna's heartfelt words. The reassurance that they were still friends served as a cathartic release, and the heroine hugged her without a second thought. Anna's eyes widened, so surprised her hands hovered by her sides for a few seconds until she finally returned the gesture. It seemed her friendship with Elsa would be akin to a rollercoaster ride, and that was fine, as long as they kept their promises of being honest with each other.</p>
<p>Anna took a deep breath, tucking her head beneath the blonde's chin, which was now considered a regular resting spot. She believed in the Snow Queen's honesty, though she still carried mild suspicions about Ahtohallan. Even so, Anna could only hope for the best. After all, cuddling with Elsa's bigger form was too hard to resist, and she thanked the gods that the blonde didn't mention the... <em>kiss </em>attempt?.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna didn't have a good night of sleep the next day, but the weekend flew by pretty quickly. The absence of the Four Spirits came at a rather convenient moment. It was one less thing for Anna to worry about, though still not enough to relieve her rattling thoughts. Elsa remained as kind and caring, outwardly behaving as usual, but the redhead knew the blonde worried for her.</p>
<p>"Are you certain that's him?"</p>
<p>Startled, Anna redirected her gaze to the shimmering monitors on the techno walls. Without the Four Spirits around, Elsa's prominent voice echoed in the empty conference room, snapping her back to reality.</p>
<p>She had practically forgotten she was sitting at the famous u-shaped table, right beside the Snow Queen.</p>
<p>"Yep, that's him," Anna straightened her posture, adjusting herself in the seat that rightfully belonged to Bruni. She was staring at a picture with terrible quality, probably taken from a street camera, yet visible enough for her to recognize the massive and hairy individual known as Sven.</p>
<p>"Shit..." Elsa muttered, clenching her teeth, "He was one of the guys I saw at Oaken's that night. I didn't see any blonde man matching your description, but it's clear to me that all those clowns are working together."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not sure about curly-red-haired girls and goatee dudes, but I'm certain he was there," Anna shrugged.</p>
<p>"The IDs they showed me were fakes. Hiro, haven't you found any information about Kristoff Bjorgman?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Nothing as of yet," A young boy sitting next to Anna replied. He was the Ahtohallan tech supervisor, unmistakably Asian, short and slender, messy black hair, wearing a hoodie and holding a laptop on his lap. A stalwart employee, judging by what Anna had heard about him.</p>
<p>"How about any pictures matching the descriptions I told you? And the black sedan UBL 2305?"</p>
<p>"The car was found abandoned in a junkyard. As for the pictures... we're going to find some eventually."</p>
<p>Ever since their last conversation on Friday, Elsa had started a witch hunt against Kristoff. The Snow Queen re-doubled her protectiveness over Anna, searching for any kind of information that could lead her to the mysterious group. The investigation intensified even more after they found out that Kristoff's men were following them since Oaken's, prompting Elsa to take the matter personally, which was frightening.</p>
<p>Only god knows what Elsa would do if she found any of them.</p>
<p>"Keep searching, Hiro. I'm counting on you," Elsa said.</p>
<p>"Yep, I'll find them. It will take a while, but I'm on it."</p>
<p>"If only I had stopped them that night," Elsa clenched her hand in frustration, letting a feeble glow of magic creep around her arm.</p>
<p>"There was no way you could've known Elsa," Anna reassured, perching on the edge of the large table. "And besides, they haven't done anything. Kristoff never threatened me or—"</p>
<p>"But they were at your apartment."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, but hey, I'm still here in one piece!"</p>
<p>"But what if they decided to interrogate you? Or torture you? You were lucky, Anna!"</p>
<p>"Jeez, I'm fine, Elsa. No need to worry <em>that </em>much." <em>Completely adorable.</em></p>
<p>"Anna, I've been thinking..." Elsa's pale complexion suddenly flushed, "...Kristoff already knows where you live, so he could come after you again. Maybe... maybe you should stay at my place until I can catch them."</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure, no biggie... wait, what?" Anna jellified, slack-jawed, "You mean moving to your apartment?" Elsa kept her expression neutral, though even Hiro raised a curious eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, it's just a temporary precaution. I think you'll be safer there."</p>
<p>"At your apartment?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... Yes? Is there something wrong with it? It was just an idea—"</p>
<p>"Nononono! There's nothing wrong with it!" Anna blurted, "Hmm, with your apartment, I mean. Not that there is something wrong at all, actually, ugh... I like the idea, yeah. Awesome."</p>
<p>"I'm sure it won't take long for me to find these men."</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. No need to rush!"</p>
<p>"I won't let them bother you, Anna. I promise."</p>
<p>Anna grinned, barely able to hold back a chuckle. She was getting invited to stay at the Snow Queen's apartment, and for some odd reason, that felt extremely surreal. She couldn't help but imagine the heroine's home being the total opposite of hers; tidy, immaculate, elegant, and regal like an enchanted castle.</p>
<p>Anna opened her mouth to speak when the double doors burst open.</p>
<p>Agnarr stormed into the conference room, followed by an agitated Iduna and General Mattias. A mere quick glance at the man's attitude was sufficient to recognize something was amiss. He stopped in the center of the chamber, glaring at his daughter, who just seemed unaware of the situation.</p>
<p>"Elsa! Have you seen the news?"</p>
<p>Elsa shot out of her seat, annoyed by the interruption. "What? What happened?"</p>
<p>"You don't know? What have you been doing?" Agnarr complained.</p>
<p>Anna blinked, feeling a breeze, and Elsa was gone. The blonde whizzed the whole distance between her seat and Agnarr, now standing beside him with her cape still fluttering about. "Does it matter? Would you just tell me what's going on?"</p>
<p>Only then Agnarr noticed Anna and Hiro in the room. The man just gave them a polite nod, giving himself a second to exhale the stress out. "Switch channels. Put it on local news," He demanded.</p>
<p>Hiro pressed a button, and the picture of Sven changed to a building. A live broadcast was showing a Weselton office complex, and the uppermost floors were completely set aflame, being filmed by a helicopter. Anna bit back a gasp of surprise when she noticed this fire wasn't ordinary, for there was a crucial difference.</p>
<p>The flames were dark.</p>
<p>"It has to be the same man the Snow Queen fought weeks ago," Mattias said.</p>
<p>"Elsa, you've got to go there," Agnarr begged, "The Nokk is too far away now, and he can't make it back from Corona that quickly!"</p>
<p>"Wait! Are you just sending her out like that?" Iduna interrupted, "Shouldn't she ask for backup first? We know this man is powerful!"</p>
<p>Only one person would be that protective about a girl that was arguably invincible, and that was undoubtedly Elsa's mom. Anna never properly met the woman, but she already respected her.</p>
<p>"We've no time, Iduna! The Snow Queen needs to go now!" Agnarr countered.</p>
<p>"We've plenty of heroes ready to operate! Why send her by herself?" Iduna insisted, "She could use some help."</p>
<p>"Iduna, I understand your concern, but people are in danger! Other heroes won't even have a chance against that man," Mattias butted in, "We need to send the Snow Queen before he escapes!"</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the group to spiral into a chaotic discussion. It was strange witnessing such usually poised leaders debate that frantically, elevating their tone and voice at each tick of the clock. Anna and Hiro simply watched, mouth agape at the disorder. Kai and Gerda eventually arrived, adding more anarchy to the turbulent conversation, for the Mayor demanded a response from Ahtohallan.</p>
<p>"The Mayor demands a plan of action!" Gerda stated.</p>
<p>"Why haven't we dispatched anyone yet?" Kai said, "What about the Snow Queen?"</p>
<p>"We can't send Elsa without backup!" Iduna shouted.</p>
<p>And yet, the only person with superhearing in the room remained calm.</p>
<p>"You said those are Weselton offices?" Elsa said, and her voice ceased the exchange immediately.</p>
<p>Everyone stilled, now feeling ashamed about the foolish discussion. Nobody even considered asking the opinion of the person that would actually resolve the problem.</p>
<p>"Yes! Weselton offices," Kai asserted.</p>
<p>"How many heroes do we have?"</p>
<p>"At least seven that can go right now," Hiro replied as quickly as he typed in the computer.</p>
<p>"Dispatch all A and B class heroes there. I'm staying," Elsa said, tone brokering no argument.</p>
<p>"What?" Agnarr was taken aback, "Elsa, you could handle that much faster!"</p>
<p>"The Weselton offices are pretty far," Elsa explained, "Even if I can arrive there quickly, I'd be still too far away from here. There are no weapons or cash in those offices for him to steal, so I can't risk leaving this place unprotected if he wants to lure me out."</p>
<p>"You... think he wants to lure you out?" Agnarr stepped closer, voice going low, "Is this some kind of personal attack?"</p>
<p>"I don't just think it is, I'm certain," Elsa sighed, "That masked man knows me. He knew my name."</p>
<p>Agnarr took a few steps back, eyes going vacant, staring blankly at the ground with a haunted look. His heartbeat skyrocketed, and Elsa thought he was virtually having a nightmare.</p>
<p>"Father, are you—"</p>
<p>"Do you think they have the power to handle that man?" Mattias obstructed her view, "I can mobilize the army if needed."</p>
<p>"N-No... not yet," Elsa said, leaning sideways to take a look at her father, who decided to rest on a stool, "We've plenty of capable heroes that can help. Hiro, check on everyone from the control room."</p>
<p>Hiro assented and hurried out of the office.</p>
<p>"Elsa, dear, are you sure about this?" Iduna said while caressing one of her daughter's blond locks.</p>
<p>"Have faith in them, Mom. And don't worry, as long as I'm here, nobody will attack any of you," Elsa comforted.</p>
<p>Hiro streamed information from the control room directly to the monitors, so everyone could watch the news and follow the state of the heroes concurrently. At this point, they could only wait for their arrival and hope for the best. Iduna kept herself close to Elsa, hands wrapped around the blonde's arm, and Mattias attempted to tranquilize Agnarr, who was recovering from an abrupt rush of stress. The Snow Queen observed her father from the corner of her eye; his breathing was ragged, and sweat ran down on his forehead. She had never seen him so alarmed.</p>
<p>"How much longer until they arrive?" Agnarr asked, checking the clock.</p>
<p>"I'm sure they'll be there soon. We can only pray," Iduna gripped Elsa's arm more firmly. </p>
<p>Anna was so engaged with all the commotion, so concentrated on the TVs that she didn't notice a small rumbling. In fact, nobody in the room noticed, except for Elsa. The Snow Queen jerked her head to the side, the motion so sudden her braid whipped around her shoulder.</p>
<p>After a minute, the whole building shook, its entire structure vibrating, and everyone gasped in shock.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Anna squealed, and the whole room started to panic.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did you feel that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It was a tremor..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What's happening?"</em>
</p>
<p>All eyes landed on the Snow Queen, expecting an explanation, but the blonde had her focus elsewhere. She was listening to sounds that no ordinary human could perceive, and her face gradually twisted into a frown, eyes shooting to and fro.</p>
<p>"Elsa, what is going on? I know you can hear—" Anna bit her tongue when the ground quaked beneath her feet once again, more violently this time, causing everyone to lose balance.</p>
<p>The redhead staggered towards Elsa, who was luckily not disoriented, and the heroine steadied her on time. Kai was not so fortunate, stumbling onto the ground and colliding with Gerda, who fell flat on her stomach. The ornate chandelier swung violently, monitors blacked out, and portraits fell to the granite floor.</p>
<p>"Elsa! What's happening?" Iduna asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Gunshots..." the Snow Queen murmured, padding along the room, "I can hear gunshots... and an explosion."</p>
<p>"An explosion?!"</p>
<p>"We're being attacked," Elsa replied as it was the most common thing ever.</p>
<p>The moment the words escaped her mouth, the safety alarms went off, setting a general uproar throughout the offices. Anna wondered how they could feel the tremors from the ninetieth-floor, and she struggled against an oncoming panic attack.</p>
<p>"Everyone, stay calm," Elsa said, "Stay close to me. We must leave, but let me go ahead so—"</p>
<p>And then it happened. The whole arch of glass windows in the conference room shattered, the panels burst apart with an earsplitting crack, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. For a split second, Anna saw a hundred pieces of glass moving towards her until Elsa plunged her to the side, acting as a human shield from the upcoming projectiles. </p>
<p>Everyone dropped to the ground, including Anna, whacking her head hard in the process. She lifted her neck up, going dizzy even with the minor action, barely able to distinguish Elsa facing the broken panes. The heroine tramped around the glass-filled floor, searching for the source of the attack, to no avail. Anna tried to call her, but the howling winds were muffling everyone's cries, for there were no more windows in the room.</p>
<p>"Elsa!" Anna rose to her feet, still dazed, probably hyperventilating, "Elsa, we need to leave!"</p>
<p>Anna used her remaining strength to reach the Snow Queen, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Surprisingly, Elsa snapped at the touch, "Stay, behind me, Anna," The blonde commanded, voice firm with aplomb, yet she barely spared the redhead a glance.</p>
<p>Following her line of sight, the Snow Queen's eyes were dead set on an eagle, or a bird comparable to a hawk, flying towards them at breakneck speed. An aura of power glowed around Elsa, almost like static charging in her veins, and Anna recoiled, unsure about what was really happening.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the eagle disappeared with a flash of blue light.</p>
<p>Elsa whirled around, her cape grazing Anna's face accidentally, visibly watching something that the redhead couldn't see. At this point, Elsa's parents managed to stand up, aiding Kai and Gerda in the process. The room remained silent for a second until Anna saw it.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen's enhanced eyes were following a horsefly.</p>
<p>And the insect was nearing Anna.</p>
<p>Before Anna could even scream, the fly exploded in a blinding blue light, and from the flash emerged the largest, most muscular man Anna had ever seen.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen didn't react in time, as Maui grabbed the only thing between him and her. And that thing was her beloved redhead.</p>
<p>"ELSA!" Were the last words Anna screamed before being thrown out of the window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... for some odd reason, I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with this chapter. What did you guys think? Let me know how I'm doing.</p>
<p>Also, yes, another cliffhanger! Expect some nice action in the next one.</p>
<p>As always, for those who read, thank you for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Three against one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>ELSA!</em>
</p>
<p>The Snow Queen's heart skipped a beat. It had been a while since she felt fear and desperation. Even though infrequent, not even Elsa was entirely immune to the emotion. Only this time, the sensation seemed foreign, like something new altogether; it wasn't like the dread you feel when facing an enemy or the fright you have when doing a public speech.</p>
<p>Elsa feared losing the one person she cared about, the source of her joy, the precious yet terrified girl in front of her.</p>
<p>Anna's eyes widened, discombobulated by how quickly her body was thrown across the room, drifting helplessly like a weightless mass. She stretched out her hand in Elsa's direction, hopeful that somehow the blonde could still aid her, yet unable to contain the panic she felt going out the window, falling into the nine-hundred feet of space between her corpse and the ground. The Snow Queen was too shocked to pay any heed to the people around her, and even her parents became a secondary concern, overshadowed by the gigantic man charging in her direction.</p>
<p>Maui didn't waste any time, bounding Elsa's way and throwing a direct punch. The brawny fist whizzed past the blonde, who effortlessly dodged the jab and dashed towards Anna, relinquishing a fight on the spot.</p>
<p>Considering she didn't know what Maui would do next, her decision was rather selfish — she shouldn't have left her parents alone with a shape-shifter. </p>
<p>And yet, Elsa launched herself out of the building without a second thought.</p>
<p>"ELSA! HELP ME!" Anna screamed, her desperate voice echoing in the raging winds, "HELP ME!"</p>
<p>The Snow Queen narrowed her eyes, focused, intent on catching Anna before it was too late. It would be a much easier task if she had not sensed Maui jumping right after her, now adding up to three people free-falling from the ninetieth floor. His presence confirmed the heroine's parents were safe, but that only served as a quick relief. Elsa shouldn't sidetrack from her objective, now finally using her unhuman weight as a benefit, boosting her fall speed in relation to Anna's.</p>
<p>"Take my hand!" Elsa extended her arm as far as she could, and Anna did the same.</p>
<p>Maui was still speed diving behind her.</p>
<p>"Anna, quick! Take my hand!"</p>
<p>The girl's fingers brushed slightly, but it wasn't enough for a proper grip. Before they could lock hands, Elsa felt a hard tug on her cape.</p>
<p>Anna bellowed when Maui pulled Elsa away. Both hero and villain intertwined themselves midair, punching and kicking frantically while spinning in a tangle of limbs. The redhead couldn't do anything but watch, desperately trying to steady herself amidst the fall. Each time the Snow Queen escaped the behemoth grasp, he yanked her back with more force. While battling aloft, Maui transformed himself into several animals as they descended, adding more chaos to an already unpredictable fight. </p>
<p>Anna's head spun, and her stomach churned, punished by the relentless force of gravity. The wind beating at her skin was nauseating; it muffled her screams and blurred her vision, and death even crossed her mind at facing such a dire situation. She could barely distinguish Elsa fighting a writhing snake, then a lion, and then a burly man once again. Judging by how long they were falling, it wouldn't take much longer for her to meet the ground.</p>
<p>Maui growled, hauling the Snow Queen closer to him and preparing another punch. Elsa counter-attacked; a jet of ice shot from her palm and hit the shape-shifter square in the chest, sending him ripping across the Ahtohallan windowpanes. The force of the blow propelled him backward and conveniently moved Elsa towards Anna, just enough for arm's length.</p>
<p>"I got you!" The Snow Queen managed to snatch the redhead, who held on to her like a lifeline.</p>
<p>Elsa waved her hand, conjuring a snow flurry that hovered below them. Both girls were caught in its enveloping cloud, and gradually, the blanket of ice reduced their drop speed until they were only centimeters off the ground. </p>
<p>"I'm alive? Oh, fuck! I'm alive!" Anna's lips quirked, spitting out a mouthful of hair.</p>
<p>"I told you I would never let you fall," Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"Jesus, I almost bit the dust. Elsa, what is — Look out!"</p>
<p>Once again, Elsa let her guard down. She looked up and saw Maui coming down to crush them both, and before she could make a conscious decision, instinct made it for her. The Snow Queen shoved Anna far enough to be safe, right before Maui brutally smashed what lay below him, squashing her snow cloud and sagging her body to the ground. The pavement buckled and cracked under their weight like it was made of pasteboard, and Elsa uttered a strangled grunt when Maui seized her throat, "This is all your fault, Snow Queen!" The man fumed.</p>
<p>"Get your hands off her!" Anna rose to her feet, running in their direction but stopping mid-stride, for ice had encased her foot.</p>
<p>"Stay away, Anna!" Elsa choked out, struggling against Maui's attempt to throttle her, "I can handle him." </p>
<p>With a mere thought, ice radiated from the crater where both stood, spreading in all directions and frosting every surface on its path. Maui jerked back when Elsa grabbed his wrist, startled by the sudden strength she applied upon his grip. The man's arm quivered facing the strain, succumbing to the Snow Queen's might until it slackened, just enough to release her throat from his hold. The ice-covered terrain around them suddenly jutted out in the form of spikes, emerging like lances so sharp they could easily pierce Maui's flesh. He barely managed to avoid impalement, transforming into a hawk as an icicle zipped by, flapping his wings about to regain balance. Elsa anticipated such maneuver, blasting the bird with a pressurized gush of snow before it could take flight. </p>
<p>The strike knocked Maui back to human form, sending him rolling to the ground only to stop of few meters further. Elsa unplucked herself from the crater, brushing some dirt off her suit and cracking her neck. Before the man could get up, she stamped her foot. Four ice tendrils sprouted from her heel and arced towards Maui, swirling like wild alien appendages, and hardened around his arms and legs, holding him in place. When his body sparkled blue, attempting to transform, the Snow Queen dropped the ice temperature further, to the point where smoke rose from his wrapped limbs.</p>
<p>"Damn you!" He groaned in pain.</p>
<p>"Elsa, are you ok?" Anna hurried to the Snow Queen's side.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine," Elsa said, gaze fixed at the unknown man, "We need to go, Anna, this is— "</p>
<p>And then she realized what was happening. The Snow Queen was so concentrated on protecting Anna that she forgot to take stock of her surroundings, surprised by the absolute turmoil besieging the Ahtohallan main entrance. The girls had landed in the middle of a sidewalk, edging a street intersection that resembled a battlefield. Local police and security used civilian vehicles to shelter themselves from enemy gunfire, coming from a siege established by a line of armored vans. A pack of mercenaries fired at the hapless cops, boxed between Ahtohallan and rifles. The milling pedestrians, unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire, fled desperately away from the scene.</p>
<p>It made perfect sense. Ahtohallan was extremely vulnerable without the Four Spirits around, and the Weselton attack lured the low-class heroes elsewhere. Considering the firepower of the criminals engaging them, this group was the same one she faced in the warehouse and bank robbery. They planned to strike with the least resistance possible, probably considering the Snow Queen as the only threatening presence at the tower.</p>
<p>Elsa almost scoffed. They were underestimating her.</p>
<p>Anna squealed and ducked at the sound of gunshots heading their way, some even hitting Elsa with a high-pitched snap, rattling and bouncing over her skin. The blonde turned around and scooped the redhead with a quick sweep, bridal-style, and jumped. </p>
<p>"You gonna make me go deaf," Elsa grimaced while Anna screamed her lungs out.</p>
<p>She had leaped several inches high, soaring by the whole battle below them and landing, not so gently, right in the center of Ahtohallan's forecourt.</p>
<p>"Anna, listen to me," Elsa said, steading the girl in her arms, "Find Agnarr! He knows the escape procedures."</p>
<p>"What?" Anna sputtered, still astounded, "I can't just leave you here!"</p>
<p>"You must go with him! Go back to the offices now!" Elsa ordered, "It's too dangerous here."</p>
<p>"B-But, what — Hey!" Anna's protests ceased as the Snow Queen handed her over to a nearby guard.</p>
<p>"Take care of her!" Elsa commanded, although her voice was nothing but shaky, visibly hesitant.</p>
<p>It pained her to leave Anna in the hands of others. Nonetheless, the thick of the fray was no place for a girl like her.</p>
<p>Anna opened her mouth to object while being dragged away, obstinately as usual, but instead of words, Elsa heard a frightened scream. The Snow Queen whirled around to see a rhino rushing in their direction, abnormally fast. It was unquestionably an animal, but his eyes were the shape-shifter's, filled with blood-lust.</p>
<p>"Go now!" The Snow Queen shouted, hurtling towards the beast.</p>
<p>Superhero and rhinoceros barreled into each other. Elsa grasped its horn, hindering his advance and attempting to steer him away from Anna. The heroine's feet tore into the limestone floor, fighting against the flailing rhino until it halted. To Elsa's annoyance, Anna and the guard still stood petrified behind her, unmoving as stone.</p>
<p>"Don't stand there! Move!" The Snow Queen hollered again.</p>
<p>This time, the tongue-lash was effective. Anna and her new guard-protector vamoosed out of Elsa's sight, disappearing behind some fractured sliding doors. To guarantee their safe retreat, a wall of ice sealed all entries to the central lobby; nobody would come in or out.</p>
<p>Anna was safe for now.</p>
<p>The rhino was still trapped in the Snow Queen's steel grip, grappling for release while she pushed him back, digging her heel in the ground for better leverage. Elsa rewarded his tenacity with a punch to the snout, not lethal but very debilitating. The beast jerked back, stunned. Elsa wondered how the shape-shifter even transformed in the first place; nobody had ever escaped her ice traps. Out the corner of her eye, she risked a glance to the spot of his imprisonment and saw melted ice, liquefied by some strange blazing gunk.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that magma?</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa had no opportunity to think, for the rhino flickered with a blinding blue light and morphed. Though instead of growing into a larger animal, Maui opted for an efficient predator. Out of the flash came a massive albeit nimble tiger, pouncing on the Snow Queen's shoulder before she could cast the plainest snowflakes. The feline opened his gaping maw as if to swallow her whole, prominent teeth and tongue salivating, sinking a pair of well-honed fangs into her neck. The heroine struggled with the creature mounting on her back, thankful that her impregnable skin withstood the vicious bite.</p>
<p>With a guttural snarl, the Snow Queen flung the tiger away.</p>
<p>Maui dropped to the floor, returning to human form and rolling to his knees. Unexpectedly, the shape-shifter didn't continue his onslaught, perhaps allowing the Snow Queen to make the next move. Elsa huffed, annoyed with this foolish fight; she had to go back to Anna and help her family, as well as the whole Ahtohallan organization.</p>
<p>She had to end this quickly.</p>
<p>Raising her hands above her head, the heroine materialized an ice-spear, ready to hurl it at her enemy's heart. Maui watched Elsa's sullen scowl with apathy, too confident for someone in the disadvantage. She thought the man's boldness was excessive courage, ignorant of the danger, and didn't pay it any mind.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the spear shattered, and Elsa's body stiffened. </p>
<p>
  <em>What? I can't move.</em>
</p>
<p>Maui ambled up to the Snow Queen with a half-mourning, half-angry expression.</p>
<p>"You think I would fight you alone?" Maui taunted, "Ahtohallan ends today. You won't ruin any more lives ever again."</p>
<p>Invisible hands restrained Elsa's movements, crunching her limbs, seeping into her bones, and ramming her into a standstill. An external force, invisible, formless, impalpable, and yet similar to her magic. It wasn't coming from Maui, but she could tell the caster was nearby, using all its power to hold her in place. Elsa fought against the ethereal binding, her slim frame shaking while striving to break free until finally, the force was subdued. The shape-shifter simply watched as the Snow Queen stumbled back, gasping for breath. </p>
<p>Elsa lifted her head to see an enormous ball of <em>lava </em>heading her way.</p>
<p>Maui didn't attack because he wanted her in that spot; he wanted her to be incinerated by that deadly volcanic glob. Fortunately, Elsa's powers acted on their own, erecting a jagged ice wall in the shape of a protective arch. Lava and frost clashed, emitting voluminous steam and clouding Elsa's vision around the area. Maui immediately capitalized, tearing through the haze and lending a mighty punch on the Snow Queen, launching her away like a missile. The blonde's body smashed into a stoplight, bending the pole like a twig, and collapsed onto the street's asphalt.</p>
<p>Part of Elsa's mind still tried to understand whatever was going on, even while being tossed around. There were just so many things happening at once that her brain wretched, too overwhelmed to function. The Snow Queen pulled herself up, standing in the middle of the street like a beacon to the henchmen, her white superhero suit gleaming like an appealing target. </p>
<p>"Shoot her!"</p>
<p>"Kill the Snow Queen!"</p>
<p>Elsa reeled back as all gunfire converged on her, the artillery of a dozen men working her down like an avalanche. She covered her face, her eyes, each bullet stinging and staining her white suit with gunpowder. Through a half-open eyelid, Elsa could swear she saw a woman parting the crowd of mercenaries. She was young, maybe as young as Elsa, but carried deadly confidence in her gaze. With a twitch of her hand, an armored van magically rose in the air. She flicked a finger, and the vehicle was hurled in the Snow Queen's direction.</p>
<p>A shape-shifter. Magma. Invisible forces. Gunfire. Flying cars. What the hell was going on?</p>
<p>"Enough!" Grimacing, Elsa swung her arm and summoned an icy cyclone, ribboning around her to block the assault.</p>
<p>The winds were so dense they deflected all the bullets, leaving only the van to be dealt with. Elsa moved her arms in a circle, her entire body twisting in tandem with the movement, and the vehicle followed the circular motion of the gales and was sent surging at the woman again. Strangely enough, she merely flicked the car aside with the same hand gesture.</p>
<p>The feat should've disconcerted the Snow Queen, but she had no time to think, much less to relax. Peering through the frosty typhoon, she saw another wave of lava traveling her way. Her cyclone vanished as she leaped to the side, multiple times, retreating from the magma that deluged and folded over the streets. At last, the Snow Queen repositioned herself, back turned to the Ahtohallan court.</p>
<p>She finally had the time to breathe out and examine her enemies.</p>
<p>Besides the horde of armed criminals, she was facing three super-powered individuals.</p>
<p>The first one was the shape-shifter. Muscular, forearms and shoulders jammed with tattoos, oozing physical power. Black tank-top and cargo pants straining out in front of his bulging physique. Likely Polynesian.</p>
<p>Next to him was a short, slightly muscular, brown-skinned girl. Apparently from the same lineage as the shape-shifter. Long, wavy black hair styled for battle, although her clothes weren't, clad in a red cardigan and white leggings. Her right fist was coated with magma, emitting searing soot from her arm. It was evident she was responsible for the lava attacks and freed Maui from Elsa's ice.</p>
<p>And finally, a supremely beautiful young woman. Waist-length golden hair fashioned with a black headband, violet eyes, refined face, tall and slender, white blouse harmonizing with blue jeans. She had a quaint aspect, very dissimilar from the others. Notwithstanding appearances, she was just as dangerous; judging by how she was levitating seconds before standing next to Maui, Elsa realized she was gifted with powers of telekinesis. The Ahtohallan tremors and the restraint of her movements were probably her doing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could they be... more super-villains? </em>
</p>
<p>The Snow Queen and the three enemies stood face to face. A crowd of goons also neared them, lining up in a semi-circle with the villains on its center. Glancing around, Elsa noticed she was the last one standing. All local police and Ahtohallan security had been killed; prostrate bodies littered the city streets, scattered haphazardly around the wreckage and bloodstained roads. It was disheartening to see so much death, and yet, Elsa preferred to fight by herself.</p>
<p>There would be no one to protect.</p>
<p>The shorter girl stepped forward, "So, it's really you? The Snow Queen? How does it feel to see your people die?"</p>
<p>"Leave her be, Moana," Maui chided.</p>
<p>"Ahtohallan has to pay for what they've done!" Moana berated, pointing an accusing finger at Elsa, "And she is the cause of all this mess! They can't get away from everything!"</p>
<p>"Don't get cocky, Moana," The blonde woman said, "Just focus on our mission."</p>
<p>"A person like you would never understand, Aurora," Moana muttered, "If you were in my shoes, you would do the same."</p>
<p><em>Maui, Moana, and Aurora</em>. Elsa thought. <em>Are they related to the masked man?</em></p>
<p>"Who are you? Why are you attacking Ahtohallan?" Elsa asked sharply.</p>
<p>"We have nothing to say to you," Maui said, pursing his lips into a frown, "We are doing what nobody dared to do until today!" </p>
<p>"You... why do you hate me so?" Elsa questioned, voice unexpectedly filled with gloom.</p>
<p>Maui was amazed that she sounded genuinely curious, "Enough chatter."</p>
<p>Everyone loaded their weapons.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen took a deep breath. She had hoped to get something out of them before fighting. The reasoning behind the attack was still unknown, though she had an intuitive hunch that the masked man was more than involved. Elsa couldn't fathom how all those people joined forces against Ahtohallan. What were they planning? Who are they targeting? </p>
<p>Perhaps none of it mattered. What mattered was that those individuals brought an army of mercenaries to her family's company doorstep, threatening her loved ones, and most importantly: they endangered Anna.</p>
<p>"I can be merciful if you stand down now," The Snow Queen said, voice shifting back to the austere tone, eyes going frigid.</p>
<p>The only response she got was laughter and the sound of loading rifles.</p>
<p>"Confident much?" Moana challenged, "I'm not impressed so far. Maybe you're overrated?"</p>
<p>Elsa's eyelids squeezed shut.</p>
<p>It had been too long since she allowed her power to run free.</p>
<p>When the Snow Queen opened her eyes, a discharge of snow and wind erupted out of her body, freezing the whole block in a millisecond. The wave stunned most of the foes around her, and even the super-villains nearly tumbled down over the swelling surge, skidding backward. Elsa benefited from their disarray, summoning an ice rock beneath her feet that elevated her above everybody else, its ridge bringing her closer to the sky. She concentrated on the power within, the thrill of adrenaline rushing through her body, the magic building and growing until ice coursed through her veins. The men below her stood with mouths agape, staring up at the clouds converging, expanding in size, darkening and heralding divine punishment.</p>
<p>The goddess raised one of her hands upward, and with fingers curled into claws, pulled the whole <em>sky </em>towards her.</p>
<p>Even for Elsa, the feat was taxing. She flexed her arm, dragging it down slowly, clenching bared teeth, bicep bulging out, face twisting into a snarl, temples throbbing from the immense exertion of power. The men couldn't stand up because of the sheer shock, frightened by the feral glare of the superheroine.</p>
<p>Nothing could have prepared them for the glacial storm that struck.</p>
<p>Out of the sky came a mixture of hail and snow that pelted down with violence, freezing winds cutting deeper than any blade, and the whole neighborhood was enveloped into a swirling snowstorm. The hired guns panicked, some getting knocked out by ice shards that were raining down from above, relentlessly annihilating anyone except the supervillains. After such a display, Moana didn't seem that confident anymore.</p>
<p>"What were you saying?" Elsa jeered, standing tall atop the glacial peak.</p>
<p>Before the girl could respond, the Snow Queen dashed their way, riding the wind as one with the sky.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna ran through the halls of the building like a lunatic. Her adrenaline levels were off the charts, and her body certainly wasn't ready for that many rounds of stairs. It also didn't help she was totally lost, meandering over a never-ending maze of corridors, still slightly dizzy by the previous traumatic ordeal. Somehow, she and her companion guard managed to lose themselves; when the blizzard wreaking havoc outside started streaming indoors, the corridors were swelled by a dense flurry, fogging their vision. She wondered what Elsa was doing. The power went out after a thunderclap, so no more elevators, only long and depressing stairs.</p>
<p>Running, sweating, and feeling cold wasn't a pleasant combination.</p>
<p>Luckily, she bumped into Kai as she was twisting into a hallway. The chubby old-man almost lost his balance but hastily grabbed her by the collar, raising a finger to his lips.</p>
<p>"Ssh! Be quiet!" He said while looking at the door next to him, "They're in there."</p>
<p>Anna grinned, happy to see a familiar face. Meeting Kai here meant she wasn't lost and probably closer to Agnarr's office. Though Kai seemed more troubled than usual, and even if she expected anyone to be bothered at this moment, to witness Kai <em>that </em>worried wasn't a good sign. Trying to be minimally stealthy, she crawled up to the doorway and peeked inside.</p>
<p>Anna's heartbeat quickened, and her breath hitched at the sight.</p>
<p>At the corner of the ample room stood Elsa's parents plus General Mattias, all being held at gunpoint by three masked bandits. They were kneeling on the ground with hands above their heads, trembling in fear and cowering into submission. Anna figured the three goons managed to infiltrate inside the building using the shattered windows, for they carried several feet of bungee cords girdled at their waist, as well as multiple carabiners tied into their harnesses.</p>
<p>"Tell me where the vault is!" One of the bandits said, shoving his rifle closer to Aganarr's face.</p>
<p>"I already told you! I don't know about any vault!" Elsa's father cried out.</p>
<p>"Bullshit!"</p>
<p>"I don't know, I swear— "</p>
<p>"He told us they need to die anyway, Gustaf. Let's kill these fuckers right now." The other man suggested.</p>
<p>"They are shitting themselves, Lexus. I can make them talk." The thief loaded his rifle, making everyone gulp in fear, "The boss said he was looking for a vault."</p>
<p>"We don't have time for this! The Snow Queen is still out there!" As if on cue, everybody winced when the storm thundered outside, "Let's just kill them and leave."</p>
<p>"Ah, fuck it then," The man smirked under his balaclava, pointing his gun at Iduna, point-blank range.</p>
<p>They were going to kill Elsa's parents.</p>
<p>Anna's stomach knotted, crawling out to her throat. She couldn't allow this to happen, especially when she was right there at the scene, witnessing the crime that could hunt Elsa's life forever. The most absurd of ideas crossed her mind, and she bit down hard, probably drawing blood from her lip. There was too much at stake, but her addled brain couldn't reason while Iduna cried hopelessly next to her.</p>
<p>Anna's body moved on its own.</p>
<p>"Stop!" She screamed, and all three robbers whirled around to find a girl standing at the door.</p>
<p>On instinct, Anna extended both arms forward, with her palms aiming at the armed men, "Or will use my powers!" She threatened.</p>
<p>"Who the fuck are you?" The man known as Gustaf said.</p>
<p>"I'm the Sixth Spirit!" She lied, "And you know what I can do! I will... ugh... explode your heads if you don't lay down your weapons!"</p>
<p>Anna cringed as the words left her mouth. She could literally imagine Kai facepalming outside of the room. At least Mattias was quick to follow up the bluff.</p>
<p>"Thank god you are here! Sixth... Spirit!" The general blurted.</p>
<p>Another person backing up her story seemed to cause an effect, as all three goons stared at each other in confusion.</p>
<p>"Fuck that. I don't want to die," One of the men dropped his weapon on the ground.</p>
<p>"The fuck you're doing, Artemis?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Lexus! She is a fucking supe. She's gonna kill us all."</p>
<p>Anna's eye twitched, but she kept her gaze firm, chin lifted, chest puffed, trying to keep her posture straight and play her part.</p>
<p>She only hoped Elsa wouldn't take long.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maui was strong and inhumanly fast for a man of his size. Though even with his physical advantages, he was not just matched but overpowered by the slightest effort. The Snow Queen danced around his attacks, weaved through punches and kicks, always pivoting, turning, spinning. The blizzard intensified her movements and hindered the shape-shifter's. She glided across the ice terrain, pushed by frigid gales to achieve unmatchable speed. It was only a matter of time before Maui's frustration lead him to a mistake. He transformed into a gorilla and hopped Elsa's way, sloppily, thoughtlessly. She seized his carelessness, sidestepping to the side and grasping him midair, holding the ape at arm's length, and slamming him brutally to the ground. Even though dazed, he saw the razor-sharp icicle that blossomed from the Snow Queen's palm, ready to pierce his skull. Switching to defense, Maui changed into a tight-shelled turtle, breaking the ice javelin at its husk, and for retreat, morphed into a rattlesnake that disappeared in between the debris.</p>
<p>From the other side of the street, Aurora uttered a hoarse outcry. She dragged both of her hands upward, ripping up trees, chunks of the pavement, rocks, rubble, and hurled them towards Elsa. Moana also joined the attack, aiming a pair of magma fists in the air and firing fiery projectiles, raining down like scorching missiles. The Snow Queen waved her arms, building an ice dome enclosing her just as the wreckage struck its surface, unable to penetrate. Frost spread over the objects, and with a simple thought, the whole structure shattered with an ear-splitting shriek. What was once defense turned into offense, for the frozen shards suspended in the air were routed back, following the air currents towards Moana and Aurora.</p>
<p>Aurora barely raised the concrete on time, shielding both herself and Moana from the frozen fragments that thumped the protruding rock. The ragged lump of stone before the girls served as a platform, one which Moana used for a jump, traversing the street and landing right next to Elsa. The Snow Queen drew back, trying to increase the distance between the two, and thrust her hand forward. A continuous spray of ice burst from her fingertips, powerful enough to turn any person into an ice sculpture instantly. However, Moana was no ordinary human. The girl's entire body seemed to shift into a solid magma state, allowing her to trudge through the stream of frost. Elsa's eyes widened when the girl snatched her wrist, stopping the spell as though turning a faucet off. Despite her super skin, the Snow Queen bit back a groan at Moana's searing touch, and yet, the pain dampened when she glanced at the girl's eyes.</p>
<p>Moana was crying. Her eyes reflected a wild frenzy, like a cornered or wounded animal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just... who are these people?</em>
</p>
<p>In spite of the unsettling fury in the girl's eyes, the Snow Queen was already anticipating her next move. Moana's offhand drew back in an enlarged magma fist, and she punched. Powerful, but predictable. Ice as tough as iron glazed Elsa's hands in a sapphire gauntlet, now easily catching up the scorching wrists. The Snow Queen channeled her magic to flow into her palms, seeping ice throughout Moana's arms. Both girls grappled, each one seizing the other's forearms, flailing furiously as magma fumed with the clash of fire and ice. Moana fought against the cold consuming her limbs, dousing her heat, though gradually, her strength faltered to the frost. Elsa noticed, and with both hands still occupied, slammed her head into hers.</p>
<p>Moana staggered back, head flashing kaleidoscopic images, legs wobbling, nose bleeding until her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she finally collapsed.</p>
<p>"Confident much?" Elsa said wearily, eyeing the sprawled girl with melancholy. </p>
<p>She was too dangerous to be kept alive.</p>
<p>
  <em>But...</em>
</p>
<p>All the same, killing her wouldn't give Elsa answers. What about their reasons? Why did they hate Ahtohallan so much?</p>
<p>The Snow Queen didn't notice the viscous, sticky tentaculum wrapping around her waist. </p>
<p>Elsa's musings, once again, dropped her guard down. Maui had transformed into an octopus, sending his gooey limbs to wrench her away from Moana. The Snow Queen was pulled skyward, coiled around squirming tentacles, and flung into a car with such force that the vehicle split in half. Elsa blinked groggily, shaking off her giddiness. Her body had been drilled into a crater, and while she strived to dislodge herself, the squid morphed overhead, humanoid form this time, and fell with an elbow drop. </p>
<p>He never reached her.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen twitched a finger, and two ice tendrils arose from the howling snowstorm, snaking up to Maui's arm and leg. The man was hauled down just as strongly as she was, but contrary to him, she would not be so lenient. Before Maui could stand, the blizzard sharpened, focalizing on his position. Elsa siphoned the excess magic pouring out from her being, centralizing the spiraling snow into a maelstrom, gradually hardening and growing into an ice web. When she was finished, the man had only his head exposed, completely cooped up by a crystalline cone of ice.</p>
<p>Elsa jostled the car's wreckage still standing in her way, chucked some blocks of concrete, and dusted off her suit. The whole block was ruined by their battle. Holes filled the city streets, cars flipped everywhere, mounds of snow and bodies jumbled amidst the debris. The tempest never once stopped, not even lessened. Elsa edged towards Maui, who still struggled against her ice.</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?" Elsa said sternly.</p>
<p>Maui kept silent.</p>
<p>"Look around you," She gestured to the insane destruction on the streets, "Your soldiers are all dead. Let's stop this before any civilian gets hurt. I would rather not kill you."</p>
<p>"Like you would care about the civilians!" Maui roared, and Elsa saw a hairline fracture on the pristine surface of her ice.</p>
<p>Against all odds, Maui was putting up a fight against her restraints, his body flickering in an effort to transform. Startled, Elsa extended one of her hands towards the shape-shifter, palm twinkling a cerulean hue, and began closing it slowly. As her fingers curled, the snow compressed, following the movement concurrently. Maui felt the ice cone squeeze around his limbs, re-shaping, pressing, tightening. For the first time during their battle, Elsa saw fear in his eyes. If she made a fist, the snow would brutally crush him to death. A fit of unexpected anger made her really consider it. But as Maui had once said, he wasn't fighting alone.</p>
<p>Aurora threw both her arms in the Snow Queen's direction, using her telekinesis to freeze Elsa's motion.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen couldn't make a fist. Her hand had stopped in a claw pose, knuckles hard as stone, fingers as heavy as herself. Elsa clenched her teeth, glancing at Aurora, who had her nose bleeding for overusing her powers. She knew the girl couldn't hold her for long. Still, the more time she took to defeat them, the more Anna ventured Ahtohallan alone, unprotected. Elsa had to go all out, even if it meant to kill.</p>
<p>Because for Anna, she would do anything.</p>
<p>Both girls shrieked simultaneously, one fighting to break control and the other to sustain it. Meanwhile, Maui punched his way out of the ice, but the snow reconstructed itself as he shredded it, securing him in place. The Snow Queen uttered a guttural snarl, and the ground quaked beneath her boot, cracking and splitting by the ineffable force. Aurora was compelled to levitate when a bunch of icicles exploded from underneath, spikes so dense and well-honed they impaled cars. The entire forecourt was carpeted with snow, making the city streets unrecognizable, like a separate ecosystem altogether.</p>
<p>Aurora knew the Snow Queen had freed herself.</p>
<p>Because Elsa was hovering next to her, propped by a snow flurry eddying at her feet. Aurora skedaddled, moving away from the hellbent heroine, though still limited by the implacable blizzard. Villain and hero zigzagged the sky in a breathless chase, twisting and turning while Aurora threw everything she had at the blonde. Her arms slashed the air, flinging all objects her mind still had the strength to move, and even chunks of the building's brickwork were torn asunder. When she tried to swat Elsa down with rubble, the heroine easily dodged, pirouetted, or even punched her way through the boulders. Choosing to avoid blunt objects, Aurora snapped her fingers, and the debris sharpened into pointed pins. Unsuccessful as well, since the winds acted as a protective web, veering the projectiles elsewhere. As a last, desperate resort, Aurora focused all the energy she had left in Elsa's snow cloud. She crushed the Snow Queen's support to fly, and yet, ice curved into a ramp below her, rippling under Elsa's feet and closing their distance.</p>
<p>Elsa hammered her down.</p>
<p>As Aurora slumped, ice was already hardening around her limbs. She hit the ground exhausted, powerless, and detained. Moana was still unconscious, lying prone. Maui was still incarcerated inside a crystal conoid, too weak to burst free. Elsa had won. Nevertheless, her victory came at the price of total, absolute devastation. The outskirts of Ahtohalann were damaged beyond recognition. Elsa exhaled a deep breath, finally having the time to recover. Her super suit was mussed, tattered, her cape lacerated, and her skin soiled. She ought to interrogate Maui later, for right now, something ranked higher in her list of priorities. She squatted and jumped, flying towards the offices.</p>
<p>Anna and her family awaited her arrival.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I told you to drop your weapons! Or I will explode your heads!" Anna unleashed the most menacing voice she could.</p>
<p>Her con game needed improvements, badly. Even so, the bluff bemused some of the bandits, or at least, the dumbest one.</p>
<p>"Did you think the Snow Queen was the only hero at the tower? Well, too bad for you!" Anna aimed her palms like a canon ready to fire.</p>
<p>"Sixth Spirit, huh? Artemis, why haven't I heard about this shit before?" The thief called Gustaf scoffed, wandering her way.</p>
<p>Anna swallowed her fear, sweating like a potbellied pig.</p>
<p>"I don't want to do this! Stand down!" She said while recoiling from his advance.</p>
<p>The bandit smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit. Busted.</em>
</p>
<p>"Go ahead. Explode my head then," He teased.</p>
<p>"I take no pleasure in doing this!" Anna said nervously. He already knew. There was no point in keeping the farce. What could she do?</p>
<p>"Goddamit, the bitch fooled me." The man called Artemis grabbed his weapon from the ground.</p>
<p>"You think we are stupid?" With a sudden jerk, the man hit Anna's head with the tip of his rifle, "Fucking bitch."</p>
<p>Agnarr and Mattias almost lunged forward, gasping in frustration over the senseless violence. Iduna's sobs and the armed man, however, tamed their pent-up wrath. Anna landed on her back one feet away, head slamming on the floor with a dull crack. She saw stars as the impact knocked her breath away. Her body had gone through so much stress that she didn't get up.</p>
<p>"So, as I was saying. Ready to die?" The man pulled the safety trigger of his rifle, prompting Iduna to burst out crying.</p>
<p>Ironically, it was as if he was questioning himself at that moment.</p>
<p>The back wall of the room exploded outwards, so strongly the gun jammed into his grip. From the dust blowing off came out the Snow Queen, riding a wave of snow rippling underneath her feet extraordinarily fast. Of course, her enhanced ears had caught Anna's cry of pain, Iduna's hopeless whimpers. And that explained the hideous scowl twisting Elsa's features and the demoniacal flare in her eyes. She dismounted the snow stream and allowed it to surge ahead, squashing Gustaf against the opposite wall. The snow folded in a mix of bone and flesh, crunching the man's body with a sickening snap. Lexus only managed to scream as Elsa dashed and clutched his chest, digging her nails deep, sending ice skewering out from her fingers to tear his torso apart. And finally, Artemis had fallen to the floor when the wall detonated, stunned by the pressure. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a booted foot hovering down his throat.</p>
<p>Everyone flinched hearing the snap of the man's neck, the crunch of bone, and the squelch of blood. Anna barely registered the slaughter happening by her side. Only after being lifted into a sitting position that her vision regain some clarity. Elsa was there. The blonde drew Anna into her arms and cradled her face, azure eyes gleaming with concern.</p>
<p>"Anna! Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Elsa asked, fidgeting and frowning, "It's all my fault! I should have come earlier. Those bastards ended up hitting you!"</p>
<p>"I'm ok... I think," Anna said, "I'm — I'm dead, ain't I?"</p>
<p>"Did they hit your head too hard?"</p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>"She saved us!" Iduna walked up to the girls, wiping her tears away and hugging Elsa tightly, "Anna bought us time while you were away."</p>
<p>"Anna... saved you?" Elsa creased her brows.</p>
<p>Iduna heaved the redhead from the floor, helping her to take a few wobbly steps, "Well... she kinda did. She was pretty brave risking her life like that. Thank god you arrived on time, otherwise..."</p>
<p>Elsa smiled widely at the unexpected praise. It was such an Anna thing to do. Reckless, featherbrained, silly. But she couldn't bring herself to reprimand her, not when she miraculously saved her parents.</p>
<p>"Gosh, is the world spinning? Or is it just me?" Anna caressed the knot projecting from the back of her skull, "Elsa, why is your boot all smeared with blood..."</p>
<p>"Elsa, I have already triggered the escape procedures. The car should be waiting for us already," Agnarr dropped the uplifting mood, "We should go now!"</p>
<p>As expected of Agnarr. Ahtohallan functioned with a rather simple escape system. At the bottom floors, an underground passage would lead to a safe exit under an overpass. With the distress signal on, a car would be waiting for extraction at the tunnel's end. Only employees like Agnarr had security access to use that entrance.</p>
<p>"All right, is anyone badly injured? The tunnel is a long walk. It would be faster if I moved everyone," Elsa asked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by <em>move </em>everyone?" Anna nearly tripped over her feet when she accidentally stepped on Artemis's body, "Holy shit! Elsa, what the hell—"</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me," Elsa said calmly, pressing her lips into a tight smile, "We will talk later... now I need you to focus. You can lean on me, ok?"</p>
<p>"Okay, but... I still don't get it," Anna swallowed thickly, dry-mouthed.</p>
<p>"You will understand..."</p>
<p>The whole room gasped when snow manifested out of thin air, converging into three single spots. The frost glowed and spiraled into humanoid figures, though not even remotely close to the snow golems Elsa usually made. Instead, they were virtually accurate replicas of the Snow Queen. Perhaps even more refined than the real one, magnified to an extent. Willowy, sturdy, towering tall, sleek bodies made of ice sauntered up to the awed humans in the room, offering their forearms for support.</p>
<p>
  <em>Elsa looks good even as pure ice.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hold on tight to me, General," The ice clone said to Mattias, who just nodded skeptically. Its voice was just like Elsa's, except it somehow seemed artificial, deep, and oddly synthesized.</p>
<p>"Here," The <em>real </em>Elsa offered her arm to Anna, and the ice clones did the same for the others. </p>
<p>Agnarr and Iduna didn't seem impressed with the request, clutching the ice waist as if they already knew what was going to happen. Anna acknowledged she had bumped her head hard, but what she saw next could only be a hallucination. Snow started to ooze from Elsa's boot, like an overflowing mass elevating them on a pedestal, and the same process happened with the clones. Before Anna could have a say, they leaned forward and shot like an arrow.</p>
<p>Everyone screamed while Elsa stifled amused giggles. </p>
<p>The Snow Queen's transportation method consisted of a surging mass of snow beneath their feet, rippling like a wave with a life of its own. It propelled them around the halls with unimaginable speed, going over stairs, turning left and right nearly mechanically, rising and falling in a continuous oscillation. Anna pressed flush against Elsa, the only support she had in the snowy ground. Agnarr, Iduna, and Mattias did the same, although with the ice clones, who remained unmoved while they squealed with the wind whipping their skin. </p>
<p>They arrived at the end of the tunnel in record time.</p>
<p>Anna let go of the blonde when they stopped moving, panting with hair bouffant and clothes ballooned. Iduna was no different; her perfect combed tresses were a jumbled mess. Agnarr and Mattias swapped their regality for a sickly pallor, likely caused by nausea. General discomfort aside, they all arrived at their destination, only a door and few steps away from the extraction point.</p>
<p>Only then Anna realized they forgot about Kai. <em>Nobody cares about him anyway.</em></p>
<p>"We have arrived," The Snow Queen said, thawing her ice clones into a puddle, "Stay behind me."</p>
<p>The whole group steeled, ready for whatever they would find.</p>
<p>The moment Elsa opened the tunnel doors, Anna was welcomed by a shocking landscape. Even at the overpass, at a considerable distance from the Ahtohallan forecourt, the effects of the snowstorm were monstrous. When Kristoff told Anna that Elsa could bury a whole country under snow, she didn't believe it. But here she was, facing an arctic version of Arendelle.</p>
<p>"The car is there. Let's go," The Snow Queen stepped forward and beckoned for the others to follow.</p>
<p>Needless to say, getting there wouldn't be that easy.</p>
<p>As soon as they came closer to the vehicle, dark flames ejected from the ground in a whirling funnel of obscure mass. The Snow Queen put herself in front of the group when the car exploded, its parts sloughed by the inky vortex.</p>
<p>He finally came.</p>
<p>Shadows stretched and contorted, bending time and space to take a familiar shape. From the darkness emerged the mysterious masked man, clad in the same spectral black attire. Only this time, he was not alone. Maui, Moana, and Aurora rose from the shadows alongside him, completely restored for battle.</p>
<p>"I couldn't miss all the fun, could I?" His ominous voice boomed in the snowstorm. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all!</p>
<p>I had tons of fun writing this one! I love some super hero fighting.</p>
<p>As for the story, you will get answers eventually. Right now, there is a lot of characters and things going on, but you will understand it soon.</p>
<p>Either way, please review! Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shadows vs Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna's eyes glinted with curiosity, leaning forward to observe the notorious masked man. An individual who managed to outsmart Elsa. A man that supposedly outdid her in battle and even escaped unharmed. She wondered what was behind all these nefarious schemes, what reason he had to use his powers for evil. Though before she could take a decent look at him, her vision was blurred by a wall of translucent ice.</p>
<p>"Hey! Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna protested, but it was already too late.</p>
<p>The moment the enemies arrived, the Snow Queen was already commanding her magic to form a dome around her loved ones, a hollow semi-sphere of crystalline ice. Layers upon layers of snow coated the structure until it resembled stone, almost like a variant of blue sapphire. There would be no chance for dialogue, no negotiation. Elsa would not give her opponents the slightest chance of hurting the people she cared about.</p>
<p>"Elsa! What's the meaning of this?" Agnarr said, surprised by the sudden imprisonment.</p>
<p>"Elsa!" Iduna slammed her hand on the ice wall, "What are you doing! You can't fight them alone! Please, sweetie—"</p>
<p>"I won't let them hurt me, mother," Elsa smiled weakly, "And I won't let them hurt you too. I would never forgive myself."</p>
<p>Iduna's cries and pleads didn't change her mind. Elsa had confined everyone in the ice dome except herself, intent on battling the enemies alone while the others watched. Anna never felt more useless, reduced to a mere audience member. Nobody had any superpowers to help the Snow Queen, and she would put her life on the line for them; it was in Elsa's nature to do something like this, to place her loved ones above her own sake.</p>
<p>She would <em>never </em>consider endangering them, ever. And that steadfast determination, that obstinacy, for Anna, proved the Snow Queen was innocent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Elsa couldn't have murdered all those people, right?</em>
</p>
<p> "Bravo!" </p>
<p>Elsa turned around to see the masked man walking up to her, clapping gloved hands and shaking his head wryly, "Iduna almost duped me into thinking she cares about you. Great parents you have, Elsa." He rasped.</p>
<p>"What the fuck do you think you know about my parents?" The Snow Queen retorted.</p>
<p>"Probably more than <em>you</em>." He hissed, his gruff baritone cutting through the howling winds.</p>
<p>"And who are you, anyway? Why hide behind a mask?"</p>
<p>"You seriously haven't figured it out yet? It seems like I have overestimated your intelligence," All villains chuckled at the comment.</p>
<p>"You speak like you know me."</p>
<p>"And I do."</p>
<p>"And that's why you're attacking Ahtohallan? That's why you're attacking <em>me</em>? My family and my friends?"</p>
<p>"My reasons are my own. I just wanted to see if you would remember..."</p>
<p>"Remember what? Speaking in riddles won't get us anywhere."</p>
<p>"Perhaps a little bit of fighting will refresh your memory."</p>
<p>As if on cue, the masked man extended his arm, and a torrent of fiery shadows launched off his palm. The inky mass surged towards Elsa, consuming and destroying everything it touched on its path. The Snow Queen whipped her arm forward, sending a wave of snow crashing into the darkness, but what should have been an unstoppable force only melted against the black flames. The clash ended in a stalemate, evaporating ice and shadows into thick steam, clouding the whole area around them. Seizing the haze, all villains dashed Elsa's way, sidestepping and dodging the icicles that she summoned to stop their advance. Their inhuman speed was more than enough to close their distance gap, and the Snow Queen was soon found fighting all four villains at once, throwing kicks and punches without criteria or reason.</p>
<p>"Elsa!" Anna yelled from inside the ice dome. </p>
<p>But it was no use. Anna's screams were nothing but muffled noise. She could only watch as Elsa fought against the villains with cutting hand-to-hand combat, her eyes barely able to follow the sharp movements. The melee would have been more favorable for the Snow Queen if not for the masked man. He flung shadows at her from a distance, balls of darkness that exploded with a searing aura. When Elsa had a brief opening to strike Moana or Maui, the masked man repositioned, gliding in the floor with legs dissolved into shadow and hurling sinister blasts at her. It didn't take long for Elsa to get hit; a kick in the chest, a punch in the jaw, her body being tossed around by Aurora's telekinesis, all the while trying to evade the masked man's attacks.</p>
<p>"It's four against one!" Anna's frustrated voice reverberated inside the dome. "We can't just stand here and do nothing!" She hopelessly thumped the ice wall. "ELSA! Let us out."</p>
<p>"We can't do anything," Agnarr said indignantly. "We are powerless in this situation. Even if we weren't stuck here, we wouldn't be able to help."</p>
<p>"We could at least call for backup!" Anna said, "Where are the other heroes?"</p>
<p>"They should be arriving at any second now. Elsa only has to buy them some more time."</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I think her storm might be blocking the police and army's entrance," Mattias lamented. "I know it's her fighting style, but she might be postponing our aid without realizing it."</p>
<p>"I don't think the police could do much against those people." Agnarr sighed, "We can only wait for now."</p>
<p>"That weird masked man..." Anna grumbled, "He seems different from the others."</p>
<p>If Elsa wanted to win this battle, she <em>had</em> to kill the masked man first.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen dodged Moana's magma fist and jumped on the ice dome's surface, using it as a platform to leap in the masked man's direction. Jets of cold wind propelled her flight, crossing the whole distance between them like a bullet ripping through the air. She carved ice around her hand in a drill-like shape, designed to pierce her enemy at impact, and stabbed forward. But instead of slicing flesh, she landed on the ground with no collision, save for her boot skidding and scuffing in the cracked asphalt. The masked man had turned intangible, and her icicle only drove through a cloud of black smoke.</p>
<p>"Remember now?" Elsa heard his ominous voice coming from the shadows, and more quickly than she realized, the darkness squirmed into a physical form right behind her back.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen whirled around, only to be punched by a shadowy fist that dug into her abdomen. She doubled over, and the masked man proceeded with an uppercut to the jaw, sending Elsa stumbling back and spluttering a mouthful. A flickering dark blade came into existence in his grasp, and he swung it down to slice her head off, though she managed to duck and avoid decapitation. The masked man unleashed a barrage of attacks, his arm slashing in the air and sending curves of shadow flowing like a guillotine. Elsa met his strikes with an ice quarterstaff, curved in a helical form, and realized she was physically stronger than him. But the man's lack of sheer force was compensated by his shadow form, ever-shifting between solid and intangible. It made his moves unpredictable, confusing, yet nimble and precise. Elsa drew back when the point of his blade grazed her cheek, sparking slightly at the contact.</p>
<p>"You're stronger than this!" He roared, "Stop playing around!"</p>
<p>Grinding her teeth, Elsa swung her staff in a broad sweep, and the masked man burst into shadows. The helical pole passed through his misty form, but Elsa tightened her grip while still in motion; the entire weapon glowed blue, pouring frost from its tip and freezing the shadows in its proximity. The cold she radiated spread throughout the black mass until it shrunk back, reshaping into the masked man's humanoid figure, who lost his balance and tumbled down to the ground.</p>
<p>"I know you can't keep that form for long!" Elsa thrust her arm forward, and snow gushed out.</p>
<p>But her continuous spray was split in two by Aurora's telekinesis. The blonde villain had used one of her hands to part Elsa's attack while the other guided one of Moana's magma stones, veering its trajectory to crush to the Snow Queen.</p>
<p>"Still not serious enough," The masked man rose to his feet, cackling with laughter when the boulder smote the heroine, exploding in a mixture of ash and lava, "You will die if you don't go all out."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Mattias watched the battle with a downcast expression, "It's not just the masked man with powers... Agnarr... who are these people? Why do we have four super villains?"</p>
<p>"It shouldn't be possible..." Agnarr muttered.</p>
<p>"But it is! I'm staring at <em>four </em>super villains! How did this happen?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Agnarr shook his head, "I don't know any of those people."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"I... I don't know," He whispered, "But they are underestimating Elsa."</p>
<p>Anna hoped he was right.</p>
<p>Because the battle continued at a frenetic pace. </p>
<p>Moana powered up with a gruff grunt, pouring lava out of her feet and arms into a volcanic pool. She stamped her foot, and the puddle immediately arced upwards, shaped like a fanged doghead, and rippled in Elsa's direction. The masked man also commanded his shadows to fuel the surge, increasing its strength and size to the point of dwarfing the Snow Queen entirely. She gaped and stepped back, craning her neck to stare at the menacing amalgamation of magma and darkness heading her way. Before the wave could burn her to a cinder, a snaggy glacial wall sprouted from the ground, defending her from the relentless barrage.</p>
<p>The ground shook as Elsa's defense fought not to crumble against the coordinated attack. Even the thickest layers of the gigantic wall sheared off, liquified by the dark flames. She had never seen such incredible offense. Still, it wasn't enough to break her own. When the stream retracted, the Snow Queen's protection was a petty sheet of fractured ice. It was so transparent, so weak and thin, that she could see the reflection of Aurora standing behind her.</p>
<p>She could also see the reflection of a mini-van flying towards her.</p>
<p>Elsa's head snapped at the sound of the vehicle whizzing in the air. It shouldn't have been an issue in any normal circumstances, though in this case, she had no time to brace herself. The van was thrown too fast, inhumanly so, by Aurora's telekinetic abilities. She scarcely attempted to catch it with her bare hands, something she ought to succeed, but lost her footing as it walloped her, causing the motion to jerk her away. Mini-van and superhero shattered the ice wall, rolling throughout the street until the car exploded in a foul ball of flames and wreck. Elsa was in the middle of it all, the smell of burnt steel and oil clogging her nose as the fire danced around her super skin.</p>
<p>"What about now? Any memories?" The masked man boomed a laugh as Elsa scrambled to her feet, coughing and tapping her shoulder that was set aflame by the van's gasoline, quenching the fire. "Maybe you need some more incentive..."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen clenched her hand tight, hissing through her teeth when she saw more shadows surging her way, flooding the area with a purple miasma. Though this time, she wouldn't be caught off guard. Elsa stood her ground, spinning on her heel with arms outstretched, ready to stop the abhorrent avalanche. The darkness seemed to note her new stance and reshaped at the last second, lashing out with a claw-thrust. She caught the ghastly talons with both hands, and the force curved its trajectory skyward, propelling her along. Even then, Elsa clung to it tightly. As they ascended in the air, ice froze around the black mass to turn it brittle, shattering it with a shrill shriek in a shower of ice and shadow-tainted fragments. Back in the ground, the masked man gave chase, jetting upwards in a shadow form. Elsa realized she was still hovering in the air but losing momentum, hence falling towards the man coming in her direction. She hurled several ice javelins at him, but he slithered and glided his way around them until eventually, he was soaring right above her. With a sudden corkscrew movement, the darkness plunged the Snow Queen's body back to the ground, cratering the earth.</p>
<p>"Elsa!" Anna and Iduna screamed simultaneously.</p>
<p>It was nerve-wracking to watch the battle. Anna knew Elsa was one of the strongest people on the planet, but every injury, every hit that the blonde took, knocked Anna's breath away. Agnarr embraced Iduna in a tight hug while the woman cried silently; seeing her daughter in such danger took a toll on her. As for Mattias, the general observed the fight grimly, gaze going vacant as though the scene was too much to handle. Everyone hopefully stared at the crater, waiting for Elsa to emerge. When tears began to prickle in Anna's eyes, wisps of platinum hair gleamed amidst the dust.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen slowly clambered her way out of the pit, and everyone exhaled a sigh of relief.</p>
<p><em>Cmon Elsa! You can do this!</em> Anna trembled with anxiety. <em>Kick those guys' asses! </em></p>
<p>"Remember now?" The masked man asked, arms crossed in a pretentious stance. The rest of the villains all stood behind him. </p>
<p>"No. Should I?" Elsa spat a ball of dirt. Her uniform was grimy, immersed in pavement filth. </p>
<p>The masked man gritted his teeth. "I shouldn't have expected anything different. I'm used to being unnoticed in favor of others. It's a family trait, after all."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to pity you?" Elsa said wryly.</p>
<p>"No," He chuckled. "If there is someone here that I feel pity for, it's you, Elsa."</p>
<p>"And why is that?"</p>
<p>"You're the most clueless of us all. Oblivious to the truth, or maybe just blind to it." </p>
<p>Elsa bit back her retort, willing herself to calm down. This man knew a great deal about her, but she couldn't fathom what he was thinking. "What truth are you talking about? I can't help you if you don't tell me your reasons. What's your end-game? What—"</p>
<p>"Like I would need your help!" He seethed. "You are too far gone to even help yourself. And after a few days, the era of the Snow Queen and Ahtohallan will be over. You will fall into oblivion, just like I did."</p>
<p>"Do you think I will let you get away with this?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I already have. I got what I wanted from Ahtohallan a few minutes ago. Fighting you... is just a bonus." He glanced at the ice dome. "Though killing your parents would be satisfying. I'm still undecided if they should live to watch their empire fall."</p>
<p>"If you keep prattling while battling me, you will die," Elsa said, "I'm surprised none of you have noticed it yet."</p>
<p>All four villains cocked their heads at the curious remark. Only when Elsa's lips curled into a condescending smirk, that the masked man's eyes widened, finally recognizing his mistake.</p>
<p>He had lowered his guard.</p>
<p>Within a second, the pavement beneath their feet exploded as if a snow nuke had been detonated underground. An enormous, devastating eruption. The masked man was knocked by a shockwave coming from below, and the snow apparently seized his body. It looped around his torso, shifting and moving and squeezing. The Snow Queen was dragging both her arms up, eyes glowing a dazzling blue, and four ice golems arose along with her movement. The blast had given birth to strange ice beasts, each one looming over five meters high, covered by wickedly sharp icicles sprouting from misshaped limbs, clutching all villains in their grasp.</p>
<p>Even from inside the ice dome, Anna could feel the shock vibrating through her bones. The entire overpass seemed to tremble to its very foundations. And the blizzard was back, at full force. Possibly even worse than before. Everyone watched in horrified awe as the golems came out of the deafening explosion, barking to keep the villains restrained. Moana used her magma to melt the beast's hand, but the snowstorm fed the creature's body. As the snow dissolved, the sleet and flurries repaired the golem's limbs, reconstructing them to grow bigger and sturdier. Maui couldn't transform because of the golem's cold grip, and Aurora had both of her arms clasped around her body, immobilized in the monster's snowy hands.</p>
<p>But the masked man had escaped.</p>
<p>He had blasted the golem's claw with a spurt of scalding shadow, which proceeded to spread like a plague. It blotted the lumbering beast's arm, who recoiled and howled as his snow was marred by the darkness. The masked man then severed its deformed head with a slashing movement, and the ice monster collapsed, consumed and incinerated by the wicked fire.</p>
<p>He managed to free himself.</p>
<p>But he was still imprisoned.</p>
<p>The glacial snowstorm had thickened to the point of blindness. The masked man couldn't see any of his partners, and even the ice dome containing the Snow Queen's parents became invisible. He could barely hear the screeches of the golems from a distance, still battling with his villainous allies. It was vexing. He could sense Elsa was nearby, but he couldn't turn intangible, not when the blizzard's temperature was that cold. It would turn his shadows brittle in a second, and he needed to conserve his energy. Though before he could make a move...</p>
<p>Without warning, Elsa dashed and punched the masked man in the face, too quickly for him to follow. The force lurched him backward, but the Snow Queen grabbed his arm, holding him in place and punching again. Her knuckles shattered his glasses and launched him away, and the man fell ungraciously to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blood dripped from his fractured nose, damping his balaclava.</p>
<p>"Hard to transform with frostbite, isn't it?" Elsa stepped forward, though the masked man could only spot her eyes glowing in the snowy fog. "Works the same with the shape-shifter. You should have never threatened my parents..."</p>
<p>"Finally going all out..." He chuckled, finally seeing Elsa's complete silhouette emerge out of the fog. Her features were screwed up into an ugly rage. "I expected nothing less from you."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen just scowled, outstretching her arm. A gush of pressurized snow tore from her fingertips and struck the masked man dead in the chest. The jolt thrust him off his feet, and ice froze all around his body in jagged crystals, crackling and blossoming into a cocoon. A shard even sliced his face, spraying blood and ripping a quarter of his balaclava.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He yelled as the icicles snapped and stirred, rising higher and higher up to the level of his neck. He immediately tried to spill his shadows into the prison, but the whole crystal structure shone, dropping down to frigid temperatures.</p>
<p>"Don't even try it," Elsa rebuked, "Are you going to comply and talk to me? Or should I just kill you right now?"</p>
<p>The masked man took a rattling breath. His eyes sought his partners amidst the storm, but they were nowhere to be found. At long last, he glared at Elsa, greenish irises carrying undisguised hate. "Are those golems the same you used to kill those people abroad?"</p>
<p>"What?" Elsa was taken aback by the question.</p>
<p>"I don't take you for a fool, Elsa. You know what I'm talking about. Or perhaps you've already forgotten the people you've killed?"</p>
<p>"I... I — I haven't—"</p>
<p>"Already in denial? Pathetic."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Elsa shrieked, hands emitting a dim glow, and the cacoon compressed.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" The masked man grunted as an icicle pierced his stomach.</p>
<p>"I'm tired of games! Tell me who you are! What do you want? Why are you attacking Ahtohallan? Tell me, or I'll kill you right now! What—"</p>
<p>"Finally, showing your true colors!" He cackled like a mad man, "The real Snow Queen. Consumed by rage, wildly terrifying! I was worried you had gone soft."</p>
<p>Elsa stilled, taking carefully measured breaths. She withdrew the icicles, not wanting to crush the masked man but still keeping him imprisoned. "That wasn't me," She murmured.</p>
<p>"Of course," He heaved a shaky sigh. "Keep telling yourself that. What about the headaches?"</p>
<p>As soon as the words left his mouth, Elsa's eyebrows knitted together, and her lips drew into a tight frown. "W-What headaches?"</p>
<p>"Feigning ignorance again. Is this your coping mechanism? Ridiculous."</p>
<p><em>How does he know about that?</em> </p>
<p>It was true. Every so often, the Snow Queen would wake up from nightmares with severe headaches. It was a condition she never really acknowledged. Nobody from Ahtohallan had ever found an explanation or a cause, and it was getting worse as the days would pass.</p>
<p>"I feel sorry for you, Elsa. You have been stripped of so much power," The masked man hummed from the back of his throat. "Just like me. We are the same."</p>
<p>"We are not," Elsa said sharply.</p>
<p>"We are both victims of your father."</p>
<p>Time seemed to stop. The Snow Queen lowered her hand and felt a shiver wrack through her spine. The blizzard instantly died, fading out and silencing the streets. The only sound she could hear was from her own cape fluttering about. Just who is this guy? His balaclava was cut on the right side, revealing the most feral glare she had ever seen, hypnotic green eyes soaked with blood. There was so much pent-up frustration there, and she wanted to know why.</p>
<p>"W-Who are you?" Elsa voiced her thoughts.</p>
<p>"You...you..." He whispered, and Elsa stepped closer, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."</p>
<p>A sudden flash of blue of light snapped the Snow Queen's head to the side, and she extended her palm instinctively, unaware of what was attacking her. A polar bear pounced on her hand, its gaping maw biting the entirety of her fist and yanking her to the side unwillingly. Elsa shrieked in agony as the animal dragged her away. Its strength and size were unnatural, and if it wasn't for her enhanced skin, her whole arm would have been ripped apart from her shoulder.</p>
<p>It was Maui.</p>
<p>As the animal flailed and tossed her about ruthlessly, Elsa's eyes searched for her snow golems. There was no more mist from her storm, so the whole battlefield was clear and bright. Even so, the creatures were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't sense them anymore. Probably defeated by the villains, who now roamed free to ambush her. The Snow Queen was carried away by the masked man's unsettling words, and now, she was being punished in return.</p>
<p>She wouldn't go down that easily.</p>
<p>When the Snow Queen raised her offhand to punch the polar bear, the ground exploded at her side. An eruption of dust and debris blinded her vision momentarily, and her arm was wrenched downwards. Aurora had used her telekinesis to control the underground copper wiring, moving the stout metal bars to snake around her forearm and waist. It rammed her into an acutely uncomfortable angle, a lopsided posture with limbs stretched taut like a bowstring about to snap. Elsa snarled, every sinew of her neck bulged as the frayed rods grazed her coiled bicep and slithered towards her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hold her!" If all that wasn't enough, Moana got the blonde in a chokehold. The inner crease of the villain's elbow pressed flush against Elsa's throat, smothering her trachea.</p>
<p>At the same time, the masked man uttered a painful growl and shredded the ice cocoon. He nearly tripped and fell, teetering until he recovered his poise. Clutching his stomach, streaks of shadow stitched the deep gash torn into his abdomen, knitting back the flayed flesh. Not only his injuries healed, but even his broken nose straightened.</p>
<p>"Just like new," He mocked, clearly pleased with himself. Dark wisps soon blasted outward from his feet, instantly covering the ground where Elsa stood with a murky substance, binding her feet in place as if part of her ankles sank into quicksand. </p>
<p>"Do it now!" Maui hollered, transforming back into human form. He deftly clamped the Snow Queen's arm with both hands and stamped his heel on top of the blonde's calf. "We can't hold her for long!"</p>
<p>It took every ounce of effort for the villains to hold Elsa in place. Her entire body shook, and her muscles screamed in protest. Moana squeezed harder and harder, strangling the Snow Queen's pained groans and lurching her head violently. The copper wiring was also slowly crushing the blonde's ribs, compressing her lungs as she struggled to breathe properly. And finally, shadows seared through her super skin in blistering pain.</p>
<p>"So much raw power," The masked man said, mingling fascination and frustration in his voice. "I wonder how powerful you would be if it wasn't for Ahtohallan."</p>
<p>"You know nothing about Ahtohallan!" Elsa gagged, almost lunging forward if not for Maui tugging her back.</p>
<p>"Only <em>I </em>really know Ahtohallan, you worthless whelp." The masked man spat.</p>
<p>With wisps of black magic ghosting around his fingers, the masked man seized Elsa's head with all his might. Shadows <em>flowed </em>into her face, into her eyes, her ears, her nose, her mouth. It was a pain Elsa had never felt before. A suffocating pressure crushing down her skull, slowly drilling its way into her mind. She was completely paralyzed, not even able to scream. For the first time in years, Elsa thought about death...</p>
<p>But her powers did not stand idle.</p>
<p>The masked man jerked away when frost crept up his palms, freezing the shadows in his grasp. The black tendrils had turned into a jagged crystal shard, ultimately crumbling to pieces. He waved his hands as if disgusted by the rime daubing his gloves.</p>
<p>"I can't kill her like that," The masked man sounded vaguely amused, "I wanted you to suffer a bit more but... a quick death should suffice."</p>
<p>"Just kill her!" Aurora pleaded. Her nose was bleeding from overusing her powers again, "I can't hold her much longer."</p>
<p>"She still has energy! Kill her!" Maui yelled.</p>
<p>"Do it! She's gonna break free!" Moana shouted.</p>
<p>Even though the Snow Queen looked exhausted, frostbite had started to spread around the cooper wiring. Not only that, but Moana's entire elbow began smoldering, heating up to counter the cold radiating from Elsa's being. The masked man knew he had to kill her with one swift, precise strike.</p>
<p>"What a shame..." He raised a hand, and an opaque sphere blossomed above his palm, twisting and warping space around itself. Fully formed, the orb compressed into a shadow blade, long and serrated, simply hovering in the air at the tip of his fingers. At his will, it would fly and...</p>
<p>"STOP!" </p>
<p>The shadows vanished as his concentration broke. The masked man turned around and saw a desperate redhead running in their direction. She had tears running down her eyes, face flushing redder as she gasped for air. Only then it occurred to him that his attack had weakened Elsa just enough for her to dispel the ice dome, freeing everyone inside.</p>
<p>"Please, don't kill her! Please!" Anna ran so fast she tripped over an uneven slab of concrete, twisting her ankle and falling face-first on the ground.</p>
<p>"ANNA! Please, no!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing as much as she could in the villain's hold.</p>
<p>Anna had <em>never </em>heard Elsa so desperate before, voice so broken and hopeless. And yet, the blonde's dread just encouraged her to rise and face her enemies, superpowers or not. Hardened with steely resolve, she slowly picked herself up off the ground, legs wobbling slightly as the pain flared up her joints.</p>
<p>"ANNA! Run, please! Run—" The Snow Queen choked when Moana tightened her hold. But that just made her angrier, snarling and flailing like a cornered animal. Maui's grip almost slipped when she jerked her arm forward.</p>
<p>"Don't hurt her," Anna puffed the words out, panting and sweating heavily, "Don't hurt the Snow Queen."</p>
<p>Even with her temples aching and throbbing, Anna heard the hysterical screams coming from the other side of the street. Agnarr and Mattias were hauling Iduna away as she frantically tried to accompany Anna. The mother channeled a primal fierceness that could only be described as a mother's instinct to save her daughter.</p>
<p>"Let me go, Agnarr!" She cried savagely, "She needs me!"</p>
<p>"It's too dangerous! They will kill you!" Agnarr fought to keep her at bay. </p>
<p>The masked man tilted his head, taking a moment to study Anna's face. He observed the audacious redhead staggering towards him, a powerless child yet gutsy enough to oppose him. And even though tears soaked her eyes, she still met his gaze, unflinching, lionhearted like a superhero should be. For reasons unknown, that irked him. This girl was willingly surrendering her life for the Snow Queen, a woman a thousand times stronger than her, and that made his stomach boil with fury. </p>
<p>Before Anna could say anything else, the masked man seized her by the throat, lifting her off the ground like a ragdoll.</p>
<p>"ANNA!" Elsa cried shrilly, and the ground shook. "Don't hurt her! I beg you!"</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Maui asked, totally confused by the masked man's reaction. </p>
<p>"I can't keep this up! Kill her now!" Aurora implored, on the verge of fainting. There was blood dripping from her nose and ears.</p>
<p>"Let the girl go! The Snow Queen is the target! We—" Moana stopped midsentence because Elsa uttered the most feral, ear-piercing shriek she had ever heard.</p>
<p>All villains gasped when the ground quaked. The pavement cracked as frost began to fan out through Elsa, each frantic heave of her chest dropping the temperature like they had never seen before. Somehow, her strength doubled, tripled, quadrupled. The Snow Queen gritted her teeth in a bestial snarl, and her muscles spasmed, seemingly growing as veins pulsed in her forehead like they were about to burst.</p>
<p>"Why risk your life to protect the Snow Queen, girl?" The masked man spat.</p>
<p>"Because she is a hero," Anna choked out.</p>
<p>"That's not it!" He lurched her back and forth, "Tell me!"</p>
<p>"Because..." Anna squeezed her eyes shut, gasping for air, "... she's my friend."</p>
<p>"A friend?" He shook his head, disappointed. "What if I told you she's worse than me?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe you," She scrabbled at his arm, but it didn't budge.</p>
<p>"She killed tons of innocents like insects, and you lot worship her like a goddess. Pathetic."</p>
<p>"No..." The redhead gagged. If this continued for much longer, she was going to pass out.</p>
<p>The masked man ignored the urgent pleads and screams coming from his partners. His inflamed emotions overrode reasoning, to the point he didn't even notice the commotion behind his back.</p>
<p>"This city will know the truth about Elsa, about Ahtohallan. I will make sure you people know who the real heroes are!"</p>
<p>"Please!" Anna flailed, "I can't...breathe."</p>
<p>With the last of her strength, Anna gave Elsa a fleeting look. She could barely see the heroine, but she hoped her eyes carried the sentiment she wanted. </p>
<p>"I... please..." But the lack of oxygen made Anna's vision blur into nothing. Her eyes rolled backward, and the last semi-coherent thought she had was that her last memory would be of Elsa. In shock, injured, but still hers.</p>
<p>"You love her..." The man said quietly, and his gaze flicked at Iduna and Agnarr, both parents terrified with the sight. "Ahtohallan took everything from me... only fair that I take everything from them as well."</p>
<p>But his attention, or lack thereof, was drawn by an appalling cry.</p>
<p>The masked man spun around and tossed Anna to the side, astounded by what lay before him. The Snow Queen was virtually beaming, her body radiating a cerulean hue as if her ice had transmuted to light. Her eyes gleamed pure white, teeth bared, festering with reasonless hatred. The air around them grew thicker, suffused by Elsa's magic with a sentient malevolence.</p>
<p>It took her only a few seconds to overpower everyone.</p>
<p>With a mere thought, the entire length of the metal bars froze over, shattering into bits of crystal with an earsplitting crack. Aurora dropped to her knees as her powers faltered, realizing there was no one restraining the left side of Elsa's body. The heroine had a free hand to operate now, and she promptly pointed her palm backward, aiming at Moana. A powerful jet of ice sprayed the girl's face, and she reeled back with a screech, freeing the Snow Queen from her chokehold.</p>
<p>"Fuck! My eyes!" Moana cried right before being elbowed in the face, collapsing behind the heroine.</p>
<p>Simultaneously, the shadows at Elsa's ankles had turned into soft snow, and she tore her legs out of the bindings with a sudden jerk, causing Maui to pitch forward. The shape-shifter opened his mouth in a silent scream when the snow below him burst forth, slicing two of his fingers and freeing Elsa's other arm. With no more restrictions, the Snow Queen punched the behemoth in the chest, cracking a few ribs and launching him away.</p>
<p>"No!" Aurora cried, running in their direction. The blonde villain had no more energy to use telekinesis, limiting herself to throw a weak, insignificant punch. </p>
<p>Elsa simply bent backward and ducked under the sloppy blow. Her hand shot towards Aurora's wrist, gripping it more tightly than necessary, probably snapping a bone in the process. She flung the villain away and took advantage of the winding movement, summoning a powerful gale to sweep the villains away, piling them in a pitiful heap. </p>
<p>"What a monster..." The masked man muttered, "Though I'm disappointed you didn't kill any of them."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen turned her head towards his voice, her braid whipping around her neck. He had his hand outstretched in Anna's direction with dark wisps fluttering around his palm, begging for release. The redhead was lying prone, apparently unconscious, though Elsa could hear her heartbeat. Anna was still alive.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can protect her in time?" He challenged.</p>
<p>Elsa took a deep breath, puffing her chest almost abnormally. She had allowed her rage to take control, utilizing it as fuel for more power, to become ruthless and violent. If Anna wasn't at his mercy, Elsa would have dashed and smashed his skull with her bare hands.</p>
<p>"If you hurt her again, I swear to god, there will be no place you will be able to hide from me," Elsa said, already hearing the sirens whirring from afar. Backup was on its way, at last.</p>
<p>"We will see each other again, Snow Queen. Maybe one day I will tell you the truth... about <em>what </em>you really are."</p>
<p>"You might not die today. But after what you did to Anna, I can promise you the last thing you'll see will be me."</p>
<p>"Oh my, so scary!" He ridiculed, "Pretty brave to threaten me when I have your girlfriend's life at my mercy, isn't it? Though you're forgetting she's not really the one I'm after..."</p>
<p>The masked man threw out his hand.</p>
<p>But instead of attacking Anna, his offense was addressed to Agnarr, Iduna, and Mattias. The group was still there, on the other side of the street, apprehensively watching the frightful battle. Elsa expected him to thrust a wave of shadows, though she only saw a tiny grim orb. It twisted space and time as it sailed through the air, like a black hole sucking everything around itself. </p>
<p>And it moved <em>fast</em>.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen forgot about Anna in that miniature fraction of a second, dashing across the street without hesitance. Right away, she sensed the supernatural suction the sphere exuded. And if even herself was affected by that magic, her parents were even more. Their feet started skidding on the sidewalk, along with cars, rubble, and debris that were dragged by the vortex gravitational pull. Elsa had no time for elaborate snow techniques, so she acted on impulse, recklessly grabbing the orb with crushing intent.</p>
<p>While the Snow Queen dealt with his trump card, the masked man melted into shadow and began his escape. He hurdled through the air without a corporeal form, flying as a concentrated mass that slithered towards his fallen comrades. It grew larger as it scooped their bodies that lied prostrate on the ground, enveloping the villains in a spiraling whirlwind. After a hideous deformity in space, expanding and bending into incomprehensible shapes, they all vanished, leaving only black marks behind.</p>
<p>Elsa noticed their departure, even while she struggled against the black hole. The tug was so powerful the skin of her face seemed to pull inwards, and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. She thought she was sturdy enough, but the truth was her arm was likely going to be ripped asunder. Iduna and Agnarr were nearly at her side, fighting against the suction with all their strength.</p>
<p>And yet, surprisingly so, the orb disappeared. </p>
<p>The masked man had teleported away, and it seemed his powers had no sustenance without his presence.</p>
<p>"Coward!" The Snow Queen hissed, heaving herself off the ground. The orb had warped space around her so much, she ended up on her knees.</p>
<p>Immediately, Agnarr and Iduna pulled her into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Oh, Elsa! Oh my god, you're alive!" Iduna wept, repetitively kissing her daughter on the cheeks. "I was so worried."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen allowed her adrenaline to wear off, relishing the warmth of her parents. Even Agnarr smiled, something between a sob and a laugh. The family remained nestled together until Elsa remembered a certain someone...</p>
<p>"ANNA!" The Snow Queen sobered in a flash, breaking the embrace without ceremony. She dashed so fast Iduna was left with her arms looped in the air.</p>
<p>Anna was unconscious, but she was very much alive. Elsa could see the rise and fall of her chest, exhaling shallow breaths. There was a minor bruise in her brow caused by her slip, though nothing major.</p>
<p>"Oh, Anna. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you." Elsa sobbed, blinking back a few tears, "I promise nobody will ever hurt you again."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen sat down and gingerly moved Anna's head to her lap, cradling her face within her hands. Silent tears welled in her eyes as she smoothed the auburn hair, caressing it kindly like it was made of silk. She tenderly traced the lines of Anna's jaw, fingers brushing over the expanse of her cheeks.</p>
<p>"You sacrificed yourself for me..." Elsa choked out her words.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, the Snow Queen placed a chaste kiss on Anna's forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all!</p>
<p>So.... more fighting! Yeah, I had to do a bit more of it, but after this one, there will be a break. Its about time I start giving some answers about the plot and ofc.... ELSANNA!</p>
<p>Sooooo that's something to look forward too, for those few who read. Please comment and let me know how I'm doing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Our Mutual Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna didn't recognize she was awake at first. Consciousness came to her slowly, starting with the soothing warmth pressed flush against her sore limbs, likely blankets from a foreign bed, as well as flimsy sheets and a plump pillow. With eyes still closed, she stretched her body. A stinging pain flared, not unbearable but not comfortable either. Her throat ached every time she swallowed, and her forehead throbbed with a mild headache. Even then, the mattress felt cozy enough, and Anna bundled the covers around herself. She definitely could stay like that for a little longer...</p>
<p>"Hey! Anna!"</p>
<p>The voice pricked in her ears. Any chance of peaceful sleep was now ruined. Anna's recollection of the recent events was like a dull haze gradually clearing as her senses returned. Elsa was the last memory she retained. That gorgeous yet ashen face, sculpted with a porcelain complexion but marred by dirt, staring at her with those stunning blue eyes though filled with tears.</p>
<p>"Psst, Anna? Are you awake?"</p>
<p>The Snow Queen, the masked man, the villains, it all resurfaced like a bad nightmare.</p>
<p>"Are you there?"</p>
<p>Anna jerked awake. All her serenity was replaced by stress and anxiety. The abrupt movement made her giddy, and her vision was still bleared from sleep. Was Elsa talking to her? Where was she? Rubbing her eyes, the redhead was surprised with the presence of...</p>
<p>Olaf.</p>
<p>"Oh, finally. I was getting worried that you were in a coma or something." The boy grinned.</p>
<p>"Wait, what? Olaf? Where am I?" Anna blinked, blindsided.</p>
<p>But the question answered itself when Anna cast a sweeping gaze over the room. She was in a hospital. Even though the lovely bedroom was modest in size, there was no denying the special care and attention placed on every minor detail. It was a private dormitory, having its own separate bathroom, air-conditioner, medium-sized TV hanging on top of the wall, gauzy white curtains; an accommodation that was definitely above her paygrade. On a bedside table, a plate with soup and bread was sitting on a tray. The meal's revigorating smell was stronger than the room's sterile odor of cleaning product, re-awakening Anna's stomach.</p>
<p>"Uh, duh, you're in Arendelle Hospital," Olaf wittily said. "My bedroom is not this organized, anyway."</p>
<p>"But, how— "</p>
<p>"Don't worry. The Snow Queen is the one paying the bills this time. Not me," He scratched the back of his nape, "Last time with that car thingy, my mom got pretty angry at you." He giggled.</p>
<p>"Els — The Snow Queen is paying my hospital bills? That's... kinda sweet, actually," Anna smiled, "I'm still trying to remember what happened, I don't even know how I got here, what—"</p>
<p>"Uh, duh, the Snow Queen brought you here," Olaf ambled up to her with his tottering gait, scooping a steaming hot spoon of soup. "Doctors told me to feed you, by the way."</p>
<p>Anna didn't mind being spoon-fed by Olaf, though the boy would probably force-feed her if she refused. "What happened with the Snow Queen? If she brought me here, then she must've escaped those bad guys. The last thing I remember was that eerie masked man," she broke into a coughing fit after drinking the hot soup. Her throat was still irritated.</p>
<p>"Well, I wasn't there, so I don't know about any masked man. You have no close relatives in the hospital record, so the nursing team called me after the Snow Queen dropped you by. Hey, another spoon, say <em>aah</em>!"</p>
<p>Anna obeyed and took a cautious sip, feeling the warm broth flood her tastebuds. "How long have I been here? I don't feel <em>that </em>bad to be bedridden in hospital, really."</p>
<p>"You just spent the night," Olaf said. "There's been incoming patients all day, and the hospital capacity is almost full, even in the ICU. The whole city is shaken about what happened. The attack is all over the news, look..."</p>
<p>Olaf fished the TV remote from a drawer and switched channels.</p>
<p>Anna goggled when the images came on the screen. Somehow, the news anchor filmed footage of Ahtohallan being fully surrounded by a glacial snowstorm. Judging by the angle, the video was probably recorded from a helicopter. It provided an alternate viewpoint of the event, a haunting perspective that Anna couldn't have seen from down below. The images flickered, showing how strong the winds were even at that altitude, and when the helicopter's camera steadied, it was clear how much extensive destruction Elsa's powers caused. Not only was Ahtohallan affected, but the whole neighborhood, as if the entire block was caught in a maelstrom.</p>
<p>"Awesome but creepy at the same time, right? Did you know that not every big snowstorm is classified as a blizzard? There are some requirements— "</p>
<p>"Olaf, could you please take things seriously for once?" Anna scolded. "There's nothing funny about this. The whole neighborhood is destroyed."</p>
<p>"Uh, sorry," Olaf averted his eyes as though embarrassed.</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen was fighting the super villains like this, but... I'm sure some people will be hella mad. Look at all those buildings! They're all fucked up! Oh gosh, I can only imagine the public backlash."</p>
<p>Olaf shrugged. "Well, at least you're safe. It must be nice having the Snow Queen as a protector or a bodyguard." He tittered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is — Hey! She's not a bodyguard!" Anna rolled her eyes, smiling. "She only saved me. It's her job."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh."</p>
<p>News tickers crossed the bottom of the flat-screen with the headline: '<em>Attack on Ahtohallan unleashes Snow Queen's powers, killing several and damaging thousands of properties.</em>'</p>
<p>"Things are so bad they are even considering postponing the superhero holiday in the next few days," Olaf lamented.</p>
<p>"Oh, shit." Anna groaned, massaging her temples. "They're gonna put all the blame on her."</p>
<p>After countless short videos, the reporter prepared himself to start his speech:</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good Morning, Arendelle. Our coverage of the Ahtohallan terrorist attack continues, and this time, we have some breaking new photographs and interviews of those who witnessed the event. Our inside sources confirm the criminals had superpowers as well."</em>
</p>
<p>Several snapshots, captured by civilians or street cameras, showed the bizarre feats the villains managed to do during their fight with the Snow Queen. The pictures were taken from afar, but they were incontestable. It was evident the battle was wholly unnatural; lava, shadows, and mountains of ice everywhere.</p>
<p>"...Awesome," Olaf whispered.</p>
<p>"Olaf!" Anna glared, almost choking on a piece of bread.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We still don't have any immediate answer from Ahtohallan regarding the incident. Most casualties were either terrorists, local police, or Ahtohallan security officers. The whereabouts of the supervillains are still unknown. Though heroic, many are justly criticizing the violence employed by the Snow Queen during the battle."</em>
</p>
<p>Anna's stomach knotted. Here it comes.</p>
<p>Various interviews started to play randomly, most visibly edited to highlight the more controversial parts. The families that lived near the area were clearly upset, bitterly blaming the Snow Queen for numerous different things, ranging from smashed windows to wrecked cars shattered by hail.</p>
<p>
  <em>"My house is ruined!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Her storm was out of control!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What about these supervillains? What does Ahtohallan have to say about that?"</em>
</p>
<p>And people complained, cried, lamented, mourned, and protested absolutely non-stop. Amongst the thousands of citizens that were interviewed, not a single soul praised the Snow Queen. It was almost contradictory, considering the fact that many were cheering for her a week ago. But soon enough, Anna understood. An investigative reporter approached the Ahtohallan forecourt, relatively close to the street where most carnage took place.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look at all these bodies, all this death. These are the terrorists killed by the Snow Queen."</em>
</p>
<p>The cameraman wandered around what appeared to be a graveyard of mangled corpses. Sleet cracked under his nervous tread, trying to avoid lingering the camera on brutal scenes. Despite his concern, Anna saw the bodies impaled by icicles jutting out, mounts of snow smeared by blood mixed with bone, torn flesh, and countless piles of bodies. Those were the victims of Elsa's snowstorm, and they were <em>mercenaries</em>. Criminals, terrorists, despicable people that would likely kill Anna if they had the chance. She shouldn't feel bad for them. But the images were too much. They made her nauseous, almost as if the putrid smell of death was pouring from the TV.</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen did all of that?" Olaf gulped, possibly as appalled as Anna.</p>
<p>Anna fought the urge to puke. She snatched the remote from Olaf, promptly turning the TV off. "They shouldn't even be allowed to show those images on live TV!" </p>
<p>"I mean, those were the bad guys, right?" Olaf asked, though his voice lacked its usual vibrancy. "They deserved it, didn't they?"</p>
<p>"They were bad, Olaf. Very bad. But nobody deserves death, not even those fuckers," Anna said. "I need to leave this place. I need to talk with the Snow Queen. Gosh, Ahtohallan must be in a gigantic clusterfuck right now."</p>
<p>"Uh, I think the doctors wanted you to stay."</p>
<p>"I'm feeling fine," But as soon as she set foot on the ground, pain lanced through her leg. "Ouch!"</p>
<p>"Told you."</p>
<p>"I think I sprained my ankle," Anna frowned, sitting back on the mattress, "But I can still walk, alright? It's no biggie. I shouldn't even be here while there are people out there in worse shape than me."</p>
<p>Olaf opened his mouth to protest, but a few knocks on the door interrupted him. Anna reluctantly flopped back to bed, trying to compose herself. After a beat, a doctor entered the room. He politely greeted both of them.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Miss Jensen. I'm Doctor Erick. How are you feeling?" He kept his distance, although both his eyes examined Anna. "You had a few minor injuries. How's the pain?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine, totally fine! Do I really need to stay here?" The question sounded ruder than she intended. "Uh, sorry, I mean — I don't think I should stay here for much longer. I still feel a bit sore, but it's nothing major." </p>
<p>"To be honest, Miss Jensen, you only spend the night here because the Snow Queen was pretty adamant that you would stay," Erick said. "The hospital is at its limit in terms of capacity, so I believe you should be allowed to leave during the afternoon. Though you had a concussion, so a secondary evaluation will happen later."</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, I kinda bumped my head a bit hard when I fell," Anna confessed. "Are things really that bad out there? Did the Snow Queen say... anything else?"</p>
<p>"Nobody had any courage to question her," Erick shrugged. "But that's not the reason I visited. I'm here to announce that Olaf's visiting hour has finished—"</p>
<p>"Darn it." Olaf hissed.</p>
<p>"— and Miss Idina is here to see you. I didn't find her in your hospital records before, but that's probably a bug in our system. She will be here shortly."</p>
<p>"Idina is my — ugh — cousin! Distant cousin!" Anna blurted, her pulse immediately skyrocketing.</p>
<p>"That's alright. Olaf has been a great companion from what I've seen, but we can't allow two visits concurrently. If you excuse me, I'll leave you two alone to say goodbye."</p>
<p>Erick excused himself politely, but he left in such a nervous rush that Anna couldn't help but feel flustered. Olaf, however, seemed puzzled.</p>
<p>"Idina? Why this sounds familiar..." Then Olaf's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, shit! I remember! Idina is the Snow—"</p>
<p>"Shh!" Anna clamped the boy's mouth shut. "Yes! She is the Snow Queen, be quiet about it." It was easy to say that for him, but deep inside, her heart had turned to pulp.</p>
<p>"Oh. My. God." Olaf giggled in excitement.</p>
<p>"Olaf! You heard the doctor. You might need to leave."</p>
<p>Suddenly, his expression twisted into complete, utter sadness.</p>
<p>"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" He pouted, flailing his arms around in objection. "I have been here for the whole morning! One hour doesn't make any difference."</p>
<p>"You have been here the whole morning?" Anna frowned, trying to figure out the timeline in her head.</p>
<p>"I watched you sleep," Olaf said casually, though his features still sulked.</p>
<p>"Ok, that's creepy."</p>
<p>"Anna, please! Just a small look..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Anna smiled ruefully, petting his head. "I <em>really </em>need to talk to her."</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>Anna stifled a laugh. Only the Snow Queen could make Olaf swear out loud.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After a few minutes, Olaf's mom came to pick him up at the hospital, and he certainly wasn't thrilled to be leaving. It was always like this when the Snow Queen was nearby. Anna couldn't really blame him. Being in Elsa's presence always felt a bit surreal, considering she was so similar to a typical human, yet so different all the same. Sometimes, the blonde seemed to be in a whole other plane of existence compared to them. </p>
<p>Elsa was never one to boast about her nature, but she wasn't the diffident type either. She was proud of her powers. Bearing the stigma of being born a superhero in the most dangerous city in the country, she had plenty of opportunities to display her abilities to the world. And now, Arendelle had experienced a taste of how dangerous the Snow Queen could be.</p>
<p>And Anna worried for her.</p>
<p>At long last, Anna winced when she heard the same rapid knocks on the door, indicating that a new visitor had arrived. Erick stepped into the room, rightfully followed by a strange albeit familiar woman, the object of Anna's recent fantasies — Elsa. But instead of rocking skin-tight spandex, the blonde was disguised as an average civilian, the famous Idina persona.</p>
<p>
  <em>As average as a Victoria's Secret supermodel.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna's heart almost burst out from her hospital gown, but her grin faded just as quickly. Elsa had bags under her eyes, appearance frazzled, lips curled into a thin, wan smile. Her fashion, however, was flawless regardless of fatigue. Platinum-blonde locks were loose, cascading like a gold waterfall, supplementing a low-cut white shirt and light-blue jeans.</p>
<p>"I will be coming back later to check on your ankle, Miss Jensen. Idina can stay for an hour until I return." Erick said.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Doctor Erick." Idina — or Elsa — curtsied.</p>
<p>"If you'll excuse me, I have few patients in the ICU," He left in a hurry, leaving the two girls alone in the dormitory.</p>
<p>As the door closed, the superheroine eyes settled on Anna, but she didn't move. Both girls just stilled there, stationary. There was an oppressive atmosphere weighing them down, a despondent spirit in the air, like the echo of a dirge. An uncomfortable silence lingered for a breathless minute until the blonde sighed.</p>
<p>"So... how are you feeling?" Elsa said quietly, finally taking a few steps towards the bed.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I guess. My throat is a bit irritated, and my ankle is sore, but that's about it." Anna said, fiddling with her bedsheets, "I'm relieved to know that masked dude didn't kill you."</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing," Elsa pressed her lips, "I'm sorry, Anna. If I were more powerful, maybe—" </p>
<p>"Elsa, please, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. I did what I did because I wanted to."</p>
<p>Elsa gave her a small nod. "How's the accommodation? Are the doctors treating you well?"</p>
<p>"I woke up pretty recently, actually. I bet you can imagine my surprise to find Olaf here. He told me you're paying for all this. Look, I don't— "</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the hospital bills, ok? Elsa inched closer and hitched a hip onto the edge of the mattress. Anna was surprised the bed didn't topple under her weight. "I still feel somewhat responsible for what happened. Those people were after me, and you paid the price. I brought you here so you could have a nice recovery, at least."</p>
<p>"I understand but...what about Olaf? He told me he stayed here during the whole morning, and somehow you contacted him? He was pretty eager to see you too."</p>
<p>Elsa smiled at the mention of Olaf. "I reached out to him so you could have some company during the morning period. I wish I could have checked on you earlier, but Ahtohallan needed me there... with everything that's going on."</p>
<p>"I-I can imagine..."</p>
<p>"Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better. I hope you can be discharged from the hospital soon."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so. The doc says I might leave in the afternoon." Anna said, glancing at the bedside table. "Got this awesome soup here to fuel my energy."</p>
<p>"Oh, really? I can get as many soups as you need if it means getting your sore ass out of bed." Elsa quipped, attempting at some levity, but she only obtained a tiny chuckle from Anna.</p>
<p>There was no other way to prolong this conversation without addressing the aftermath. Anna had to be pragmatic in this situation. She had no desire to pry, but Elsa was a very hard person to read sometimes. So difficult, in fact, that her stand on the consequences of her actions remained an enigma.</p>
<p>"Elsa, I'm trying really hard to avoid this subject, but... it's proving more difficult than I imagined. We gotta address the elephant in the room."</p>
<p>It was like an anchor pulled Elsa's eyelids down, leaving her eyes half-parted, "I assume you have seen the news."</p>
<p>"I have..." Anna shifted uncomfortably around her linens. "Elsa, who were those people?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Anna. I don't think they are working with Kristoff."</p>
<p>Anna would've <em>never</em> made that connection. Despite being fishy, Kristoff didn't strike her as a terrorist.</p>
<p>"Ahtohallan has many enemies, but we've never faced one with superpowers before," Elsa continued. "I believe they stole something from the tower. We're looking into it."</p>
<p>"Elsa, people are upset with— "</p>
<p>"I know, Anna," Elsa's voice harshened, "There are a bunch of protesters running around the streets against me. I know. Pretty easy for them to forget the past few weeks, right?"</p>
<p>Elsa was putting up a brave front, but Anna could see it wearing down as the chat progressed.</p>
<p>"Couldn't you have... taken it a bit easier with your powers?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>"My powers are...hard to control sometimes, Anna," Elsa looked down, deep in thought. "Think of them like energy or...blood running through your veins. The heartbeats pumping the blood are like adrenaline, increasing as the fight goes on. The more power I need, the harder it is to control those heartbeats, you understand? I had to let my powers run free to win that battle. I couldn't—"</p>
<p>"I know you didn't do it on purpose," Anna comforted, "I have no idea how it's like to have powers, but...is there anything I can do to help you control it? Your reputation can be ruined if this happens—"</p>
<p>"I don't care about my reputation, Anna," Elsa said sternly. "I would do it all over again. I care about protecting the people I love, and I would destroy the whole city if it means they're safe."</p>
<p>The statement flew by Anna's head. She didn't realize she <em>was </em>included in this group.</p>
<p>"You may not care about it, Elsa, but <em>I</em> do! People keep saying bad stuff behind your back. What about the masked man? All those things he said?"</p>
<p>"What things, Anna?" Elsa frowned.</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon, Elsa! You know what I'm talking about," Anna took a deep breath. "Even if they were beating you up, you must've heard it. You have super hearing."</p>
<p>"Yes...I heard him," Elsa said, with a voice so precisely neutral that Anna knew she was disappointed. "Do you believe him?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to believe in him in, Elsa. But it's getting harder and harder each day. Please, help me out.</em>
</p>
<p>"Elsa, you told me you were a hero, a good one. I believe in you wholeheartedly. But those accusations keep reappearing... you must've done something to piss Kristoff and that masked guy off. Are these the things that you told me back at Olaf's birthday? The things that you're ashamed of?"</p>
<p>Anna swore the room got somewhat colder. The Snow Queen bit her lip, clearly fretting over memories remerging in her mind.</p>
<p>"Anna, please, you have to believe me, I'm good—"</p>
<p>"You promised you would be honest with me."</p>
<p>Elsa flinched, the words cutting deeper than any blade. Anna instantly regretted it. There was no yelling, no crying, but she wished she could have taken those words back. Sometimes, her mouth had a life of its own.</p>
<p>"Please, I know you did something," Anna said, trying her best to sound supportive, "And I want to help you."</p>
<p>"It's hard to talk about it, Anna," Elsa choked out a strangled wheeze.</p>
<p>"I know, Elsa. But I can't help you if you don't talk to me."</p>
<p>Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. "It's hard to talk about my past. I don't remember things clearly, and everything seems foggy—"</p>
<p>"Hey, look, you don't need to tell me those things right now. We can talk about it later, ok? When I'm out of here. But we need to have this conversation, alright?"</p>
<p>The Snow Queen was so rattled Anna knew she had to draw a line there. The blonde would likely explode if they continued.</p>
<p>"Just give me a few days," Elsa said solemnly, but her eyes had a supplicating gleam. "When I catch Kristoff and the masked man, I'll tell you everything. I promise! I just...can't do it right now. Not when Ahtohallan is facing all these problems. Everything is a complete mess, Anna, and it's all my fault!"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault, Elsa," Anna reassured, scooting to one side of the bed and indicating for the blonde to come closer. "You're human. People commit mistakes."</p>
<p>"I... I really don't know what to do, Anna." Elsa admitted, scooching over to the redhead's side. "The Four Sprits are coming back from Corona this afternoon. There will be tons of emergency meetings, and we have to plan damage control and..."</p>
<p>Elsa closed her eyes and remained silent for a while, exhaling a deep, ragged breath. Anna didn't speak; she would grant the heroine time to stabilize. Still, she instinctively took the blonde's hand and <em>squeezed,</em> interlacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen's lids fluttered open, surprised, and she stared. Anna was so beautiful. Her smile had a genuine concern, no judgment, no fear, nothing but pure honesty.</p>
<p>"I'm trying, Anna. I'm trying to be a better hero. To be a better person," Elsa whispered, caressing Anna's dainty fingers with her thumb. "I'm trying. I...I need your help."</p>
<p>This was the first time in years that someone asked Anna for help. And of all possible candidates, the plead came from the strongest superhero in the world. Quite strange to see Elsa acting so frail, almost begging for guidance. </p>
<p>"I can help you," Anna said assuredly, tightening her grip. "We can talk about it later, ok? We can deal with this. I know we can."</p>
<p>"It seems everything I do...is always wrong, and people keep calling me a murderer," Elsa sighed woefully. "I know I did some unforgivable things in the past, but I'm trying to change."</p>
<p>"I know." Anna brushed off a small tear from Elsa's cheek. "I can see that you're trying. Do you think I forgot that immense self-control back at Oaken's? Superhero life is not easy. That's why you're super."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Elsa practically whispered, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>If Anna was drunk, she would've probably kissed Elsa right there. They never discussed what happened at Olaf's birthday, and she wasn't thinking about the bug. There were still things left unspoken between the two, sensible emotions and euphoric feelings that neither of them dared to bring up.</p>
<p>"My offer still stands, you know," Elsa blushed. "My apartment...I mean, I would sleep better if I knew you were protected, considering everything that's been happening."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen didn't realize she was avoiding eye contact the whole time. Anna blinked owlishly at her, freckles discoloring behind ruddy cheeks, and then suddenly grinned.</p>
<p>"What? Did I say anything wrong?" Elsa questioned anxiously.</p>
<p>"No! Of course not, you silly." Anna shook her head and chortled. "I'm just...happy. Even if things are horrible out there and we got like, tons of problems to solve, I'm still happy that I can help you somehow. And I'm still not used to see you dressed like that...without the braid and..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeez, why does she keep wearing these ridiculously snug pants? It makes her thighs look bigger than my dreams.</em>
</p>
<p>"Uh...this one is pretty comfortable, actually. If you think this is tight, you should try my superhero uniform. Your groin will never be the same." Elsa offered.</p>
<p>"What?!" Anna squealed, burying her face in her hands in a rampageous facepalm. "Did I say that out loud? I mean, I — you look great with those pants! Yep, very nice pants. Neat."</p>
<p>
  <em>We were having a deep heart-to-heart a few seconds ago. I'm such a pervert.</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa's cheeks flushed with giddiness. "Huh, thank you. Well, you do look pretty cute with that hospital gown."</p>
<p>"Oh, do I? T-Thanks." Anna snorted nervously. "Anyway, I think we can deal with those issues later, ok? When I'm out of the hospital."</p>
<p>"Right." Elsa stood awkwardly, only then realizing their fingers were still interlaced. "Oops, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Ugh, my hands are kinda sweaty," Anna sputtered, eyes shooting from side to side like pinballs.</p>
<p>"It's ok. I don't mind," Elsa forced a tense simper, brushing a blonde lock behind her ear. "I should probably go, Anna. I just wanted to check on you. I have to come back to Ahtohallan to receive the Four Spirits."</p>
<p>"Oh, ok. So...see you around? Hope your meeting goes well?"</p>
<p>"Sure! Ahtohallan is under repairs already and...please don't tune in on the news? It's too negative right now."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I won't do it. I'll let you know when I leave."</p>
<p>"Maybe I could come back to pick you up later?"</p>
<p>"That would be nice!" Anna perked up. "No flying, though."</p>
<p>"Yeah, right." Elsa walked up to the door, turning around for one more glance. "I'm... I'm sorry about everything, Anna."</p>
<p>And then she departed before Anna could comfort her once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna was thankful for the time alone. Usually, she loathed the feeling of solitude, to be stuck in a cubbyhole with nothing but silence. Except right now, the current circumstances were different. She needed to reflect and convalesce. She had to muse about Elsa's situation, orchestrate her muddled thoughts and find a way to help the blonde. Her determination was backed by a feeling much more intense than friendship, and she knew that was a puzzle in itself.</p>
<p>Erick had already performed the last checkup, and Anna managed to avoid watching TV during her stay. The doctor's agitated behavior was sufficient enough for her to know how severe the situation was outside. Nobody deserved any of that, superheroes and people alike. All being well, she would leave in a few hours and join the heroine soon.</p>
<p>Anna was almost succumbing to sleep when she heard the door creak open.</p>
<p>But it wasn't Erick.</p>
<p>It was a lovely adolescent girl, maybe closer in age with Anna. She bore round eye sockets with exquisite green irises, a healthy bulbous face, a slender frame, and the longest golden hair Anna had ever seen. The girl was petite, and that just magnified the length of her tresses, styled in a plait that reached up to calf level, nearly thrice as dense as Elsa's. Curiously, she wasn't dressed as a doctor, outfitted in a light-pink flannel and white jeans instead.</p>
<p>"Uh, I think you got the wrong room..."</p>
<p>"Hey! You must be Anna." The woman grinned knowingly. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes? I am."</p>
<p>Anna blinked, confused, as the girl sprang in her direction and vigorously flung herself onto a chair, which slid and almost tipped over. Exhaling a satisfied breath, the strange woman stilled. Anna could tell they shared a similar personality, full of energy and emanating good vibes.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rapunzel."</p>
<p><em>Rapunzel</em>. Anna used every brain cell she had to remember this unfamiliar girl, to no avail. They certainly had never met before. She wasn't a doctor, and she wasn't a friend either, except she knew Anna's name. This type of visit wasn't something one would expect at the end of the day.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, I think. I'm Anna. Well, you already knew that, but..." Anna shrugged, not knowing how to proceed. "Do we know each other?" </p>
<p>"We share a mutual friend," Rapunzel answered with a more contained grin.</p>
<p>If Anna considered herself hyperactive, she probably found someone that could steal that title from her. Rapunzel's eyes scanned the whole dormitory, humming a faint melody as her finger twirled around a lock of hair. At first, you could say she did it carelessly, but her gaze had diligent focus.</p>
<p>"Great place. I worked in a hospital for some years. You're lucky to get a room like this." She murmured to herself.</p>
<p>"Yeah, cool, right? Uh, what mutual friend are we talking about here?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>Rapunzel blatantly snubbed the question. "I saw what happened at Ahtohallan. Were you hurt?"</p>
<p>"Not much. I sprained my ankle and got some cuts here and there."</p>
<p>"Let me see." Rapunzel strolled up to her, sitting in the same spot Elsa occupied before.</p>
<p>She extended her hand as if to touch Anna's face, her fingers coming near a bandage close to her brow, but the redhead mildly waved her arm away. "Hey, what are you doing? Are you always this weird? Should I call security?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to see the cut on your forehead." Rapunzel smiled. </p>
<p>"Ok, look, you seem nice and all, but I have no idea who you are and— "</p>
<p>Anna stopped speaking when an incredible warmth started to spread around her body, running over her skin like static. She realized it came from her leg, from her ankle more precisely. Rapunzel was resting her hand atop her feet, and translucent golden wisps of energy were emanating from her touch, weaving in the air and shimmering like heat haze. Right away, Anna felt all her pain go away. Her sore muscles all healed instantly, the minor bruises bleached, and her cut closed as if it never happened.</p>
<p>"What the hell," Anna's eyes widened, and her gaze hardened on Rapunzel. "You...you're one of them."</p>
<p>"Yep. I'm a supe," Rapunzel stood, demeanor suddenly becoming serious. "I'm sorry, Anna, but we need to talk." The wisps of golden energy abruptly vanished from her hands.</p>
<p>Anna swallowed a lump in her throat. "A-About what?"</p>
<p>"About what you saw yesterday."</p>
<p>But the voice didn't come from Rapunzel. Anna snapped her head to the side, searching for the person who joined the conversation, although she recognized that tone. Her breath hitched when she saw the blonde mountain man leaning on the door with arms crossed.</p>
<p>"I told you we would see each other again," Kristoff smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Please comment and let me know how I'm doing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Fickle Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please don't panic!" Rapunzel smiled nervously. "We just want to talk."</p>
<p>But Anna didn't panic. She stood stock-still, mouth agape and mind abuzz. Kristoff expected her to make an uproar, attempt some form of escape, or call security, but she remained motionless in the hospital bed.</p>
<p>"You are with him?" Anna glared at Rapunzel, her voice charged with spite. "Our mutual friend is Kristoff? For real?"</p>
<p>"Kristoff is an ass, right?" the girl snickered, and the blonde man scowled behind her back. "But I promise you he doesn't mean any harm—"</p>
<p>"Do you believe me now?" Kristoff interjected. "I was hoping you had a change of heart after the attack. Do you realize how dangerous Ahtohallan and the Snow Queen can be?"</p>
<p>Anna snorted and shook her head. "I already told you I don't want anything to do with you! Are you going to keep following me?"</p>
<p>"We need <em>one </em>tiny favor from you, and then we're done. Stop being stubborn and covering the Snow Queen's ass," he insisted.</p>
<p>"No! Fuck off, ok? I'm calling security—" </p>
<p>"Woah, woah! Wait!" Rapunzel raised both hands to calm everyone down, but Anna was already leaving her bed, now restored after the healing magic had its effect. "Just listen to me, please?"</p>
<p>"No. Let me out," The redhead said, but Rapunzel blocked her path of exit, standing in between her and Kristoff.</p>
<p>"I'll handle the talking, Kris," Rapunzel glanced at the blonde mountain man, who nodded reluctantly, and then she stared back at Anna. "And you, Anna, calm the fuck down!"</p>
<p>Anna crossed her arms and grimaced, pondering whether to give the blonde girl a chance.</p>
<p>"I think Kristoff already told you that we are—"</p>
<p>"FBI! Yeah, he tried to bullshit me with that." Anna said, and Rapunzel wrinkled her nose at the interruption, slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>"Ok, we are not exactly FBI," she admitted. "Anyway, we still think that you could help us with our investigation." </p>
<p>Anna didn't respond. She just locked her dull stare, stone cold.</p>
<p>"We're also curious if that masked man told you anything substantial. We believe he's directly involved with the crimes Ahtohallan has committed," Rapunzel continued. "Or at least, he knows about them. We need all the information we can get."</p>
<p>Anna sighed wearily. "He didn't tell me anything <em>substantial. </em>Just the same thing that your blonde brute here kept telling me back at my apartment. That Ahtohallan and the Snow Queen are bad, even though none of you really know her as I do!"</p>
<p>"Even after all you heard, you keep defending Ahtohallan?" Kristoff huffed. "Are you that stupid?"</p>
<p>Once again, someone deemed Anna ignorant, unaware of the terrible truth behind Ahtohallan. Kristoff and the masked man shared the same belief that the Snow Queen was worse than the scum scurrying around Arendelle's streets at night. That this superhero company was, in fact, a criminal organization of gigantic proportions. Not only that, but Anna could somehow help them unveil their crimes.</p>
<p>It all just seemed too convenient.</p>
<p>Could this be some kind of subterfuge on Kristoff's part? Possibly. The man harbored no second thoughts about his hatred for the Snow Queen. He wanted to see the superhero empire fall. Though perhaps, Anna realized, getting to know his side of the story could help her fit the remaining pieces of the puzzle. Help her finally understand what is bothering Elsa so much, maybe even save the blonde's reputation from an imminent disaster.</p>
<p>"What proof do you have?" Anna asked quietly, "How can I even trust you? You can't just expect me to believe in all of this without proof."</p>
<p>"We can show you," Rapunzel said. "But would you be willing to listen?"</p>
<p>"I... I don't know. I don't want any trouble for me. I don't want to be involved in those things."</p>
<p><em>I'm trying, Anna </em>— Elsa's voice echoed in her mind — <em>I need your help.</em></p>
<p>Could she help the Snow Queen if she knew what these people wanted? What if Ahtohallan was actually coordinating something malicious from behind the scenes? Should she abstain from this investigation at all?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Anna, but you've been involved since the day you met the Snow Queen." Rapunzel placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We need your help."</p>
<p>"I still think you're wrong about the Snow Queen. I don't know about Ahtohallan's innocence, but I know the Snow Queen, and she's not a criminal," Anna insisted.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's not a criminal, right?</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you <em>really </em>believe they are all innocent?" Rapunzel asked. "We can show you, Anna. We can tell you who we are and what we know."</p>
<p>"We'll show you what we've got," Kristoff said, "and then you can decide if the Snow Queen is innocent or not. Maybe you can prove us wrong?" he sniggered.</p>
<p>Listening to what Rapunzel and Kristoff had to say didn't mean Elsa was guilty. Perhaps, with much effort, she could even change their mind about the blonde. Another angle of the story could be all she needed.</p>
<p>She hoped it could help her understand Elsa.</p>
<p>"Ok, fine," Anna said. "But I want to know everything. No lies."</p>
<p>Rapunzel smiled. "Take off that hospital gown. We are going for a ride."</p>
<p>"...A ride?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Jesus Christ, we go to Corona for a week and come back to find all this mess?" The Nokk glowered, disgusted by the state of the Five Spirits conference room.</p>
<p>The meeting space wasn't completely ruined. The furniture was still unimpaired, and the circular table was still gleaming. Notwithstanding, all glass windows had been shattered, portraits and vases were scattered on the ground, and most electronics were malfunctioning. The whole Ahtohallan building was already undergoing major repairs, but unfortunately, the damage was broader than expected.</p>
<p>Elsa wasn't expecting a warm welcome from the Five Spirits after the incident.</p>
<p>"If we were here, things would've ended up differently," The Fire Spirit said, lighting a cigarette with a small flame that bled from his finger.</p>
<p>"Are you both doubting my ability to protect this place?" Elsa challenged, clenching her fist in annoyance.</p>
<p>"No. It's just unfortunate it happened while we were away," Bruni inhaled deeply, then held his breath. He let the smoke flow out from his mouth and pulled it back into his nostrils. Elsa knew he had practiced that in front of a mirror before doing it in public. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you did what you could..." The Nokk said, his expression a blank mask. </p>
<p>"These guys only attacked because we weren't here," Gale added, munching some french fries. He had bought a packet from Burger King at the airport. "They knew we would be away."</p>
<p>"Yes..." Elsa paced around the room with her head down, hands clasped behind her back. "Not only that, but they knew General Mattias would be here. They stalled me until they could infiltrate the building. I'll have a meeting with Father later today to know what they stole from the vault."</p>
<p>"Why did the reinforcements take so long? What about the lower-class heroes?" The Earth Spirit asked, prompting the Nokk to snicker. He didn't like the lower-class heroes.</p>
<p>"The masked man burned a whole Weselton office complex as a ruse, urging us to dispatch A and B class heroes," Elsa explained. "They didn't arrive on time." </p>
<p>"Are you sure your storm didn't hinder their arrival?" The Nokk taunted. He didn't even bother to look at Elsa while he said it, staring at his broken portrait instead.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen didn't answer. She knew he was upset with her. The Nokk was a proud superhero, and failure didn't come to him lightly. Elsa knew her actions seldom came without consequences. </p>
<p>Deciding to ignore his gibe, she glanced at the clock on the wall. Only a few more hours for Anna to be released.</p>
<p>"Kai told me the new girl protected your parents," The Nokk strolled up to Elsa, his eyes studying her every reaction.</p>
<p>"You mean Anna?" The blonde noticed his scrutiny and tried to keep her emotions at bay. She knew he could detect her excited heartbeats, just at the mere mention of Anna's name.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Anna Jensen, the secretary," The Nokk said impatiently, stroking his stubbly chin. "Is she ok?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Anna is fine," Elsa said, in the blandest tone she could manage. "She distracted some bandits while I was away. It worked, but it was foolish of her to do something like that."</p>
<p>"...I see. You two seem to get along."</p>
<p>"Yes. I think we do."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna was starting to regret embarking on this journey with Rapunzel.</p>
<p>If her estimates were accurate, she would be at least a few kilometers away from her home right now, though still relatively close to the hospital. Roaming through Arendelle in a car with strangers, alone with one grouchy burly man and one hyperactive superhero girl. She wasn't feeling threatened, but the longer the journey to their hideout took, the more nervous she got. They managed to leave the hospital without any traces; Anna wanted to make sure nobody knew about this little trip. However, if anything unpleasant happened, she would have to call Elsa, and <em>that</em> was something to be worried about.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Anna Banana," Rapunzel said, taking a bite from an apple while playing with the electric car windows. "Our place is a few minutes away."</p>
<p>"I still think she should've been blindfolded on the way there," Kristoff said when they stopped at a traffic light. He was driving a black SUV while Anna and Rapunzel lay in the backseat. "She still doesn't trust us, Raps." </p>
<p>"Hey!" The redhead protested.</p>
<p>"We change hideouts all the time, Kristoff," said Rapunzel, "And I know Anna won't do anything stupid."</p>
<p>"Well, you haven't revealed anything yet," Anna sulked. "You're just dragging me around the city. We shouldn't have left the hospital."</p>
<p>"Patience, little one...all our data is in our safe house," Rapunzel smirked. "You have spirit. Now I see why the Snow Queen likes you."</p>
<p>"W-What?" Anna squeaked.</p>
<p>"Oh, such a cutie! Even her ears blushed!" The girl burst into delighted giggles, and Kristoff just snorted.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know what you are talking about," Anna only grew more flustered. "And what about you guys? Y'all keep spying on my private life, but I still don't know a damn thing about any of you. And don't get me started with the FBI thing. And you —" she pointed an accusing finger at Rapunzel, "What's your deal anyway? I thought superheroes didn't work with shady people."</p>
<p>"Oh, she is a rambler," Kristoff grunted. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle two of you."</p>
<p>"Well, I did work with Ahtohallan...a long time ago," Rapunzel said wistfully, lacking the usual joy in her words. "But I left, as you can probably guess."</p>
<p>"You...worked with Ahtohallan?" </p>
<p>If Rapunzel worked as a superhero for Ahtohallan, what caused her to change her mind?</p>
<p>"Yep. I spent most of my life with them," she took one more tasty bite from her apple. "But heroes with healing powers don't have much respect there, you know? They even graded me as a C-class, until..."</p>
<p>Rapunzel extended her hand, brushing it gently along the rosy apple she was holding. Anna recognized the yellow aura, the beautiful and mystical energy that bloomed out of her dainty fingers. However, the magic's gold hue suddenly turned crimson, its gentle wisps became ragged and dim. Instead of giving life to the fruit, the apple withered to an unappealing brown, slowly rotting away until it was lifeless.</p>
<p>"After they learned my powers could not only heal but also destroy, they promoted me to B-class," Rapunzel said sadly.</p>
<p>Anna just stared at the fair-haired girl, slowly digesting the words that have been said. How clueless was she about Ahtohallan and superheroes in general? Before Anna could muse, the car stopped. Kristoff had turned the engines off. They had parked in front of a boxy warehouse in a pretty quiet and lackluster street.</p>
<p>"We've arrived."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What do you mean by <em>'you don't know'</em> ?" Elsa scowled suspiciously, "We still don't know what they stole?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. Kai and Gerda are reviewing the inventory as we speak," Agnarr said.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen sank back in her chair, nails digging in the leather armrests. She sat next to her parents on a long ornate table, luckily undamaged during the attack. They were in her father's private office, its refined limestone and glass walls gleaming in the sunny afternoon. Mattias was also present, drinking his premium coffee as per usual.</p>
<p>"How was the reunion with the Spirits, sweetie?" Iduna asked softly.</p>
<p>"It was fine." </p>
<p>The reunion wasn't fine.</p>
<p>It was good to know the Five Spirits were reunited once again, although they were completely in the dark about what happened, and thus, were practically useless right now. </p>
<p>"I thought that by now, we would've known what the masked stole from the vault," Elsa insisted, "How come we still have nothing?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure Kai and Gerda are working hard on it," Agnarr reassured, "We have been dealing with too many things at once since the attack."</p>
<p>"What about face recognition? We have tons of pictures from my fight with the terrorists. I even told you their names: Moana, Maui, Aurora—"</p>
<p>"Hiro is still working on it," Agnarr stated.</p>
<p>"We have no results from my end as well," Mattias said, "But I'm sure we'll have something soon. Every intelligence agency is working—"</p>
<p>"Even four monkeys in a basement would get the data on those people by now," Elsa said coolly. Her voice had never sounded more cutting. "I'm sure Hiro is not that incompetent."</p>
<p>Elsa was no credulous fool. She had spent the whole afternoon dealing with irrelevant blabbering. Something was off about the lack of information regarding the stolen items from the vault. Her super senses never betrayed her, and she knew how to recognize a lie.</p>
<p>"Daughter, I know you're stressed—"</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea who that masked man could be?" Elsa asked. "He talked about you. And he also knew who I was."</p>
<p>Agnarr frowned, vaguely uneasy, "What did he say?"</p>
<p><em>We are both victims of your father. </em>His voice resounded in her mind.</p>
<p>"He told me he was a victim."</p>
<p>Any emotion from Mattias and Agnarr's face fell into a blank stare. Iduna averted her gaze, visibly uncomfortable. Elsa could smell their anxiety, sense their discomfort. It was in their irregular breathing pattern, in their erratic heartbeats.</p>
<p>Why were they so on edge?</p>
<p>"Father, what are you not telling me? There is no need for secrecy between us," The Snow Queen pushed back from the table. "He knew too much about Ahtohallan to be a nobody—"</p>
<p>"If we knew who that man was, we would've told you, Elsa," Mattias said sternly. He rarely sounded authoritative. "We should focus on damage control for now. I'm sure we'll have data on those terrorists soon."</p>
<p>"Of course..." Agnarr coughed. "Damage control. Elsa, let Hiro and the intelligence agencies deal with that research. You shouldn't fret about this."</p>
<p>"Please, sweetie," Iduna reached for Elsa's hand. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>The pitch in her voice said otherwise.</p>
<p>"All right," Elsa conceded. She would investigate this matter further, by herself, at another moment. A matter grave enough to make her parents uncomfortable couldn't be neglected. She wasn't obtaining the proper answers here. "Well, what were you saying before, Mattias? More field trials, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes! Superpowered villains or terrorists might be a new reality we have to prepare ourselves for," Mattias said eagerly. "I hope we can get the support of the White House soon..."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen fell back on her chair, mentally spent. She glanced at a grandfather clock in the back of the room.</p>
<p>Only a few more hours until Anna's discharge from the hospital.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna was expecting something along the lines of an evil lair, an army bunker, or a cavern as depicted in Batman's films. But what she got was an underground garage, or even more disappointing, a large and monotonous basement. There were still some espionage traits in the room, like a pile of obsolete computers and gadgets jumbled onto a battered desk, but nothing remotely unique or well maintained. Considering the acrid stench of cat piss and how filthy and dusty the cement slabs were, Anna wondered how many rats were hiding under those old crates strewed about.</p>
<p>"Is this the thing? The hideout?" She asked, scrunching her nose at the rancid smell.</p>
<p>"What were you expecting? The Batcave?" Rapunzel flopped down on the sofa, blowing dust all over the place.</p>
<p>"Well...sort of," Anna admitted.</p>
<p>The sound of glass shattering echoed from the far back of the room, followed by boxes toppling over and unintelligible muttering. Rapunzel jerked back in her seat, startled. The disturbance came from what appeared to be an improvised kitchen. The cramped space had tons of canned food and alcohol stashed around carelessly, supplies for at least a month, Anna thought.</p>
<p>A distraught woman emerged from the trash with a broken bottle. Her puffy, curly red hair looked poorly washed. At the sight of Anna, her scowl shifted to a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>"Oh my god! Is that her?" The girl said with a heavy Scottish accent.</p>
<p>"Yep, that's Anna Jensen," Rapunzel said. "Have you been drinking again?" </p>
<p>But the woman ignored Rapunzel's question, addressing Anna instead, "I'm Merida." She reached for a handshake. "Have to say, I didn't think you had the balls to come here, but you proved me wrong. I'm impressed."</p>
<p>"...Uh, thank you?" Anna raised a brow.</p>
<p>"You could've at least showered before greeting her, Merida," Rapunzel flapped two fingers under her nose.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck off, Punzie. You know damn well why I didn't shower. I have been investigating those cunts for hours!"</p>
<p>"Stinky bitch!" The blonde stuck her tongue out. </p>
<p>Merida replied by raising her middle finger, "Don't listen to Puznie." She gently pushed Anna to the side. "So tell me, what is it like to be the Snow Queen's pet?"</p>
<p>"EXCUSE ME?" Anna sputtered.</p>
<p>"You are scaring her, Merida."</p>
<p>The girls turned around to see Kristoff, Flynn, and Sven. The group was coming down the wooden stairs at the corner of the basement, each one carrying boxes filled with paperwork, articles, and old journals. Kristoff dragged a small table over to the couch and dropped all the material on top of it.</p>
<p>"Name's Flynn, nice to meet ya!" The man raised his hand in salute, flashing a jaunty smile and a corny wink. Elsa mentioned one of Kristoff's partners sported a goatee, so that was definitely this guy.</p>
<p>And finally, Anna couldn't overlook the hairy hulker standing by her side. The grizzled giant was the only member Ahtohallan managed to identify in the street cameras, probably because of his unmistakable appearance. He glared at her with squinted eyes, uttering some odd grunts, but then his gaze softened, and he slumped on the couch.</p>
<p>Sensing Anna's discomfort, Flynn added, "Sven is mute."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured..."</p>
<p>"So..." Kristoff harrumphed, "Shall we begin?"</p>
<p>"I thought you would never start," Anna settled herself on the sofa, only now realizing how sweaty she was, probably due to anxiety. The other members accommodated themselves in a circle around the table.</p>
<p>"All right. Before we talk about ourselves, I want to discuss Ahtohallan first," The blonde man rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. "Do you know how Ahtohallan came to be?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"How the company started."</p>
<p>Merida snorted, "Jeez, the girl works there and doesn't even know—"</p>
<p>"Let him finish, Merida." Rapunzel cut her off.</p>
<p>Kristoff sighed heavily. "The founders, Runeard and Rita Odenberg," He rifled through some papers and tossed two photographs at the table, "The story begins with them..."</p>
<p>With a regal and sumptuous poise, Runeard and Rita Odenberg shined in those old pictures. The gentleman was a weapons manufacturer, and Rita was a leading pioneer in genetics, Kristoff explained. They merged both their companies in nineteen seventy-two, naming it Ahtohallan. Three years after its foundation, superheroes started to appear. </p>
<p>Kristoff says the company always showed interest in conflicts. Runeard focused on developing ballistic weapons, and Rita led the drug and medicine manufacturing, providing supplies for any ongoing battles the country faced. At the time, The Vietnam War was at its end, and Ahtohallan was desperate for any type of novelty, something to catapult their empire forward. They wagered on superheroes, welcoming the freaks under their corporative wing.</p>
<p>"The first <em>superhero</em>," Kristoff ridiculed, "was deployed in Vietnam in nineteen seventy-five. It was a total flop, and the supe loser was killed. Well, you know how the war ended, right?"</p>
<p>Anna nodded.</p>
<p>"Even with that failure, Runeard pressed on. More and more heroes joined forces with Ahtohallan. Quite convenient, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"You assume they have something to do with it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, they certainly have. But Ahtohallan never admitted it. Heroes were <em>born </em>like this, they said." Kristoff parodied.</p>
<p>"Bunch of fuckers..." Merida murmured.</p>
<p>In two thousand four, Runeard died at the age of sixty-two. Rita joined him in the grave a few months after his passing. The couple, however, had their succession very much planned. Agnarr, Runeard's legitimate son, and his competent wife Iduna would take charge of the company. Though by then, the government didn't want a pack of untrained superhero freaks in their military, much less in their cities. That was until—</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen?" Anna asked.</p>
<p>"Guess who became a superhero?" Kristoff grimaced. "Agnarr and Iduna's daughter. Again, quite convenient, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Kristoff revealed all he knew about the Snow Queen. At the tender age of twelve, Elsa was ten times stronger and more efficient than her super colleagues. She singlehandedly restored the trust people had in superheroes, and it didn't take long for the government to notice her success. It was when General Destin Mattias became an advocate of Ahtohallan that the company skyrocketed to fame. With the politicians by their side, superheroes gained popularity in the media, becoming trite pop culture celebrities. They bragged about passionate patriotism and protecting the country from imminent threats, and the masses loved them blindly.</p>
<p>But with so much power at their disposal, Elsa was eventually sent to war.</p>
<p>And she thrived in it. The Snow Queen was dispatched to several warzones, and she obliterated every single enemy in her path. Kristoff sifted through more files, unpacking journals and evidence of Elsa's involvement in those conflicts. In the crux of the Iraqi War, the blonde's powers went haywire. That was when she slaughtered thousands of people, including innocents, and Ahtohallan had to act on her behalf. </p>
<p>Anna frowned, "Nobody in their right mind would support Ahtohallan if they knew the Snow Queen killed all those people, they—"</p>
<p>"But they don't know," Flynn lamented. "Mattias helped Agnarr to hide the proof. They came with all sorts of stories to cover up the facts."</p>
<p>"Ahtohallan is the most powerful enterprise and superhero conglomerate in the world," Kristoff said. "They would do anything to preserve their reputation."</p>
<p>Mattias and Agnarr had drawn a smokescreen around the Snow Queen's genocidal actions. They faked evidence and concealed the truth from the masses, but Kristoff still possessed some ancient pictures and military reports that proved the real facts. The alleged story related to the world shifted the blame to an unknown superheroine, perhaps one that never even existed, instead of Elsa. And even though they framed someone else, it took a while for the dust to settle. The Snow Queen only came back to the spotlight after a few years.</p>
<p>Kristoff believes their next logical step is to get acquainted with the White House, as well as obtain complete control of the military forces—</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon! Now you're telling me they're power-hungry? And how can they hide a complete massacre like this? Smells like bullshit..." Anna seethed.</p>
<p>"The Snow Queen was a teenager at the time, maybe fourteen years old. Most people don't believe a girl could do something like that," Rapunzel answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fourteen years old? She was a child!</em>
</p>
<p>"Elsa would never do something like that!" Anna denied. When she realized her slip, she clapped her mouth shut, face flushed.</p>
<p>The room went silent for a few awkward seconds. Everybody cocked their heads, eyes staring thoughtfully at Anna with a priceless puzzled face. Sven grunted and snuffed like a confused dog.</p>
<p>"Who is Elsa?" Rapunzel asked inquisitively, even though she already knew the answer.</p>
<p>"No one..." Anna muttered.</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck! The Snow Queen's name is Elsa?" Merida bounded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter," Kristoff hissed. "Agnarr and Mattias have been hiding proof of their illegal activities for years. And their heroes keep getting more powerful. We think that has something to do with their secrecy." </p>
<p>"Getting more powerful?" Anna questioned.</p>
<p>"As we've told you, the first ones were pretty weak," Flynn said, opening up his laptop. "And now, they seem to get stronger and stronger," he turned the screen towards Anna, pressed a button, and a few images appeared, "Remember those guys?"</p>
<p>He showed Anna a mix of photographs. Some were from yesterday's attack, zoomed on the villains that were battling Elsa — the shape-shifter and the girl with magma powers — and others from a native tribe, posing on a tropical island beach. Anna belatedly realized that both villains were in the group picture of the indigenous family. They were smiling, nothing close to the viciousness she saw.</p>
<p>"Yeah... how did you...?" Anna leaned closer, examining one of the photos. Those were definitely Moana and Maui, living peacefully in their land.</p>
<p>"We tracked the cunts by their tattoos. No easy task," Merida explained. "These tattoos are from a native tribe located on the island of Motunui. Ahtohallan has done what they like to call <em>'field trials'</em> there, several years ago."</p>
<p>"Merida was so excited to discover who those guys were that she spent the whole night awake! And didn't even shower!" Rapunzel jested, and Merida threw a cushion in her face.</p>
<p>"Do you know what all those people that attacked Ahtohallan have in common?" Flynn continued, typing in his laptop.</p>
<p>After a few clicks, a new picture emerged. This time, Anna recognized the woman right away. It was the blonde telepath that fought Elsa. According to Flynn, the girl was the daughter of Stefan Syut, Aurora. She was presumed dead a few years ago after a car accident. Her parent's company was a smaller branch of Rita's corporation, which was absorbed in the merge, probably ruining their family's fortune as a result.</p>
<p>"All those terrorists have something against Ahtohallan," Flynn revealed. "We've spent the whole night researching about them after we've got our hands on some pics."</p>
<p>"What about that masked man?" Anna asked. "He seems to be the leader."</p>
<p>"We have nothing on him yet," Flynn replied, "We were hoping he had said something revealing to you, but..."</p>
<p>"Nope. I have nothing."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."</p>
<p>Kristoff rummaged through more boxes and files, dumping more evidence on the table.</p>
<p>"Look at those..." he showed Anna.</p>
<p>Kristoff presented a vast assortment of documents. Most of them were very worn, some papers already discolored and exuding a musky scent. Anna noted some relatively recent ones amidst the compilation, and the sight of a prison captured her interest. It described an accidental fire. Judging by the charred wreckage, there were no survivors.</p>
<p>Kristoff told Anna Ahtohallan wanted prisoners to help them in the field trials, with the promise of reducing their sentences.</p>
<p>Thousands died, and they blamed an accidental gas leak.</p>
<p>Anna continued to study those documents for a long while, and she completely lost track of time. There was evidence dating back from Runeard's era, all the way to Agnarr's administration. Besides the suspicious field trials, Ahtohallan also tested mysterious drugs on terminal patients. All records of those subjects were deleted, and the victims were deemed missing or dead.</p>
<p>Anna gritted her teeth. <em>This can't be true.</em></p>
<p>The amount of evidence was overwhelming. There was no doubt now, after much convincing, that Ahtohallan was indeed doing something unlawful. Even so, Kristoff's research wasn't perfect, far from it. There was too much information originating from unreliable sources, like anti-hero outlets. Not to mention most of it came from Kristoff's very own investigation, which Anna couldn't really consider one hundred percent truthful. The media also scrambled up the facts, but it was obvious how suspicious everything seemed.</p>
<p>Kristoff needed more if he wanted to make a move against them, much more.</p>
<p>"Ok, so, you want me to believe Ahtohallan is doing some mad scientist stuff? And are, somehow, covering their own tracks? Heroes are not born but made?" Anna questioned.</p>
<p>"We can't prove this," Kristoff said, "But our research shows they're at least doing illegal experiments to boost their heroes' powers, at the cost of many innocent lives."</p>
<p>"Even if that's all true, El— the Snow Queen doesn't know. She can't possibly know about those cover-ups," Anna affirmed, "What about the other heroes? I can't believe all of them would partake in this!" </p>
<p>Elsa couldn't know about this, could she? Once again, Anna found it to be harder and harder to defend the Snow Queen's actions. After their last conversation, she sounded so genuine and concerned, and yet, she still refused to tell Anna what troubled her.</p>
<p>The idea that Kristoff was right was too painful to acknowledge.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. I won't give up on Elsa. This is all misunderstanding.</em>
</p>
<p>"Have you ever considered that your...<em>feelings</em>," disgust twisted Kristoff's features when he said the words, "for the Snow Queen could be clouding your judgment?"</p>
<p>"There are no <em>feelings</em>..." Anna snarled. "Why do you all keep—"</p>
<p>"So why is this all so hard to believe?" Kristoff rebuked. "Do you realize how dangerous this is for us? To tell you those things? Some of my colleagues were even against the idea of involving you."</p>
<p>"I was..." Merida grumbled.</p>
<p>"Ahtohallan has all the media and cops in their pockets. They control all the information that leaks about them," Rapunzel said. "And that's why we need your help, Anna."</p>
<p>"I... I don't know what to say...this is too much..." Anna trailed off, and her gaze turned to an old picture of superhero Elsa, probably around fifteen years old. Her uniform was more old-fashioned, but her beauty was just as memorable.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm trying, Anna. I'm trying to be a better hero. To be a better person.</em>
</p>
<p>"What about you guys?" Anna sobered, snapping out of her trance. "You said you worked as a hero before," she gestured to Rapunzel, "and I still don't know who you guys really are. Why are you all so obsessed with Ahtohallan? You're clearly not cops nor FBI."</p>
<p>"Of course! I still have to tell you my story, Anna Banana," Rapunzel said, throwing her head back on the sofa cushions. </p>
<p>Rapunzel was a way better storyteller than Kristoff; that was an undeniable fact. Unfortunately, it just made her tale even more depressing.</p>
<p>The girl never knew who her parents were. The earliest memories she has are from an orphanage. To Rapunzel, she may as well have been born in that wretched institution. The other kids and the caretakers never understood what was wrong — if there was indeed something wrong with her. They never grasped why her senses were so keen and why her fingertips shone gold, and sometimes, primarily when angry, shone red.</p>
<p>But one day, she was adopted.</p>
<p>"You were adopted and raised by Ahtohallan?" Anna asked, shifting curiously in her seat.</p>
<p>"Yep. Pretty hard to live without parents. The Ahtohallan nannies weren't the best, though."</p>
<p>Anna knew that very well.</p>
<p>"I wish I knew what happened to them," Rapunzel continued. "Ahtohallan never told me anything. That was until I met Flynn."</p>
<p>Everyone looked at the dashing young man sitting next to them. He nodded reassuringly to Rapunzel, and the girl responded with an affectionate smile, suggesting more than just gratitude.</p>
<p>"He showed me the hospital records, my birth certificate. All the evidence of my parents was there, hidden," Rapunzel sighed mournfully. "Both my mom and dad worked in one of the hospitals Ahtohallan was experimenting with. Ahtohallan lied to me during my whole life about them."</p>
<p>"Rapunzel's case is one of many others," Flynn stated. "I managed to salve her records, but Ahtohallan hides all data related to their victims. Maybe there are even other supes in the same situation."</p>
<p>"And that's why we need your help, Anna," Rapunzel said earnestly. "Ahtohallan has been doing many illegal things behind the scenes, and we need to expose this."</p>
<p>Anna knew the pain of living without a mother and a father. It was a void in her heart that she had yet to fill, a feeling of being unwhole. Just like Rapunzel, she was an orphan that never found a family. However, knowing that your parents were there at one point in your life, possibly killed by the company that raised you, hurt even more than never knowing them.</p>
<p>"You think they were..." Anna wanted to say <em>killed, </em>but she hesitated.</p>
<p>"Probably," Rapunzel answered with a shuddered breath. "And that's why we need to reveal the truth about Ahtohllan. People need to know."</p>
<p>"We're not FBI agents, Anna," Kristoff told her. "The police could never touch Ahtohallan. They have too many men in their pockets. But <em>we </em>can," he gestured to his partners. "We're off the grid, acting on our own. We work under an FBI officer named Pabbie, and he supports our operation."</p>
<p>"But...how can I help you? I'm not a spy or an agent. I'm just an ordinary girl," Anna said.</p>
<p>"Putting you in danger was never in our minds," Kristoff grabbed a small pen drive from his pocket, showing it to Anna. "We need you to use this."</p>
<p>"A pen drive...?" Anna frowned.</p>
<p>"Kristoff!" Flynn jumped from his seat and whispered, "I told you it's not ready—"</p>
<p>"It's fine!" Kristoff raised his voice, waving Flynn off. "We need you to connect this to the Ahtohallan datacenters so we can steal their data," he gave Anna the pen drive. "We hope to rob enough information to prove their crimes."</p>
<p>"The data centers are always on the top floor," Merida explained. "Plug the pen drive and get your arse out of there. We'll do the rest. Our computers will jam their tracing mechanisms and implant a virus in their servers."</p>
<p>"B-But, what if they find out? What if they see me doing it?" Anna stammered, unsure about this plan.</p>
<p>Flynn exhaled a deep breath, "I'll erase the video footage from their security cameras after the pen drive is connected. You won't be in danger."</p>
<p>"You can trust Flynn," Merida reassured. "He's a whiz with computers."</p>
<p>Anna recalled her first conversation with Elsa, where she told the blonde she didn't feel accomplished, a person without any achievements or contributions to the world. When the chance of working at Ahtohallan presented itself, she believed that was her opportunity to make a difference, to finally contribute to the bigger picture of society. </p>
<p>But it didn't work out as she intended.</p>
<p>She was just another everyday employee.</p>
<p>Could this be her true calling, instead? Anna couldn't allow people like Rapunzel, or maybe even Maui and Moana, to have their true stories hidden by Ahtohallan executives. Maybe even Elsa had a secret still untold, concealed by her parents. If she wanted to help the Snow Queen, not only her but all superheroes...</p>
<p>But what if Kristoff was lying to her?</p>
<p>"What if...what if we..." Anna swallowed, and Kristoff leaned forward to hear her words, "What if we tell the Snow Queen about this?"</p>
<p>"What? What did you say?" Kristoff asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>"What if we tell the Snow Queen about this? She could help us."</p>
<p>The whole group stared at her for a few seconds. And by the look on their faces, Anna knew she had fucked up.</p>
<p>Sven broke the silence with an infuriated grunt, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Look, I know this sounds weird," Anna reiterated. "But I have known the Snow Queen for a while now. We have been great friends! I know she's been honest with me when she says she's not evil. Ok, maybe she's not telling me everything, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to do good things! I don't know how to explain. It's a gut feeling! She gives me good vibes, and I know she's not that monster you guys make her out to be. She could even help us—"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up!" Kristoff roared, rising up from his seat. "I have been very patient with you so far. I have shared everything we know with you! Years of our work! Work that got people killed! Good people, friends of mine, killed by those fucking supes! If you tell the Snow Queen a single word that has been said here, I'll fucking kill you!"</p>
<p>At this point, Sven sprung from his seat and yanked Kristoff back. The man was boiling with rage, and he had almost lunged forward if not for his friend.</p>
<p>Anna's eyes widened, and she drew back in the cushions. "What if you're lying to me? What if you're using me to cause more destruction? I have to consider this!"</p>
<p>"You do realize the Snow Queen will kill us all if she knows what we're doing, right?" Merida stood, fidgeting uncomfortably. "We can't do shit against her."</p>
<p>"Anna, the Snow Queen is dangerous. She can't know about this," Rapunzel said apprehensively. "I know you trust her, but if she finds out, the whole operation is over."</p>
<p>"Even the supes are afraid of her," Flynn murmured, and Sven snorted positively. "She can't know."</p>
<p>Anna tried one more time, "I know she is dangerous, superpowers and all, and those weird mood swings. But what if—"</p>
<p>"Just give me the pen drive back," Kristoff said, voice calm, but his eyes said otherwise. "You're more delusional than I thought. If you won't help us, give it back to me."</p>
<p>"I knew this was a bad idea, Kristoff, you bullheaded fuck," Merida scolded, "She's gonna snitch us to the Snow Queen, and the blonde bitch is gonna kill us all!"</p>
<p>"What? No!" Anna objected. "I would never do that—"</p>
<p>As if on cue, Anna's phone blipped. An incoming call.</p>
<p>And on the other side of the line was...</p>
<p>The Snow Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one took a while.... I'm pretty excited for the next chapter. Some good Elsanna moments in chapter 17 that's for sure.</p>
<p>This is one was more exposition heavy, but I felt like we needed it. I advise not to jump into conclusions to any character just yet... truth is a fickle thing, and perspective skews events.</p>
<p>Anyway, please comment and let me know how I'm doing. It encourages me to continue. (Constructive criticism is also appreciated)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Guilt is the cousin of remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna's gifted iPhone rang for what felt like an eternity. It vibrated with a lively tune, flashing <em>Queen Elsa</em> on the screen. All eyes of the room were intensely glued on her, dreading what could happen next. Anna scarcely realized that her nervous reaction gave the caller's identity away, even though most of them couldn't see her phone. Only one person could stir such a response from Kristoff and his friends.</p>
<p>They knew who was on the other end of the line. </p>
<p>"Anna.... don't," Kristoff whisper-shouted, as if he was being held at gunpoint.</p>
<p>It would be so <em>easy </em>to tell Elsa everything right now.</p>
<p>But she hesitated. Her throat tightened at the mere thought. The weight of the recent conversation took a toll on Anna, not only taking her breath away but shaking her sense of morality as well. She loathed herself for what she had discussed behind Elsa's back.</p>
<p>With an enormous heave, and to Kristoff's profound dismay, Anna answered the call.</p>
<p>"Hey!" She tried the most jovial tone she could.</p>
<p><em>"Hi, Anna!"</em> Elsa said through the phone, voice shy and sweet, "<em>How are you feeling?"</em></p>
<p>"I-I'm good. Pretty good. Uhhh <em>— </em>How about you?"</p>
<p><em>"I'm...a little worried about some things,"</em> she paused. <em>"Lots of stressful meetings this afternoon, and the Spirits are very impatient. I can tell you about it later. Are you discharged already?"</em></p>
<p>"Yeah...the final checkup was like one hour ago."</p>
<p>
  <em>"How's the pain?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Not feeling much."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good. So, as we agreed before...about me...picking you up? Would that be fine? I wanted to talk with you— "</em>
</p>
<p>"Now?" Anna rose swiftly, and her tone wavered. "I mean<em>—</em>"she cleared her throat, "You're picking me up right now?"</p>
<p>Anna couldn't tell if she was more concerned about Elsa still assuming she was sheltered at the hospital or the death stare that Kristoff's friends were giving her. It was exasperating. She saw Merida reaching for something in her pocket, perhaps a gun ready to shoot her down if she snitched, and Sven gnawed his nails so loudly she winced at every bite.</p>
<p>
  <em>"...don't worry, I'm not gonna fly over. I was even thinking about using a cab like normal people do—"</em>
</p>
<p>"You can pick me up in two hours!" Anna shouted. "I'll be ready in two hours!" She gave Kristoff a piercing look.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, ok then. Look, about that other proposal...of you staying at my apartment while I go after Kristoff and the masked man. Would you agree to move today? My place is—"</em>
</p>
<p>"What? Today? Oh, I had almost forgotten. Ha! I agreed with that, right? Uhhh, but what about my things? Can we talk about it at the hospital?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I suppose we can. Is everything alright?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Yup, everything is fine. No drama. All good in the hood. Soooooooo, see you in two hours?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"All right! I'll be—"</em>
</p>
<p>Anna hung up the phone. There was no way she could maintain the conversation without a breakdown. It took every ounce of self-restraint to not tell Elsa everything, to not spit out the schemes and plots transpiring in this secluded basement. To a certain extent, Kristoff and his friends calmed. They knew she hadn't revealed any compromising information to the Snow Queen.</p>
<p>"I..." Anna's lip quivered, but she steeled her features with resolve, "I didn't tell her anything. And I won't." <em>Even though I really wanted to</em>.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me," Merida said, tucking her gun away. "Does this mean you're with us?"</p>
<p>"No," Anna said bluntly. "I want to help the Snow Queen."</p>
<p>Kristoff scowled, but before he could complain, Anna continued, "But I'll help you too. I want to know the truth <em>— </em>I want to <em>understand — </em>I want to knowwhat the hell is going on. But I'm not your friend, and I'm certainly not against the Snow Queen. I'll prove Elsa's innocence to you."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're up for this?" Rapunzel asked suspiciously. "Are you sure your feelings won't get in the way?"</p>
<p>"You better know what you're doing, lassie," said Merida. "If you fuck the Snow Queen, I'm pretty sure she'll kill you. If you fuck us, we'll kill you too. In the end, you're screwed either way. Good luck."</p>
<p>Anna didn't answer.</p>
<p>Kristoff stared at the feisty redhead for a while, trying to find a reason to doubt her. "Can you do it tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow?" Anna swallowed.</p>
<p>"Kristoff!" Flynn crowded over his shoulder and muttered, "I need more time to<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"If you want to know the truth and prove yourself to us, Anna, you could do it tomorrow. Everything is already set," Kristoff said. "We'll meet before you do it, and I'll give you instructions. It should be a piece of cake."</p>
<p>"Tomorrow..." Anna gripped the pen drive in her clammy hands and stowed it in her pocket. She had to find out the truth <em>— </em>the factual, empirical truth. If she succeeded, that would mean finally getting Kristoff out of her life, exposing a gigantic illegal scheme, and protecting Elsa from the naysayers.</p>
<p>She only hoped the blonde wasn't guilty.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm doing this for her.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kristoff rushed Anna back to the hospital as soon as possible. His black SUV hurtled down the city highways, its black tires skidding and screeching upon the asphalt, cutting through red lights with the velocity of a sports car. They eventually arrived, and Anna didn't even bother to go back to her dormitory. She had already gathered her personal belongings when she left with Kristoff. As for Doctor Erick, he believed she was discharged and picked up by her distant cousin four hours ago.</p>
<p>A small lie for the greater good.</p>
<p>Anna decided to wait for Elsa outside, on a small terrace in the forepart of the hospital. The late afternoon air was crisp, and the sky unfolded the ruddy glow of dusk, which Anna very much enjoyed. She always found the sunset to be calming, good to soothe the nerves. It helped her forget the pen drive resting in her pocket, the constant plotting, the wicked schemes, and all those old and incriminating documents.</p>
<p>Elsa was coming to pick her up, and that was what mattered. She had to take this slow, one thing at a time.</p>
<p>Anna wasn't betraying her.</p>
<p>Anna was helping her.</p>
<p>But why does she feel guilt?</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Anna saw a shabby yellow cab coming from a distance, and she could immediately tell it was Elsa's. The slammed car moved slowly, its tires tucked into the wheel arches because of the extra weight. Elsa had yet to improve her control over her hero augmented features. The blonde could've just flown to the hospital, smashed the sidewalk as per usual, and not even bother traveling the mundane way. Though there she was, going traditional because Anna was there.</p>
<p>She was really trying hard to act like an ordinary human.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Elsa said to the driver. While exiting the taxi, she clumsily bumped her head on the roof, and Anna could swear she saw the metal bending into a dent.</p>
<p>Anna gleefully skipped up to her, "Getting used to cars now?" she teased.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen was caught by surprise, and as she turned her head towards Anna, her gaze softened, and her lips curved into a grin.</p>
<p>"I'm trying..." she chuckled bashfully. "My legs still don't fit, and it's all so tight. I don't know how you do it<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Anna bolted in Elsa's direction and embraced her in a tight hug. The redhead used all her strength, and the blonde squeaked a tiny <em>oof </em>in response.</p>
<p>Suddenly realizing what she had done, Anna drew back. "I'm sorry <em>— </em>I'm... <em>— </em>I'm sorry about hanging up on you! I kinda cut our call short, didn't I? I was dealing with some hospital hassles, and...I'm still kinda stricken with what happened, you know."</p>
<p>Anna managed a strained smile and looked down, covering her face behind her hair. She was embarrassed by the unexpected hug, but her lack of qualms to shamelessly lie in front of Elsa? That bothered her so much more. It made her stomach sick.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Anna's inner struggle, and possibly just as abashed, Elsa stuttered her reply, "I-It's fine, Anna. I didn't mind the hasty phone call. I'm pretty sure you had your reasons. We have all been through a lot recently."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. I got a bit carried away."</p>
<p>"You seem to be doing good now. No more limping, and the bruises look better. How's the ankle? The cut on your brow is practically gone!" Elsa said, slightly surprised. "Are you sure you don't have healing powers?" she jested.</p>
<p>"Ha! Of course, healing powers! Haha! You wish... It's not like I have superpowers or met anyone with healing abilities, you know. I definitely didn't meet anyone like that. Nope. Absolutely not."</p>
<p>"Well, that's a pity. It would be nice having a superpartner. But you don't strike me as a healer. Your powers would probably be something gaudy."</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>you </em>teaming up with <em>me</em>? Oh, I would pay to see that. The Snow Queen working together— Hey, what's up with the backpack?"</p>
<p>Elsa invariably dressed like a civilian each time she was out of superhero duty. Letting her hair loose helped with the disguise, but add a simple shirt and jeans, and she was unrecognizable. Unrecognizably beautiful. Today, however, there was an extra item that came along with her: the ugliest, shabbiest, bulkiest backpack Anna had ever seen.</p>
<p>"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice it that quickly," The blonde bit her lip and shrugged.</p>
<p>"I don't need supervision to see <em>that</em>! It's like you have my whole wardrobe in there!" </p>
<p>The backpack was nearly as big as Olaf.</p>
<p>"Actually, your whole wardrobe is in there," Elsa said, in the blandest of deadpans.</p>
<p>"Yeah, right. And I'm the Sixth Spirit now, reporting for duty," she parodied.</p>
<p>Elsa sighed, stiffening her posture, "I'm serious."</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. Is Olaf in there?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to tell you through the phone, but... I decided to grab some of your things on my way here. I hope you don't mind."</p>
<p>"Wait..." Anna's laughter ceased, "You serious?"</p>
<p>"I'm worried, Anna! I can't let you alone by yourself, unprotected! Not when the masked man and Kristoff are out there! They know where you live!"</p>
<p>She was dead serious.</p>
<p>Anna's jaw fell slack, like a perplexed fish-mouth. If she understood everything correctly, Elsa just admitted breaking into her apartment and purloining her belongings.</p>
<p>"B-But how? How — are those really my things? How did you get into my apartment?"</p>
<p>"Your... window was open," Elsa glanced sideways, lips pressed shut in the falsest of smiles.</p>
<p>"No, it wasn't!" </p>
<p>"Ok, ok. I might've broken one window or two<em>—"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Two </em>windows?!"</p>
<p>"But my intentions are good, ok?"</p>
<p>"Elsa, I'm not in danger, you blockhead! You don't need to worry about Kristoff and that masked guy<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>The Snow Queen dropped the monstrous backpack and inched closer. She had her arms folded across her abdomen, shoulders raised, the default posture for anxiousness.</p>
<p>"Anna, hear me out. I know I have been very insistent about you staying with me for a few days, but it's for your own safety! Those people are dangerous, and if they can't get to me, they'll go to you! And I can't allow that."</p>
<p>"It's alright, Elsa. Maybe a heads-up next time? Well, you <em>did </em>try to warn me on the phone, but...you didn't need to break into my apartment! I was going to say yes, anyways."</p>
<p>"You were?" Elsa replied, thrown but pleased by her acceptance.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I mean, I still think you're kinda paranoid, but yeah."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen bent her head with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just worried. Those people are nasty! And with the recent things that I have been looking into...maybe the stress is going over my head."</p>
<p>"What things?"</p>
<p>
  <em>My parents are lying to me.</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa knew this recent terrorist attack had a more mysterious goal. Its purpose was far more than to just disseminate terror or shame Ahtohallan in the public eye. Her parents weren't comfortable about disclosing the information with her, and that was utterly disappointing. Their secrecy only reinforced her suspicions about it being a personal offense.</p>
<p>"I feel like some people are lying to me..."</p>
<p>Anna's body froze from top to bottom.</p>
<p>"...but it's nothing for you to worry about. It's Ahtohallan issues," Elsa smiled, and Anna exhaled a relieved breath.</p>
<p>"Well, I hope you can figure that out," Anna said.</p>
<p>"I always end up finding the truth, eventually."</p>
<p>Anna gulped. Perhaps changing the subject would be for the best.</p>
<p>"Hmm, did you ever consider a scenario that I refused your offer? Imagine how awkward that would be."</p>
<p>"I know," Elsa agreed. "But don't worry Anna, it will be temporary. Just wait until I catch the masked man and Kristoff. When I'm done with them, you'll be safe."</p>
<p>"Yeah...catch...Kristoff..." Anna scratched her head, "Hey, how about we call another cab? I'm starving. Hope your place is not that far."</p>
<p>They called another cab.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The jaunt to Elsa's apartment took longer than Anna expected. One reason for that was the Snow Queen herself, for apparently, superheroes were heavy as hell, causing the car to move at a turtle's pace. The driver blamed the backpack, never once suspecting the fidgeting blonde squirming on the passenger seat. Anna would have been amused by her discomfort if not for the intense anxiety building in her. The anticipation of finally visiting the heroine's residence was too uncomfortable, and the pen drive guarded in her pocket wasn't helping either, being a constant niggling presence in the back of her mind.</p>
<p>At length, the car stopped in front of a building that roughly resembled Ahtohallan. It shouldered high into the sky, from its huge square base to the lofty apex where the most luxurious apartments were, surrounded by greenery and fragrant pools. The girls slowly strolled to the lobby and up to the elevators, and Anna experienced a profound moment of déjà vu: it was just like the interview all over again, that strange sensation of foreboding.</p>
<p>As expected, Elsa lived in a penthouse flat.</p>
<p>"Well, we arrived. That's my place," Elsa said proudly, standing in front of a beautiful mahogany door.</p>
<p>She dropped the enormous backpack with a thud, then scoured her pockets after the keys. It wasn't in the back pocket, and it wasn't in the side pocket.</p>
<p>"This can't be right," Elsa groped herself, searching fruitlessly for the key, eyes squinting.</p>
<p>"You lost the key, didn't you?" Anna asked, tapping her feet. "You already searched the same pocket at least thrice."</p>
<p>"I'm not used to come through this door."</p>
<p>"Oh, let me guess! You always fly and land on the balcony?" Anna said smugly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, how did you know?"</p>
<p>Anna rolled her eyes, "Just what do we do now? You gonna break the door like you did my windows?"</p>
<p>The Snow Queen blinked, scratching her chin, "Not quite. I have a better idea."</p>
<p>Elsa stepped forward and placed her thumb over the keyhole. Her fingertip glowed blue, and ice started filling the hollow space of the lock. As she pulled it backward, the tip of a crystal key formed in the exact shape of the slot. With a simple twist, the door unlocked.</p>
<p>"An ice key? That's clever," Anna humbly acknowledged. "Beats me why you had to break <em>my </em>windows when you could do that!"</p>
<p>"Weeell," Elsa answered slowly, "I did it because...ok, you got me."</p>
<p>"You're supposed to be smarter than me, Elsa. Is superintelligence a thing?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea," When the Snow Queen turned the doorknob, she accidentally tore the entire handle off the door. "Oh, that's just great!"</p>
<p>Elsa frowned over the metal ball in her hand and chucked it to the side, annoyed, as Anna guffawed over her blunder.</p>
<p>"Instant karma!" Anna laughed. "See? That's the universe avenging my windows!" </p>
<p>"No. That's me not using a door for weeks!" </p>
<p>"As if you never used a door before! You proud oaf."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah...." <em>Fragile little things. </em>Elsa muttered to herself.</p>
<p>"You seriously need to learn to control your super strength and weight and whatever more superhero things you have. You'll end up killing someone at this rate. And now we're still stuck outside," Anna said.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen huffed irritably. "Not if I'm here."</p>
<p>With the equivalent care of a Neanderthal, Elsa laid her palm on the door and pushed onward, ripping it off its hinges entirely.</p>
<p>"The fuck!" Anna squealed. "Did you just break your own door? That wasn't accidental, was it?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You really need to stop destroying stuff before you start thinking that's normal! It's getting outta hand!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," Elsa said nonchalantly, putting the mahogany door at the corner. "I can replace it." </p>
<p>"Unbelievable..." Anna shook her head and smiled in astonishment. "Do you have a fetish for breaking things? We really need to work on that."</p>
<p>"C'mon." Elsa beckoned for Anna to come in.</p>
<p>As soon as she walked into the foyer, a thick layer of ice sealed the entrance. The glossy surface didn't even possess a doorknob, just an engraved snowflake insignia.</p>
<p>"Show off," Anna murmured. "How am I supposed to get out of here..."</p>
<p>But the ice door was the least impressive item in the apartment. Anna stood before a mixture of quaint and modern, the perfect blend of style, functionality, and pretension. Shiny laminated floorboards led up to a tall, stone hearth wall that edged a vaulted ceiling, its timbers embellished with magical ice decoration. To the side, a grand, curved staircase also connected the main floor to a second-story terrace, its ascending path filled with portraits and paintings. And in the center of it all, a plush Persian rug carpeted the ground, surrounded by Japanese-inspired furnishings, all dimly lit by a tinkling chandelier.</p>
<p>The place smelled like winter and furniture polish.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, your apartment is huge!" Anna neglected the foyer and went straight for the living room, leaping over the arm of the couch onto the plump cushions. "This is amazing!"</p>
<p>Elsa covered her mouth to muffle a giggle. "I'll leave your clothes in your room, and I'd suggest you take a shower to wash that hospital stench."</p>
<p>Anna sniffed her underarm discreetly. "Yeah, I probably should."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna check what we can order for dinner..."</p>
<p>"Wait!" Anna perked up. "I can cook!"</p>
<p>Elsa's brows knitted. "You can cook? You know I need more quantity than normal<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember. Super stomach and all that." Anna rapped her belly. "I can make the best burgers you'll ever eat!"</p>
<p>"I don't think I have meat for burgers."</p>
<p>"Do you have pasta?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe."</p>
<p>"Do you have any sauce? Tomatoes?"</p>
<p>"Maybe? I think I have some lutefisk. And chocolate."</p>
<p>"Wha <em>— </em>Lutefisk?! Yuck, that's disgusting. What else?"</p>
<p>"Hey, what's the problem with lutefisk?"</p>
<p>"They're smelly, nasty little things. Anyway, what else you got?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!" Elsa puffed, "Just look in the fridge."</p>
<p>"Gosh, do you even buy your own food? Do you even live here?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and I'm going to shower in my room," Elsa waved her off, "Your suite is upstairs. Feel free to explore the kitchen afterward. I'm sure you'll find something edible later. I can guarantee I got some chocolate stashed."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thank the gods, Elsa had an oversized whirlpool bathtub. </p>
<p>Before any cooking commenced, Anna decided to run a hot bath. She poured all the little plastic bottles of shampoo into the water, making it foam, and lay down in the tub. In the nude and up to her shoulders in suds, Anna tilted her head back and luxuriated as best she could, enjoying the gentle warmth that soaked her sleek skin, the bubbles bobbing and swirling around. </p>
<p>Anna <em>needed </em>a peaceful cleansing, not only physically but mentally as well.</p>
<p>The day had been exhausting, and no phenomenal bath could change that. The meeting with Kristoff had left her troubled. Each second that passed, each conversation she had with Elsa, each word exchanged without revealing the truth, choked her a bit. Every time the blonde smiled, it was like a knife stabbed Anna's abdomen. It was the lies she hated the most. She glanced at her pile of clothes on the floor, remembering that the pen drive was still hidden inside her jeans.</p>
<p>What if she told Elsa about everything Kristoff described to her? Anna had only tonight to decide because she <em>had </em>to plug the pen drive <em>tomorrow</em>.</p>
<p>It was frightening, disquieting, and terrifying.</p>
<p>Anna had to be honest with herself: she feared Elsa's reaction. The blonde carried a grudge against the man, almost neurotic, and her temperament was unpredictable. What if she got furious with Anna? She certainly would. There was no possible outcome that Anna didn't hurt Elsa's feelings when revealing this information. She thought about bailing out, leaving Kristoff and all that madness surrounding Ahtohallan behind. </p>
<p>But she couldn't do that.</p>
<p>Not when Anna knew there was something wrong. If she remained idle, she would be just as guilty. Despite the violence, Elsa gave her good vibes; Anna could feel it, a gut sensation assuring her that the blonde was a victim just like Rapunzel's parents were. She had to carry on with this mission to prove it. Submerging herself in the waters, Anna allowed her mind to rest, striving to forget the bad and focus on the good. Focus on Elsa, her kindness, and her gentle simper.</p>
<p>Everything would be over by tomorrow.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The bath had been perfect.</p>
<p>On her way out, Anna had to use one of Elsa's spare towels to dry herself. It smelled of wintertime and fresh linen, with just the slightest tang of mint. She buried her nose in it and took a big whiff. </p>
<p>
  <em>Flawless fragrance.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna settled in her bedroom, got dressed, combed her hair. She opened the drawers and organized her clothes, unpacking the backpack. The Snow Queen was also showering, so Anna had some time to kill <em>—</em> to explore the blonde's magnificent residence. And thus she did, meandering over the luxurious halls. Some things caught her interest along the way, like a painting of baby Elsa and her parents, a showy purple snooker table, a swanky TV in the kitchen, and some weird stools that she couldn't sit on.</p>
<p>But her interest peaked when she reached the master bedroom.</p>
<p>Anna didn't want to overstep or pry, but the pivoting door was slightly ajar. She fought to no avail against the urge to peek. With the wariness of a housecat, Anna sidled and peered through the gap. There was soft steam drifting in the air, suggesting that Elsa had finished showering, though no sign of the blonde. Her curiosity climaxed, prompting Anna to shift her position for a better view, a more favorable angle to actually see the whole room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit!</em>
</p>
<p>Anna's eyes widened, unable to move. Elsa was sitting at the edge of the bed, brushing her hair almost dreamily, with her back turned to Anna. However, the gorgeous blonde was disrobed, showing the entirety of her bare, pale spine. There were no undergarments, just a topless and exposed body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking hell, her backbone is bigger than me!</em>
</p>
<p>There was no time for false modesty, Anna realized. She wanted to see more of that impeccable, defined figure. She leaned forward, heartbeat quickening, and her breath hitched when the Snow Queen turned. It was a tiny, insignificant tilt of her head to the side, but Anna saw the twitch in her lips, the start of an amused grin. Elsa raised a finger, and a tiny wisp of magic swirled from her thumb throughout her torso, forming a glittering ice robe to cover her nakedness.</p>
<p>Anna snapped back to earth and drew back, almost tripping over her own feet. She blushed at the thought of being caught peeping. If Elsa could hear gunshots from the ninetieth floor, she definitely heard Anna's aroused breathing and excited heartbeats.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you sure your feelings won't get in the way?</em>
</p>
<p>They will get in the way, Anna thought. They <em>are </em>getting in the way. She could try her best to have fun, to be a loyal friend to Elsa, to cook for her, to encourage her, but the truth was—</p>
<p>The truth was that she was madly in love with the Snow Queen. Mass murderer or not, the feelings were there.</p>
<p>She better get the cooking started.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna acted as if no leering had happened and decided to settle on the kitchen island. Elsa didn't say a single word about it either, which possibly made the situation even more awkward. Despite herself, Anna managed to find some forgotten meatballs in a hermetically sealed Tupperware. She turned the home stereo system on, blasting Macarena on the speakers, found a set of matching pots and pans, and commenced the cookery. The Snow Queen waited sprawled on the couch, watching TV.</p>
<p>Miraculously, Anna didn't wreck the kitchen. There was no unintended fire or explosions. She admittedly lost some time fumbling with the trash can, for it included a digital sensor — back at home, Anna's trash lid was held together with duct tape — but in the end, dinner was served successfully.</p>
<p>"Ta-da! Spaghetti bolognese for you!" Anna grinned, joining Elsa on a long dining table.</p>
<p>"Thank god I'm immune to food poisoning." Elsa joked, unceremoniously going for the first spoonful.</p>
<p>"You learn some tricks when you live all by yourself. You should skip the fancy restaurants and cook your own food sometimes."</p>
<p>"I like fancy restaurants."</p>
<p>"I could see that, judging by your fridge," Anna said. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Elsa rolled the meatballs around her mouth, pushing it to one side and tasting an odd acidity. She didn't mind it, "I was thinking about going to the Superhero Holiday tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Whoa — Superhero Holiday? You?"</p>
<p>Anna had practically forgotten about the Superhero Holiday, or Supe Day, as Olaf liked to dub it. It remained a massively popular celebration that honored superheroes, allowing fans to interact with their idols. Anna had never paid much heed to the festival, for she never glorified any hero up until now. If Elsa really attended, her patience would be tested. Anna wondered if she would not implode amidst the cult of worshipping fans.</p>
<p>"You're seriously thinking about going? How far we've come." Anna said.</p>
<p>"Well, you were the one to tell me to go socialize with fans," Elsa responded.</p>
<p>"Nah, there's more to it. I know you. What's up?"</p>
<p>"There's nothing <em>more </em>to it."</p>
<p>"There is. Spit it out. C'mon."</p>
<p>"Fine, I...I thought it could... relieve a bit of the stress. And I wanted to see what my fans think of me...after the incident."</p>
<p><em>She started to care</em>, Anna thought. "You think they're angry with you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Only one way to find out."</p>
<p>"Olaf will be there, so that's something to look forward to," Anna said, watching as Elsa licked her full lips, wiping away some tomato sauce from her cheek. "And a bunch of nerds and kids. They will probably go nuts if you go."</p>
<p>The Snow Queen scratched her head, undecided like a confused puppy. Usually, superheroes of her caliber never frequented such events, so her presence would not only be surprising but disruptive as well.</p>
<p>"Lots and lots of nerds... a bunch of them...more like worshippers," Anna mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yeeeeah, I mean... I never cared too much about that. Some other low-class heroes will be there too<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"Thirsty nerds, I might add. Snow Queen simps."</p>
<p>"What?" Elsa frowned.</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>"Regardless, you said I should connect with the fans more, and maybe that's a good opportunity to check them out and see what they think." The Snow Queen said, munching a hunk of spaghetti as if she was swallowing the idea as well. "The terrorist attack is still fresh on everyone's minds, so most people will be honest."</p>
<p>"If you want their honesty, sure, I think you should go. Just don't break anything, ok?" Anna gave her the stare, and the heroine crossed her arms, pouting. "Don't break anything!" </p>
<p>"It's not like I do it on purpose! Things are always so fragile."</p>
<p>"No, they're <em>not </em>always so fragile, you big blonde galoot. Just control your muscles."</p>
<p>"It's not that easy."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you can do it! How else you would you have sex <em>— </em>I mean, ugh, make love! Be intimate... with someone. We don't want a broken pelvis, do we? Ha!"</p>
<p>Elsa nearly spat her food, "What?"</p>
<p>"I—you—nothing!"</p>
<p>A weird quietness fell upon them.</p>
<p>Anna slurped some pasta ungracefully, keeping her mouth occupied. Some sauce sputtered from her lips and spattered the pristine tablecloth, but Elsa didn't seem to notice. She was staring off, fingers tapping restlessly on the table. Sings of tension, Anna recognized. Maybe speaking about sex when you have super strength caused that effect. She ought to restart the conversation on a more pleasant topic, although a disgusting bitterness made her pause, a sourness that swamped her mouth.</p>
<p>"Yuck, this is tasting weird..." Anna said, tentatively chewing more and more. Each bite was worse than the former. "Are you enjoying this? I can't believe<em> — </em>this pasta is horrible!"</p>
<p>"It's a bit bitter. But I don't mind." Elsa responded.</p>
<p>Anna swallowed thickly. Her face screwed up in repugnance, tongue hanging out. "Is the whole pasta like this? Maybe I got a bad luck spoon?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Elsa chuckled. "I'm still eating this whole thing if you don't want to."</p>
<p>Anna tried some more spoonfuls, and her stomach growled in objection. Somehow, the Snow Queen was gorging on the food without a single frown. For the sake of etiquette, Anna sought to keep up, but each bite felt like a brick going down her abdomen, rumbling and bloating in protest.</p>
<p>With a nasty gurgle, Anna tapped her chest and belched loudly.</p>
<p>"Anna!" Elsa flinched, mixing disapproval and amusement in her eyes. "What was that?"</p>
<p>Anna covered her mouth. "Sorry, my bad! Heh! Normal people burp, alright?"</p>
<p>"People without manners burp!" </p>
<p>"Oh, you're telling me you never let one out? Never?"</p>
<p>"No, I — Not in front of anybody!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure you don't burp because you have super burps. I mean, you do have super everything!" Anna goaded. "What if you drank too much coke, burped, and killed someone?"</p>
<p>"I don't have <em>super everything</em>."</p>
<p>"You have super hearing, super vision, super speed, super strength, super stomach, super ice, super burps, what's next? Super farts?"</p>
<p>"What? N-No, of course not!" Elsa denied. A blush started at her cheeks, rising up to the tip of her ears. " I don't have — that! I don't..."</p>
<p>"Christ, chill out," Anna laughed. "Why you get so embarrassed with everything? I'm just messing with you."</p>
<p>But Anna's reassurance didn't make Elsa any more relaxed. The blonde let out a self-conscious laugh, gaze plummeting to the ground. That was when Anna understood the drama. She opened her mouth soundlessly, staring in blatant disbelief, "Oh. My. God! You really do have super<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"Stop!"</p>
<p>Anna tried her hardest to hold the laughter back, but the dam eventually burst open. She chortled to the point of snorting, pointing an impish finger and slapping her thighs.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Elsa to submit, giggling awkwardly. "We don't have the intimacy to discuss such things...yet."</p>
<p><em>Yet </em>she said.</p>
<p>"Are they icy?"</p>
<p>"STOP!"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, chill!" Anna raised her arms in surrender, still chuckling. "Would you consider sharing your deepest secrets with me?" she asked. "What if I shared them all over the web? The internet shitlords would love that." </p>
<p>"I know you wouldn't do it," Elsa said. "But it would be nice to have someone I could confide in, share my secrets. Now more than ever after what is happening with my parents. I think I told you about the lies."</p>
<p>
  <em>Secrets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lies.</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the pasta in Anna's stomach rushed up to her throat. Sweat drenched her forehead, dizziness assaulted her eyesight, and her breathing became irregular. Everything was going so smoothly. She had managed to forget about the pen drive, disremember the intrigues for ten precious, wonderful minutes of dining with Elsa. And yet, the theme of deception pursued her throughout the night.</p>
<p>Anna pushed the chair back and stood, "Sorry. I need to go to the bathroom."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Anna didn't know if her queasiness was caused by the food or the stress. It turns out the pasta was made with spoiled sauce, explaining the acrid taste and her sudden nausea. Although debilitating, that wasn't the only reason Anna was locked in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. A troubled mind can be the worse sickness one could have, Olaf wisely told her once.</p>
<p>"Damn Kristoff..." Anna hissed. She quickly regretted saying that name. Elsa could have overheard her.</p>
<p>"Anna, are you ok in there?" Elsa knocked on the door. "It's been a few minutes<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"We ate rotten food, Elsa. This what happens when people without a super digestive system do that." Anna's muffled voice came from behind the door. "Sorry, but the pasta didn't sit well with me."</p>
<p>"Well, let me know if you need anything. You have been there<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"I'm fighting food poisoning, and I'm constipated," Anna said. "I will be here for a few minutes, alright."</p>
<p>Elsa inched closer to the door and heard bowel shifting, followed by a pained exhale. She sniffed the air and grimaced, wrinkling her nose. Anna <em>definitely</em> needed some privacy.</p>
<p>"I'll pick a movie to watch on the TV..." Elsa said, going back to the living room. <em>That's karma for poking fun at my super belches and flatulence, </em>she whispered to herself.</p>
<p>"I heard that!" Anna shouted from the bathroom. "And a movie sounds good."</p>
<p>Elsa shook her head and chuckled. Anna was such a ball of sunshine, always bringing levity and cheering up the mood around her. It was delightful to be in her company. Anna always spoke her mind, unfiltered, careless about external judgment. Her geniality contrasted with Elsa's stern persona, and maybe that was the reason Elsa felt so at ease near her.</p>
<p>Anna was so <em>human</em>. So flawed, so imperfect.</p>
<p>And that's why Elsa loved her.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen was in love with Anna Jensen. She couldn't suppress the feelings anymore. And Elsa surmised that the sentiment was mutual, considering Anna's intentions at Olaf's birthday. Was she acting like a fool by not bringing the matter up or not making the first move? Anna had already done it at the party, so this may as well be her turn. And what about the obvious leering in her bedroom?</p>
<p>Elsa steeled with resolve. She would not lose any more time. </p>
<p>She and Anna deserved to be happy.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen tramped to her beverage room, a climatized vault containing all kinds of alcoholic drinks. Staring at the storage rack, she chose champagne, uncapping it with a blunt finger flick. A little extra push would be required to loosen up, to make her tongue unbridled, her words unfiltered. </p>
<p>Elsa drained the bottle in a single slam.</p>
<p>But that wasn't enough, far from it. A superhero body would withstand the drunkenness, so Elsa reached for another bottle. And another bottle, until champagne was gone and now she downed wine, and then vodka after that. Elsa didn't hesitate as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. When there were more empty glasses than full, she deemed enough.</p>
<p>The Snow Queen barely felt the inebriating effects of the drinks. It would probably kick in later, but for now, she felt lucid and alert, practically ready for that tricky conversation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thirty minutes later, both girls were settled on a plush sofa, watching a random movie on TV. Elsa was sitting cross-legged, arms draped over the back, while Anna practically lay prone. They had changed into pajamas now, an icy cotton blue for Elsa and a flowered pink for Anna. None of them were really watching the film, and they hadn't talked much after dinner. Elsa expected Anna to speak about Ahtohallan, about the terrorist attack, or even blabber about the movie, but she remained silent most of the time. Anna looked uncomfortable, eyes glassy and distant, movements sluggish and fatigued.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the alcohol running through Elsa's body began its sensory onslaught. Her limbs felt slack, lightweight as if they were floating on the couch, vision slightly shaky, balance unsteady, and more importantly, mind wild and uninhibited. It was nothing too compromising, for Anna still didn't notice her state. Elsa seldom felt so light and buoyant.</p>
<p>"Heeeey!" Elsa chirped suddenly, her mezzo timbre grabbing Anna's attention. "Anna!"</p>
<p>"W-What?" Anna murmured. She stretched out around the cushions, yawning loudly while raising her arms, "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Do you remember what you told me back at Olaf's birthday?"</p>
<p>Anna instantly jolted into a sitting position, "W-What about it?"</p>
<p>"You talked about how happy you were...with me. As friends."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. I remember."</p>
<p>"Do you still feel intimidated by me?" Elsa asked, ice-blue eyes boring into teal. </p>
<p>Anna could tell there was something different with Elsa. Her gaze was dull, posture slouched instead of the usual strut. Not to mention the uncharacteristic, lopsided grin on her face.</p>
<p>"No..." Anna replied. "I don't."</p>
<p>"But why are you so nervous today? Your heart skyrocketed during dinner," Elsa hummed more than she spoke. "Are you uncomfortable here?"</p>
<p>"N-No, of course not," Anna sobered. "It's just...the spoiled food combined with all the stress we're going through...made me sick, you know."</p>
<p>"Unh, hmm," Elsa's head wobbled.</p>
<p>"There nothing wrong with you. Or the apartment. Your home is incredible," Anna continued. "I'm just worried about Kristoff, the masked man, Ahtohallan<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"Ohhh, let's not talk about those guys," Elsa slurred. "Let's talk about us."</p>
<p>"Us?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Us."</p>
<p>Elsa subtly scooted closer, arching her back to prop her chin under her fist. She never broke eye contact; her pupils seemed dilated, looking up through her lashes, gaze full of genuine affection and unbounded confidence.</p>
<p><em>What's going on with Elsa? </em>Anna thought. "Elsa, are you...drunk?"</p>
<p>"Bingo!" The blonde bounded up and down. "I was waiting for you to notice."</p>
<p>"What? Why? Is that even possible?"</p>
<p>"After that bottle of burgundy... or was it the champagne that did it? Or the whiskey? Doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"You got drunk without telling me? B-But when? And why? I could have joined you<em>—"</em></p>
<p>"I know I might look <em>ludicrous</em>," Elsa lingered on that last syllable and chuckled. "But I wanted to talk earnestly with you. And alcohol helps me."</p>
<p>"Okeeeey, but....well, what do you want to tell me?" <em>That requires being full-blown drunk.</em></p>
<p>"I'm happy I met you, Anna," Elsa said tenderly. Her voice came out like a whisper. "You're awesome."</p>
<p>Anna stilled, lips parting before she swallowed, dry-mouthed and inarticulate.</p>
<p>"You know, most people only like me because of my powers," Elsa continued, gesticulating about. "People only see the inhuman feats, the famous celebrity, the heir of the Ahtohallan empire, the hot blonde chick that can shot ice from her hands."</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon, don't say that, Elsa. You know that's not true," Anna smiled weakly, and her voice lacked confidence. "You're kind. You protect people. You gave me a job."</p>
<p>"Ohhh, I actually gave you a job, didn't I? Maybe I'm not that bad, uh?" Elsa recognized.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and don't forget all those people you saved! You undermine yourself too much," Anna said, scooching over to Elsa's side. "And even though some people may criticize you, remember you still saved Ahtohallan—"</p>
<p>"Don't careeeeeeeeee about Ahtohallan!" Elsa crowed, and then giggled. "It's funny to say that out loud." </p>
<p>"Wa — I mean, why?" Anna couldn't hide her amusement to see Elsa like that. She was a completely different person. "Are you mad at them? Is it because they lied to you?"</p>
<p>"Ahtohallan doesn't care about me. About what I feel and what I want. They just use me." Elsa said bitterly, and a tiny pout curled on her lip. "Those Spirit morons only care about fame. My parents lie to me, even after all I have done for them. Do you know who is the only person I can trust?"</p>
<p>Anna wanted to say <em>'you can trust me' </em>but she couldn't. </p>
<p>"...You! You, Anna!" Elsa beamed, merrily poking Anna's shoulder with her thumb. "I can trust <em>you</em>!" she hiccupped.</p>
<p>Anna opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Part of her ached for Elsa to talk about her issues with Ahtohallan, to reveal the truth that would ease the burning tension in her heart, expunge the guilt consuming her guts every hour. Anna didn't want to extract information from a drunk, especially from Elsa, but lying to the blonde made her sick. </p>
<p>This had to stop.</p>
<p>Elsa had to know about Kristoff.</p>
<p>"I-I need to tell you something, Elsa. It's important," Anna said, fiddling with her fingers. "I can't keep it to myself anymore."</p>
<p>"What a coincidence! Me too!" Elsa sing-songed, bumbling around the couch until she was even closer to her.</p>
<p>Anna <em>feared </em>the path this conversation was going. She was <em>not </em>prepared.</p>
<p>"E-Elsa, it's about something I did, that I shouldn't have —"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have confronted the masked man for me! Do you know how foolish that was?" Elsa smiled and threaded their fingers together, slowly rubbing Anna's knuckles.</p>
<p>Anna sheepishly glanced at the TV — which currently played A Star Is Born, right at the start of the Shallow performance — and then back at their interlocked fingers. Elsa's hand was warm. "I couldn't let him hurt you... I..." she said. <em>I care about you.</em></p>
<p>"I saw you peeking into my room," Elsa revealed out of nowhere, and Anna stiffened. "But don't worry about that. I kinda liked it." </p>
<p>Anna went speechless. She was usually the talkative type, brisk and restless, but her mind was collapsing. It might be the presence of an unhindered drunken Elsa, or the constant memory of that cursed pen drive. "I-I shouldn't..."</p>
<p>Why was it so hard to speak? </p>
<p>"Also, don't worry about my super strength," Elsa chortled, light as a bird. "I can get intimate just fine."</p>
<p>"Elsa..." Anna sucked in a ragged breath. This had to be the alcohol speaking. Elsa had transformed into something alluring, consumed by lust, and even in her intoxicated state, her sultry voice made Anna weak in all joints of her body.</p>
<p>Elsa leaned forward with a huge smirk plastered on her face. They were so close Anna could count the freckles dusting Elsa's nose, and their breaths mingled, smelling like remnants of pasta and alcohol. The heroine slowly brushed a strand of auburn hair from Anna's face, then cupped her cheek.</p>
<p>"Anna..." Elsa whispered. She wasn't grinning like a drunk anymore. Her lips curved back to a thin line as her features sobered, eyes sedate and fixed at Anna's mouth. "...can I?"</p>
<p>Anna wanted it. She wanted this more than anything. Anna had fantasized about this very instant: the day Elsa would reciprocate her feelings. She had desired this for weeks on end, to finally be loved and craved. All the same, it shouldn't have been like this. Not when she had so many lies bottled up, secrets that only represented deception and dishonesty. She resented Kristoff and herself for creating this situation.</p>
<p>And yet, she blamed Elsa, in all her drunken sensuality, for rendering Anna into a libido captive. For destroying all the veritable walls of restraint. There was too much concupiscence to reprimand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, you can.</em>
</p>
<p>And in <em>this</em> very moment, Anna had spoken her mind out loud again.</p>
<p>Elsa kissed her when the movie's music hit its chorus.</p>
<p>It was softer than Anna imagined, warm to the touch. It started somewhat chaste and clumsy, lips brushing gently against each other, and both girls shifted on the couch, seeking a better position. They bumped teeth on the way, but Anna's gasp was muffled by their lips mashing together again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm trying, Anna. I'm trying to be a better hero. To be a better person.</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa's voice echoed in Anna's mind, and that kindled her lechery. With a muffled sigh, she bent forth and deepened the kiss, one hand going through Elsa's blonde hair, digging her nails into that golden mane, while the other hand raked her back. It prompted an aroused purr from the other girl, whose kisses became more passionate, more vigorous, more intense.</p>
<p><em>I'm happy I met you, Anna</em>.</p>
<p>Elsa looped her arms around Anna's waist and started nibbling lightly, sucking softly. Anna moaned when the blonde caught her lower lip in between hers. The sound acted as an exciting stimulus, for Elsa became even more forceful.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anna, The Snow Queen is dangerous. She can't know about this.</em>
</p>
<p>It was another voice that spoke in her mind now, but she didn't care. The movie's music was too loud, and the kiss too passionate.</p>
<p>Anna strangled a squeal when Elsa tugged her closer, feeling that imposing bulk pressed flush against her body, those shapely thighs falling square in her lap, straddling her greedily. Anna felt a tongue prodding at her lips, begging for entrance, and opened her mouth obediently.</p>
<p>
  <em>You do realize the Snow Queen will kill us all if she knows what we're doing, right?</em>
</p>
<p>Elsa's tongue flickered into Anna's mouth with luscious and vehement strokes. Anna could taste the burn of neat whiskey mixed with mint, the distinct scent of her breath. She frowned and seized Elsa's back-thigh in response, kneading the muscular flesh with vigor. They never broke the kiss, heads tilting and dancing on rhythm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even the supes are afraid of her. She can't know.</em>
</p>
<p>Anna bristled when that voice spoke again, but she couldn't keep her hands still. Her fingers crinkled the cotton fabric at Elsa's sides, running over her back, over her neck, and tracing the curve of her waist. Elsa moaned and leaned forward, half-sprawled across Anna's body. They almost fell from the sofa. Eager fingers ran everywhere, on all surfaces. Elsa slid a palm under Anna's pajama until it barely reached the underside of her breast, while her other fingers dove down towards her navel—</p>
<p>
  <em>The Snow Queen is a murderer.</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the realization of what was happening hit Anna like a truck.</p>
<p>Kristoff.</p>
<p>The crimes.</p>
<p>The pen drive.</p>
<p>Ahtohallan.</p>
<p>"Elsa, w-wait..." Anna whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling her head to the side.</p>
<p>Unaware of her conflict, Elsa profited from her movement. She saw this as an opportunity to kiss Anna's neck, and she went for it, kissing rapidly and lovingly. Fighting back a moan, Anna gently pushed the heroine's collarbone, and the fondling eventually ceased.</p>
<p>The music number on the TV had also ended.</p>
<p>"Did I overstep?" Elsa puffed heavily, surprisingly out of breath. "I'm sorry —"</p>
<p>"No! I — I liked it! A lot! But it's complicated, I — I can't do this now..." Anna panted, rising to her feet. Her legs wobbled to recover equilibrium. "I haven't been honest with you."</p>
<p>Elsa's dull, drunken eyes widened, and she wiped some saliva that glistened on her lower mouth, "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"I need to tell you something!" Anna closed her eyes and bit her lip. "We can't do this...now. I really wanted to, but we can't. I-I need to get those words out. It's making me mad."</p>
<p>"W-What?" Elsa murmured, her voice still dragged and garbled. "I don't understand."</p>
<p>"Gosh, you had to get drunk now? Of all times, it had to be now?" Anna clenched her teeth and fought back the tears. "This is serious!"</p>
<p>Elsa ultimately saw the glitter in Anna's eyes, slowly transitioning into silent tears. The salty droplets ran down her flushed cheek, quietly and sorrowfully. The melancholy of the scene sedated Elsa to a certain extent. "Anna... what's going on? Are you crying?"</p>
<p>"I-I haven't been fair with you." Anna smothered a sob. "That's why I was nervous all day. That's why I got my stomach sick. That's why...we...had to stop."</p>
<p>"Anna... w-why are you crying? Was it something I did?"</p>
<p>"No. It's me. I... I have..." Anna's heart was beating out of her chest. She <em>needed </em>to get the words out. "I have been... I met..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahtohallan has been lying to everyone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Snow Queen is a murderer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you sure your feelings won't get in the way?</em>
</p>
<p>"I have... I heard...I went to..."</p>
<p>
  <em>She will kill us all if she knows what we're doing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Snow Queen can't know about this.</em>
</p>
<p>She couldn't say it.</p>
<p>And what she said next was much worse.</p>
<p>"I'm a virgin!" she shouted. "I-I have never been with anyone before! I'm not ready! I'm not ready...for... sex."</p>
<p>There was a pause, and Anna thought herself horrible. A miserable coward, the crudest type of trash to ever walk on earth. Her head throbbed as her eyes watered, and the sight of Elsa made her heart jump. The Snow Queen was smiling, sweet and gently, teary-eyed as well. She stepped closer and <em>hugged</em> Anna.</p>
<p>"Oh, Anna, don't worry about that," Elsa gingerly caressed her hair. "I'm sorry if I pushed you. I would have never guessed. I just hope <em>— </em>I hope I didn't screw up our friendship? It's fine if you don't want<em>—</em>"</p>
<p>"I really should go to sleep," Anna broke their embrace. "I'm still not feeling well. My stomach still hurts, so I better go."</p>
<p>"Anna, wait, I<em>—</em>" Elsa said, fighting the alcohol to form coherent phrases. "Are you sure? Is everything ok between us? Would you tell me if I went too far? I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"You never make me feel uncomfortable, Elsa. You never did." Anna mustered all her strength and <em>smiled</em>. It was a feeble, insecure smile, but it was all Elsa needed to beam back at her. "I'm gonna go, ok?"</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Anna. I <em>— </em>I'm sorry. Let's talk about it when you feel better, alright? See you tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, Elsa. G'night."</p>
<p>Anna started her retreat, padding along the linoleum until she was out of Elsa's eyesight. She then hurried back to her bedroom before bawling, springing to bed with violence. She buried her face in the pillows to muffle back a shriek, tightening her grasp around the blankets until her nails marked the sheets. </p>
<p>She began to cry immediately, in painful, lurching sobs, and for the first time in forever, Anna cried herself to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This gotta be one of my favorite chapters I wrote so far.</p>
<p>For those who read, hows the writing going? Hows the story?</p>
<p>Please comment and let me know. It encourages me to continue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>